<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise (Me) by CatradoraIsCanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417932">Promise (Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon'>CatradoraIsCanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violence, chapter 19 is all smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Horde is taking control of the planet Etheria, searching for the legendary warrior who shall bring peace to the universe, She-Ra. Adora is an orphan who discovers who she really is, with no clue why the Horde is looking for her. All she knows is; she has to stop them. With the help from her two best friends, Bow and Glimmer, Adora is searching for Horde Prime, the tyrant who destroys Etheria, to stop him and bring peace to the planet. But what happens when a certain cat comes into her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic on this site! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just to make it clear, She-Ra’s outfit is the Season 5 outfit, Glimmer’s outfit is from Season 4-5, Bow’s outfit is the same as always and Catra’s outfit, described on the second chapter, is her season 4 outfit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot day on Etheria and the trees in the Whispering Woods exposed sun beams to the ground, showing off the magic in this world. The group of friends, Adora, Bow and Glimmer just returned from Elberon after defeating a couple of Horde soldiers from taking over the village. They came out victorious, however they all knew that they had a long way to go before the Horde were completely gone.</p><p>‘’ Did you see what I did back there?’’ Glimmer said, jumping up on the nearest big stone, standing on it. ‘’ I kicked one Horde Scum like this!’’ She jumped up and kicked the air before teleporting right next to Adora and Bow. ‘’ And then I punched another one on his smug little face. ‘’ She punched the air whilst walking, laughing. Adora laughed along, however Bow just shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Glimmer was a short girl, with pink and purple hair. She wore a pink bodysuit and she had her father’s staff. Her father passed away a few years ago because of the Horde. Glimmer was the princess of Brightmoon, and her mother, Angella was the queen. The fight against the Horde has been happening ever since Glimmer was born, her father and her mother led an army to defeat them, however the Horde won and Glimmer’s father never came back.</p><p>‘’ That’s great, Glimmer. But it is far from over, we need to go to Thaymor, where they have been reporting Horde soldiers there. ‘’ Bow said, eyes glued to his tracker pad. Bow was a brown-skinned guy with curly dark brown hair, he always wore a crop top, which was embellished with a red heart. His bow and arrows were attached to his back at the moment.</p><p>Glimmer scoffs and puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling. ‘’ Oh, come on, Bow! We just won a fight! Cheer up, okay? Besides, I think we can manage defeating the next couple of Horde soldiers without a problem! ‘’ She was grinning and closed her eyes, breathing in the feeling of their victory.</p><p>‘’ No, Bow is right. This is far from over. We don’t know how many soldiers are out there. Or what Prime is planning to do next. It has been kinda easy these days, I have a feeling something big is about to happen. ‘’ Adora said, biting her lower lip. Adora wore her signature red jacket, and nervously picked at the sleeve. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other with a worried expression, Glimmer was about to say something before Adora’s hand shot up and silenced her.</p><p>‘’ Did you guys hear something? ‘’ Adora said, almost like a whisper. ‘’ I think someone needs help. Come on! ‘’ She began running to the direction of the sound. It sounded like someone or something was struggling. They ran towards some bushes and hid behind them. They peeked over the bushes and noticed four Horde soldiers, standing in front of a girl.</p><p>The girl was sitting on the ground, with a backpack next to her. Stuff was sprawled around the ground, which probably one of the soldiers tried to take.</p><p>‘’ Do you have any information on her whereabouts? ‘’ One of the Horde soldiers said, moving his face a little closer to the girl’s face. A little too close. The girl narrowed her eyes at him and spit right on his face.</p><p>‘’ Get the fuck away from me.’’ She said, still glaring at him. He wiped the spit off his face and struck her with an open palm, right across her cheek. The girl fell to the ground, her hand shot up to her cheek, feeling the sting that slap left. Adora couldn’t watch it any longer, she had to do something.</p><p>‘’ Adora, take it easy. We can’t just run into battle like this. ‘’ Bow whispered, he put his hand on Adora’s shoulder, but that didn’t stop her. She raised her hand and screamed.</p><p>‘’ For the honor of Grayskull! ‘’ And a sword appeared in her hand. She turned into She-Ra, her ponytail growing longer and the color of her hair turning to a lighter blonde than her usual blonde color. She grew taller and her signature uniform turned into a white and gold uniform, with a tiara at the top of her head. And she came out of the bushes and walked towards the soldiers.</p><p>Bow put his hand over his face and shook his head. ‘’ I don’t know why I even bother.’’ He said, whilst Glimmer just got up and followed She-Ra. Bow soon followed her lead, taking his bow and an arrow, ready to shoot. Glimmer stood next to She-Ra with her fists clenched, a sparkly energy surrounding her fists.</p><p>‘’ Hey! ‘’ She-Ra exclaimed, with a smug smirk on her face. ‘’ Four against one? Doesn’t sound fair. How about we even out those numbers? ‘’</p><p>The Horde soldiers all looked at her and the girl gazed at her, as well.</p><p>‘’ She-Ra.’’ One of the Horde soldiers whispered, narrowing his eyes at them. She-Ra’s smirk grew wider.</p><p>‘’ So you know who I am? Good. ‘’ She surged towards them, swiping her sword in the air and a force so strong came from the sword, which pushed them to the ground. Bow shot an arrow at one of them and with that, a rope came out of the arrow, trapping the soldier. Glimmer teleported into the thin air, and landed a sparkly fist on the face of another Horse soldier. He got knocked out on the ground, and Glimmer punched her fist into the chip on the back of his neck. One of the soldiers got up and ran towards She-Ra, a long blade appearing from his metal arm. He raised the blade and was ready to strike it down on She-Ra, she lifted her own sword and crashed it into the Horde soldier’s blade. The clunking noise from the metal echoed and the blade of the Horde soldier shattered. She-Ra took the opportunity to throw a punch on his face before shoving the sword into his chest. He got electrocuted and shut down, falling to the ground. She looked at her friends, noticing the other three soldiers already on the ground, defeated.</p><p>Adora turned back into her normal form before looking over at the girl and walked towards her. Her heart almost stopped, she couldn’t believe how beautiful this girl was. She was a tan-skinned, slender girl with heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one yellow. She had black cat ears and a dark brown tail, the girl had long brunette hair. That much did Adora notice, just by walking towards her. She exchanged her hand to help the girl back up on her feet with a smile plastered on her face. However, the girl just glared at her and got up, without taking Adora’s hand.</p><p>‘’ I had it.’’ She said, while collecting her things back into her backpack. Adora raised her eyebrows and looked at the girl with a shocking expression. She shook her head and tilted her head slightly to the side.</p><p>‘’ Sorry, but it didn’t look like it. ‘’ Adora said with a slight smirk on her lips. The catgirl looked at her and scoffed before averting her eyes back to her backpack.</p><p>‘’ What’s your problem? I was just helping you out. ‘’ Adora said, clearly getting frustrated that the catgirl had an attitude towards someone who only helped her out.</p><p>‘’ Good thing I didn’t ask for your help then. ‘’ The catgirl said, viewing her fangs to the blonde girl. She strapped her backpack close, before throwing it over her shoulder.</p><p>‘’ Well, people with manners usually say ‘thank you’. ‘’ Adora said, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the catgirl. The catgirl didn’t back down from the challenge and glared back at Adora.</p><p>‘’ I guess I don’t have any manners then. ‘’ She walked past Adora, her tail flicking on Adora’s face roughly, causing Adora to get even more frustrated. She looked over at Glimmer and Bow and shrugged. Glimmer was giggling quietly whilst Bow motioned his hand towards the catgirl. Adora rolled her eyes and looked at the catgirl who walked further away from them.</p><p>‘’ Hey!’’ Adora followed her and the catgirl stopped on her track to turn around. ‘’ So, where are you headed? ‘’ The catgirl looked at Adora and put a finger to her chin, putting on an expression that she is thinking about an answer.</p><p>‘’ I’m headed to ‘none of your business’, ever been there?’’ The catgirl said with a smirk, causing Adora to glare at her once again.</p><p>‘’ Ugh, why do I even bother?’’ Adora groaned and turned her heel, walking away from the girl and towards her friends. Bow ran past Adora towards the brunette girl, he stepped in front of her and put out his hand.</p><p>‘’ Hi, I’m Bow. I’m sorry about my friend, she is really nice when you get to know her properly, trust me. May I ask what’s your name?’’ He said with a gentle smile, the catgirl smiled a genuine smile, for the first time since they encountered her. She took his hand and shook it gently, her claws retracting to make sure she didn't hurt him.</p><p>‘’ Hi… My name is… ‘’ She stopped for a second, looking at the boy in front of her. Her smile dropped slightly, before she regained full control of it again. ‘’ My name is Catrina.’’</p><p>‘’ Hi, Catrina! So, where are you headed? ‘’ Bow asked, he looked slightly over at Adora and Glimmer. Adora had her hands crossed over her chest and mouthed ‘’ traitor ‘’ to Bow. Glimmer laughed at Adora’s reaction, causing Adora to narrow her eyes at Glimmer instead, who didn’t stop laughing.</p><p>‘’ I’m headed towards Thaymor, actually. I have a…’’ She trailed off for a split second.’’ II have a friend there who I need to visit.’’ Catrina pushed her hair back with her hand, fingers trailing through the hair. Adora stared at Bow from behind him, knowing what he will say next. She shook her head and gestured her hands behind Catrina. Telling Bow to abort the mission, do not say it. Don’t say it… Please…</p><p>Bow either didn’t understand what Adora meant or just didn’t care, but he said. ‘’ That’s great! You should join us! We are headed there now. ‘’ He was grinning. Adora slapped her hand over her face. Glimmer decided to teleport in front of Bow and Catrina, causing Catrina to jump back and hiss.</p><p>‘’ Oh, easy there, catgirl. I’m princess Glimmer from Brightmoon. Pleasure to meet you. ‘’ Glimmer said, resting her arm on Bow’s shoulder. Catrina laughed a high pitched laugh, causing Adora’s ears to perk up. Why was that so cute? No, that’s not cute. She is rude and mean and… Cute… Adora shook her head and looked away.</p><p>‘’ Glimmer? Wow… Is it because you sparkle? I think Sparkles suits you better then.’’ Catrina said, wiping a tear from her eye after laughing too hard. Glimmer narrowed her eyes and stared at Catrina.</p><p>‘’ Ha ha, very funny. It’s Glimmer. Not Sparkles, not Shimmer, not Twinkle, it’s Glimmer. Got it? ‘’ She pointed a finger towards the brunette girl, showing she means serious.</p><p>Catrina looked at her finger and then looked back at her, with a grin so wide, her fangs were showing. ‘’ Sure thing, Sparkles. ‘’ She said, before looking at Bow. She heard Glimmer groan and teleport back to her previous place next to Adora. Adora looked at Glimmer and raised her eyebrows. Glimmer glared back at Adora and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>‘’ And for your question, fine. I’ll join you there, but only if you guys promise me to take me there. ‘’ Catrina said, her smile faded away. Bow just nodded and smiled wider.</p><p>‘’ It’s a deal. ‘’</p><p>Adora and Glimmer watched the pair walk towards the path again. Adora looked at Glimmer and said;</p><p>‘’ This is going to be painful.’’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Telling Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter! Couldn't wait to post it. Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were walking on a clear path, Catrina walked next to Bow, and Adora and Glimmer walked ahead of them. Bow was fiddling with one of his arrows and looked at Catrina. She was looking at the back of Adora’s neck, with a slight glare. Bow gave out a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t worry about Adora. She is just annoyed that you might be the first girl that doesn’t fall head over heels for She-Ra’s big muscles! ‘’ He said, a little too loud so Adora hears him. Adora raises her head and shouts ‘’ I can hear you! And that’s not true! ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Catrina looked at him with wide eyes. ‘’ Wait, that’s She-Ra?’’ she said with disbelief in her eyes. She cocked an eyebrow and then looked at Adora before looking back at Bow. He just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why, heard of her?’’ He said, looking back down at his arrow. Catrina nodded and rolled her eyes, tightening her hand over her backpack. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, yeah, of course I’ve heard of her. I grew up hearing about the legendary She-Ra. I just didn’t think she would be She-Ra. ‘’ She said, causing Adora to turn around and walk towards the brunette. Her hands were clenched to fists as she came close to Catrina’s face. Dangerously close. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What the hell is that supposed to mean?’’ She glared down at the slightly shorter girl, their noses almost bumping. Catrina stood still and narrowed her eyes back, her claws out, ready to fight if it came down to it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It means… I didn’t think She-Ra would be a cocky, arrogant girl that thinks she needs to save everyone and always be the hero, expecting everyone to fall in love with her. It means, when I heard about She-Ra, I expected someone who is humble and kind. It means, I wasn’t expecting you to be She-Ra. ‘’ She said, a slight smirk creeping on her lips, one of her fangs showing on her lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t talk like you know me, you don’t know the first thing about me. ‘’ Adora said, she looked into Catrina’s heterochromatic eyes before looking down at her lips. She notices that Catrina was still looking at her, fully aware that she knows that Adora is staring at her lips, so Adora looked back at her eyes. Catrina came a little closer, their lips almost touching. Adora furrowed her eyebrows. Bow and Glimmer stood next to each other and witnessed the scene in front of them. They glanced slightly at each other before looking back at the pair arguing. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t need to know you to know what kind of person you are. I think She-Ra might have gotten into your head. ‘’ She whispered before walking past Adora. She felt someone grab her arm and spin her around, coming face to face with the blonde’s blue eyes once again. </p><p> </p><p>She let out a small growl as she looked at Adora, feeling Adora’s hand dropping from her arm. Adora’s lips formed a small smirk. ‘’ Are you sure I haven’t gotten into your head? Maybe this whole attitude is based on the fact that you want me and you don’t know how to handle it. Am I getting hotter? ‘’ Her smirk growing wider, she looked right into the heterochromatic eyes, feeling herself sink further into the yellow and blue. ‘’ Well… Kitty?’’ </p><p> </p><p>Catrina growled at the nickname, feeling her face getting hotter. Is she blushing? She hopes Adora doesn’t notice it. She let out a small laugh, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Clearly, you are an idiot. You couldn’t be further away from the truth, even if you try. You are just proving what I think of you, you are just a cocky girl who gets everything handed to her just because you are She-Ra. Girls might fall for those muscles of yours, but I’m not one of them. So spare me the speech. ‘’ Catrina said, her eyes slowly drifting to Adora’s lips a split second before looking back into her blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Maybe you are just a saint. ‘’ Adora said, grinning. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Nah, I’m just not into you. ‘’ Catrina finally said, turning her feet and walked away from Adora. She was getting more and more annoyed about her attitude, who does she think she is? She huffed and felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Glimmer, who was smiling next to her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you okay? ‘’ Glimmer asked. Catrina looked at her with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m fine, Sparkles. ‘’ She responded, hearing Glimmer scoff at the nickname. Catrina laughed quietly.</p><hr/><p>They walked for a while before coming to a stop, it was getting late and the stars were shining in the night sky. It was a breezy night, but not too cold. They put down their things on the ground, the trees were surrounding them. Adora looked around and then turned to the group. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We set camp here today, we should put up a fire and get something to eat. Then sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. ‘’ She said, going into the woods to collect sticks and some food for the night. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't gone for very long. When she returned, she carried a few sticks under her armpit and two rabbits in her hands. They put up a fire, getting ready for the meal. Catrina extended her claws to cut through the meat, so it would be easier for her to eat. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, Catrina, you are a Magicat. ‘’ Glimmer stated, taking a bite of her portion. Catrina stared at Glimmer as she swallowed the piece of meat that was inside her mouth. She forced a slight smile and nodded slowly.   </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good observation, Sparkles. But yeah, I’m a Magicat. ‘’ She glanced at Adora who was just looking down at her rabbit leg. Adora then looked up and met Catrina’s eyes, before looking down again. Catrina furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head and looked into the fire at the center of the group. Bow was just smiling widely, looking at Catrina with bright eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That’s so cool! I never met a Magicat before.’’ He said, practically shouting. Glimmer looked at Bow and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, they live in Half Moon. They are very isolated there, we only mostly see the king and queen, ‘’ Glimmer stated. Catrina stiffened in her seat, looking back and forth between Glimmer and Bow. She was so caught up in their conversation that she didn't notice Adora was staring at her. Adora furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Catrina’s reaction. That was weird… </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer continued, ‘’ They have a daughter, the princess of Half Moon. I met her a long time ago when we were children, I barely even remember what she looks like. I heard that the people never see her anymore, she is always locked up in her room. Even during special events, they don’t see her. Some think she is dead. ‘’ Glimmer took another bite of her rabbit. Bow just looked at her, clearly fascinated by the story. ‘’ I think something just happened to her and she looks kinda weird now, you know freak-ish and doesn’t want to come out of her room.’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ That’s not true! ‘’ Catrina practically shouted and glared at Glimmer, dropping her rabbit leg on the ground. Her eyes widened at her sudden reaction, the trio looked at her with wide eyes, looking as shocked as she was for her outburst. Catrina picked up the rabbit leg and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, I have met the princess, she is neither dead or freak-ish. She is just… Alone… ‘’ she took another bite of her rabbit leg. The thing is, Catrina had a secret… She was princess Catra of Half Moon. The people have never seen her in her adult years, so it was easier to not get caught. She ran away from her kingdom, there was nothing for her there, she couldn’t stay there any longer. Not after knowing what the kingdom planned for her. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer shrugged and said. ‘’ Well, hiding in your room won’t make you less lonely. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, you live in Half Moon? ‘’ Adora asked, making this the first time she has spoken to Catra since their little argument earlier that day. Catra looked at her with a slight smile, trying to not show how nervous she was. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, actually. I do. ‘’ Catra said, looking down at her hands. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why are you headed to Thaymor? You are a long way from home now. ‘’ Adora said, taking a small bite from her meal. </p><p> </p><p>Catra narrowed her eyes at her. ‘’ Like I said before, I’m visiting a friend of mine. ‘’ Adora looked at her and raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, Catrina! Tell us about yourself, about your family and life. Oh, do you have any siblings?’’ Bow asked, smiling. Catra clearly seemed to have forgotten her alias, she didn’t respond to it and continued to have a staring contest with Adora. Her ears flicked when she heard a noise once again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catrina?’’ Bow tried again, his previous smile gone now. Catra looked at him, fiddling with her claws, picking out whatever meat that got stuck in them. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry, what did you say?’’ She asked him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Tell us about yourself. Do you have a family, siblings? ‘’ Bow asked once again, his smile returned. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Nope, no family or siblings. Always been on my own. ‘’ Catra lied, thinking about some way to remove the attention from her, hoping this was a good enough answer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, so you are an orphan? ‘’ Bow said, his smile lowering. Catra felt Adora’s eyes bore into her. She just nodded. ‘’ Adora is an orphan as well! ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Bow! ‘’ Adora looked at him with wide eyes. He looked at her and shrugged, mouthing ‘’ what?’’ Adora sighed and shook her head slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh… I didn’t know that… ‘’ Catra whispered, rubbing her hand over her neck, chewing on her lower lip. <em> Damn it..  </em></p><p> </p><p>‘’ What happened to your parents? ‘’ Glimmer asked, chewing on the meat. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Glimmer! You can’t just ask those types of questions like that. And don’t talk whilst you eat, please.’’ Bow sighed, and looked at Catra. ‘’ You don’t have to answer that.’’ Catra smiled slightly, kind of relieved that she didn’t have to lie about something like that. </p><p> </p><p>They continued to have a conversation even after dinner, it was kind of fun hearing about their stories, Catra thought. Bow told Catra about having a lot of siblings, that his fathers were librarians and how he took on archery without them knowing. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer told Catra about her mother, Queen Angella, and Catra knew who she was. She has met the queen lots of times before, mostly as a child, but still. Glimmer told her about her father, as well, and showed Catra his staff which Glimmer got from her mother. Adora, she was mostly quiet, didn’t want to share a lot of her past. However, they told Catra that Adora was raised in a village far from here, Bow and Glimmer usually went with Queen Angella when she visited the village and used to play with Adora constantly. That’s how they became friends. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s getting late, we should sleep. I’ll keep the first watch today. I’ll wake you up Bow when it’s switch time. ‘’ Adora said, she summoned her sword into her hand and got up from her seat. She walked to a tree and looked past it, taking up her watch. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do you guys do this every night? ‘’ Catra asked, helping Glimmer to take out sleeping mats from the bags. Bow set up another fire, as the one before died out. That would help them with the cold tonight. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, yeah, mostly. We didn’t do it once and a couple of Horde soldiers ambushed us. We managed to get out of there, but we decided to not be an easy target. So we keep watch and switch. Adora usually always watches and then just changes with one of us.’’ Glimmer said, Catra just nodded and just looked over at Adora, who was looking around the trees. She hasn’t turned into She-Ra, but her sword was still in her hand if it came down to a fight. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer and Bow took out their blankets, ready for bed, when Bow looked at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know you are probably warm with the fur and all, but would you like to have my blanket?’’ He asked, smiling and holding up the blanket for Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, no. I couldn’t, besides I think you might need it more than I do, you know, I got the fur and all. ‘’ Catra said, pushing the blanket towards Bow instead. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You can take mine. ‘’ Bow and Catra both looked up and saw Adora standing there, holding her blue blanket for Catra. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the blanket, she then looked back to Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thanks…’’ She said quietly and took the blanket from Adora’s hand, their fingers touching lightly. Catra shivered, it might be the cold, it might be something completely different. Adora was staring right into her eyes, those blue orbs reminded her so much of the sky and the ocean. There was something innocent about those eyes, they looked hopeful, but scared. Catra felt herself drown in them and she felt kinda safe...</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Nothing to worry about. ‘’ Adora said with a slight smile, snapping Catra out of her thoughts. Bow took Adora’s hand and looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, you don’t have to. She can just take mine. ‘’ He said, looking a little sad. His lips were pierced into a thin line. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, you need one, as well. It’s fine, Bow, I promise. ‘’ She smiled and squeezed his hand, before returning back to her watch post. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What was that about? ‘’ Catra asked, looking at Bow with an raised eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to the side. Her ears were perked up, her tail lashing slowly behind her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You know how Adora is an orphan? ‘’ he said, unfolding his blanket. Catra just nodded. </p><p>‘’ When the lady who owns the orphanage found her, Adora was just an infant. That blanket, ‘’ He said whilst pointing to the blanket. ‘’ is the blanket that was wrapped around Adora. It has a sigil. See? ‘’ He pointed to two inbrodded golden wings. ‘’ We assume it has something to do with her and where she comes from. ‘’ He finished and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alright, time to sleep. Goodnight, Adora! ‘’ He shouted and heard Adora answer him goodnight as well. He looked at Catra. ‘’ Goodnight, Catrina. ‘’ She looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Goodnight. ‘’ She whispered back, sighing and turned to face away from Bow. She dragged her fingers over the sigil on the blanket, before laying down on the sleeping mat. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Goodnight, Glimmer. ‘’ Bow closed his eyes and opened them again when he got no answer. ‘’ Glimmer? ‘’ He turned around and looked at Glimmer, who slept a long time ago. He smiled and closed his eyes again, drifting off to sleep. </p><hr/><p>A few hours passed, and Catra couldn’t sleep. She kept turning and thrashing, and when she turned one last time, she looked at Adora. Adora had her back towards her and was sitting down on the ground, Catra bit her lower lip. She couldn’t sleep and Adora is probably really bored. She sighed and got up, her feet making sure it was quiet, she didn’t wear shoes. She preferred to be barefoot, it would be easier to climb and run for her. She was wearing a reddish leotard, with a black garment that covers her right shoulder and ends in a fingerless glove, she was wearing a fingerless glove on her left arm and around her waist is a black belt. She had burgundy and black leggings, which open to show the back of her legs mid-thigh. </p><p> </p><p>When she came to Adora’s side, the blonde looked up at her and smiled a slight smile. There it is again, the sadness behind it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Can’t sleep?’’ She asked Catra, and Catra just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, something like that. Can I join you? ‘’ She asked Adora, who just nodded in return.  She sat down next to Adora, who let out a shiver. Catra opened the blanket and put the other side of it over Adora’s shoulders. She scooted a little closer, but not so close that their shoulders were touching. Adora looked at her with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You must be cold, we could just share the blanket. ‘’ Catra said, blushing slightly. Thank god, the darkness didn’t show it. Adora closed her eyes and took hold of her side of the blanket, squeezing it closer to her back. She then opened her eyes and looked at Catra, with a genuine smile this time. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, what? Are we friends now? Thought you couldn’t stand me. ‘’ She said, making Catra scoff and look away. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I might have judged you too quickly, maybe. ‘’ she admitted, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Or was it my hot body that made you change your mind? ‘’ Adora joked with a grin so wide, the stars were jealous of the brightness her face gained from it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t push your luck, idiot. ‘’ Catra said, with a small squeaky laugh. Adora laughed with her, she was snorting when she laughed. That caused Catra’s ears to perk up and she looked directly at Adora, her face turning to a darker shade of red. </p><p> </p><p>They sat there for a couple of quiet minutes, neither of them talking. Until Adora decided to break the silence. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why were the Horde soldiers attacking you? ‘’ she asked, looking at Catra. Catra turned her head to look back at Adora, she studied her face, looking from one eye to the other, and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ They asked me about you. Well, about She-Ra. If I had seen you or knew where you were. ‘’ She answered. Adora just nodded and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ What did you say? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I didn’t answer them. ‘’ Catra said, still looking at Adora. ‘’ I didn’t know where She-Ra was, but I wouldn’t say anything even if I did know.’’ Adora looked at her and nodded slowly. Catra sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes to breathe in the cold air. Adora observed Catra’s face, she noticed a lot of details she didn’t notice before. She noticed the freckles on her cheeks, the markings on her arms. She noticed that Catra was furry all over her body. And when Catra opened her eyes, she noticed how her heterochromatic eyes looked in the dark, they were clear during the night, they could have illuminated an entire dark room. She noticed how her pupils have expanded, not like her usual slit pupils. She felt herself blushing when they locked eyes, both staying quiet. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So you are an orphan?’’ Adora asked, taking Catra off guard. <em> Shit... </em> Catra had to play along with her lies, so she nodded. Adora sighed. ‘’ Yeah.. I don’t remember much of my parents, actually. If I ever did have parents... ‘’ Adora’s eyes widened. ‘’ I mean, I probably had parents, because babies come from someone, right? I mean, of course they do. ‘’ She shook her head, tightening her grip around the hilt of the sword. ‘’ I was found as an infant by a woman named Shadow Weaver, and she brought me to an orphanage which she owned. ‘’ Catra looked at the girl in front of her, realizing that Adora is actually opening up to her. She felt a guilty pit in her stomach, making herself sick. Here is this girl, opening up about her past and Catra is lying about her own. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It was hard finding a home, and I still didn’t get one.When I… I was adop…’’ Adora trailed off, her voice starting to crack. She could feel the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, so she stopped. Catra noticed that slight change, so she didn’t push Adora to continue to tell her story. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We will fight, and we will defeat Horde Prime. I promise, I will make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else ever again. ‘’ Adora said, looking down at the sword. Catra looked down at the sword and then looked up at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I believe you. ‘’ She put her hand on top of Adora’s on the sword, Adora looked up with a faint blush on her cheeks. That’s something Catra noticed and the color suited Adora’s pale face and blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You should probably sleep, Bow is about to wake up soon and we will switch. ‘’ Adora said, smiling faintly. Catra just nodded and got up. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And, Catrina, ‘’ Adora said, looking up at Catra. Catra looked down at her and felt a hand wrap around her own. She looked at their hands before looking back at Adora’s face. </p><p>‘’ Thank you, for… For keeping me company. ‘’ Adora said and smiled before letting go of Catra’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t worry about it. ‘’ She said, already missing the contact of Adora’s hand holding her own, and made her way to her sleeping mat, the blanket still wrapped her shoulders. She laid down on the mat and looked up at the stars. They will never forgive her for lying. But why should she care? She is only using them to get to Thaymor safely, without any issues. Their opinions don't matter, right? Then why did she feel so guilty? </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked up at the stars, feeling the type of empty she has always felt in her heart. She didn’t know where she came from, who she was, why She-Ra chose her. She didn’t know if she had a family, she didn’t know what happened to them. Maybe they didn’t want her and left her there, maybe they are dead or maybe they are looking for her. Would they be proud of her? None of it matters right now. Horde Prime is taking control of Etheria and Adora needs to stop him. This planet depends on it, depends on her. After all, that’s the only reason she even matters. She is She-Ra, that’s the only thing that makes her special. She is nothing, no one, without She-Ra. </p><p> </p><p>Adora stood up and looked at the Sword of Protection in her hand. A tear rolled down her cheek, falling down on the ground. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All these lies, but for what, Catra? </p><p>Poor Adora, tiny baby... </p><p>Do not fear, our babies will get a happy ending, but not without a little angst on the way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seaworthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>’' If I win, she is mine. '' She pointed at Catra. The feline looked at Adora with wide eyes, blushing slightly at the demand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter, I'm on a roll.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’ Is she still sleeping? ’’ Glimmer asked. Adora, Glimmer and Bow looked down at a sleeping Catra. Glimmer had her arms crossed and Adora put her hands on her hips. It was past dawn, the trio are usually up at that time, making themselves ready to continue their journey. They had a long way to go to reach Thaymor. But Catra is still sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Should we wake her up? ‘’ Adora asked, looking at Bow and Glimmer. Catra was facing the trio and she was drooling a little, she was curled up into a ball and her fists were holding onto the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t know. ‘’ Bow shrugged and looked down at the sleeping catlike girl. Glimmer took up a stick that lied next to them and poked Catra’s leg. The girl didn’t move, nor make a noise. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She might be dead. ‘’ Glimmer said, shrugging. Bow gasped quietly and looked at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No… She passed away too soon.’’ He whispered, putting his hand over his face and shook his head as he closed his eyes. Adora looked at them with her mouth open and with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She is not dead. I think she is just really, really into sleeping. And don’t poke her. ‘’ Adora whispered, she looked at Bow and Glimmer. ‘’ So… Who should wake her up? ‘’ Adora asked, looking between Bow and Glimmer before lightly pushing Bow towards Catra. His eyes widened and he looked at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? No, not me. I don’t know how she will react, what if she scratches my face? Or my hands? I need my hands, Adora. ‘’ He said as he backed away from the cat. Glimmer groaned and threw her head back. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’ll do it. ‘’ She said and stepped forward, ready to wake her up. But she stopped when she noticed that Catra started to move. Catra started to nuzzle into the blanket and purred. The trio looked at her with wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Bow let out a quiet gasp and put his hand over his mouth. ‘’ Oh my god… That is so cute…’’ He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and she stopped purring, but was still very much asleep. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I got this. ‘’ Glimmer said and kneeled down, face coming a little too close with the cat.    ‘’ Catrina…? ‘’ Glimmer whispered, seeing Catra’s ears flick. ‘’ Really? Fine. You left me with no choice. ‘’ She stood up and yelled. ‘’ Wake up! ‘’ Catra opened her eyes and jumped back on all fours, her tail fluffing up on the end and was pointing straight up in the air. She hissed at the trio, before realizing where she was. Glimmer had already teleported behind Adora, and Bow was hugging Adora’s arm with his eyes closed as Adora covered her face with her other hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What the hell is wrong with you guys!? ‘’ She yelled as she stood up. ‘’ It’s too early, what the fuck? ‘’ She ran her hand through her messy hair, trying to slick it back. Her eyes look like they lost sleep, which given the hour she has woken up, she probably has. She looked at the terrified trio and raised an eyebrow at them. ‘’ What’s wrong? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora opened her eyes and Bow let go of her arm. She let out a small chuckle and shook her head. ‘’ Uh, nothing. Good morning! Sorry for waking you up, but we usually get up this hour to plan for the day. ‘’ Adora said and rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ So not only do you guys have stupid names, you also have stupid sleeping rules. Great.’’ Catra mumbled under her breath, however the words got caught by Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, do you laugh about our ‘stupid’ names? You are called Catrina, like it wasn’t already obvious that you are part cat. ‘’ Glimmer said with a grin, causing Catra to let out a quiet growl. She was too tired to say anything back. Glimmer crossed her arms, feeling like she won. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Whatever. ‘’ Catra said and crossed her arms, huffing and looking away. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The group started to make themselves ready, packing away the sleeping mats into their backpacks, brushing their teeth and putting on all their clothes. They put out the fire that has been on over the night. And they continued on their path. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, where is the next stop? ‘’ Adora asked Bow, who took up his tracker pad and started to look at it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, we are closer to Seaworthy, that’s where mostly pirates and sea people hang around. We could make a stop there, eat something perhaps. ‘’ Bow said, eyes glued to the tracker pad. Adora just nodded and smiled widely. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Seaworthy it is then! ‘’ She looked at Catra, who was just looking forward, not even a smile traced on her lips. Adora put her hand on Catra’s shoulder and gained a hiss from the catgirl who glared at the blonde. Adora removed her hand from her shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows as her smile dropped. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Not a morning person? ‘’ She asked, with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Catra just huffed and looked back forward. Adora sighed and looked down. What happened? She was just fine last night, Adora actually thought they could be friends. </p><p> </p><p>As stubborn as Adora is, she grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled her back a little, causing the feline to growl at her. Bow and Glimmer continued forward, realizing that this wasn’t any of their business. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What the hell is your problem? Seriously, Catrina, I’m trying to be nice and you are just being mean. ‘’ Adora said, glaring slightly at the feline. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What does it matter? We are not friends, Adora, or have you forgotten that? I’m just trying to get to Thaymor, nobody told me that I had to befriend you guys to get there. ‘’ Catra said, glaring back at the blonde. Truth is, she didn’t want to get attached to these people. She had just lied to them and it would hurt more when they leave because of the lies, because she let herself feel something about these three strangers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m such an idiot. ‘’ Adora said, shaking her head and closing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Glad we agree on something. ‘’ Catra huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was still glaring at Adora and when Adora opened her eyes to look back at the feline, Catra’s heart broke. She hurt her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ After last night, I actually thought… You know what, never mind. Clearly I was wrong. Fine, if you want to be bitter and push us back, do it. I won’t stop you. I won’t… ‘’ She sighed and closed her eyes a split second before opening them again. ‘’ I won’t bother you again. ‘’ She shook her head and walked back to Bow and Glimmer, leaving Catra behind her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good job… You idiot… ‘’ Catra cursed to herself, shaking her head before lowering her head and followed Adora. The whole way to Seaworthy, neither of them said anything to each other. Adora talked to Bow and Glimmer, but not with Catra. That’s what Catra wanted. She started to feel herself getting attached to the blonde, and she couldn’t have that, so she pushed her away. That’s what she wanted, right? Right? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They arrived at Seaworthy, the sun was starting to set. And night almost fell on them, it was a long way to get there, but they finally got there without any troubles from Horde soldiers. They decided to go into a tavern, where you could see a lot of pirates and sea people, playing games and drinking. </p><p> </p><p>They decided to sit at a table, they pulled down the hoods of their cloaks, and a couple of times, Adora would cast a few glances towards Catra. She wanted to talk to her, but honestly, why bother? She didn’t want Adora to talk to her and she definitely didn’t want to be friends with her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Ever been here? ‘’ Bow asked Catra, looking at her as Glimmer looked at Adora, noticing how Adora didn’t even look at Catra nor Bow now. She looked down at her hands, clenching them. She finally looked up and caught Glimmer’s eyes. She just shook her head and looked back down at her hands. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, can’t say I have, actually. It is… ‘’ Catra looked around, at all types of people. She saw some pirates spit on the floor, some arm wrestled and some just sang shanties about their ships. ‘’ Special. ‘’ She rolled her eyes. Bow laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. Adora looked up and noticed how Catra didn’t pull away from Bow’s touch. Did she not like Adora? Is that why she reacted like that when she touched her? Or maybe she likes Bow? Adora could feel a slight of jealousy creep up in her chest. She put her hands on the table and stood up. All eyes went on her, her two best friends and Catra looked at her. She looked down at them and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m getting drinks. ‘’ She said quietly and turned her heel to walk towards the bar. It was full of people wanting to order their drinks. </p><p> </p><p>Whilst she waited for her drinks, she looked around, noticing a few people at a table and one of the women, who sat there, looked right at her. Adora looked behind, over her shoulder, to make sure that the woman didn’t look at someone behind her. She was cute, her long hair was white with two ponytails on either side of her face, she was tan-skinned and had freckles over her face. She was smiling and got up from her seat, walking straight towards Adora. She stood right in front of Adora, leaning against the bar. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You lost there, blondie? ‘’ she said, looking at Adora with her green eyes. Adora just shook her head, feeling a little nervous, all of sudden. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, just waiting for my drinks. ‘’ Adora said, piercing her lips to a thin line, forming a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hi, I’m Selenis. ‘’ the woman, named Selenis, said, putting out her hand for Adora. Adora noticed her tattoo of an octopus shaped over her collarbone. Adora took her hand and shook it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m Adora. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>From the other side of the bar, Catra was eyeing the two women. She narrowed her eyes slightly, getting angry all of sudden. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Who is that? ‘’ She asked Glimmer, who looked over where Catra was looking. She just shrugged and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No idea, why? ‘’ She looked at Catra and grinned. ‘’ Jealous? ‘’ She joked, nudging Catra’s arm with her elbow. Catra looked at Glimmer and glared. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, have you lost your mind? You must have dropped it on the way in. I’m not jealous, I couldn’t care less. I was just wondering if you guys knew who that was. ‘’ She said and shrugged, looking back at Adora and the mysterious woman, who Catra didn’t like at all. She watched the pair interact and something the woman said made Adora laugh. She should be the one who made Adora laugh. Wait, what? </p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes as Adora flexed her arm to the woman, who put a hand on Adora’s bicep to feel it. The woman let out a high pitched giggle, which made Catra’s ears flick. God, that was annoying. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She seriously just flexed her arm. Oh my god, is she serious? That’s how she picks up girls? I bet she told her that she is She-Ra. ‘’ A waiter walked past the three, and Catra grabbed a beer from the tray, when the waiter wasn’t looking. Bow looked at her with wide eyes, and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catrina, that’s not ours. That’s stealing. ‘’ Bow whispered before looking around, making sure nobody noticed. Catra chugged the beer and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’ll pay for it later. ‘’ Her jealousy getting the best of her at the moment. Now, Adora was smiling brightly and gestured her hands around, making the woman laugh. ‘’ You know what? Two can play this game. ‘’ Catra said and got out of her seat. She walked away from Bow and Glimmer, and walked towards a table, where a man was arm wrestling and won once again, that must have been the fifth time he won since they walked in. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other. Glimmer just shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I guess we will wait until they realize how ridiculous they are and that they want to fuck each other. ‘’  She said, leaning back against her chair and crossing her arms with a grin. Bow put his hands over his ears and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Please, stop talking. ‘’ He said, causing Glimmer to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Catra came up to the man, who had a long beard and a scar across his left eye. His eyes were dark, almost pitch black. It was kinda terrifying, but Catra put her hand on his shoulder anyways. <em> This guy should give Adora a challenge, </em>she thought. She smiled widely, her tail lashing behind her. She noticed Adora looking at her, as the woman kept trying to make a conversation with her. Catra looked at Adora and smirked before looking down at the man. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hi there, handsome. I have been watching you, and I’m really impressed with how strong you are. Mind telling me how many times you’ve won at this point? ‘’ She said, as she bit her lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>The man stood up, he was a lot taller than Catra. His sword was strapped on his belt. He was grinning, showing his golden teeth. He put his hands on his hips, acting like a God. This would usually make Catra roll her eyes, but she was trying to prove a point. She is not jealous of Adora, but Adora would be totally jealous of her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s the tenth time tonight, so far. I’m a champion in arm wrestling. I’m yet to be defeated. ‘’ His voice was dark and it made Catra’s fur stand at the end. She didn’t like this, at all. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, that’s impressive. ‘’ She put her hand on his bicep and squeezed. ‘’ You are really strong. I like that. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh yeah? ‘’ He looked her up and down, his grin growing even wider, becoming almost sinister. ‘’ I like how you look, little mermaid. ‘’ That nickname made Catra internally roll her eyes and she forced a laugh, looking almost uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Adora was watching Catra’s every move, nodding at anything the woman in front of her said. She didn’t even know what she talked about, but the woman seemed to think that Adora was listening as she went on and on. She saw the man sitting down on his seat again as he waited for the next competition. Adora looked at the woman and forced a fake smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That’s great. ‘’ She just nodded and put up a finger. ‘’ If you’d just give me a second. ‘’ She said, and before the woman could protest, Adora walked straight to the man and Catra, who was sitting on the armrest of the man’s chair, her hands on his shoulder and her legs crossed. Her eyes looked at the blonde as she approached the table. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, you. ‘’ She said, putting her hands on her hips. The man looked up at her and his grin fell. ‘’ I want to challenge you at arm wrestling. ‘’ She said with confidence. It was a quiet few seconds, the people around her looked at her like she was insane. Glimmer and Bow stared at them. Those few seconds felt like an eternity. Catra just looked at Adora, narrowing her eyes slightly and looked Adora down and up before she found her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ Catra asked Adora, interrupting the silence that fell into the room. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m challenging him to an arm wrestling match. Didn’t I make it obvious? ‘’ She said, glaring slightly at Catra, feeling frustrated with the feline. The man laughed aloud, and the laughter of his crew followed quickly. Adora glared at the man. ‘’ Well? ‘’ Not letting herself feel bothered by the laughter. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You know what, midget? Fine. I’ll take up the challenge, only to amuse myself. ‘’ He said, grinning. Adora sat down on the chair in front of him and glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How about we make it interesting? How about we put out a bet? ‘’ She said, smirking a little. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What did you have in mind? ‘’ He said and shrugged. He put his hand on Catra’s thigh, causing Catra to look down and scrunch her nose. She was close to scratching this man’s other eye, giving him another scar. Adora looked at his hand and then back to his face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ If I win, she is mine. ‘’ She pointed at Catra. The feline looked at Adora with wide eyes, blushing slightly at the demand. ‘’ And if you win, I’ll buy drinks for the night for you. ‘’ The man looked between Catra and Adora, grinning. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Deal. ‘’ He looked up at Catra and winked, the feline couldn’t help but to roll her eyes as she looked away. Bow and Glimmer had gotten up from their seats and stood on either side of Adora’s chair. </p><p> </p><p>Adora and the man got into position, clasping each other’s hands. The man was still smiling, making Adora more annoyed at him. They started to put some pressure on their arms as soon as the match began, trying to wrestle the other one down. His crew were cheering him on, Bow and Glimmer cheered for Adora and Catra looked at their hands. Part of her wanted Adora to win, wanted her to put this man back in his place. The man’s smile dropped as he noticed that this wasn’t as easy as he thought. Catra looked up at Adora, who was concentrating on their hands. After a few minutes, Adora slammed the man’s hand on the table, the sound of the table echoed. The room went quiet, the only noises came from Bow and Glimmer who shouted ‘’ Yes! ‘’. Adora smirked and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the man who stared at her with a shocking expression. </p><p> </p><p>Catra stared at Adora with wide eyes, realizing that Adora was strong, even without her She-Ra form. Adora got up and grabbed onto Catra’s arm, pulling her off the armrest and dragged her to the bar. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What the hell do you think you are doing? ‘’ Catra said as she pulled  back her arm and leaned against the bar. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I won, so I took my prize. ‘’ Adora said, moving closer to Catra, trapping her against the bar. ‘’ That was the deal. You are mine. ‘’ She looked into Catra’s eyes, making Catra blush. Catra scoffed and pushed Adora back. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m not a prize. Did you ever think that I might have been interested in the guy? ‘’ Catra said, trying to rile Adora up. Adora just rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, please, I saw how uncomfortable you were. Why did you do it? ‘’ Adora asked, narrowing her eyes slightly at the feline, trying to study her expressions. Catra just glared at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t need to explain myself to you. ‘’ She spit back, looking away from Adora. At that moment, the door slammed open loudly. Everyone looked towards the door and a couple of Horde soldiers walked in, looking around. </p><p> </p><p>Adora glared at them and was ready to summon She-Ra, but Catra saw the bright blue glow in her eyes and grabbed the front of Adora’s shirt with both hands, pulling her closer to her and put the hood of Adora’s cloak over her head.</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at her, and Catra shook her head slowly. ‘’ Don’t. ‘’ She whispered. Catra put her arms around Adora’s neck, pulling her even closer to her face. Their faces were so close, they could feel each other’s breath. Adora looked into Catra’s eyes, and put her hands on Catra’s hips. Suddenly understanding what Catra was trying to do. </p><p> </p><p>The Horde soldiers walked around the room, looking around before one of them spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We are here because we are looking for someone. Perhaps someone here knows her whereabouts. We are looking for She-Ra. If anyone has any information about where she is, you will be rewarded by Horde Prime himself. Give us She-Ra and you will get whatever you desire. ‘’ The Horde soldier stood at the middle of the room, as the four other soldiers walked around, looking at everyone in the room. Catra looked over at Bow and Glimmer, who already put their hoods on. Glimmer looked at Catra before looking at the Horde soldier who came closer to them. </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked at Adora, who was still staring at Catra. Not removing her eyes from her, even for a split second. Catra looked slightly behind Adora and her breath hitched. A Horde soldier was standing right behind them, glancing at them. Catra let out a sigh of relief when he walked right past them. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ To stand with Horde Prime, is to stand with glory. Glory be to Horde Prime. ‘’ The Horde soldier said as they exited the tavern, closing the door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Catra sighed and closed her eyes. ‘’ That was close. ‘’ She said and opened her eyes again. She caught Adora still looking at her, her hands were still on Catra’s hips and Catra had her arms wrapped around Adora’s neck. She locked eyes with Adora, staring into the blue eyes. Adora flicked her eyes, looking to the yellow and then to the blue. Catra bit her lower lip, feeling her chest falling up and down, her tail lashing behind her. They didn’t break eye contact, until Bow put his hand on Adora’s shoulder, breaking the trans they were stuck in. They both let go of each other and Catra let out a light cough. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We have to go. ‘’ he said. Adora nodded and agreed, they walked towards the door. Catra looked at Adora and then noticed that Glimmer was standing right there, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Catra glared at her and growled quietly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Shut up. ‘’ </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were walking on a path in the woods, their bags clutched on their backs. Glimmer and Bow were walking in front of Catra and Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, have they admitted that they like each other? ‘’Sshe asked, and looked at Adora. Adora was already staring at Catra, making Catra blush when she realized that Adora probably stared at her for a while now. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Who? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head to the side, looking like a lost puppy. Catra rolled her eyes and pointed at the pair in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Sparkles and Arrow Boy, of course. ‘’ She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Adora’s eyes widened, looking shocked. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What!? Bow and Glimmer don’t like each other like that. ‘’ Adora said as she looked at Glimmer and Bow before looking back at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You can’t be serious? You haven’t noticed it yet? They have a thing for each other, Adora. How could you even miss it? I have known you guys for, what, two days and I realized it, like right away. ‘’ Catra laughed, shaking her head. ‘’ Don’t you see? Look. ‘’ She said and motioned her head towards Bow and Glimmer. Adora looked at the pair in front of them. Glimmer laughed at something Bow said and put her hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That doesn’t prove anything. She was just laughing. ‘’ Adora said and looked at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh please, that arm touch was totally flirting. I heard his joke, Adora, it wasn’t really funny. Not that funny. ‘’ Catra smirked and shook her head. ‘’ Just like that woman did to you today, like it was flirting. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Adora furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes widened when realization hit her. ‘’ She was flirting with me!? ‘’ She practically yelled. Catra laughed, throwing her head back. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Wait, you didn’t know that? You are such an idiot..’’ She wiped a tear from her eye, trying to collect herself from the laughter. ‘’ Does this seem familiar? ‘’ Catra smiled and put her hand on Adora’s bicep. ‘’ Oh my god, you are so strong. Wow, look at these arms. ‘’ She talked with a high pitched voice. ‘’ Oh my god, you are so funny. ‘’ She put her hand on Adora’s shoulder and made a high pitched giggle. Adora just rolled her eyes and smiled widely. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Okay, she did not sound like that. ‘’ She looked ahead and laughed, shaking her head. Catra chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, she did. My ears were practically begging for her to shut up. ‘’ Catra said with a grin and they both laughed. They walked quietly for a while before Adora looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you, by the way, for what you did in there. It would have caused a lot of problems with everyone there. ‘’ She said, putting her hand over Catra’s shoulder. Observing to see if Catra would pull back from her. She didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Catra just looked at her. ‘’ Whatever. It’s not because I like you or anything. ‘’ She shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled widely and shook her head. ‘’ I mean, I didn’t say anything… But I might think that. ‘’ She wore a goofy grin, making Catra roll her eyes and smile. This idiot is going to be the death of her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>‘’ I guess we will wait until they realize how ridiculous they are and that they want to fuck each other. ‘’ </p><p>Well, Glimmer is saying what everyone is thinking.<br/>That line is seriously what the entire season 1-4 is about</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Erelandia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group of friends arrives at Erelandia, where they run into trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a shorter chapter, where I put in a little action. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of friends arrived at Erelandia, it was a cute little town, filled with different kinds of animals and mushroom people. The friends looked around at the different shops. Glimmer was staying watch that night and she was practically very grumpy by the lack of sleep she just got. She groaned and put her hands on her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ My head is pounding, I can’t do this right now. ‘’ She closed her eyes and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh come on, Sparkles. You slept for like three hours, shouldn’t that be enough? I would assume that your sparkles would keep you awake either way. ‘’ Catra grinned, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer just glared at her and scoffed. ‘’ Just because you keep sleeping like you own this planet. You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to keep watch for one night. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Nah, I’m good. ‘’ Catra grinned even wider. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Stop it, you two.’’ Bow said, looking at the arguing pair. Adora just looked around for Horde soldiers, when she noticed a few children playing with each other. There were at least 6-7 children playing around. She smiled and walked over to them. Catra, Bow and Glimmer watched her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What is she doing? ‘’ Catra said, observing Adora. They all three followed Adora and Adora looked down at the children with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hi, there. What are you guys playing? ‘’ She asked one of the children. It was a little girl with a button mushroom head, she had dirt on her face and her clothes were worn out. She looked up at Adora with big blue eyes and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We are playing tag. You need to run and someone will tag you, then you need to run and tag someone else. ‘’ The little girl said with a big smile. All the children stopped running around and walked over to Adora. One of the children gasped and ran towards Catra. It was a little boy with chanterelle mushroom head and brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Kitty!. ‘’ He yelled and looked up at Catra with wide eyes, looking almost shocked by Catra’s appearance. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Excuse me? ‘’ Catra raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. The boy ran behind Catra and grabbed her tail, pulling it slightly. ‘’ Hey! ‘’ She grabbed her tail and held it close to her side. The boy giggled and put up his hands, making his hands clench. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Touch kitty’s ears. ‘’ Catra looked down at him, feeling the other three friends look at her with raised eyebrows. She looked back at them and caught Adora smiling sweetly at her. She crouched down and picked the boy up, before standing up and holding him to her side. He grabbed her eyes softly and giggled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So soft. Big cat ears. ‘’ He kept squeezing her ear lightly with his little hands, feeling the soft fur all over it. He started to blow air on her ear, making the ear flick back. He giggled, causing Catra to smile. Adora laughed quietly until she felt someone tug on her pants. She looked down at the little girl and smiled as she crouched down next to her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you a princess? ‘’ The little girl asked, eyes glistening with wonder. Adora smiled and shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, why do you think I’m a princess? ‘’ She asked the little girl. The girl just shrugged and nervously played with her worn out dress. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Cause you are really pretty. ‘’ She said quietly, swaying back and forth with her feet. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, I think you are really pretty. Are you a princess? ‘’ Adora asked, smiling widely. The little girl blushed and giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, I’m not a princess, silly. Princesses wear beautiful clothes and have beautiful hair. ‘’ The girl said, suddenly looking really sad. Adora’s smile dropped before she regained control of it again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I think you are absolutely beautiful. ‘’ Adora said. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer watched as the little boy kept playing with Catra’s ear. He grabbed it and tugged hard, making Catra hiss slightly. ‘’ Okay, that’s enough now. ‘’ She forced a fake chuckle and put the boy down and then lifted her hand to rub her ear. Glimmer laughed and patted a hand on Catra’s back. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Too rough for you, Catrina? Maybe you should sit down and take a deep breath. ‘’ Glimmer grinned at the feline and Catra just rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t worry. I still have enough energy to take you down. ‘’ Catra said and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I would like to see you try. ‘’ Glimmer joked and nudged Catra’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>Adora and Bow looked at them and laughed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spent a few moments with the children, asking about their names and how to play a few games. Adora and Bow actually got up and played Tag with them, making Catra and Glimmer laugh over how clumsy Adora is and how the children always tagged her. They had fun until the sounds of screaming were heard. The group of friends looked at the direction of the screams. </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at the children and said, ‘’ Go home, there might be trouble. ‘’ The little girl looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ We don’t have homes, miss. We are orphans. ‘’ She said, Adora looked at all the children with sad eyes, and an older woman came forward, she put her hands on two of the children’s backs. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Come on, children. Let’s go inside. ‘’ The little girl waved at Adora and walked with the rest of the children into a worn out house along with the old woman. Adora felt her tears well up and she was close to crying, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Catra looked at her and smiled slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We need to go. ‘’ Catra said, taking Adora’s hand and dragging her to Bow and Glimmer. Adora looked around, watching people shut their doors and windows, they all went inside and she could hear the locks of the doors clicking. Adora looked at their hands and shook her head, pulling her hand back. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, I’m not running. ‘’ She said with a slight glare. It wasn’t aimed at Catra, more like it was aimed at the threat. Catra let out a quiet sigh and turned around. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Fine. We will fight. ‘’ She looked at Adora and nodded slowly. Bow took out his bow and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let’s do this then. Together. ‘’ Bow said, putting a hand on Adora’s shoulder. She looked at him with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Finally. I was getting bored. ‘’ Glimmer grinned, clenching her hands and a sparkly energy surrounded them.  </p><p> </p><p>They looked over at a few Horde soldiers who made their way towards the group. Catra expanded her claws and got into a fighting position. Bow grabbed one of his arrows and pulled it back with the string of his bow, ready to shoot. And Adora, standing in the middle, between them, summoned her sword and raised it above her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ For the honor of Grayskull! ‘’ Her scream echoed, causing the Horde soldiers to look at them and stop. She transformed into She-Ra, her bright blue eyes staring right at them with a slight glare. The Horde soldiers let out their weapons and ran towards her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Horde Prime needs her alive! Kill her friends! ’’ One of the Horde soldiers shouted, Adora assumed he was the leader of this squadron. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Take them out from the back of their necks. ‘’ Adora said, looking between Catra, Bow and Glimmer. Bow, Catra and Adora ran towards the Horde soldiers and Glimmer just teleported right into the battle, she landed on her knee between two soldiers and sent them away with a strong force. Adora raised her sword and sent a blasting force, destroying three Horde soldiers. She looked around and saw a Horde soldier coming up behind Catra and Adora’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catrina, behind you! ‘’ Catra looked at Adora before turning around, watching a Horde soldier run towards her. She jumped up on his shoulders and turned around, facing his back. She raised her hand and dragged her claws over the chip at the back of his neck, sending him down on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Bow! ‘’ Adora screamed and crouched down, Bow ran towards her from behind and jumped on her back before leaping through the air, sending out two arrows to hit the back of two Horde soldier’s necks. They fell to the ground and Bow landed on one knee. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer and Catra landed back to back, spinning around slowly to look where the threats came from. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I bet I can take out more soldiers than you. ‘’ Catra said, grinning. She heard Glimmer laugh and shake her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are talking to a princess, catgirl. Don’t make bets when the odds stand against you. ‘’ Glimmer said, making a spell that sends out a pink beam on one of the soldiers. Catra ran up to a soldier and pounced on his chest, she put her arm around his neck and sank her claws into his chip. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s still 3-2 to me! ‘’ Glimmer shouted to Catra, making the feline roll her eyes as she ran towards a Horde soldier who tried to run towards She-Ra. Catra dragged her two hands down his back, breaking his armor with her claws and then shoved her claws into his chip. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s 3-3 now, Sparkles! Keep up! ‘’ Catra grinned before putting out her tongue at Glimmer as the soldier dropped down in front of her.  </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra shoved her sword into a Horde soldier, not even needing to destroy the chip. He broke down right in front of her, electricity surrounding his form. She looked around and saw how all the Horde soldiers were down, they won. She looked at Catra, Bow and Glimmer, who all were panting out of exhaustion. She smiled and looked at the homes of all the villagers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You can come out. It’s safe. ‘’ She saw some people opening up their windows and peek out their heads, some opened their doors slightly and peaked their heads through the opening. ‘’ They are gone now.’’ Adora said again, smiling. The villagers got out of their homes, everyone cheered on the group of friends. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She-Ra, She-Ra, She-Ra! ‘’ The chants were loud and clear, making Adora blush. Catra looked at Adora, and for the first time, actually admiring She-Ra and the way she held herself. That cocky girl she knew was gone at this moment, She-Ra looked humbled and shy now. </p><p> </p><p>Adora felt someone tug on her cape, and she looked down. She saw that little girl from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You lied. You are a princess. ‘’ The little girl said, her eyes glistening with wonder. She-Ra made her sword disappear into thin air before crouching down in front of the girl. She picked her up and stood up, holding the girl in her arms by her side. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ If I’m a princess, then so are you. ‘’ She-Ra smiled, looking around at the people and waved. She looked at the girl and motioned her to the same. The little girl shyly started to wave her hand to the crowd as she smiled brightly. Catra looked at She-Ra, feeling a type of warmth in her chest. She smiled softly at the sight in front of her, she looked at Adora like she hung up the stars in the sky. Her heart was pounding faster when Adora looked at her and smiled softly at Catra. After a few seconds, Catra’s smile dropped, she looked away as the tight feeling of guilt started to form in her chest again. She started to feel something for Adora, that wasn’t the plan. This will break her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Catra started to walk away from the crowd, her head was hanging low. She-Ra frowned and put down the little girl as she looked at her. ‘’ I’ll be back. ‘’ She transformed back to her true self before running after Catra. Catra managed to walk a bit outside of the village, but Adora soon caught up with her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, where are you going? Everything okay? ‘’ Adora asked as she put a hand on Catra's shoulder, turning her around to face her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, I’m fine. I was just… ‘’ Catra said before she trailed off, she looked into Adora’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, I get it. ‘’ Adora said with a soft smile. Catra’s eyes widened, feeling a kind of relief that she didn’t have to tell her the truth herself.</p><p> </p><p>’’ You do? ‘’ Catra asked.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I get emotional too when I see orphans, it reminds me of my childhood and how hard it was to be an orphan. ‘’ Catra looked at her with disbelief in her eyes. <em> Oh, you beautiful idiot… </em>Catra thought. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah… ‘’ Catra said and rubbed the back of her neck, digging an even deeper hole with her lies. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ But, we are fine. We survived, we found friends we can call family. ‘’ Adora took Catra’s hands and held it between her own two hands. ‘’ They will, too. Hopefully they will find a family and a home, but they will be fine. If we made it, so will they.” Adora asked, her smile dropping slightly. “ Was it hard? “ She continued. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What was? ‘’ Catra whispered, looking away from Adora’s face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Growing up in your orphanage? I mean, I didn’t get the best experience, but did you? ‘’ She asked, her head tilting to the side. Catra looked at her and bit her lower lip. She needed to tell her the truth, she couldn't do this anymore, not to Adora.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, I… ‘’ She was ready to tell her everything, not caring about the consequences of her actions. She couldn’t keep lying, not anymore. It hurt her too much, and more importantly, it would hurt Adora. As she opened her mouth to say something, she heard Bow shouting after them. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ There you guys are! The villagers wanted to throw a party for our victory and they wanted the guests of honor there. ‘’ He said with a grin as he walked to them, putting his hands on Catra’s shoulders. The moment was ruined, Catra couldn’t say it now. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, a party! ‘’ Adora said and clasped her hands together with a huge grin on her lips. ‘’ I hope they have cake. ‘’ Adora took Catra’s hand and made her way into the village again. Catra looked down at their hands, a small frown appearing on her face. <em> Dammit… </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys think in the comments! Was the action good or should I put more to the table? </p><p>Next chapter spoilers: The group are taking a bath. </p><p>The next chapter is going to be a two-part, because I feel like the plot thickens with these two chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Liar Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group is taking a bath</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a two-part chapter, next chapter will come up on Tuesday. The plot thickens now. </p>
<p>Enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two more days had passed, and Catra was still unable to tell them the truth. The thing is, she has actually started to feel something about the trio. They started to become her friends, and Catra didn’t have a lot of experiences with friends. The ‘ friend ‘ she has in Thaymor didn’t even exist, it was just an excuse. She knew that it was far from Half Moon and she needed to start a new life. She convinced herself that it didn’t matter anymore, they will go their separate ways when they reach Thaymor and the trio will never know the truth, so Catra will be the only hurting from this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued walking on a clear path, the woods barely surrounding them. They haven’t been at another village for a while now, and they didn’t know if they would see another village for the next couple of days. They were exhausted and dirty, Catra actually smelled the worst. Glimmer was gone from the group, she teleported away to scout further ahead. After a few minutes, she reappeared in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Guys, listen! ‘’ She was smiling brightly. ‘’ I just scouted ahead, right? And guess what I saw? ‘’ She put her hands on her hips and grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Food? ‘’ Adora said with a bright smile, clasping her hands together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ A place to sleep? ‘’ Bow said, his eyes glistening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ More death? ‘’ Catra said, shrugging before crossing her arms over her chest. The trio looked at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Why would she be smiling? ‘’ Adora asked and raised an eyebrow. Catra looked at Adora with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ How am I supposed to know? I don’t know how Sparkles thinks! ´´ Catra said with a wide grin. Glimmer just rolled her eyes before poking out her tongue at Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No to all three. It’s a cliff, right? And there is a huge lake! ‘’ She shouted and jumped up. Catra’s tail fluffed up and her eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh my god, we can take a bath. It’s not perfect, but at least we can clean ourselves up a little. ‘’ Adora said with a happy sigh, a smile plastered on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Uh, I… ‘’ Catra started to say, but Glimmer just grabbed everyone’s shoulders and teleported to the lake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra fell forward when they landed, feeling nauseous from teleporting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Why did you do that!? ‘’ Catra shouted, lowering her head as she moved down on her hands and knees. Adora crouched down next to her and put a hand on her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What? It’s a faster way to go. ‘’ Glimmer just shrugged and grinned widely. Catra stood up and brushed her thighs, trying to regain control of her breathing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, if it’s a faster way to go, then why the hell won’t you teleport us directly to Thaymor? ‘’ Catra glared at Glimmer, feeling suddenly annoyed that they have walked for days when they could have just teleported right to Thaymor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Because I don’t know where it is. And besides, don’t you want to spend time with your new best friends, Catrina? ‘’ Glimmer said, throwing an arm around Catra’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, do we have a new best friend? ‘’ Bow said and grinned widely, he ran towards Glimmer and Catra, throwing his arms around them both and hugged tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, no! Let go! ‘’ Catra groaned and closed her eyes, wanting this to be over. But she also felt like she belonged here, even though she would never tell them that. Adora was watching from a small distance, a small smile perked up on her lips. She turned around and looked at the lake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Wow…’’ She whispered, making the other three look over where she was looking. They walked up to her and a small gasp escaped to Bow’s lips. The water in the lake was really clear, you could see right through it. The fishes were visible, and Catra’s mouth watered a little. The sun beamed over the lake, making it look like it was glistening. The birds were flying around the trees, and during this quiet moment, you could hear all of the birds chirping. It felt peaceful here, like nothing is happening in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Alright, the last one in is a Horde soldier! ‘’ Glimmer said and started to pull off her clothes, exposing a sports bra and her pink boyshorts. Bow quickly followed, leaving himself with nothing but his purple boyshorts. Adora pulled off her jacket, she was ready to pull off her shirt before she looked at Catra who was just hugging her chest, looking almost uncomfortable. Adora furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What’s wrong? ‘’ She asked Catra, coming closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Nothing is wrong. ‘’ Catra said, looking at Adora. ‘’ I’m just not going in there. ‘’ Catra looked behind Adora and saw Bow and Glimmer already going into the water. Adora raised an eyebrow before grinning widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Really, Catrina? Scared of some water? ‘’ Adora said, putting her hands on her hips. Catra glared at her and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What? No! I’m just… Not a fan of it, is all. I don’t like getting wet. ‘’ She scoffed and sat down, hugging her arms around her knees. Adora crouched down in front of her and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I need to tell you something.’’ She whispered, moving her head a few inches closer to Catra. ‘’ Come closer. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra blushed, a small smile appearing on her lips as she moved her face a few inches closer to Adora. Her ears were pulled back on her head and her tail was lashing out of excitement. Adora smiled softly, she put her hand on Catra’s cheek and their lips were close to touching. Catra looked behind Adora, to see if Glimmer and Bow witnessed this. When she was sure they didn’t, she looked back into Adora’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, her breath hitched nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Shh… ‘’ Adora hushed her, looking at Catra’s lips and then up again to Catra’s eyes. Just a few more inches… Just a little more… Catra closed her eyes, ready for what was about to happen next. She could feel Adora’s breath on her face, they were so close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You stink. ‘’ She heard Adora say, she opened her eyes quickly, unsure if she heard wrong. She glared at Adora and pushed her back, causing Adora to fall on her butt. Adora let out a loud laughter and clutched her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You should have seen your face! ‘’ She said between laughter, a tear rolling down her cheek. Catra, however, didn’t find this funny at all. She got grumpy and crossed her arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Are you five? ‘’ She scoffed and looked away, her entire face was red. Adora got up and chuckled, she wiped the tears from her eyes after laughing too hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m sorry, but Catrina, we have been fighting, sweating and sleeping on the ground. We haven’t had a shower for days and we all smell. But me, Bow and Glimmer are washing it off now, and you… Well, you refuse. ‘’ She said with a soft smile. Catra still wasn’t looking at her, she let out a growl instead. Adora sighed and shrugged, still smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, suit yourself. If you enjoy smelling like that, then do it. ‘’ Adora said and turned her back on Catra. She pulled off her shirt and exposed her black sports bra. Catra looked at Adora’s back, admiring the muscles that showed. Adora was ripped, and it made Catra blush furiously. She felt heat between her legs, she tried to smooth the heat by rubbing her knees together discreetly, but she needed more. Her attention, however, shifted to the long scar that was visible between Adora’s shoulder blades. It went from the back of her neck down to the middle of her back. Catra narrowed her eyes and studied the scar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora turned around to face Catra, and Catra’s breath hitched. Adora had abs, her stomach was ripped and her arms had muscles. She-Ra didn’t impress Catra, cause she was a magic being, being strong came with the territory, but Adora… She was a human, her muscles are self-made. Catra noticed in Seaworthy that Adora was strong, even without She-Ra, but to see her like this… Well, it made Catra want to rip off her clothes and throw herself all over Adora. She rarely felt like this, but she could feel her nipples getting hard and the wetness between her legs got worse. She felt a pool of heat in her stomach, which made her blush even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You sure you don’t want to go in? ‘’ Adora asked once again as she removed her pants, exposing her black boyshorts. Catra looked up and down Adora’s legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she got nice legs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought. She decided to remove her eyes from checking Adora out, cause it would be too obvious now, and looked up at Adora’s face instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes, I’m sure. Now stop bothering me. ‘’ Catra said and looked away. Adora just shrugged and walked into the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra watched the trio play around in the water as they washed off all the dirt from their bodies. Catra looked at her arm and scrunched her nose, she moved her arm up to her face and smelled it. She shook her head and glared at her arm before letting out a sigh. It really did smell bad… But as stubborn as she was, she didn’t go in. At Half Moon, she usually took a shower if her parents forced her to, cause she smelled too badly and being a princess is to look good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took out a sleeping mat, got undressed, wearing nothing but a grey sports bra and grey boyshorts, and decided to lay down on it, basking in the sun on her face. Her fur felt warm and it felt nice, making her happy with her choice to not get wet. She closed her eyes and sighed calmly. A few moments passed until the sun was blocked by a shadow. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a wet Adora looking down at her, her hair was dripping water on Catra’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ Adora asked, looking beautiful with the sun shining on her. Her body was glistening with water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What does it look like, Adora? I’m enjoying the sun, which, by the way, you are blocking. And move, you are dripping water all over me. ‘’ Catra groaned and wiped the water from her stomach </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oops, sorry. Let me just… ‘’ Adora said before shaking her head, making water splash everywhere. Catra yelped and sat up, glaring up at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What’s wrong with you? ‘’ She yelled at the grinning blonde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, I was drying my hair. The water was getting annoying. But now that you are kind of wet, how about we jump in? ‘’ Adora asked, still standing and blocking the sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I told you, I’m not going in. ‘’ Catra said, looking at Glimmer and Bow who got up from the water and walked towards them. Glimmer sat down next to Catra on the sleeping mat before jumping up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh my god, that smell. Where does it come from? ‘’ Glimmer looked around, pinching her nose with her thumb and index finger and furrowed her eyebrows. Adora looked at Glimmer before looking back down at Catra, she raised an eyebrow at her. Catra glared at Glimmer before glaring at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m not going in. ‘’ She said, she stood her ground and didn’t break eye contact with Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Get in. Now. ‘’ Adora demanded and crossed her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at Catra. They stared at each other for a minute or so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Fine, you left me with no choice. ‘’ Adora said, and summoned her sword. Catra’s eyes widened. ‘’ For the honor of Grayskull. ‘’ Adora shouted, a bright light surrounding her, making the other three block their eyes. When the light disappeared, Catra opened her eyes. There stood She-Ra, towering over Catra. She looked down at Catra and glared at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Don’t you dare. ‘’ Catra said under her breath, pointing a finger at She-Ra. She yelped when She-Ra picked her up and slipped one arm under her knees and the other around the small of her back before walking towards the water. Catra tried to struggle out of her grasp, but at vain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, let me down! ‘’ She shouted, still trying to struggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, you are taking a bath, whether you like it or not. ‘’ She-Ra said, looking straight forward at the lake. Catra felt She-Ra tighten her grip on Catra’s thighs and arms, holding her close. ‘’ Now, stop struggling. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m gonna claw your face off, Adora, I swear to God! ‘’ Catra said as she glared up at She-Ra, who now looked down at her with a slight glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’d like to see you try. ‘’ She said before looking back up. That glare silenced Catra a little, it made her realize that Adora wasn’t messing around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ This counts as torture. ‘’ Catra muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, that smell of yours counts as torture. ‘’ She-Ra said as she stepped into the water. Catra looked down at the water, her eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, don’t drop me! I might drown! ‘’ Catra yelped, trying to climb She-Ra’s arm so that she can stand on her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I won’t drop you, Catrina! Stop being so dramatic and stay still or I might throw you in myself. ‘’ She-Ra groaned, holding Catra still as the water reached She-Ra’s midriff. Catra glared at Adora, expanding her claws. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Drop me and I won’t hesitate. ‘’ She threatened Adora, who just smiled and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I won’t. I promise. ‘’ Somehow, that promise made Catra calm, trusting Adora with just that sentence. She-Ra kneeled down in the water, making the water rise to Catra’s legs and arms. The cat closed her eyes, a shiver running through her body. The water was cold, but it felt nice mixed with the warmth of the sun. She-Ra sat Catra down on one of her thighs, wrapping her arm around Catra’s waist. Catra felt a hand holding onto her side and another hand rubbing her legs under the water, washing off the dirt that was stuck there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra looked down at the terrified catgirl, the fur under her hand felt soft and she ran her fingers through it on Catra’s leg. The sun was shining on both of them, making Catra’s freckles more visible on her furry cheeks. She-Ra felt Catra’s tail wrap around her thigh under the water, and Catra’s claws were digging onto She-Ra’s arms, holding onto the bigger girl. Catra looked at her claws and decided to wrap her arms around She-Ra’s neck to avoid hurting her and she buried her face into She-Ra’s collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m going to kill you when we get out. ‘’ She mumbled against She-Ra’s shirt, She-Ra loud a soft laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, at least you will be clean when you kill me. That way, it won’t be for nothing. ‘’ Catra looked up at She-Ra who was looking down at her with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra moved her hand that was on Catra’s legs and rubbed some water on her stomach instead, feeling the fur under her fingers. Catra hissed slightly at the cold, nuzzling her face closer to She-Ra’s collarbone. She-Ra moved her hand slowly up to Catra’s chest, stopping for a split second, looking at the area. She can’t just touch her breasts, so She-Ra decided to wash a little higher up, right under Catra’s collarbones. She washed her arms and moved her hands up to her shoulders, then she slowly made her way to Catra’s face. The feline opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde, feeling herself getting warmer all over again and when She-Ra touched her ears, Catra’s tail under the water tightened around She-Ra’s thigh. She rubbed Catra’s left ear with her fingers, and the catgirl couldn’t help but let out a purr. Her eyes widened and she looked at She-Ra, who was grinning widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Okay, that was cute. ‘’ She said, causing Catra to glare at her and look away, blushing furiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Shut up. I’m not cute. ‘’ She muttered under her breath. She-Ra let out a quiet laugh and continued washing Catra’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished up, She-Ra scooped Catra back up in her arms and walked back to Glimmer and Bow, who were having a conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, Glimmer, that is probably not a good idea. Besides, your mother will kill you. ‘’ Bow said, sitting on a sleeping mat, drying off under the sun. Glimmer was laying down on her own sleeping mat and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What are you guys talking about? ‘’ She-Ra said as she put Catra down to stand on her own. She kinda missed how Catra’s body felt against her, but she was wet and her clothes were dripping water everywhere. She transformed back into her true form, leaving herself with her previous clothes, a black sports bra and black boyshorts. Catra was shivering and hugged her body after being exposed to the air again. Adora looked at Catra and grabbed her blanket from her backpack and wrapped it around Catra’s shoulders to keep her warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feline looked at Adora and smiled softly before tightening her fists around the blanket and pulled it closer to her. They didn’t break eye contact and Glimmer looked up at them with a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Nevermind that, what is up with you two? It sounds more like an interesting topic. ‘’ Glimmer said, causing Catra to glare at her and Adora just looked away, blushing and rubbing the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ None of your business, Sparkles. Let me give you an even more interesting topic. What is up with you two? ‘’ She said, and pointed a clawed finger between Bow and Glimmer. Both Glimmer and Bow looked at each and blushed furiously, before looking away. Catra crossed the blanket and her arms around her chest and smirked at the embarrassed pair in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We don’t know what you are talking about. ‘’ Glimmer said, still not making eye contact with Catra. Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes, blushing slightly. Catra looked back at Adora and winked at her before sitting down next to Bow. Glimmer sat up, still blushing, so that Adora can sit next to her, which she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow let out a quiet cough and looked at the other three. ‘’ I thought we could set up camp here, we are close to the water for the morning and it’s quite peaceful here. We probably won’t be bothered cause it’s so isolated, so we can all sleep. ‘’ He said with a flustered smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It might get cold here at night, especially when we are so close to the water. ‘’ Catra said, looking at Bow. Bow started to grin widely, it was almost terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good thing I bought these when we were in Erelandia! ‘’ Bow said and looked into his backpack, which the other three noticed was bigger than usual. He pulled out two small tents and held them in his hands. ‘’ They only had two left, and I thought we might need them someday and the day is here! Now, there is just a problem… There are two tents, meaning we have to share, two and two. They have a door zipper and everything. ‘’ He looked really proud of his pursuit, it was hard for Catra to make fun of him because of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well… Who should share…? ‘’ Adora said, nervously rubbing her thighs as she sat cross legged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I was thinking you and I could share one, and then Glimmer and Catrina could share the other. ‘’ Bow said, his smile dropping slightly and a blush crept up on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catrina and Glimmer? ‘’ Adora asked, cocking up an eyebrow and looked at Bow like he was insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Me and Sparkles? ‘’ Catra asked, looking at Glimmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Me and the cat? Have you lost your mind? ‘’ Glimmer glared at Bow. ‘’ We will kill each other. I mean, I like her and everything, but honestly Bow, we are two cheeks of the same ass. We will probably kill each other. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra put a hand over her heart and faked a small smile. ‘’ Aww, you like me? ‘’ She started to grin. ‘’ That is so embarrassing for you.’’ Glimmer looked at Catra with a smirk and poked out her tongue at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ But… How about Adora and Gl-... ‘’ He started again, but got interrupted by Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Me and Catrina? Sounds good! ‘’ She said loudly, a little too excited, causing the other three to look at her with different expressions. Bow was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow, Glimmer just crossed her arms and had a smirk plastered on her face and Catra, well, Catra looked at Adora with wide eyes and a blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I was going to say you and Glimmer, ‘’ He sighed, looking at his hands. ‘’ but fine, you and Catrina can share one and me and Glimmer will share one. ‘’ He got up and started to get dressed, pulling on his purple pants and his crop top. He grabbed his bow and arrows before looking down at the other three. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m getting us some food and sticks to make a fire.’’ He said, putting his weapons on his back. Catra got up and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hold up, I’m coming with you. ‘’ She said as she folded the blanket, putting it back in Adora’s backpack and got dressed again. ‘’ We will be right back. ‘’ She said as she looked at Glimmer and Adora. She and Bow made their way into the woods to begin their search for food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Did I hurt him or something? ‘’ She asked Glimmer, playing with her fingers as she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, I don’t think you did. He was probably shocked that you are so excited to share a tent with Catrina. ‘’ Glimmer said with a grin. Adora looked at her with wide eyes, she was blushing furiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I was not excited! I was just… It was the most logical solution. ‘’ She defended herself, Glimmer just looked at her with a bored expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Come on, Adora! I’ve seen the way you look at her! You totally like her, why is it so hard for you to admit it? ‘’ Glimmer said, throwing her hands up in the air, feeling frustrated with the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What if she doesn’t feel the same!? ‘’ Adora shouted, taking Glimmer off guard. The sparkly girl lowered her hands and stared at the blonde. ‘’ I barely know her, it has just been a week since we met. I haven’t liked anyone before, Glimmer, what if… What if it hurts when she tells me that she doesn’t feel the same? We are going our separate ways when we reach Thaymor. It’s too dangerous to be with me, I can’t put her through this. I-I’m messed up. ‘’ Adora sighed, looking down at her hands, clenching them as a small tear fell down her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer sighed and put her hand over Adora’s own two hands, making the blonde girl look at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ That is the thing about love, it’s unpredictable and it can hurt sometimes. But I believe it’s worth it, because if it’s meant to be, then it will be. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, Adora. ‘’ Glimmer said with a soft smile, Adora looked at her with wide and teary eyes. ‘’ I might be wrong, but she likes you. And you are not messed up, you’ve been through a lot and it’s understandable to not be okay, but that doesn’t mean that you are not worthy of love. ‘’ Glimmer wiped the tears from Adora’s cheeks, tears that Adora didn’t even know she let out. Adora let out a shaky chuckle and threw her arms around Glimmer, hugging the smaller girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Thank you, Glimmer, for being the best friend anyone could ask for. ‘’ Adora whispered, closing her eyes as she held Glimmer close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ That’s what I do, being the best at everything. ‘’ Glimmer said with a grin as she hugged Adora back, making Adora laugh as she pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, what about you and Bow then? ‘’ Adora asked with a wide grin, crossing her arms over her chest. Glimmer blushed furiously, glaring at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I thought this was about you and Catrina. ‘’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, I didn’t notice it before, you know, not until Catrina pointed it out to me. Maybe you should follow your own advice, that it’s worth it. ‘’ Adora said as she put a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It’s not that easy, it’s not worth losing our friendship, Adora. He has been my best friend as long as I remember, I can’t lose him. ‘’ Glimmer sighed and closed her eyes, running a hand through her wet hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, I get it. ‘’ Adora said with a soft smile. Glimmer opened her eyes and smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra and Bow were looking around, still not finding any food. However, Catra had her arms full with sticks for the fire tonight. Bow held his bow and an arrow ready to shoot at the sight of something to eat. They had been walking for around fifteen minutes and Catra’s patient was running out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned loudly, throwing her head back and closed her eyes. ‘’ We still haven’t found anything to eat! I’m starving. ‘’ She whined, looking down at her stomach, hearing the rumble that erupted from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We might find something soon, just hold on. ‘’ Bow said as he looked at Catra with a soft smile. Catra looked back at him with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ So, looking forward to tonight? ‘’ Bow said, cocking an eyebrow at the feline, who just groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Not you too, Bow, please. We are not talking about it. It’s not a big deal, okay? Me and Adora will just sleep and nothing else. What else is there to do? ‘’ Catra said, glaring forward at the path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh… I was just talking about the Best Friends Squad eating good food and having a good talk, but okay. ‘’ Bow said with a grin as he looked ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed. ‘’ Yeah, it will be fun. ‘’ Catra whispered, blushing for mistaken what Bow meant when he asked if she was looking forward to tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair managed to find food eventually and they made their way back to the other two. They all worked together to put up the tents and filled them with their sleeping mats and blankets, they lit up a fire at the center and Bow and Adora grabbed two small logs that were next to a tree and put them on either side of the fire for the group to sit on. It looked quite good and this was going to be a nice night, especially cause they could probably sleep properly tonight without anyone keeping watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooh, things are getting interesting between Catra and Adora. </p>
<p>This was more like a filler chapter, however, I think it's important due to the next chapter, where things are getting more plot-y. </p>
<p>Next Chapter Spoilers: Lies, Lies, Lies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Liar Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor baby Adora</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said I would post this on Tuesday, but honestly, couldn't really help myself! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group were gathered around the fire, Adora and Glimmer were sitting next to each other and in front of them, Bow and Catra. It was a breezy night, but the fire kept them warm. They talked pretty much about memories they all shared as children. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer told them a story how she and Bow used to teleport into the kitchen in Brightmoon castle and take all the cupcakes. The staff that worked in the kitchen didn’t know where all the cupcakes went, making the whole castle confused and announced that a thief might run around the castle. The queen, Glimmer’s mother, went absolutely nuts, because who would steal cupcakes? After a few days, she finally figured out that it was Glimmer and Bow who did it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How did you guys meet? ‘’ Catra asked, looking at Adora and Glimmer before looking at Bow. Glimmer laughed and shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s quite a funny story, actually. ‘’ Bow said with a wide smile on his face. ‘’ Me and Glimmer were with her mom at a diplomatic mission she had with the leader of a town, where Adora grew up. Glimmer and I were bored and practically begged her to let us explore the town. She agreed, but sent a guard with us. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ But we wanted to be alone, so I teleported us away from him when he wasn’t looking and we hid behind a tall dumpster. He was running around like crazy and looked everywhere for us. ‘’ Glimmer continued the story with a huge grin. Adora was laughing and looked at Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ But Adora saw us, she was looking at us and then she put a finger over her lips and hushed us, before walking over to the guard. She pointed at a different direction and said that we went that way. He actually believed it and ran towards that direction. ‘’ Bow said, he started to laugh along with Glimmer and Adora. Catra was smiling widely as she looked at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Really? So goody two-shoes Adora is actually able to lie? ‘’ Catra said with a raised eyebrow. Adora looked at her and glared playfully, still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, I’m not a goody two-shoes! I can lie! ‘’ She defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Right, well, if you say so. ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes and grinned. They spent another hour there, talking more about past memories. Catra wanted to share her own memories, however it would mostly be lies, so she didn’t do it. Glimmer got up and started to stretch her arms over her head as she yawned. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alright, it’s getting late. I think I’m going to hit the bed. ‘’ She mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Bow also let out a yawn, putting his hand over his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Make that two of us. ‘’ He got up, looking at Catra and Adora. ‘’ Are you two going to bed? ‘’ He asked, looking between the two girls. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You tired? ‘’ Catra asked and looked at Adora, who just shook her head too quickly with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, we are staying up a little longer. Goodnight, guys. ‘’ Adora said to Bow and Glimmer with a soft smile. They said their goodnights and went into their tents. There was an awkward tension between Catra and Adora during a few minutes. Adora was drumming her fingers over her thighs and let out a nervous chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So… ‘’ She said, looking at Catra who just rolled her eyes at her with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do you know how to relax? ‘’ Catra said, raising an eyebrow at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? Of course I know how to relax. I’m the most laid back person there is. ‘’ Adora said as she stopped drumming on her fingers and crossed her arms over her chest instead, leaning back. Which was a mistake, as she fell backwards and landed on her back. ‘’ Woah! ‘’ Ouch, that hurt…</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora! ‘’ Catra got up and ran to Adora, crouching down next to her. ‘’ You okay? ‘’ She removed a stray hair from Adora's face. Adora let out a quiet laugh, a slight blush creeping up on her face as she looked up at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Now that wasn’t embarrassing at all. ‘’ Adora said, she took the hand Catra offered to her and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, you are an idiot so it was kinda predictable. ‘’ Catra said with a grin and sat back down on the log. Adora rubbed the back of her neck, smiling shyly and sat down next to Catra on the log. </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for a few seconds until Catra spoke up. ‘’ Can I ask you something? ‘’ She asked, looking at Adora with a small frown. Adora just nodded slowly as she looked at Catra. ‘’ What happened to your back? I couldn’t help but notice a huge scar there. ‘’ She asked, unsure if it was okay to ask something like that. She saw how sadness took over Adora’s face, her eyes didn’t show any sign of happiness, it was empty. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh… ‘’ Adora whispered, reaching behind her to touch the top of her scar under her jacket. ‘’ I got that when I was around sixteen years old…’’ Adora mumbled, closing her eyes a few seconds before opening them up. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You don’t have to tell me about it, if you don’t want to. I probably shouldn’t have asked. ‘’ Catra said, looking down at her hands. She let out a quiet sigh, knowing that she made a mistake. Adora put her hands on Catra’s hands, causing Catra to look up at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I want to. I haven’t really told anyone this, not even Bow and Glimmer. It’s just… ‘’ Adora rubbed her thighs, looking down at her hands. ‘’ It’s just hard to talk about. ‘’ Catra studied the girl in front of her, vulnerability was painted on the blonde. Catra took Adora’s hands and stilled them on her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s okay. Take your time. ‘’ She said softly, Adora looked at her with a slight smile and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ The orphanage I grew up in, it might have been different from yours. Uh, the woman who owned the orphanage was called Shadow Weaver, she was a cold woman who didn’t love any of us… But she was practically fond of me, she groomed me somehow, made me train and made me a disciplined girl. However, one mistake and she would punish us. Some children didn’t come back from it, they got all messed up and… ‘’ Adora said, sighing. She felt tears well up in her eyes, she choked down a cry. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And when I was 16 years old, I got adopted.. Shadow Weaver didn’t tell me who adopted me, I didn’t even get to meet them… But I was too excited to care, because usually younger children got adopted… ‘’ Adora continued, Catra looked at her quietly, listening to Adora’s story. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Five years ago </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘’ Where are we going? ‘’ A younger Adora said, as she got into a cart with two horses dragging it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘’ Adora, dear, enough with the questions. I’ve told you, you are getting adopted. ‘’ Shadow Weaver said, her eyes glaring slightly at the curious girl.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘’ I know, I just have a hard time believing it, miss Weaver. ‘’ Adora said with a wide grin. Shadow Weaver nodded and walked up to the driver, whispering something in his ear. But Adora couldn’t care less, she sat down and wiggled her feet out of excitement. She waved at Shadow Weaver as the cart started to move.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They were driving a long way and Adora was still too excited, she is actually going to have a family, a place to call home. She leaned towards the driver, who was a short man with a grey beard, and a rounder body type, his ears were pointy. He looked like a rat.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘’ Do you know where we are going? ‘’ She asked, the man didn’t answer. ‘’ Have you met my new family? ‘’ Still, no answer. ‘’ Do you think I have siblings? ‘’ No answer. Adora frowned and huffed before sitting back down. She looked up at the night sky, a small smile spreading over her lips. ‘’ I hope they have a dog. ‘’ She mumbled under her breath. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She woke up when she felt the cart stopping, her eyes opened quickly and she was grinning widely. She jumped quickly out of the back of the cart and looked at the enormous building in front of her. Her smile dropped slightly, she felt a shiver run through her body. This didn’t feel right. Three men dressed in white, they had green eyes and slicked back hair, walked over to her and she looked up at them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘’ What are you.. ‘’ Adora whispered, two men grabbed her arms tightly and picked her up. ‘’ No! Let me go! ‘’ She closed her eyes and cried, she was trying to struggle out of the grasp.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘’ Take her inside. ‘’ the other man said, walking over to Adora.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘’ No, please! Please, I didn’t do anything! I’m supposed to meet my family! Please! ‘’ She screamed, tears were rolling her eyes. The man carried a syringe filled with green liquid, she looked at it with wide eyes. ‘’ No… ‘’ She whispered before screaming again, she kicked her legs wildly around, and managed to kick the man on his chest. He let out a quiet groan and glared at her as he put the syringe into her arm and injected all the liquid into her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘’ No… ‘’ She mumbled, feeling her body relax and her eyes were getting heavy. She tried to stay awake, but the injection was too strong. The last thing she saw was a pair of green eyes looking down at her until everything was pitchblack.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>End of flashback</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At this point, she was crying. Her tears fell down on Catra’s hands, making the feline tear up herself and tighten her hands around Adora’s. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ They experimented on me for a year… ‘’ She choked out the words, her eyes were clenched shut, reliving the memory in her mind. ‘’ Until one night, the sword appeared in my hand and She-Ra demanded to come out. I went crazy and destroyed everything there… I went back to the orphanage to confront Shadow Weaver, she knew about everything… But I… I couldn’t kill her… I’m not a monster, Catrina… I…’’ She sobbed, her entire body was shaking. Catra shook her head and surged forward to hug Adora tightly. The blonde wrapped her arms around Catra quickly and cried into her shoulder. ‘’ I was so scared… ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s okay, Adora. You are safe now, you are not there anymore.‘’ Catra said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her heart broke for the girl, it wasn’t right. ‘’ I’m so sorry…’’ She whispered into Adora’s ear. The blonde kept crying, she was choking down on sobs. A few minutes went by and they just sat there, didn’t say a word to each other. Catra let Adora cry out, holding onto her and never wanting to let go. She suddenly felt really protective over the girl, like she didn’t want anything to hurt her ever again. After what felt like an hour, Adora pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She let out a shaky laugh and looked at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I have never told anyone this before… It felt kinda good to let it all out.. ‘’ Adora said, her voice was shaking from all the crying. Catra forced a small smile and looked at the blonde, Adora’s blue eyes were glistening from the tears, making Catra reach up a hand and brush Adora’s cheek with her thumb. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry you had to go through all that. You didn’t deserve it, nobody does. ‘’ Catra whispered. Adora just nodded and then shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, but it did happen. And that’s why I got that scar. I was never able to heal it, though I wanted to. I tried, but it never worked. ‘’ Adora shook her head and looked down at her hands. ‘’ Enough about me, how about you? ‘’ Adora said, looking back up at Catra with  wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What about me? ‘’ Catra asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How was your childhood? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It… ‘’ Catra looked at Adora, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Adora doesn’t know the truth about her name, she thinks she is an orphan and most important of all, she doesn’t know where Catra came from. But she didn’t have to lie about her past. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It was okay… I mean, the orphanage wasn’t as strict as yours, I guess. But I don’t know… ‘’ Catra mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. She let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Adora just nodded, she took one of Catra’s hands and held it between two of her own and smiled at her. ‘’ I’m really glad I met you, Catrina. I don’t know… It feels like you know how I felt… I love Bow and Glimmer with all my heart, but they could never relate to me when it came to this. ‘’ Adora admitted, looking into Catra’s eyes. Catra pierced her lips into a thin line, she averted her gaze away from Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m glad I met you too. ‘’ Catra whispered, the guilt eating her up from inside. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do you want to sleep? We should probably call it in for the night. ‘’ Adora said with a soft smile, her thumbs rubbing Catra’s knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You go ahead, I’ll be there soon. I just… I need some time alone right now… ‘’ Catra said and looked at their hands. Adora just nodded and smiled, she waited a few seconds before moving closer and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek. Catra blushed slightly, still not meeting Adora’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Goodnight, Catrina. ‘’ She whispered into the feline’s ear, making it flick slightly. She got up and walked into their shared tent. </p><p> </p><p>Catra let out a quiet sigh and rubbed her hands over her face, she groaned quietly. She sat there for a couple of minutes before deciding to get up, her eyes felt tired and she could barely keep them open. She put out the fire and walked into their tent, where she saw Adora asleep. The blonde was snoring quietly, she looked so peaceful, her blanket was tugged up to her chin and her knees went bent up. Catra sighed and laid down on the sleeping mat next to Adora, she rolled onto her side and looked at Adora, brushing a bit of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She lingered her fingers over Adora’s cheek, not daring to touch in case she would wake Adora up. She pulled her hand back and laid it on her own side as sleep slowly took her. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Adora woke up the next morning, she noticed that Catra wasn’t there. She probably woke up early and went for a walk or something. Adora sat up, stretched her arms over her head and let out a loud yawn. She rubbed her hands over her face and crawled out of the tent, she stood up and looked down at her knees. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good morning, guys. ‘’ She said and when she looked up, her eyes widened and she let out a quiet gasp. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good morning. She-Ra. ‘’ A Horde soldier said, there were four other Horde soldiers with him, three of them had Catra, Glimmer and Bow pressed against their chests with daggers on the throats of all three of her friends.  The Horde soldier walked around Adora with a huge grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let me introduce myself, my name is Hordak. I’m the general of Horde Prime’s army. ‘’ The man had red eyes, unlike his other soldiers, his hair was blue and slicked back. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t recall asking. ‘’ Adora said as she glared at him. She didn’t dare to make a move as her friends were in compromised positions, she just followed his moves with her eyes. He let out a dark chuckle as he moved towards Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It has been hard, getting a hold on you, She-Ra. But it seems to me that we finally caught you. ‘’ He said and studied Catra’s face, she was sending him daggers through her eyes. He narrowed his eyes slightly, putting a finger under Catra’s chin to lift her gaze up to look at him more clearly. Catra growled and jerked her head away from his grip. Glimmer looked at Adora with tears in her eyes and Bow glared at Hordak. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t touch me. ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth, glaring up at him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Stay away from her! ‘’ Adora yelled, clenching her fists. She wanted to surge forward, to fight. But one wrong move would increase the risk of losing her friends. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Ah, it looks like our She-Ra has gained another weakness, maybe her strongest weakness. ‘’ He said with a grin, but it soon disappeared from his face. He looked at Catra’s face more closely, his red eyes flicking between Catra’s blue and yellow eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know you. ‘’ He said quietly, tilting his head slightly to the side before he let out a loud laugh. ‘’ My apologies, your majesty. ‘’ He bowed down to Catra with a wide grin on his face. Catra’s eyes widened as she looked down at Hordak before looking back at Adora. Bow and Glimmer turned to look at Catra with wide eyes, and Adora stared at Catra with furrowed eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What did you just say? Catrina, what is he talking about? ‘’ Adora asked as she looked at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, I… ‘’ Catra began, shaking her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catrina? Oh… ‘’ Hordak laughed even harder, he walked over to Adora and walked around her until he stopped behind her, he leaned closer to her head, looking at Catra who just looked away. ‘’ Is that the name she gave herself? Well, let me reintroduce you. ‘’ He said as he walked over to Catra again, he grabbed her jaw with his hand roughly and forced her to look at Adora. Catra could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the blonde. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let me introduce you to Princess Catra of Half Moon, the heir to the throne. ‘’ Hordak said with a grin as he roughly let go of Catra’s face, the catgirl looked at him with a loud growl until she averted her gaze back to Adora. Her eyes softened, a tear rolled down Catra’s cheek as she looked at Adora. The blonde glared at Catra, tears already forming in her eyes, the blue orbs were filled with betrayal and anger. Adora made a disgusted face before she glared at Hordak. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let them go. ‘’ She demanded, letting out a quiet growl. Glimmer was glaring at Catra, the feline just looked down at her feet as more tears threatened to spill down from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No. I won’t go back to Horde Prime empty-handed. Who knows? Maybe I’ll decide to bring princess Glimmer and princess Catra back to him as well. Forcing the two biggest kingdoms of this planet to ally with Horde Prime out of fear for their daughters safety. ‘’ Hordak said as he approached Glimmer, who glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>” Why won’t you just kill me? “ Adora asked, glaring furiously at Hordak. He turned around and smiled wickedly at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>“ Because Horde Prime needs you alive. “ He said, moving closer to Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“ What does he want from me? “ </p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward, his lips close to Adora’s ear. “ You’ll soon find out. “ He stated, whispering the words to Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“ I won’t go down without a fight. He will never win. “ Adora spat out to his face, her glare growing more brutal by the secon.d</p><p> </p><p>‘’ We will see about that. ‘’ He took a few steps back, snapping his fingers and disappeared as a green force surrounded him. The group were left alone with the four other soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Glimmer, now! ‘’ Adora shouted at Glimmer, who teleported out of the soldier’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>She teleported back to the soldier that held onto Bow, and slammed her fist into his neck. Bow ran quickly to his bow and arrows, grabbing them and sent an arrow at the soldier who held onto Glimmer earlier. Catra expanded her claws and scratched the soldier’s leg, causing him to wince and drop his dagger. She ran behind him and scratched the chip behind his neck. Adora had already summoned her sword and threw it right at Catra, the sword grazed Catra’s arm and she closed her eyes, then she heard heavy metal get pierced. She turned around, her ears pulled back on her head as she opened her eyes. She saw the fourth Horde soldier falling down on his knees, before he slumped down on the ground. Adora walked to stand next to Catra, she crouched down and took her sword out of the Horde soldier before standing up, she was glaring down at the ground and turned around to walk away again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, but at vain. Adora didn’t even look at her, neither did Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let’s pack it up. We can’t stay here. ‘’ Adora said, looking down at her backpack when she picked it up. Bow looked at Catra who looked back at him with sad eyes, he just sighed and walked away to his own backpack. Catra went quiet, looking at Adora, who had her back against Catra. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group of friends went on their way again, none of them actually speaking to Catra, except for Bow, who just asked if she needed any water. Catra just shook her head, she was walking behind the group, her backpack strapped over her shoulders, her ears were pulled back on her head and her arms were crossed over her chest. She messed up, and she knew that. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ She called after Adora with a hesitant tone, she wanted to fix things, she wanted to make it right again, but she didn’t know how. Adora didn’t turn around nor stop, she continued walking. Catra let out a sigh, she narrowed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, I’m talking to you! ‘’ She yelled, she stopped and clenched her hands, she glared at the backs of all the other three. Adora stopped, she clenched her hands and let out a loud sigh. She told Glimmer and Bow to continue before turning around to walk towards Catra with a fast pace. Catra’s eyes softened as she watched the blonde walk towards her, her ears perked up and her tail was lashing wildly behind her, mostly out of fear. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? What do you want, Catrina? ‘’ Her glare was brutal, it made Catra shiver as she looked up at the taller blonde. ‘’ Catra or whatever your name is. ‘’ Adora spat, her fists clenching even harder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Please, I… I need to explain everything. I… ‘’ Catra said, she started to look down at her feet. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ There is nothing you can say to fix this, Catra. Nothing. ‘’ Adora said, still glaring at Catra. Catra looked up and flinched slightly as she saw the blue eyes getting a darker shade of blue. ‘’ You lied to us! Don’t you get that? You lied to me. There is nothing you can do right now that will make me believe anything you say. ‘’ Adora growled quietly. ‘’ I poured my whole heart to you last night, told you things I’ve never told anyone before. And you just looked me in the eyes and lied. ‘’ Adora said, her voice was practically shouting when she said the word ‘never’, making Catra flinch. She closed her eyes as all the words echoed in her head. Adora let out a quiet sigh, causing Catra to open her eyes again and look at the blonde. Adora was unclenching her fists as she looked at Catra with sad eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m taking you to Thaymor, because I made a promise. But after that, ‘’ She stepped closer to Catra, looking down at the shorter girl. ‘’ I never want to see you again. ‘’ Catra’s breath hitched, her body was almost shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. Adora turned around and walked away from Catra, leaving her alone with the tears that streamed down her face. Catra closed her eyes tightly, hugging her own body tighter as her body trembled. </p><p> </p><p>Adora walked back to her best friends, a tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking at Glimmer who frowned at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You okay? ‘’ She asked with concern in her voice. Adora forced a small smile and shook her head slowly, more tears welling up in her eyes. Bow hugged her quickly, soon followed by Glimmer. Catra just watched from a distance, her heart feeling heavy in her chest. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and followed the other three with a distance from them. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at a spot where they set camp once again, but this time, it was quiet. They didn’t conversate, they just ate and went to their tents. Adora and Glimmer shared one this time, Catra was supposed to share one with Bow, however he was standing watch for the night. </p><p> </p><p>At the middle of the night, Catra had packed her things into her backpack and quietly crawled out of the tent. She looked at Bow to make sure he didn’t see her, but he was too focused on his surroundings. Catra’s feet made it possible for her to sneak out of there, without making any noises. She looked back between trees, the fire looking farther away now as she decided to continue on her own. She had hurt them enough, she couldn’t stay there and remind Adora everytime about her existence. It would be easier if Adora just forgot about her. She closed her eyes and turned her head to look at the path in front of her, she held onto her bag and started to walk away. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dramaaa time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't you get it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't stop posting...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’ Adora! ‘’ Adora heard someone shout her name, she felt two hands shaking her shoulders. ‘’ Adora, wake up! ‘’ It was Glimmer, Adora rubbed her eyes and yawned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Glimmer… ‘’ She whined as she sat up. ‘’ What are you doing? Why are you waking me up? ‘’ Adora asked sleepily, she looked up at Glimmer with half-lidded eyes before opening them more widely when she saw the concern on Glimmer’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What’s wrong? ‘’ Adora asked Glimmer, her hand taking Glimmer’s own hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ She is gone. Catra is gone. ‘’ Adora jumped up from the sleeping mat and crawled out of the tent. She stood up and looked around, she saw Bow looking into the other tent. He looked back at Adora and shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora let out a loud groan, pressing her hands against her face. ‘’ Of course she is gone! God, she is so annoying. ‘’ Adora mumbled as she lowered her hands. ‘’ Did you see where she went? ‘’ She asked Bow as she pulled on her jacket, she put her hair up in a ponytail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ No idea, I didn’t even hear her walk out of here. ‘’ He admitted, he looked at Glimmer then back at Adora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora let out another groan, she summoned her sword and raised it above her head. ‘’ For the honor of Grayskull! ‘’ She yelled and transformed into She-Ra. Bow and Glimmer looked at each before Glimmer looked at She-Ra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ She asked the tall warrior, who just glared at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m going to save the cat. ‘’ She said and walked into the woods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was walking around what felt like circles, she slashed her sword through branches and muttered to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Perfect, she lies and then she disappears, making me look around these stupid woods for her. ‘’ She-Ra muttered to herself, starting to feel frustrated. She let out a scream and threw her head back. ‘’ God, she is probably far from here by now. ‘’ She kicked a small rock that was by her feet. She stopped and looked around. ‘’ Why am I even looking for her? She is gone, problem solved. ‘’ She said before letting out a groan. ‘’ Something bad may have happened to her. That stupid cat…’’ She-Ra let out a sigh and then heard some talking from behind a bush. She looked at the direction of the sounds and walked towards it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind the bushes were three men sitting, one had a huge scratch mark over his eye. She-Ra jumped from behind the bush, landing in front of the men. She pointed her sword at them, their eyes widened as they stood still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ S-She-Ra… ‘’ One of them stuttered, the one with the scratch mark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Where did you get that scratch mark? ‘’ She asked, moving a little closer with her sword so that the tip was pressed against his nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ A cat girl… We tried to rob her, but she attacked us and-and… Please, don’t kill us… ‘’ He was trembling and closed his eyes, she sighed and rolled her eyes at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Thieves. ‘’ She-Ra simply said, lowering her sword. ‘’ Where did she go? ‘’ She asked them, one of the men pointed his finger in a direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ T-There.. ‘’ He said with a shaky voice. She-Ra shook her head and walked towards that direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra was panting out of exhaustion, she has been walking for hours now, so she decided to take a break. She sat down on the ground, expanding her claw and drew a dot on one side of the ground. Then drew a line that continued up and then made a dot on top of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I shouldn’t be far from Thaymor now… I think… ‘’ She said, eyeing her new ‘’ map ‘’. She glared at it and then ruined it with her claws as she let out a loud groan. ‘’ Oh! I don’t know what I’m doing. ‘’ She sighed, lowering her head and closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Her ears flicked as she heard some bushes move, she looked up and her eyes widened. <em> Horde soldiers… </em>She got up, expanded her claws and glared at the bush. Out of it, however, came She-Ra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ There you are! ‘’ She-Ra said as she brushed off leaves from her clothes. ‘’ I’ve been looking everywhere for you. ‘’ She glared at Catra, who just glared back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What are you doing here? Did I leave a note to tell you to follow me? I didn’t want to be followed, Adora. ‘’ Catra spat back, She-Ra didn’t say anything. She walked over to Catra, glared down at the girl and then picked her up, throwing her over her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Let go! What is your problem?! Adora, put me down, now! ‘’ Catra said as she struggled, but She-Ra held the back of Catra’s thighs too tightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ No! We are going back to Bow and Glimmer, and then we will go to Thaymor together. ‘’ She-Ra said, started to walk towards the opposite direction of where Catra wanted to go. ‘’ Besides, you are going the wrong way. ‘’ She-Ra continued, making Catra let out a scoff. The feline crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes as she kept being carried around like a ragdoll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were walking for a while, none of them speaking. Catra felt She-Ra’s hand relax around her thighs, so she saw the opportunity to struggle once again. She kicked her legs and waved her arms around, making She-Ra let out a loud groan. She put Catra down and looked at her with a glare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ God, you are so frustrating! ‘’ She-Ra shouted before transforming back to Adora. Catra glared at her with her fists clenched, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ And you are annoying! Why can’t you just let me go?! ‘’ Catra spat back, her tail lashing wildly behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What were you thinking?! Horde soldiers could have caught you, or worse, you could have gotten killed! ‘’ Adora shouted, glaring back at the feline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I can take care of myself! ‘’ Catra said as she moved closer, coming face to face with the blonde. They didn’t break eye contact, staring at each other with intensity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Yeah, clearly. ‘’ Adora scoffed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You told me that you never wanted to see me again, I did you a favor. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You aren’t listening to me, Catra! You could have gotten killed! ‘’ Adora shouted, dropping her hands to her sides, clenching them tightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Why do you care!? I know you all hate me! ‘’ Catra shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I never hated you! Don’t you get it? You lying broke my heart because I like you, Catra! ‘’ Adora shouted at the top of her lungs, tears welling up in her eyes. Catra’s eyes softened, she unclenched her fists and flicked her gaze from one blue eye to the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I thought you could relate to what I went through, I thought I found someone that would understand, but you lied! I fell in love with a lie, Catra! That’s what broke my heart! ‘’ Adora continued shouting, still glaring at the feline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You like me? ‘’ Catra whispered, still looking at the blonde without blinking. She could feel her heart pounding even faster now, she felt warmth in her stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just let out a scoff, and looked away. ‘’ And you call me an idiot. But clearly, you don’t feel the same way. ‘’ Catra stepped closer, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Adora looked back at her quickly after the sudden move, her eyes widened as Catra put a hand on her cheek. Catra moved her face a little closer to her own as they locked eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ W-What are you doing? ‘’ Adora whispered, she was blushing and her words came out as stutters. She looked at Catra’s face as she watched Catra looking down at her lips. Catra averted her gaze back to Adora’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I like you too… ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips before closing her eyes, she gently pressed her lips against Adora’s own lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s breath hitched, her eyes widened before they fluttered closed. Her heart was beating too quickly now, feeling like it will jump out of her chest at any moment. Catra’s lips were soft against her own, she tasted like peppermint and candy. Adora raised a hand to put it on Catra’s shoulder as she felt Catra’s lips move slowly against hers, Adora dug her fingers gently into Catra’s shoulder, not daring to move in case Catra wanted to pull back. She felt her own lips moving along with Catra’s lips, creating a slow rhythm between their lips. Catra’s thumb was rubbing Adora’s jaw as the feline let out a soft sigh against Adora’s lips before pulling back. Adora moved her head slightly forward, trying to catch Catra’s lips once again, but was met with nothing. Adora opened her eyes, she felt the hand retreat from her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m sorry.. ‘’ Catra whispered, pressing her fingers to her lips and looking down. ‘’ I shouldn’t have done that… ‘’ She looked up as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she was being pulled closer to Adora, their chests pressing in against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Hey, Catra… ‘’ Adora whispered. She blushed even more furiously when she saw Adora look down at her lips. The blonde was blushing herself, her arms tightening around Catra’s waist as she leaned forward, pressing her lips once again on Catra’s lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck as she pulled the blonde impossibly closer, pressing their lips harder against each other. This kiss wasn’t like the first one, soft and hesitant. This one was eager, kind of sloppy until they found a rhythm that made their lips move against each other more perfectly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra let out a soft sigh as she felt Adora’s teeth nibble on her lower lip, she parted her lips slightly and Adora managed to push her tongue past Catra’s lips, causing the feline to let out a quiet moan. Adora moved her hands to grab Catra’s hips, and she moved forward, causing Catra to take a few steps back. She felt something press against her back, Adora had just pushed her back against a tree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora pressed her fingers tighter against Catra’s hip bones, she needed her to make that sound again, it was like music in her ears and it drove her insane. <em> This wasn’t right </em>, Adora thought. She was mad at Catra, she was hurt by her. When she felt Catra put her hand on Adora’s jaw as she moved her tongue along with Adora’s own, all thoughts disappeared. Nothing matters except for this moment. Catra’s tongue felt rougher than humans, but it was still good. They kept kissing hungrily, both the girls had their eyes closed, they were savoring this moment. That was until they heard a loud gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Do you think something happened to her? ‘’ Bow said as he moved a branch from a tree to clear their path. Adora hasn’t been back for a while, so Glimmer and Bow decided to look for her, in case she ran into trouble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I mean, she is She-Ra, what could happen to her? But we are looking for her, just in case. ‘’ Glimmer said with a loud sigh. They heard some noises come from behind the tree, Bow pulled out his bow and an arrow, looking at Glimmer and nodded at her with a small glare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They jumped out from behind the tree and was ready to fight whoever was behind it, but when they witnessed the scene in front of them, Bow dropped his weapons and covered his eyes with a loud gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s eyes widened in shock when she saw her friends, she stopped her movements and pulled away from Catra. The feline blushed furiously when she opened her eyes and saw Bow and Glimmer, she looked away, pressing her fist against her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ W-What are you guys doing here? ‘’ Adora stuttered, her face was red out of embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ My eyes… ‘’ Bow mumbled, shaking his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What are we doing? We are looking for you, Adora! What are you doing?! ‘’ Glimmer yelled with a glare plastered on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ We… I… I don’t know… ‘’ Adora said, looking down at her feet and frowning. ‘’ It just happened. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Oh, so you just happened to make out with the traitor? That makes sense, I understand. ‘’ Glimmer said with a sarcastic tone, she rolled her eyes and scoffed. Adora looked up at Glimmer and Bow as she walked over to them, she was still ashamed that her friends just caught her like this. And with Catra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer let out a sigh and shook her head. ‘’ Let’s just head back. ‘’ She said and started to walk away before stopping. ‘’ You too, Catra. ‘’ She said over her shoulder, causing Catra to look at them, she just nodded slowly and followed the group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the camp, it was quiet. Adora didn’t talk to her, neither did Glimmer. But Bow turned around and hugged Catra, causing the feline to let out a quiet hiss, but Bow didn’t let go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ We were worried sick for you! Don’t do that. ‘’ He said as he closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Y-You were? ‘’ Catra whispered back, not hugging the boy back. He pulled away and looked at her with a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Of course we were. ‘’ He said, Catra looked at him before turning her gaze back to Adora and Glimmer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Guys… I’m really sorry… ‘’ She said and looked down on her feet. ‘’ Please, just… Give me a chance to explain myself to you… ‘’ She whispered and closed her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer glared at Catra as she walked over to her. ‘’ Why should we give you that chance? You didn’t give us a chance to trust us. ‘’ Catra looked at her, she was met with two angry pink eyes staring at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m not asking you to forgive me, I just need to explain myself. And if it’s still not good enough, I… I understand. ‘’ She said without breaking eye contact, however her ears were pulled back on her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Seems to me that Adora did a lot of forgiving in the woods. ‘’ Glimmer mumbled, causing Adora to blush even harder at those words. ‘’ But fine, you get to explain yourself. ‘’ Glimmer said, still glaring at Catra. Bow and Adora moved to stand at each side of Glimmer. They weren’t glaring at her, but they looked at her with sadness in their eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra let out a sigh, looking down at her feet. ‘’ When I was fifteen years old, my parents told me something that made me really upset. I didn’t want to get out of my room, I was really angry at them, at the kingdom and honestly, at the world. So I ran away from home. When I met you guys, I was on my way to Thaymor, that’s the truth. But not to… ‘’ She chewed on her lower lip, feeling nervous. ‘’ Not to visit a friend, but to start a new life. So I gave you guys a false name, and a false backstory to.. ‘’ She looked up and saw that Adora had looked away, not meeting Catra’s eyes. Catra let out another quiet sigh and looked at Glimmer. ‘’ To begin my new life. I didn’t want anyone to know that I was the princess, I just wanted to be me. ‘’ Glimmer shook her head, still glaring at Catra. ‘’ I wanted to tell you guys everything, but I didn’t know how… ‘’ She finished, looking down at her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What did your parents tell you that made you so angry? ‘’ Adora said, looking at Catra. Catra lifted her head as she heard the blonde talk to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ They want to marry me off to some prince from another kingdom. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What? ‘’ Adora asked with wide eyes, she felt anger build up inside her. Marry her off to someone else? To a prince? ‘’ Who? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I don’t know. I have never met any of them. ‘’ Catra said, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at Adora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Them? ‘’ Glimmer asked, tilting her head to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Well, yeah. There are different princes from different kingdoms on this planet. I’m supposed to marry one of them when I’m twenty years old and have a child with him, so I can take over the throne and carry on the legacy. ‘’ Catra said, she raised her eyebrow at the group. They stared at her with their mouths agape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ That’s not right. ‘’ Adora said as she glared slightly at Catra. ‘’ You are supposed to marry a stranger, who you don’t even love? Why would your parents do that to you? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ It’s not my parents choice, Adora. They love me, but when it comes to a decision like this, it’s up to the council.’’ She said as she looked at Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ That’s an old tradition. ‘’ Glimmer stated as she glared at Catra and crossed her arms over her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ They want to carry on the tradition and ally with another kingdom with marriage and a child. It doesn’t matter to them that I like girls, I just… ‘’ Catra let out a sigh, closing her eyes. ‘’ I couldn’t stay there. ‘’ Bow put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and look at him with a sad smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ We won’t let that happen. ‘’ Bow said, smiling at the feline. She put her hand over his hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer let out a groan and grabbed onto Adora and Bow before teleporting away, not too far from the camp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Can we trust her? ‘’ Glimmer asked, looking between Bow and Adora with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I mean, I think she is telling the truth. ‘’ Bow said as he shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You saw her, Glimmer. She is scared and… ‘’ Adora didn’t get to finish her sentence as Glimmer pointed a finger at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You. Your opinions in this matter might not count. You almost slept with her in the woods.’’ She accused as she glared at Adora. Adora let out a loud gasp, putting her hands on her hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I didn’t almost sleep with her, oh my god, Glimmer. It just happened, it was a mistake, okay? I couldn’t help it! ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ No, no, Adora. A mistake is when you accidentally burn the dinner, a mistake is not making out with someone. ‘’ Glimmer said before she let out a sigh. ‘’ Look, Adora, I know you like her, but honestly, she did lie to us. Are we just supposed to trust her? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Maybe not. ‘’ Both Adora and Glimmer looked at Bow, who just shook his head slowly. ‘’ Glimmer is right, she did lie to us. But it was for a good reason. We don’t have to trust her right away, but we should give her the chance to earn it somehow. ‘’ Bow said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looked at Glimmer and put her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder. ‘’ She really hurt me, Glimmer. I won’t just forget it. I’m mad and hurt and I feel betrayed. But I also get it… I think Bow is right. ‘’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer looked at Adora with furrowed eyebrows before letting out a loud groan. ‘’ Fine, but I’m keeping my eyes on her. ‘’ Adora let out a squeaky noise and grinned widely as she hugged Glimmer quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Thank you! ‘’ Adora said as she let go off Glimmer and looked at Bow with a wide smile. Glimmer rolled her eyes and teleported the trio back to Catra. The feline was sitting on a log and investigating her nails, she looked up as she saw the trio teleport back in front of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ We will let you stay, and we don’t trust you yet. Adora and Bow think we should give you a second chance, I do not agree. ‘’ Glimmer said, looking at Bow and Adora before looking back at Catra. ‘’ At all. ‘’ She moved closer to Catra, leaning down to lean her face closer to Catra’s face, she was glaring. ‘’ You better not double-cross us again. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra just shook her head slowly, her ears were pulled back on her head. ‘’ I won’t. ‘’ She said, not breaking eye contact with Glimmer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ We will see about that. ‘’ Glimmer said with a huff, turning around and walking away. Bow and Adora turned around to follow Glimmer. Catra got up from the log and grabbed Adora’s arm, the blonde tensed at the touch, still not turning around to look at Catra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, I… About that thing that happened in the woods, I…’’ Catra started saying, she wanted to talk about it. She wanted to know what it meant, what it meant for them. But Adora just shook her head, she let out a quiet sigh.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What happened in the woods, Catra, was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t forgive you, I still haven’t forgiven you. And honestly, I don’t know if I ever will. ‘’ Adora whispered as she pulled her arm away slowly from Catra’s grasp, leaving the feline alone. Catra watched Adora walk away from her, the feeling of Adora’s lips still lingering on her own lips, her heart shattered, the thought of losing Adora forever broke her, but she couldn’t let it happen. She needed to make up for what she has done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I’ll fix this, Adora, I promise..” Catra called out to Adora, clenching her fists by her sides. Adora stopped, not turning around and not looking back, she just looked down and sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I hope so. “ She whispered, words that didn’t slip by Catra’s hearing, making Catra feel a little bit more hopeful. Adora walked further away from her, and Catra just stared at her, with nothing left to say. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Too soon? I love angst...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry, for everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go once again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about lies, it’s hard to know how long it will be until someone forgives you for them. If they ever forgive you for it. </p><p> </p><p>A few days had already passed since the trio discovered Catra’s lie, the feeling of betrayal and anger didn’t disappear and Catra didn’t know what to do anymore. She did her best to make up for it, she kept watch through endless nights, she went hunting for dinner, she did everything she could, she even slept outside as the other three slept inside the tents, but it was hard for the trio to just forgive her. Bow could make small talk to Catra, it wasn’t in his heart to ignore her. The only times Glimmer spoke to her was to make sarcastic comments about the lies or anything else, and the one who made her heart shatter again and again, was Adora. The girl didn’t say a word to Catra, nothing at all. The times she looked at Catra, her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. Catra could barely look at Adora, knowing she was the reason why Adora was hurting. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We are close to Alwyn now. ‘’ Bow said, looking at Glimmer. ‘’ For some reason, the villagers left the town. ‘’ He shrugged as he shifted his gaze to look at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Left the town? Just like that? ‘’ Glimmer asked, she cocked an eyebrow at the rest of the group. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Something must have happened for them to leave like that. ‘’ Catra mumbled, she put a finger under her chin and looked at the path ahead of them. The other three looked at her, with raised eyebrows. She looked back at them and rolled her eyes, making Glimmer narrow her eyes at her slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, come on, guys. If you pack your bags and just leave your home like this, then something might be up or is about to happen. ‘’ Catra stated, like it is the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer let out a small scoff and crossed her arms over her chest. ‘’ I mean, you of all people should know a thing or two about packing your bag and leave your home just like that. ‘’ Catra glared at her and let out a quiet growl. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Listen here, Sparkles. I’m sorry for lying, but honestly, haven’t I done enough to earn your trust, at least a little? ‘’ Catra said, her claws were extended and her tail was lashing wildy behind her. Honestly, she was getting annoyed over the treatment. Glimmer glared at her more furiously now, she dropped her arms to her side and clenched her fists. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra is right. ‘’ Adora said quietly, looking at Glimmer, who just stared at Adora and unclenched her fists. A small smirk appeared on Catra’s face as she looked at Glimmer. ‘’ It’s kinda weird that they would just disappear from there. We should go and check it out. ‘’ Adora said as she started to walk down the path, but she stopped suddenly when a hand grabbed onto her arm. She turned around and looked at the hand that had just grabbed her, it was Catra’s. She looked up to look at the feline, and Catra just dropped her hand from Adora’s arm, feeling like she just invaded Adora’s personal space. Catra looked at Adora and shook her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It might not be a good idea, Adora. What if it’s an ambush? Or the town’s people work for Prime? What if something really horrible is happening over there? ‘’ Catra said, she had a bad feeling about this, something didn’t seem right. This whole thing sent a shiver through her spine. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It doesn’t matter, Catra. I’m She-Ra, I’m supposed to help people, even if I die for it. ‘’ Adora said, staring at Catra without blinking. The sadness that appeared in Adora’s eyes the first night they met came back. Catra hated that the first words Adora had said to her after days of not talking, has been about sacrificing herself. Catra shook her head slowly, looking down at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We shouldn’t do this. It’s not worth it, it’s not worth sacrificing yourself. ‘’ She muttered through clenched teeth before looking up at Adora. ‘’ Please? ‘’ She said with a whisper. Adora looked at Catra for a few seconds before turning around and walked towards the path again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Come on. ‘’ Adora just said with Bow and Glimmer behind her trail. Catra let out a quiet sigh, she hugged her chest with her arms and followed the trio. </p><p> </p><p>When they reached Alwyn, the city was abandoned, not a living being was there. No people, no animals, nothing. Catra’s ear were pulled back on her head as she looked around the town. The whole aura of this town felt creepy and weird, like something terribly wrong has happened here. The group had already pulled out their weapons as they walked around to investigate the town. They walked into several homes, and nothing. Catra looked around as she felt herself kick something on the ground, she looked down and saw a stuffed teddy bear, she tilted her head to the side slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Guys… ‘’ She looked at the other three who stared at her, Catra started to hear something, her ears flicked as a beeping sound echoed in her ears. She looked to the trees and her eyes widened as she saw green light shine from where the sound was coming from. She looked at Glimmer and ran quickly towards her. ‘’ Watch out! ‘’ She tackled Glimmer to the ground as a green laser beam hit one of the homes behind Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Horde soldiers! ‘’ Adora shouted and lifted her sword over her head, she transformed to She-Ra as Bow pulled back an arrow. Glimmer looked at Catra, mouthed a ‘’ thank you ‘’ as they both stood up and looked at the soldiers that were marching over to them. But this time, the group was outnumbered, the soldiers surrounded them, it was an ambush. The group got into a fighting stance, ready to fight. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ They are too many, Adora. ‘’ Bow said as he looked up at She-Ra. She let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We can do this. ‘’ She-Ra said, she slashed her sword through the air three times, creating rainbow colored beams, she let out a shout as she sent the force towards the soldiers to knock them down. But it wasn’t enough. The soldiers started to shoot at them with their laser guns, Glimmer quickly created a forcefield to protect them. She held onto the magical barrier as hard as she could, as the other three tried to figure out a plan. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Guys, hurry up! I can’t hold this for too long! ‘’ Glimmer screamed at the group, her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate on her magic.  </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Just a little longer, Glimmer! Hold on! ‘’ She-Ra said before looking back at Bow and Catra. ‘’ We need to fight them, we need to win no matter what. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ In case you haven’t noticed, Adora, we are four and there are at least fifteen of them. We are outnumbered, it’s a stupid idea to fight when the odds stand against us! ‘’ Catra yelled at She-Ra, narrowing her eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ We have to try, Catra! ‘’ She-Ra shouted back, standing up when Glimmer fell to the ground as the magic was too strong to hold up, especially with all the Horde soldiers shooting at them. She-Ra ran towards Glimmer and helped her stand up, she had her back turned from the Horde soldiers. Catra saw another green light coming from one soldier’s gun. She looked towards the direction the gun was pointing at and her eyes widened when she realized that the target is She-Ra. Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora! ‘’ Catra yelled as she leaped through the air towards She-Ra, she jumped in front of her and she felt a hard hit on her abdomen. She let out a loud groan as she fell to the ground right in front of She-Ra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra! ‘’ She-Ra’s eyes widened as she witnessed the feline laying on the ground, Catra was breathing weakly, her ears pulled back on her head as she closed her eyes. She-Ra picked Catra up in her arms, she slipped one arm under Catra’s knees and the other around the small of her back. She looked at Glimmer. ‘’ Get us out of here. Now! ‘’ And so Glimmer did. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They teleported to an isolated area, with large trees surrounding them, with no signs of other people nor towns. She-Ra kneeled down, she gently put Catra down on the ground and held her body close to her. She slipped one hand under Catra’s back to reach the shoulder on the other side and her other hand caressed Catra’s cheek, holding her head close to her chest. She looked at Catra’s abdomen and let out a quiet gasp as she saw the damage that had been done. The maroon color of Catra’s top gained a darker color, Catra was bleeding and she didn’t have a lot of time. Bow and Glimmer sat down next to them with worried expressions on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Is she going to be okay? ‘’ Bow whispered, choking down the cry that wanted to come out. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t know. I… Catra, please, wake up. ‘’ She-Ra whispered. ‘’ You are going to be okay, I’m here…’’ Tears started to form in She-Ra’s light blue eyes. ‘’ I’m here… You are not done… ‘’ She-Ra closed her eyes, she felt Catra’s weak breaths against her chest, the feline was trying to survive this. She-Ra’s thumb caressed Catra’s cheekbone as she pressed their foreheads together. ‘’ I can’t lose you… ‘’ She-Ra whispered as a bright glow surrounded both her and Catra, tears rolling down She-Ra’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer and Bow covered their eyes from the light and when they looked again, the light was gone and so was She-Ra. Adora was looking down at Catra, she let out a quiet sniffle. ‘’ Please… ‘’ The word was so quiet, it was barely audible. Catra didn’t move nor make a noise, so Adora pressed Catra’s head gently against her chest as she buried her face into the feline’s hair. ‘’ We are not finished yet… We have barely begun… ‘’ Adora whispered as she closed her eyes once again.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds had passed until the trio heard a grunt and a light cough. Adora opened her eyes quickly and looked down at Catra, who looked up at her with half-lidded eyes and a slight smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora let out a relieved sigh as she smiled weakly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are awake… ‘’ She whispered, she caressed Catra’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You didn’t think it would be that easy to get rid of me, did you? ‘’ Catra smirked weakly, but it dropped quickly when she felt Adora pull her closer to her and hug her tightly. Catra’s eyes widened as she rested her chin on Adora’s shoulder. After a few seconds, she shut her eyes tight when she wrapped her arms around Adora and hugged her back tightly. She let out a quiet purr as her tail lashed behind her slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer and Bow looked at them with teary eyes before Bow hugged Glimmer’s side tightly as they watched Adora and Catra. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bow and Glimmer got up after a while and set up the tents, Catra and Adora still hadn't let go of each other. Glimmer walked over to them, she crouched down next to them and put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We set up a tent and there are spare clothes in there, I thought Catra could change and get some sleep. Bow and I will then go and wash off the stain from her clothes. ‘’ Glimmer said with a soft smile on her face. Adora nodded against Catra’s head before pulling back, she looked at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Feel like you can walk? Or do you need me to carry you to the tent? ‘’ Adora asked the feline, who just shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s okay. I can walk. ‘’ Catra whispered, she got up slowly and winced slightly. Adora stood up at the same pace as Catra, holding onto her with one arm wrapped around Catra’s waist and her other hand was pressed on Catra’s shoulder. They both slowly moved towards the tent, Catra was limping. Even though She-Ra managed to heal the wounds, it still hurt. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’ll be out here if you need me. ‘’ Adora said as she let go of Catra in front of the opening of the tent. Catra just nodded and smiled softly, she got inside the tent and pulled the zipper down to close the opening. Catra pulled the zipper of the door up after a while, she was dressed in grey shorts and a grey sports bra. She looked up at Adora as she was kneeling down inside the tent, and Adora looked down at her abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Here are the clothes. ‘’ Catra said as she averted her gaze to Glimmer, who took the clothes and grabbed Bow’s shoulder before teleporting away, leaving Catra and Adora alone. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Okay… So… I will just… ‘’ Adora said and pointed behind her with her thumb, feeling awkward all of sudden. Catra looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘’ Yeah… ‘’ She said with a sigh as she turned around to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora? ‘’ Catra whispered, causing Adora to quickly turn around and look at her with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Y-Yes? ‘’ Adora stuttered, Catra looked down at the ground and let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Could you maybe… Could you stay here tonight? With me? ‘’ Catra asked, her tail lashing behind her and her ears lowering down. </p><p> </p><p>Adora stared at Catra, nodding slowly before whispering so quietly it was barely audible. ‘’ Wow… ‘’ She followed Catra into the tent, Catra had already laid down on her sleeping mat, her tail wrapped around her own leg. She rolled onto her side and put her head slowly on the small pillow in there. Adora soon followed and laid down next to Catra slowly, not daring to make any sudden moves. She laid down on her own sleeping mat, she was on her side as her head was supported by another small pillow. </p><p> </p><p>They both stared at each other for a while, not saying a word. Catra’s tail slowly touched Adora’s ankle, causing the blonde to widen her eyes slightly and let out a quiet hitched breath. Catra was looking down on her hands that were tugged close to her face, she chewed on her lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ She whispered, still not making eye contact with Adora. ‘’ I’m sorry… ‘’ She continued whispering. She looked up and met Adora’s eyes. ‘’ For everything… ‘’ She furrowed her eyebrows slightly. ‘’ I never meant to hurt you.’’ Adora let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know… ‘’ Adora whispered, her hand slowly moved up from her side to brush off some hair from Catra’s face. ‘’ Honestly, right now, I’m just happy you’re okay. ‘’ Adora said as she caressed Catra’s cheek with the back of her fingers. Catra closed her eyes and a purr rumbled in her chest. When Catra opened her eyes again, her breath hitched. Adora was looking at her with tears starting to form in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I thought I lost you.’’ Adora whispered as she grabbed Catra’s hand gently. Catra’s tail wrapped itself around Adora’s ankle. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You didn’t, Adora. I’m here. ‘’ Catra whispered back as she squeezed Adora’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You can’t do that again, Catra. ‘’ Adora shook her head slowly as she looked into Catra’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I couldn’t let them hurt you.’’ Catra whispered, closing her eyes. Adora just stared at her before looking down at her legs, she watched Catra’s tail tighten around her ankle. She looked back up to Catra’s face, seeing the feline already staring at her again. Adora moved closer, throwing her arm over Catra’s hip. Catra moved forward, their faces a few inches from each other. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you okay? ‘’ Adora asked through a whisper. Catra just nodded slowly, a small smile spread on her face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Just a little tired. ‘’ She whispered back with half-lidded eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You should sleep. It’s okay, I won’t leave. ‘’ Adora stared at Catra, not blinking, not moving.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You promise? ‘’ Catra asked as she looked into Adora’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I promise. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Catra nodded slowly, she stilled when she felt Adora moving closer and pressing her lips softly against Catra’s forehead. She pressed a small kiss there before moving her head up, resting her chin on the top of Catra’s head as Catra nuzzled into her collarbone, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh. Catra tugged her hands between their bodies and tucked up her legs before slowly drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Glimmer and Bow were sitting by a lake and washed the blood stain out of Catra’s top. Glimmer was crouching by the water and rubbed furiously on the stain. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Glimmer, I really think we should forgive her now. ‘’ Bow said with a hesitant tone as he slowly put his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. ‘’ We have been mad at her for days now, honestly it’s exhausting. And Adora, she is becoming more miserable because of all this. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer let out a sigh as she stopped rubbing on the top. She looked at Bow and nodded slowly. ‘’ I know, I’ve noticed. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ And she almost died today, Glimmer. We both saw them. They love each other. ‘’ He looked at Glimmer with a soft smile. Glimmer just shook her head and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I just don’t like that she hurt Adora, Bow. What if… What if she breaks Adora’s heart even more? She is already scared of losing everyone, do we really need to add one more person to the mix? ‘’ Glimmer said as she looked back at Bow, she was frowning and squeezed her hand over the top. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That’s not our decision to make, Glimmer. It’s Adora’s and besides, I’ve a feeling that she won’t hurt her. ‘’ Bow said as he put his hand over Glimmer’s hand, still smiling at her. Glimmer looked into his eyes and felt a small blush creep up on her face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We should finish this up, so we can return to the camp. ‘’ Glimmer whispered as she looked back down at the top and continued rubbing it. </p><p> </p><p>When they finished up, Glimmer grabbed Bow and teleported back to the camp. It was quiet there, Glimmer and Bow looked around suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I swear to god, if they are fucking… ‘’ Glimmer mumbled as she made her way to the tent which Catra and Adora were. She peaked her head into the opening, a small gasp escaped her lips as she saw the pair. Catra was tucked up like a ball against Adora’s chest, Adora had an arm thrown over Catra’s waist, her hand was rubbing Catra’s back in small circles, her chin resting on top of Catra’s head as Catra’s tail was wrapped around Adora’s ankle. Catra was sleeping, Adora was not. Adora glanced up at Glimmer with a soft smile, causing the sparkly girl to smile herself. She put the clothes back inside the tent before pulling back and zipped up the opening. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer let out a sigh. ‘’ Fine. ‘’ She said as she walked past Bow. Bow grinned widely and hugged Glimmer’s side quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Really? Yes! ‘’ Bow said and when he pulled back from Glimmer, he threw a fist in the air. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the morning came, Adora fluttered her eyes open. She felt something warm pressed against her, she looked down and saw two cat ears. A small smile spread across Adora’s lips as she remembers where she is. </p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a quiet yawn before slowly removing her hand from Catra’s waist, the tail that was wrapped around her ankle earlier that night was just rubbing the ankle now, making it easier for Adora to untangle herself from Catra. She got up slowly on her hands and knees, ready to crawl out of the tent. She didn’t want to leave, she enjoyed being in here with Catra, but she needed to hunt for some food, or they would starve. The catgirl let out a small whine, furrowing her eyebrows in her sleep and rolling onto her back. Adora just stared at her with wide eyes, not daring to move yet. And when Catra’s face relaxed, she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, scared that she might have woken up Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora? ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Adora opened her eyes quickly and let out a loud shriek as she fell back down on the sleeping mat, she quickly sat up again and grinned awkwardly as she looked at Catra whilst rubbing her neck. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, hi. Good morning! ‘’ Adora said, too quickly for words to be processed. </p><p> </p><p>Catra let out a groan as she stretched her arms over her head, she arched her spine and tilted her head back. Adora’s eyes followed Catra’s body from the toes to the head, she felt herself blush as she watched the catgirl stretch, she felt warmer and something warm was pooling in her stomach. She bit her lower lip as her eyes got stuck looking at Catra’s upper body. Catra looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow as she snapped two fingers in front of Adora’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Adora quickly shook her head and looked at Catra with wide eyes, she didn’t even realize that she was staring. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ Catra asked, her voice sounded a little darker due to just waking up. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, I… ‘’ Adora said as she let out a light cough. ‘’ I was thinking of hunting for breakfast, you know, so we… ‘’ She stopped immediately as Catra rolled onto her stomach, feeling a little better after last night, Catra let out a soft sigh and got up on her hands and knees. ‘’ We could… ‘’ Adora tried to continue as her eyes stared at Catra’s lower back, Catra slowly pushed her ass up and reached out with her arms as she stretched her arms forward. ‘’ W-We… ‘’ Adora trailed off as she slowly glanced at Catra’s ass, feeling herself getting wet between her legs, she watched Catra’s tail slowly move behind her. Catra didn’t even look at her, she had her eyes closed as she did her morning routine of stretching. Adora’s breath hitched and all she wanted to do was touch. </p><p> </p><p>When she didn’t hear Adora say anything, Catra rolled her eyes and smiled, still not looking back at her. ‘’ Yes, Adora?’’ Catra whispered, making a purring sound as she pronounced Adora’s name. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I gotta go! ‘’ Adora said loudly as she was blushing furiously and practically ran out of the tent. Catra still didn’t look back, she grinned widely and shook her head slowly, that went perfectly well. She heard a thump sound and let out a quiet laugh as she heard Adora shout ‘’ I’m okay! ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>When Adora got up, she looked down and she brushed the dirt from her pants, she saw a foot tapping on the ground and looked up to meet Glimmer’s face. Glimmer raised an eyebrow at her. ‘’ You okay there, Adora? ‘’ Glimmer said with a small smirk. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? I’m fine. Good morning! I was on my way to hunt some breakfast. ‘’ Adora said with an awkward grin. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Bow already did that. ‘’ Glimmer simply said, looking behind Adora before turning her gaze back to Adora. ‘’ Where is Catra? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora felt flustered as she remembers the position Catra was in before Adora left the tent. ‘’ Who? Catra? Oh, she is inside the tent, getting… Doing her morning routine… ‘’ Adora rambled, tripping over her words. Glimmer just rolled her eyes and turned around to walk over to Bow. Adora let out a sigh, feeling embarrassed over the state of mind she is in. She followed Glimmer and sat down on the ground with her and Bow, who was preparing breakfast over the fire. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Catra came out of the tent, dressed in her usual clothes, and walked over to the other three. She sat down next to Adora, who was blushing furiously and looked down at the ground. Catra smirked and leaned closer to Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, Adora. ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora could feel Catra’s breath against her cheek, a shiver ran down her spine. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ H-Hi… ‘’ Adora stuttered before letting out a light cough. <em> Get it together, Adora. </em>She looked up at Catra’s heterochromatic eyes, feeling her heart pound even faster. ‘’ You hungry? ‘’ Adora asked, a small smile spreading over her face. </p><p> </p><p>Catra just nodded and smiled. ‘’ Starving. ‘’ Adora’s smile got even wider and she gave Catra an apple, the feline grabbed it and took a bite from it whilst not breaking eye contact with Adora. Glimmer watched the pair and rolled her eyes before letting out a loud cough. Catra and Adora looked at her with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Anyways, eh, Catra. ‘’ Glimmer started saying, looking at Catra. ‘’ I just wanted to tell you that we… Well, Bow and I talked and we think it’s time that we forgive you. After last night, and well, all the other nights since then, you have proved yourself to be trusted. ‘’ She rubbed the back of her neck as Catra looked at her with a wide grin, her fangs showing in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Really? Thank you, Sparkles. ‘’ Catra said before looking at Bow. ‘’ And Bow. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Best Friends Squad back together! ‘’ Bow shouted with a wide grin. Adora smiled brightly, looking at Glimmer and mouthed ‘ Thank you ‘ before taking a bite from her own apple. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How do you hurt Adora the most?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for 1000+ Hits! I appreciate every comment, hit and kudos from you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! </p><p>There is an explicit scene coming up, so if you guys don't want to read it, it's skippable. It starts after the two lines and ends with two lines.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was slow, all the group did that day was walk and walk towards Thaymor. They could stop a couple of times to eat or make plans, but then they continued to walk. Catra let out a loud sigh and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ How are we not there yet? It feels like we’ve walked for years. ‘’ She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a loud huff as they kept walking. Adora smiled and put her hand on Catra’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Come on, Catra. This is good training, it is always good with a nice walk. ‘’ Adora’s smile turned into a grin when Catra glared at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are starting to annoy me, She-Ra. ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, that’s what I do best, kitten. ‘’ Adora laughed as Catra pushed her shoulder gently. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t call me that! ‘’ Catra said and looked away, feeling more annoyed by the second. Adora shook her head with a wide grin as she leaned forward. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You like it. ‘’ Adora whispered into Catra’s ear, making it flick as the feline blushed furiously. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I do not. ‘’ Catra mumbled, her tail lashing out of excitement. Glimmer let out a loud groan and put her hands on her face before glaring at the pair. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Can you two stop flirting for five seconds? ‘’ She snapped at Catra and Adora who stared at her with wide eyes, but Catra quickly turned that look into a glaring one instead.  </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Okaaaay. ‘’ Bow said slowly, moving to stand in the middle of his arguing friends. They all stopped and looked at Bow who let out a sigh. ‘’ I think we are all tired and near the edge now, we should probably stop for the night. What do you think, Adora? ‘’ He turned to look at Adora, but the blonde was looking between the glaring girls next to her. She let out a sigh and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Probably a good idea. ‘’ Adora said as she rubbed her palms over her tired eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh thank god. ‘’ Catra said and sat down on the ground, she crossed her arms over her chest. ‘’ I’m not hunting, too tired. ‘’ Catra laid down on the ground and stared up at the night sky. Glimmer let out a growl at the feline, Catra just looked up at her with a wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra, you’re pushing on my buttons… ‘’ Glimmer muttered through clenched teeth as she glared at the feline. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh my god, do they sparkle when you push them? ‘’ Catra said with a loud snort and laughed. Glimmer let out a loud shriek and surged forward to attack Catra, but was stopped when Adora put her hand against Glimmer’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Okay, knock it off you two. ‘’ Adora said, looking between Catra and Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Tell your girlfriend to stop being annoying, and I’ll stop. ‘’ Glimmer snapped, still glaring at Catra as the feline poked out her tongue at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ First of all, Catra is not my girlfriend, and second of all, we are all just tired, so we should probably start setting up camp now. ‘’ Adora let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m going to find some food. ‘’ Bow said before leaning closer to Adora. ‘’ Keep your eyes on those two, or they might kill each other. ‘’ He whispered into her ear before walking away from the group. Glimmer turned around with a loud scoff and opened up her bag to pull out the things they need for the camp. Adora turned around to look at Catra before expanding her hand to her, she was smiling softly as the catgirl took her hand and got up from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Not your girlfriend, huh? ‘’ Catra asked with a smirk as she walked past Adora, her tail wrapping gently around Adora’s wrist. Adora looked at the tail that slowly untangled itself from her wrist, she was smiling brightly and looked down at the ground whilst biting her lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them unpacked and set up the camp, Adora would glance at Catra’s way every now and then, blushing when Catra caught her staring. And Catra was enjoying the whole thing, teasing Adora with winks and sometimes she would walk up to Adora, swaying her hips more than usual to tease her. She loved it when Adora turned into a rambling mess, she loved it when Adora blushed and messed up her words. Glimmer would roll her eyes at them, getting more frustrated over their flirting because honestly, it slowed them down. She was too tired to say anything about it though. </p><p> </p><p>Bow returned after an hour, already a sack filled with fruits, rabbits and sticks for the fire. They started the fire and sat there on the ground whilst they ate. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, Catra, tell us about your parents? ‘’ Bow said with a wide smile. Catra let out a quiet laugh and looked into the fire. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ My parents… I love them, honestly, they are the greatest. ‘’ Catra whispered, she missed her parents, more than anything, but if she went back, she would lose everything. ‘’ Their names are C’yra and Andonis. The people of Half Moon love them, they are good at that..  The whole ruling thing. ‘’ She shrugged. ‘’ My father married my mother who was a princess from another kingdom, a smaller one. Her people were Magicats, as well. The perfect match. ‘’ She said with a scoff, she rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her rabbit. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are they looking for you, Catra? ‘’ Adora asked as she looked at the cat girl, they were seated next to each other. Catra looked up and smiled sadly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, probably. That’s the reason for the whole ‘ changing my name ‘ thing. I’m their only child. Even if I did tell them where I went, the council would still look for me. They need a queen. ‘’ She let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s stupid, you know. ‘’ Glimmer said as she shook her head. ‘’ My mother would never let something like this happen to me. ‘’ She took a bite of her rabbit whilst receiving a glare from Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, fun for you, Sparkles. But not everyone are that lucky. ‘’ Catra snapped at the sparkly girl. Adora sighed and put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, which relaxed the feline. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t worry, Catra. We won’t let it happen. ‘’ Adora said with a soft smile as Catra looked at her. Bow looked at Glimmer whilst shaking his head, Glimmer looked at him with wide eyes as she mouthed ‘ what? ‘. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You know what? ‘’ Catra said with a sigh as she got up. ‘’ I think I’m gonna sleep. ‘’ She turned around and walked to her tent. Adora watched her go before lowering her head and sighed. When she looked up again, she glared at Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why can’t you think about your words before spitting them out? ‘’ Adora said, her fists clenching on her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? I didn’t mean anything bad about it. ‘’ Glimmer defended herself as she looked at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know that, Glimmer, but she is pretty sad about the whole thing and your comments don't help the situation. ‘’ Adora said with a sigh as she unclenched her hands. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She is pretty scared. ‘’ Bow said with another shake of his head. Glimmer sighed and closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry. I can go and apologize to her. ‘’ Glimmer got up as she looked between Bow and Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Adora sighed and got up herself. ‘’ No, I’ll go check on her. Goodnight guys. ‘’ She turned around and walked towards hers and Catra’s shared tent. She pulled open the zipper of the door and crawled inside, and closed the zipper after herself. Catra was already laying on her side, she had already changed to her shorts and sports bra. She glanced at Adora quickly before avertering her eyes straight forward again. </p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a quiet sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. ‘’ Catra, don’t think about what Glimmer said, she didn’t mean anything by it. She can just be a little forward sometimes… ‘’ She whispered as she faced Catra’s back, she put her hand slowly on Catra’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know, I didn’t just get upset about that… ‘’ Catra whispered, she tensed up as she felt Adora’s hand move up and down her arm. The blonde started to pull off her jacket and her turtleneck, leaving herself with only her tank top on before removing her pants, she exposed her boyshorts and laid down next to Catra on her own side, Catra’s back pressed barely against Adora’s chest, Adora let out a soft sigh, her breath tickled the back of Catra’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>The feline started to blush, she wanted to admit her feelings, but she is afraid to get rejected, and most of all, she knew that if the people of Half Moon found her, she wouldn’t be able to marry Adora. There was no happy ending for them. That’s why she got upset. But she couldn’t help it, she moved back a little, pressing her back against Adora’s chest and her rear against Adora’s pelvis. The blonde’s breath hitched, she wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist and pulled her even closer. She felt Catra’s tail wrap itself around her own thigh as the feline’s breath was sharp and quick. Adora reached her hand up slowly and caressed the fur on Catra’s stomach as she leaned closer to her ear. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Want to tell me what else got you upset? ‘’ Adora whispered as she kept rubbing Catra’s stomach with small circles. </p><p> </p><p>The feline squeezed her eyes tightly, she moved her hand to Adora’s hand on her stomach to stop its movements, she kept the hand still there as she intertwined their fingers, she held onto Adora’s hand tightly. Adora was quiet, she waited and rubbed her thumb over the soft fur on her stomach. She heard Catra take a sharp breath. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, it was barely audible, Catra’s fingers tightened even more around Adora’s hand. At this moment, Adora actually got scared over what Catra might tell her. ‘’ I think I… ‘’ Catra let out a quiet sigh as she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Adora, she gulped as she stared into those curious blue eyes. Adora made her feel warm, safe and happy, there was no doubt about her feelings for the blonde, but it scared her nonetheless. ‘’ I love you. ‘’ She finally admitted, feeling her heart beat faster and harder against her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes widened slightly before softening again, she looked at Catra with a soft smile and put her other hand on Catra’s cheek, she brushed her thumb over the feline’s cheekbone. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I love you too. ‘’ She whispered as she looked at Catra with so much love in her eyes. Both of them were blushing, the tent was quiet and the only sounds were their breathing. Adora then leaned down slightly and pressed her lips against Catra’s lips softly. She closed her eyes as she fell into the moment, Catra’s eyes fluttered before closing as she slowly moved her lips along with Adora’s. This kiss was incredible, the passion and the feelings made it better somehow. It wasn’t eager, sloppy or even hesitant, this felt like home, exactly where they belong. And when they pulled back, Catra looked at Adora with a soft smile as Adora brushed a stray hair from Catra’s face as she smiled down at the feline. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And nothing is gonna tear us apart. ‘’ Adora whispered, Catra just nodded slowly. She believed Adora, she knew that no matter what happens, they will always have each other. She turned her head around again, pressing her back against Adora’s chest as Adora tightened her arm around Catra’s waist. She kissed Catra’s shoulder as she rubbed the feline’s stomach once again. Catra’s hand was still on her own, but she wasn’t holding it tightly anymore. </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They laid there for a couple of minutes, Adora plastered kisses over Catra’s arm and shoulder until she accidentally kissed the space between Catra’s shoulder and her neck, earning a quiet gasp from the feline. Catra slowly moved her hand to wrap it around Adora’s wrist, she slowly dragged Adora’s hand past her stomach up to her breasts. Adora’s breath hitched as she felt the band of Catra’s sports bra. Did Catra want her? Did she need her? </p><p> </p><p>She felt Catra’s thumb brush over her knuckles, she felt the feline make a sharp intake and at that moment, Adora slowly pulled the sports bra up, revealing two perky breasts. Adora couldn’t see them clearly because of the dark, but when she rubbed the area right under them, she could feel the curve right under her breasts, so she did what her instinct told her. She slowly cupped one breast and gently squeezed it, her thumb brushing over the stiff nipple, earning another soft gasp from Catra. She decided to go a little rougher and pinched the nipple with her thumb and index finger, Catra let out a soft moan and arched forward in a way that made her rear press against Adora’s pelvis. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-Is this okay? ‘’ Adora whispered against Catra’s neck as she nuzzled into it. Catra just nodded sharp and quick, not trusting herself to speak. Adora could feel herself throb between her legs, so she slowly grinds her pelvis against Catra’s rear, she let out a quiet gasp at the sensation. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, she sounded desperate and needy, she had her eyes closed and she put her hand over Adora’s hand on her breast, she pressed her hand down, making Adora squeeze her breast even rougher. Adora felt Catra wrap her hand around her wrist again and slowly dragged Adora’s hand past her stomach to the waistband of her shorts. Adora slowly slipped her hand past the waistband, understanding what Catra wanted of her. </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s tail wrapped itself around Adora’s ankle and tightened around it when Adora slipped her fingers past damp curls as she felt the folds of Catra’s pussy. She let out a quiet gasp at the feeling, grinding her pelvis harder against Catra’s rear. The feline let out a quiet moan as Adora circled her clit with her index- and middle finger. <em> God, she is so wet, </em>Adora thought. She stifled a groan that threatened to come out by sucking on Catra’s neck, Catra let out a gasp and reached a hand behind her to tangle it into Adora’s hair to pull her even closer. Catra tilted her head back and more the side to give Adora better access to her neck, the blonde girl circled Catra’s clit slowly, almost teasing her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra then turned around quickly, Adora’s hand slipped out of her shorts as Catra surged forward and pressed her lips against Adora’s lips hard, she kissed her with all the force she could muster at the moment, making the blonde moan quietly against her lips and roll onto her back. Adora grabbed onto each side of Catra’s shorts and slowly pulled them down as they made out. Catra then threw one leg over Adora’s legs to give her access to her pussy again. Adora went back to circling Catra’s clit with her index finger, but it wasn’t enough. Catra needed more. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled back from Adora’s lips, pressing their foreheads together as she let out quiet pants against Adora’s lips, her hand was pressing against Adora’s cheek as they locked eyes. ‘’ I-Inside… I need you inside… ‘’ Adora looked at her with lustful eyes as she slipped one finger inside Catra, the feline let out a soft groan as she dropped her head against Adora’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Adora’s other hand was gripping Catra’s back, pulling the flustered girl closer to her as she started pumping her finger in and out inside Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ More… ‘’ Catra moaned against her shoulder, nibbling slightly at the skin. Adora obeyed and pulled out her finger, causing Catra to let out a quiet whine, but it turned into a gasp when Adora pressed two fingers inside her. She started thrusting them slowly to get Catra used to the stretch. The feline let out quiet gasps against her shoulder, her claws digging into both of Adora’s arms gently. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Fuck… Adora, faster… ‘’ She whimpered, Adora was panting, feeling herself getting wetter between her own legs. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are so wet… ‘’ She whispered against Catra’s ear, Catra’s ears pulled back on her head as Adora fastened her speed, making Catra moan even louder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Harder… Please… ‘’ Her voice was shaky, she dug her claws harder into Adora’s arms when Adora fucked her harder with her fingers, causing the blonde to let out a groan. She felt Adora curl her fingers inside her and hit the spot that made Catra go insane. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yes, yes… Right there… Ah… ‘’ Catra bit onto Adora’s shoulder, a little blood coming out from the bite mark. Adora groaned louder, pumping her fingers even faster. She enjoyed the slight pain, it made her feel alive. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-Is it good? You like it? ‘’ Adora asked through shaky breaths, not stopping her movements for a second. Catra lifted her head and pressed their foreheads once again together, she struggled to keep her eyes open as she looked into Adora’s eyes. She put her hand on her cheek and moaned against Adora’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yes… Don’t stop… I’m so close… ‘’ She closed her eyes again, unable to keep them up. This felt too good, she kept moaning against Adora’s lips. ‘’ A-Adora… ‘’ Adora took those words as encouragement and pumped her fingers faster and harder, she felt Catra’s inner walls tighten around her fingers, trapping them inside as her body went rigid, shaking as she felt closer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ C-Come, Catra… I love you, come for me. ‘’ Adora whispered against Catra’s lips. The feline kissed Adora roughly as she came, she stifled her cry against Adora’s lips. Adora pumped her fingers slowly as Catra came down from her orgasm. She pulled them out when she heard Catra whine, when she was too sensitive. Adora wiped her fingers on her tank top as they kissed slowly. And when they pulled back, Catra fluttered her eyes open as she rested her forehead against Adora’s. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down between their bodies before looking back at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How are you still dressed? ‘’ She said as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Adora just shrugged and wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You didn’t exactly give me any time to undress. ‘’ She said with a wide grin. Catra just rolled her eyes and smiled at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, how about we change that? It’s your turn. ‘’ Catra said with a wide grin, showing her fangs that made Adora feel nervous and excited at the same time. She gave Adora a quick peck on her lips before slowly sliding down her body. The tent wasn’t big enough for her to lay down straight, but she bent her knees as she laid between Adora’s legs, she kissed the inside of Adora’s thighs, causing the blonde to lean her head back and let out a soft sigh. Catra slowly slid down Adora’s shorts and looked at the blonde curls that covered her pussy. She looked up at Adora who already lifted her head and looked down at the feline. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I want to taste you. ‘’ She whispered as she smelled Adora’s wetness, she needed to taste her. She kissed the top of Adora’s pussy as she wrapped her arms around each of Adora’s thighs to spread them apart. She didn’t break eye contact with Adora as she slid her tongue over the entry of Adora’s pussy. Adora let out a quiet groan and closed her eyes as she leaned back once again. Adora was already so horny from giving Catra pleasure, there is no way she would last very long. </p><p> </p><p>When Catra’s tongue slipped over Adora’s clit, the blonde let out a quiet moan. ‘’ F-Fuck…’’ Catra chuckled and removed her tongue from Adora’s pussy. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Wow, who knew you could swear? ‘’ Catra said as she grinned up at the blonde and Adora glared down at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Shut up and eat me. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ My pleasure. ‘’ Catra said as she went back down to lick Adora’s pussy. Adora closed her eyes, her ragged breaths echoed in the tent. She reached a hand down and tangled it into Catra’s hair as the feline kept licking her, she flicked her tongue over Adora’s clit, causing the blonde to let out another loud moan. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra, I’m close… Don’t stop… ‘’ She whispered as she turned her head to the side, she was sweating and felt really flustered. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Not planning to. ‘’ Catra mumbled as she kept licking, she could feel Adora tense above her and grind her hips into Catra’s face. She put a hand on Adora’s stomach to stop her from moving, the tank top was still on her, and she felt Adora take her hand to interlock their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ C-Catra! ‘’ Adora practically shouted, she arched her back as she came. Catra kept licking until she felt a hand nudge against her own. She cleaned Adora up gently before moving up again, she kissed Adora’s cheek and then nuzzled into her collarbone. They were both panting harshly, Catra threw her leg over Adora’s hips as Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s shoulders, holding her close to her chest. </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Adora let out a quiet chuckle and mumbled, ‘’ Wow… ‘’ as she closed her eyes. Catra rolled her eyes and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t ruin this, dummy. ‘’ She whispered, she shook her head slowly and bit her lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry, I just… Wow… ‘’ Adora was grinning really widely, she was still in shock that all this happened. Catra loves her… She let out a soft sigh as she rubbed Catra’s back with one hand and squeezed her closer with the other. Catra was purring by now as she nuzzled into Adora’s collarbone, her hand grabbing onto Adora’s tank top. They laid there quietly for a moment, until Catra looked up at Adora. She turned her body around, folded her arms over Adora’s chest and rested her chin on them as she stared at the blonde. Adora wasn’t asleep, she was closing her eyes and really relaxed, for the first time in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, Adora? ‘’ Catra whispered as she chewed on her lower lip. Adora looked up at her and smiled softly as she reached up and brushed Catra’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Mm? ‘’ She hummed with half-lidded eyes as she stared at the feline in front of her. Catra’s hair was messy and she looked absolutely beautiful, her eyes illuminating the entire tent. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We will always be together, right? No matter what happens. ‘’ She whispered, averting her gaze away from Adora. Adora’s eyes opened more widely this time, a soft smile still plastered on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Adora nodded slowly. ‘’ No matter what happens. ‘’ She whispered back, making the feline look back at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You promise? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I promise. ‘’ </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile </p><p> </p><p>Hordak opened the door that led to a big room that had a huge screen with several small screens on it and a throne in the middle. Horde Prime was standing up and looked at one of the smaller screens. Hordak walked up to the throne and kneeled down. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You were calling for me, Lord Prime? ‘’ He asked the tyrant. Horde Prime turned around, he was dressed in a white tunic with black pants, his four green eyes looking directly at the general. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She-Ra keeps falling out of our grasp, little brother. How can that be? ‘’ Horde Prime asked as he walked circles around the general. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It has been a lot more difficult to catch her, big brother, because of princess Glimmer and her ability to teleport. ‘’ Hordak said as he lowered his gaze to the floor. He didn’t dare to make eye contact with the tyrant. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m getting a little tired of the cat-mouse chasing we’ve been doing. My patience is running out. ‘’ Horde Prime said as he walked back to the screens. ‘’ I’m looking at early footage that our surveillance bots have caught of She-Ra and her companions. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Hordak looked up and stared at the screens, there were several moments in those screens. When She-Ra was in Seaworthy, and when she was in Erelandia. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Stand up, little brother, and come forward. ‘’ Horde Prime said as he crooked a metal claw to Hordak. The general got up on his feet and walked to stand next to Horde Prime. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Who is that? ‘’ Horde Prime motioned his head towards a screen that shows Adora and Catra laughing together, and then the surveillance bot shows Catra’s face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That is princess Catra of Half Moon, big brother. She recently joined She-Ra. ‘’ Hordak answered the question as he looked at the screen. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, well. ‘’ He was grinning widely, almost sinister. ‘’ The way to hurt She-Ra and make her surrender, ‘’ He clicked his metal finger against the screen, still showing Catra’s face. ‘’ Is to go for the heart. ‘’ He pressed his finger harder against the screen and cracked it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the misspelling and stuff, I didn't have time to check it first. </p><p>Was the smut good enough?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Going For The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How much does it hurt when your heart breaks?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter! Enjoy! Oh, by the way, Glimmer have unlimited teleportations without Angella being dead, cause I didn’t like the idea that Glimmer always needs to go to Brightmoon to recharge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was shining this morning, the weather was breezy but warm. It was really early in the morning when Adora woke up, her eyes were fluttering open as the sun shined through the tent. She felt well-rested, relaxed and most importantly, she was happy. No nightmares tonight, it has been like that whenever she sleeps with Catra, no nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, Catra… Adora looked down at the sleeping girl next to her and smiled sleepily, she is still here. Catra’s face was pressed against Adora’s shoulders, her arm thrown over Adora’s chest and her leg was thrown over Adora’s own leg. The blonde girl ghosted her fingers over Catra’s cheek as the feline kept snoring quietly, she was beautiful. The way her eyelashes flutter as she was dreaming, the way the sun shines on her face, revealing the freckles on her cheeks, the way she looks at Adora. Wait, what? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Stop staring, you’re being creepy. ‘’ Catra mumbled as she looked up at Adora through half-lidded eyes. Adora started to blush, getting caught in the act made her feel embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ W-What? I’m not staring. Why would I be staring? ‘’ Adora let out a scoff and looked away, feeling more flustered by the second. Catra rolled her eyes with a small smile before she closed them again and nuzzled into Adora’s shoulder, a purr rumbled in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Because you’re an idiot… ‘’ Catra whispered with a small smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, I’m your idiot. ‘’ Adora simply said with a small shrug as she looked at Catra. The feline’s eyes opened once again as she lifted her head to look at the love-struck blonde girl. Adora was smiling softly at her as her hand rubbed the arm Catra had on her chest. Catra flicked her eyes to look between each of Adora’s eyes before looking down at her lips. She reached up and placed a small peck on Adora’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I love you. ‘’ Adora whispered as Catra nuzzled her nose against Adora’s nose. Both the girls were smiling softly against each other, Catra reached up and placed her hand over Adora’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I love you too. ‘’ She said back, rubbing her thumb over the blonde’s cheekbone. Adora closed her eyes and turned her head to kiss Catra’s palm before nuzzling into it. ‘’ How do we drop these news to Sparkles and Bow? ‘’ Catra asked as she watched Adora. Adora looked at her and rolled her eyes at the feline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ When are you gonna stop teasing Glimmer about her name? ‘’ Adora asked Catra with a wide smile. The feline just grinned and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ When it stops being funny, which might take a while. ‘’ Catra laughed softly as she turned around and sat up, pulling on her shorts that Adora removed that night when they made love. Adora sat up and wrapped her hands around Catra’s waist and pushed her chest against the feline’s back. She placed a soft kiss on Catra’s shoulder, causing the catgirl to let out a quiet purr and close her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t know, we just tell them, I guess. ‘’ Adora said as she leans her cheek against Catra’s shoulder and nuzzles into her neck instead, holding Catra close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Mm, but after breakfast, it’s too early for Bow’s excitement. ‘’ Catra said as she reached a hand back and tangled her fingers into Adora’s hair. Adora let out a satisfied hum when Catra scratched gently the back of her head, she placed soft kisses on Catra’s neck. Catra then tilted her head to side to give Adora more access to her neck, she let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Mm, Adora, if you keep doing that, we won’t leave the tent.” Catra mumbled, clearly enjoying this too much. Adora smiled against her neck and pulled Catra even closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Good. “ Adora whispered as she kept kissing Catra’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Breakfast time! “ They heard Bow shout outside the tent, making Catra let out a loud groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh, for fuck’s sake. “ Catra said as she opened her eyes. “ Okay, time to get going, I guess. “ She muttered through clenched teeth as she turned her head to look at Adora who had a shocked expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What? “ Catra asked as she raised her eyebrows at the blonde. Adora just smiled and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh, nothing. Never heard you say that before, I was taken by surprise. “ Adora said as she started to grin. Catra just rolled her eyes and pressed a hand against Adora’s chest and pushed her to lay down on the sleeping mat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Shut up and get dressed. “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes, ma’am! “ Adora laughed and saluted Catra. Catra smiled and rolled her eyes once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Idiot. “ She mumbled and crawled out of the tent, her ears flicked as she heard Adora let out a snorting laugh. Catra walked towards the middle of their camp, where Bow was cooking their breakfast. She walked past him with an annoyed expression on her face, she was annoyed that she had to wake up so early. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good morning, Catra! ‘’ Bow said with a wide grin. Catra let out a quiet hiss and glared at him slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Someone is grumpy in the morning. ‘’ Bow said with a smile on his face. Catra looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ If I’m grumpy, what the hell is Sparkles? ‘’ Catra said as she looked over at Glimmer and gestured her hands towards her. Glimmer was sitting on a log, with her elbows on her thighs and her head rested on her hands, her hair was a mess and she had black circles under her eyes. She stared at the fire and let out a quiet sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I hate this world and myself. ‘’ Glimmer said before yawning. Bow just stared at her with wide eyes before looking back at Catra and shrugged slightly. Catra sat down on a log and took an apple from the bag. A few minutes later, Adora came out of the tent, wearing her usual uniform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good morning, my wonderful friends! ‘’ Adora practically shouted as she walked towards her friends, Bow just smiled widely and returned the ‘ good morning ‘. Adora was smiling really widely, it looked almost like her face would burst. Adora sat down next to Catra on the log and looked at the feline with a soft smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, Adora. What happened to your shoulder? ‘’ Bow asked as he leaned down to look at Adora’s shoulder. Adora looked at him as she furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What? Nothing happened to my shoulder. ‘’ She asked Bow, she looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, something happened. There is a huge bite mark here. ‘’ Bow said, Catra’s ears perked up, she started to cough after she choked on a piece of apple that she was chewing on. Adora looked at her quickly and patted her back gently as Catra swallowed. Glimmer looked at them with a raised eyebrow, Adora slowly looked down at her shoulder and her eyes widened. There was indeed a bite mark there. Glimmer stared at Catra, eyeing her neck as she noticed a hickey under the fur. Her eyes widened and she started to grin widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh my god, you guys finally did it. You fucked each other. ‘’ Glimmer stated as she jumped up from the log. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What?! ‘’ Catra stood up, her tail fluffing up as she clenched her fists to her sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ And Catra is definitely the bottom. ‘’ Glimmer said as she pointed at Catra with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Takes one to know one, Sparkles! ‘’ Catra snapped back as she glared at Glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What’s a bottom? ‘’ Bow whispered to Adora who just shrugged, both of them staring at Catra and Glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Ha, thought with the whole princess thing, you wouldn’t take orders. ‘’ Glimmer said as she crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at Catra. The feline just glared even harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, watch it, Sparkles! ‘’ Catra attacked back, crossing her own arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t think Glimmer takes orders in bed. ‘’ Bow whispered to Adora, Catra didn’t miss that so she looked at Bow with a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Thought about it a lot, Bow? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, leave Bow out of this. ‘’ Glimmer snapped, causing the feline to look back at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Okay, that’s enough! Could you two stop arguing for five seconds? It’s too early for this. ‘’ Adora said as she stood up and walked over to stand next to Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She started it! ‘’ Catra said, she looked at Adora and gestured her hand towards Glimmer, who poked out her tongue at Catra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra… ‘’ Adora said with a sigh as she looked at Catra with a pleading look and put her hand on the feline’s shoulder. ‘’ Please? ‘’ Catra looked at her and let out a loud groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Fine! ‘’ She glared slightly at Adora before looking back at Glimmer who was still grinning from ear to ear. ‘’ I’m sorry I got angry...  Or whatever… ‘’ Catra said as she looked away, her arms dropping to her sides once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ And Glimmer, what do we say? ‘’ Bow said with a smile as he put his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. Glimmer looked at him before looking back at Catra, she walked over slowly to the feline, causing Catra to look up and narrow her eyes slightly at Glimmer. There was a smug smirk plastered on her face. She stood face to face with the feline as she leaned closer with her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good kitty. ‘’ Glimmer whispered, causing Catra to glare more brutally at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Okay, that’s it! ‘’ Catra expanded her claws as Glimmer turned around to run away. Catra soon chased her around the place, Glimmer teleported around, blowing raspberries at Catra everytime she teleported from one spot to another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Stop teleporting and face me, you coward! ‘’ Catra shouted as she tried to chase Glimmer, but at vain. Adora was pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger as she shook her head and closed her eyes. Bow looked at Adora and put a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hungry? ‘’ He asked her, Glimmer and Catra still going at it in the background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Starving. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat down on the log again, Bow handed her some cooked fish before taking one of her own. They were quiet for a few minutes as they watched the other two fooling around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ So… You and Catra, huh? ‘’ Bow asked as he nudged Adora’s arm with his elbow, he had a wide grin plastered on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora just looked at him with a faint blush on her cheeks, she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled shyly. ‘’ Yeah, I guess… ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ When did this happen then? I refuse to accept that it has been going on for a while and I had no idea. ‘’ Bow said with a small pout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Trust me, you found out right on time. It just happened last night. ‘’ Adora shrugged and looked down at the ground. ‘’ I’m just… I’m really happy, Bow. She loves me for me, and not because I’m She-Ra… But I- ‘’ She let out a sigh, her smile dropping slightly. ‘’ - We didn’t talk about Thaymor, does she still want to go there? ‘’ Adora and Bow watched as Glimmer grabbed onto Catra and teleported her away. ‘’ What if her people find her and she needs to go back? ‘’ Adora shook her head and buried her face into her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow let out a quiet sigh and patted Adora’s shoulder. ‘’ Then we will face it together. And about Thaymor, you should probably ask her. But everything will be okay. ‘’ He said, causing Adora to look at him with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Where are our princesses then? ‘’ Adora said as she looked around. Out of the thin air, Glimmer and Catra appeared, however Catra had some magical rope around her, holding her arms trapped to her sides, she was glaring and her ears were pulled back on her head. Glimmer was grinning and held onto the rope as she walked over to the other two. Bow and Adora looked at them with their mouths agape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Your girlfriend tried to kill me, so I tied her up. ‘’ Glimmer said with a wide grin as she handed the rope to Adora. “ Here is your cat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It is still not off the table. ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth, feeling flustered out of embarrassment. Adora smiled softly and leaned in to place a kiss on Catra’s cheek. The feline’s eyes softened as she felt Adora’s lips on her cheek, her ears perked up and her tail was lashing behind her. A blush creeping up on her face as she looked at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora looked at Glimmer and gestured the rope. ‘’ Glimmer. ‘’ She raised an eyebrow at the sparkly girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Fine, fine. ‘’ Glimmer said as she moved her hands around to remove the rope around Catra. Catra stretched her arms over her head and let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m going to change my clothes. ‘’ She said and walked back to her tent and changed her clothes to her usual outfit before walking out of the tent again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Much better. ‘’ Catra said as she turned around to face Adora. ‘’ I think I want to take a walk. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, I’m coming with you, let me just… ‘’ Adora said as she got up from the log. Catra put a hand up and then later grabbed Adora’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Alone, just to clear my mind off things. ‘’ Catra said, Adora looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What if… ‘’ Adora started saying, but Catra just shook her head and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’ll be close, okay? If anything happens, I’ll shout. ‘’ Catra said as she placed a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek. Adora just nodded slowly, still unsure if this is a good idea. She trusted Catra, she knew she could take care of herself and she will be at hearing distance, it will be fine. Catra turned her heel and walked into the woods. Adora looked at her with a worried expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She will be fine, Adora. Catra can take care of herself. ‘’ Glimmer said as she looked up at Adora with a small smile. Adora sat down on the log again and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I know that, I just worry. ‘’ She sighed and looked at Bow and Glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ How about we talk about something else? ‘’ Bow said with a wide grin. ‘’ How did it happen? Last night? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck. ‘’ Well, she just told me that she loves me and I told her the same, then one thing led to another. ‘’ She started to blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ ‘Another’ you mean sex? ‘’ Glimmer said with an even wider grin than Bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Glimmer! ‘’ Adora whined and buried her face into her hands as the blush on her face grew more red by the second, Glimmer and Bow let out a loud laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there and it has almost been an hour, Catra hasn’t returned yet. Adora was starting to get even more worried, she drummed her fingers on her thighs as she looked at the direction Catra went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Why isn’t she back yet? ‘’ She asked the other two, still staring at the direction. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t know, it’s starting to get weird. ‘’ Bow said with a shrug as he looked back at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, they noticed something coming their way. They all got up from their seats and stared at the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora… ‘’ A voice said, sounding terrified and shaky. It was Catra, she was walking towards them with a Horde soldier holding a raygun close to her head. Behind them, several Horde soldiers followed them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hello, She-Ra. ‘’ They recognized that voice as Hordak, the general, as he walked to stand next to Catra’s other side. Adora’s eyes widened as she noticed the compromised position Catra was in. Her breath hitched out of fear, she clenched her fists to her sides as she glared at Hordak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Let her go. ‘’ Her blue eyes started to shine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. One wrong move, She-Ra, and it will be nothing left of your Catra to heal. ‘’ Hordak said as he gestured the raygun against Catra’s head. Adora’s eyes returned to normal as she stared at the laser gun. Catra was crying silently, her tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ This time, it won’t be as easy for you to disappear. ‘’ Hordak said with a grin as he pulled out a dagger. He pointed the tip against Catra’s arm and slowly pressed it in. Catra’s screams were out of pure agony, the trio took a step forward but stopped as they realized that they can’t attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Please, stop… ‘’ Adora said as tears started to form in her eyes. Hordak was grinning more widely now as he pulled out the dagger. Catra was panting, blood slowly rolling down her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Just surrender, She-Ra, and we will let her go. ‘’ Hordak said, Horde soldiers slowly surrounded the trio with laser guns pointed at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, don’t… ‘’ Catra whispered as she looked at Adora. She earned a painful slap against her cheek by Hordak himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Don’t hurt her! ‘’ Tears were rolling down Adora’s cheeks, she felt weak, useless. She couldn’t do anything, otherwise Catra will die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Surrender! ‘’ Hordak was losing his patient, Adora just glared at him before averting her gaze to look at Catra. The feline just shaked her head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ D-Don’t… Please… ‘’ Catra whispered weakly, the dagger slowly returning to her arm and Hordak sliced her arm slowly, making Catra let out another painful scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Okay! ‘’ Adora shouted, she put up her hands and stared at Catra. Glimmer and Bow stared at Adora with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora…’’ Bow started to say, but was interrupted by Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Let them go, let her go, and I will surrender. Just please… Stop hurting her… ‘’ Adora said as she kneeled down, tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, no! ‘’ Catra said, earning a punch against her stomach, sending her to the ground. The raygun was still pointed on her as she struggled to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, don’t do this… ‘’ Glimmer whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Take Catra and get out of here. ‘’ Adora just said, not breaking eye contact with Hordak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two Horde soldiers walked behind Adora, pushing Glimmer and Bow to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Don’t touch her! ‘’ Glimmer screamed as she tried to attack the Horde soldiers. Bow grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’ll be okay. ‘’ Adora said as she looked up at her friends with a sad smile. The Horde soldiers grabbed her arms and placed them behind her back before they cuffed her hands together with some magic handcuffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No… ‘’ Catra crawled over to Adora, she grabbed Adora’s face with her hands. ‘’ W-What are you doing? It’s not worth it. Please, don’t do this. ‘’ She couldn’t stop crying, her chest felt heavy as the blonde looked at her with a sad smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You’re worth it, Catra. I’ll be okay, I promise. Get out of here. ‘’ Adora whispered as she looked at the feline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Not without you. ‘’ Catra pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No matter what happens, nothing will tear us apart. ‘’ Adora whispered, causing Catra to open her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Please… ‘’ Catra’s voice was shaking, she felt her entire body tremble as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I love you so much… I’ll be okay… ‘’ Adora whispered, she tried to sound so sure, but the truth is, she wasn’t sure if she’d be okay. She needed to lie, to make Catra believe her, because otherwise she would never let Adora go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I love you too… ‘’ Catra said as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against Adora’s lips. She felt the wetness on their lips from all the crying, she didn’t let Adora go, even when they pulled away from the kiss. A Horde soldier grabbed Catra’s shoulder and pulled her away from Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Don’t touch me! ‘’ Catra screamed as she struggled out of his grasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You said you’d let them go! ‘’ Adora screamed as she glared up at Hordak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ So I did. Very well, your friends can leave. ‘’ Hordak said with a wide smile. Glimmer looked at Adora and got eye contact with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Go. ‘’ Adora simply said as she looked at her friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, no… ‘’ Catra begged, she looked at Adora as Bow held onto her arms to stop her from running to Adora again. As Glimmer put her hands on Catra’s and Bow’s shoulder, they saw a Horde soldier put a taser on Adora’s back and electrocute her, she screamed out of agony, a noise that echoed around the camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora! ‘’ Catra screamed as Glimmer teleported them away, the last thing they saw was Adora falling onto the ground. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/>The group teleported to a place outside Erelandia, Catra pushed Glimmer back and glared at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Why the hell did you do that?! ‘’ She screamed at Glimmer as she clenched her fists to the side. She felt angry at them, angry that they didn’t fight. Glimmer glared back at the feline, her own fists clenching by her sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What was I supposed to do?! Adora needed us to go! ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ So what?! We should have fought for her! We just left her there, Glimmer! ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We were outnumbered, Catra. There was no way Glimmer could grab all of us without one of us getting hurt. ‘’ Bow said as he put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. She patted his hand away and glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Then you should have left me. ‘’ Both Glimmer and Bow stared at Catra with wide eyes. Bow let out a quiet sigh and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We are not leaving anyone behind, Catra. We are going to find Adora, she will be okay. ‘’ He said as he looked at the crying feline, a tear rolling down his own cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I can’t lose her… ‘’ Catra whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, she lowered her head and sobbed quietly. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other and then slowly wrapped their arms around her as they cried silently together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grunted as she started to wake up, she felt her body tingle and she tried to move her hands, however they were cuffed against a huge pipe. She looked back over her shoulder as she tried to tug on the handcuffs, but there was no use, there was a green light coming from them, making her feel weak. She was trapped. She looked around the room, it was mostly dark with only a huge screen providing some light. There wasn’t much to this room, the screen was enormous and in front of it was a throne. Adora narrowed her eyes at the throne as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She noticed a shadowy figure sitting on the throne, his four green eyes exposed in the darkness. He stood up and slowly made his way towards Adora. Her eyes widened as he leaned down, coming face to face with the warrior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Horde Prime. ‘’ She whispered as her eyes turned into a glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Welcome, She-Ra. We meet, at last. ‘’ </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Next one comes up on Saturday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Corrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘’ Where is Adora?! ‘’ She shouted at his face, baring her fangs at him. The Horde soldier let out a loud laugh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, guys, another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘’ You… This is all happening because of you. ‘’ Adora spat at Horde Prime, her glare throwing daggers at him. He let out a loud laugh as he shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, She-Ra. This is all happening because of you. I’m on this insignificant planet because of you. ‘’ He said as he stood up more properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora tugged on her chains, and mumbled. </span>
  <span>‘’ For the honor of Grayskull. ‘’ Nothing happened. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I wouldn’t bother doing that. The handcuffs are made of a magic that weakens every being in the universe, even She-Ra. ‘’ He said with a wide grin as he paced around the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What do you want from me? ‘’ Adora asked, raising her head to look at Horde Prime, a glare returning back to her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ That’s a question I’ve been wondering about for twenty years. I wanted to kill you at first, but I developed a technology that might make it better for me if you are alive. When Shadow Weaver noticed your eyes glow at the orphanage, we knew we finally found She-Ra. To make sure of that, we experimented on you. However, no She-Ra ever came out. Until one day, you did. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ S-Shadow Weaver… ‘’ She looked away, glaring at absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, I’m been looking for you for twenty years, She-Ra. Ever since your parents sent you here through a portal. ‘’ He let out a sigh and shook his head. ‘’ A brave attempt to hide you from me. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You knew my parents? ‘’ Adora’s eyes softened as she looked up at Horde Prime. He looked down at her with a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Who… Why did they send me here? Why were they trying to hide me from you? ‘’ Adora asked, she needed answers and for the first time, someone could provide it to her. Even if it was Horde Prime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ There was a prophecy, that the legendary warrior, She-Ra, would rise once again, in a vessel from Eternia. She-Ra was supposed to bring peace to the universe. You see, Adora, I see myself as the one who shall bring peace to the universe. So I traveled to Eternia and destroyed the planet and its people, in hopes that I would also destroy She-Ra. ‘’ Adora’s eyes widened as she processed his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You… ‘’ She glared at him and quickly tugged on her handcuffs. ‘’ You killed them all! You murdered my parents! You destroyed my home! ‘’ She shouted at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ The king and queen knew what you were from the moment you were born, so when it all happened, they saved you and sent you here. ‘’ Horde Prime said as he moved to sit on his throne, he crossed one leg over the other and looked down at the blonde girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes softened once again, her heart beating too quickly in her chest. ‘’ W-What did you just say? ‘’ She started to stutter, hating herself for starting to feel weak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You are princess Adora of Eternia, the last Eternian alive. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at the ground, not blinking for a second. Her head hurt, her heart was pounding and she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was a princess… Her parents and her home were destroyed. This was too much for Adora to handle, but she refused to give up. She looked up at Horde Prime and glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ My friends will find me, and when they do, I’m going to kill you. You will never win. ‘’ She threatened him, not dropping eye contact with him. He furrowed his eyebrows and got up from his throne, he walked over to her, put his finger under her chin and lifted her gaze up to meet his own. He started to smirk creepily at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ When I’m done with you, my child, you’ll happily kill your friends for me. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two Days Later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It has been two days, Sparkles and we are not getting any closer to finding Adora. ‘’ Catra let out a loud sigh and rubbed her hands over her face. Glimmer rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It’s hard making a tracking spell, Catra. We just found out that it is a possibility and I’m a little rusty, but I’m working on it. ‘’ Glimmer said as she tried to draw shapes with her hands. Bow let out a quiet sigh and put his hand on Catra’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You haven’t slept since it all happened, Catra, you should probably sleep a little. ‘’ Catra looked up at the boy, she narrowed her eyes slightly. She was so tired, she had a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she couldn’t sleep. She missed Adora, her stupid laugh and her stupid ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’ll sleep after we find Adora. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You won’t be able to do anything if you are too tired, Catra. ‘’ Bow said with a slight smile. ‘’ Come on, sleep a little, you’ll feel somehow better if you just get some sleep. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra let out a sigh. ‘’ Not likely. ‘’ She mumbled as she walked towards a stack full of hay. They lost all their belongings at the camp, they went back to get it all, however the Horde soldiers burned down the entire camp. Thankfully, there was nothing worth saving, but now they are sleeping at a barn in Erelandia. Her eyes felt heavy and she slowly felt them closing as she drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow looked at her and let out a quiet sigh as he walked over to Glimmer. He sat down on the floor next to her. ‘’ She is really messed up, Glimmer. She refuses to sleep and eat, she is getting more frustrated and aggressive. And we are not close to finding Adora. ‘’ He said as he rubbed his face with his hands. Glimmer stopped what she was doing and looked at him, her eyes started to tear up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I really miss her, Bow. ‘’ She whispered, swallowing the cry that wanted to come out. Bow looked at her with sad eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and she slowly rested her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I know you do. Me too. We are going to find her, no matter what it takes. ‘’ Bow whispered as he leaned his head gently against Glimmer’s. He closed his eyes as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for an hour, crying over their friend. Catra was still much asleep, however she was crying in her sleep. A tear rolled down her cheek as she dreamed of Adora, the way she would stumble over a log because of her clumsiness, the way she looked at Catra with so much love, her stupid grin, the way she held Catra. It hurts… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra woke up as she heard screams coming from the town, she sat up quickly and looked around. Bow and Glimmer were still sitting down with each other, but they looked at the exit of the barn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We got some company. ‘’ Glimmer said as she stood up along with Bow. Catra quickly got up from the hay and stood next to the pair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Horde soldiers? ‘’ Bow asked, looking at Glimmer and Catra. Catra glared at the exit and quickly ran out of the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra, wait! ‘’ Glimmer shouted as she and Bow ran after Catra. Catra didn’t stop, she kept running until she saw a Horde soldier walking alone. She grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around, she grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and pushed him harshly against a wall, causing the soldier to let out a loud groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Where is Adora?! ‘’ She shouted at his face, baring her fangs at him. The Horde soldier let out a loud laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ With Prime. ‘’ He said with a smug smirk on his face. She let out a loud growl and pulled him back before pushing him back against the wall even harder than before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Where?! ‘’ She glared at him, her claws ripping holes in his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra… ‘’ Bow said behind her, he and Glimmer just watched the scene in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Tell me where she is. ‘’ Catra said as she growled at the soldier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You want your She-Ra? ‘’ He grinned as he lifted his hand. ‘’ Fine. ‘’ He snapped his thumb and middle finger against each other. Catra looked up at his hand before turning her head to look at the screams that echoed. Bow and Glimmer looked at an alley where the sounds came from with wide eyes. They looked back at Catra and the Horde soldier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra… Something is coming. ‘’ Glimmer said as she clenched her fists to the side. Catra looked back at the soldier with a brutal glare, she reached behind his neck and shoved her claws into his chip.  The loud noise was coming closer, the three of them looked at the direction of the noise. All three of them were ready to fight. Out of the distance, however, came She-Ra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widened as she attempted to run over to She-Ra. ‘’ Adora! ‘’ She was stopped by Bow who grabbed her arm and pulled her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ That’s not Adora. ‘’ He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at the tall warrior. She-Ra was looking down on the ground, panting heavily. Behind her, buildings were on fire, the smoke from the fire covered almost everything. You could hear the screams of the villagers, Horde soldiers were walking around the city, tormenting the villagers and destroying everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra narrowed her eyes as she stared at She-Ra. Her eyes widened when she noticed the green veins that were pumping on She-Ra’s exposed arms and neck. And when She-Ra lifted her head to look at the trio, Catra let out a quiet gasp. She-Ra had green eyes, she was gripping her sword tightly and she suddenly glared at the trio. She let out a battle cry and held onto the hilt of the sword with two hands as she raised it above her head, she flipped it around and shoved the sword into the ground hard, creating a wide crack in the ground. She pulled the sword out of the ground with a swift motion forward, causing the ground to expand its crack and it was headed towards the trio. Glimmer’s eyes widened as she grabbed onto Bow and Catra, and teleported them away to an alley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra leaned against the wall with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face. ‘’ What the hell was that? ‘’ She asked and looked at Bow and Glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She looks like one of the soldiers… Do you think… ‘’ Glimmer said as she looked at Bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ He is controlling Adora. ‘’ Bow answered as he looked down at the ground. Catra pushed herself off the wall and looked at the pair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No. ‘’ Catra glared at them, clenching her fists as she shook her head. ‘’ Adora is too strong to be controlled by Prime, okay? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We need to check if there is a chip on her neck. ‘’ Bow said as he looked at Glimmer. Glimmer glared and nodded her head, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do. She grabbed onto the other two and teleported back to where She-Ra was. The warrior was walking around and looked around for them at the town square. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio quietly split up, they needed to distract She-Ra, so that Glimmer could teleport close enough to catch a glimpse on Adora’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, idiot! ‘’ Catra shouted and waved her arms around as she glared at She-Ra. She-Ra turned her head to look at Catra, the blonde warrior was glaring at the feline. She let out a growl as she ran towards Catra. Catra stood her ground, she felt her body trembling out of fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra raised her sword and was ready to strike Catra down with it, the blonde warrior had a vicious grin plastered on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, wait! ‘’ Catra said as she looked up at She-Ra with wide eyes. ‘’ It’s me! This isn’t you! ‘’ She-Ra showed no sign of stopping. Catra closed her eyes, ready for the strike. Her ears flicked when she heard She-Ra let out a loud scream, Catra opened her eyes and saw Glimmer throwing magic on the back of She-Ra’s neck. She-Ra swung her sword and tried to hit Glimmer, however the sparkly girl kept teleporting away. She-Ra grew frustrated and she stopped to look around, and when Glimmer teleported close to her, She-Ra swung her arm and hit Glimmer hard, sending her away to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Glimmer! ‘’ Bow shouted as he ran over to Glimmer. Glimmer groaned and slowly sat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She got a chip, but we can’t get anywhere near her. ‘’ She said as she whimpered over the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Let me try something. ‘’ Bow said as he looked at She-Ra, he pulled back an arrow on his bow and sent it away. When it hit She-Ra, a rope appeared and wrapped around her. She-Ra stopped her movements and looked down at the rope, she let out a loud groan and tensed her arms to snap off the rope. Catra looked at her with wide eyes and jumped up to run towards her, she jumped up on She-Ra’s back, expanded her claws to ruin the chip. However, she looked down as she felt something grab onto her foot. She watched as She-Ra tightened her grip and threw Catra away towards Bow and Glimmer, she landed on the ground. Catra let out a loud whimper as Glimmer helped her up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It’s impossible! We can’t do it! She is too powerful! ‘’ Glimmer said as she looked at Bow. She grabbed onto the other two and teleported them away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They teleported back to the camp they had been in when Adora was taken. Catra looked around, the ashes from their stuff was still there on the ground. She walked around the place, she wanted to cry, to scream, to kill Prime for what he had done. She sat down on the ground, she hugged her knees against her chest and pressed her face against her kneecaps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer looked at each other before walking over to Catra, they kneeled down next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We will get her back. ‘’ Bow said quietly, always the optimist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What if we can’t? What if we have lost her? ‘’ Catra mumbled against her knees, a tear rolling down her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It’s Adora, she can handle anything. ‘’ Glimmer said as she put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What if she can’t? Not this time. You saw her, Glimmer, she didn’t even recognize us. She is too strong, we won’t be able to crack that chip.’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We can’t give up, Catra. She wouldn’t give up on us. ‘’ Bow said as he looked at Glimmer. She looked back at him and shook her head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m not giving up, but I’m also not hopeful… ‘’ Catra whispered, she closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer and Bow sighed, they didn’t really know what to do either. They had no idea how to get back their friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We will get her back, no matter it takes. ‘’ Bow whispered as he hugged Catra’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ How did the invasion of Erelandia go, She-Ra? ‘’ Horde Prime asked as he looked down at the warrior. She-Ra was kneeling down with one leg in front of him, her head lowered as she looked down on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Perfectly well, Lord Prime. We have seized the village once again under your name. ‘’ She-Ra answered without lifting her head. Horde Prime started to smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Very good. Did you run into any trouble? ‘’ Horde Prime asked as he walked closer to She-Ra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Nothing to worry about, Lord Prime. However, I ran into the princess of Brightmoon, a Magicat and an archer. ‘’ She-Ra answered. It was something so familiar with the trio that tried to stop her, but she didn’t know why she felt that way, she has no memory of them. She could feel Horde Prime’s eyes staring at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Did you know these people? ‘’ Horde Prime asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra squeezed her eyes close, she didn’t know them, why did she feel like she did? She tried to remember, tried to know, to realize, but nothing. Until a pair of heterochromatic eyes appeared in the darkness, until it became more clear. The Magicat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra opened her eyes quickly, staring at the ground and mumbled. ‘’ Catra…’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What did you just say, She-Ra? ‘’ She felt a finger under her chin, Horde Prime lifted her head to look at him when he crouched down in front of her. He was close, too close. She could end this right now, she could do it. But why? Why would she do it? She serves him, right? She is a soldier of Horde Prime. She lives to serve his will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ The Magicat, Lord Prime, she called me by my human name. How did she know about it? ‘’ She-Ra asked as she stared at Horde Prime, never breaking eye contact with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You are no longer Adora, She-Ra. You are more powerful than your human form will ever be. They knew your weakness, your human form, and it was meant to be a distraction. ‘’ Horde Prime answered as he tilted his head to the side slightly. ‘’ These people are trying to stop what we are trying to bring to the universe. That is... ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Peace and order. ‘’ She-Ra finished for him. He smiled and nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Very good. Next time, I want you to destroy those threats, all threats that stand in your way.’’ She-Ra nodded as she looked up at Horde Prime with her green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Now, submit for inspection. ‘’ He said, She-Ra lowered her head once again and closed her eyes as Horde Prime started to inspect her chip. When he finished, she looked up at him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You can leave, we are planning the next attack on Thaymor. ‘’ Horde Prime said as he turned around to walk towards his throne. She-Ra stood up, turned around and walked towards the exit. The green veins on her arms and neck have become bigger, the green veins around her eyes have gotten longer. She will bring peace and order to the universe, in Horde Prime’s will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, what do we think? Next update is next Saturday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please, come back to me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck at keeping dates in check. So here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been five days since their encounter with She-Ra, the trio didn’t hear anything about an attack from her since Erelandia, it worried them that something might have happened to Adora. They weren’t far from Thaymor, but they stopped for the night. They didn’t need much anymore, Glimmer was able to teleport to Brightmoon to get three sleeping mats, however Catra never used hers. She never slept, she always stood watch. This was just another night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow woke up in the middle of the night, he looked at Catra and let out a quiet sigh as he walked over to her. She was looking straight into the woods, not moving at all, but she was standing up. Bow put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and looked at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, it’s just you.” Catra said before looking back into the woods. “ I thought something was moving in the woods.” She whispered. Bow looked at the woods then back at Catra, he shook his head slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s probably just some animal. “ He cooked his head slightly to the side as he looked at Catra. She kept staring at the woods, her eyebrows were furrowed as she narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What if it’s not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Catra, you have barely slept these past days. We need you focused and you can’t do that when you’re lacking sleep.” Bow said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m focused.” Catra simply said without even looking at Bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Just get some sleep.” Bow said as he put his hand on Catra’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can’t.” Catra mumbled, finally looking away from the woods, she looked down at the ground instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure you can, I’ll keep watch. Just try to sleep. “ He said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can’t! “ Catra screamed as she glared at Bow. The archer removed his hand from Catra’s back quickly and his smile dropped at the sudden reaction from the feline. “ Don’t you get that? I can’t sleep! I can’t sleep without Adora holding me! I can’t sleep, knowing she is probably somewhere in pain! I can’t, Bow! “ Catra was glaring as she raised her voice louder, her fists were clenched by her sides, she was tearing up and she hated feeling weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He took her from us, from me! And turned her into something she is not! I hate him and I’m going to kill him! “ She continued as she let out a loud growl and scratched the nearest tree, Bow just stared at her with wide eyes.” He took my Adora, and-and…” She looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek, she lifted her gaze once again to look at Bow. “ If I sleep, I will dream of her and when I wake up, she won’t be next to me. And I’m scared that if it happens again, it might destroy me. “ She whispered the last sentence, she shook her head and looked back down on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I miss her so much, Bow. I miss her stupid laugh, I miss everything about her. And I’m scared I never get to hold her again. I don’t need to sleep, I need Adora to come home to us.“ More tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on the ground, she wrapped her arms around her herself as she let out quiet sniffles. ” To me.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Okay. ” Bow whispered as he hugged Catra tightly, the feline’s eyes widened when the boy hugged her, but she slowly returned the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Okay? “ She asked quietly as she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Okay, don’t sleep, but I’ll be staying up with you. “ Bow said as he hugged her a little tighter. “ I really miss her too, and we are going to get her back. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, Catra didn’t want to cry, she was never one to show feelings, however she couldn’t help herself. She sobbed quietly against Bow’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Glimmer woke up, the sun had already come up. She actually felt refreshed, she was sleeping really good tonight, never woken up, not even once. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the sleeping mats next to her, neither Bow or Catra were laying there. Glimmer furrowed her eyebrows and got up, she looked around and noticed Catra and Bow sitting on the ground next to the woods. The weird part was that Catra was laying her head on Bow’s shoulder, sparking a bit of jealousy in Glimmer. Not because Catra was laying there, because she loves Adora and Bow doesn’t see Catra as anything but a friend, but Glimmer wished she was the one with her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly walked towards them and stood in front of the pair. She let out a loud cough, making Catra flutter her eyes open and look up at Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Mm, morning, Sparkles. “ Catra mumbled as she wiped drool from her chin with her sleeve. Catra slowly furrowed her eyebrows as she felt something pressed against her head, she slowly looked up and saw Bow. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud shriek as she pulled away from the archer. Bow let out a quiet groan and opened his eyes slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What is going on? “ He asked as he let out a yawn. Glimmer was laughing and Catra just glared at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>” Nothing, okay? “ Catra said as she stood up and brushed off dirt from her knees. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn. “ We should probably keep going. We are close to Thaymor, right? “ Catra asked as she looked at Bow. The archer had already taken up his tracker pad and looked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Right. Um… “ He looked at Catra and furrowed his eyebrows. Catra crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What? “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We are close to Thaymor… Are you going to stay there? '' Bow asked, Glimmer stood next to him and frowned at Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What do you mean? “ Catra asked as she looked between the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ When we first met you, you said you wanted to go to Thaymor to start a new life there. Is that still something you want to do? '' Glimmer asked as she raised an eyebrow at Catra. Catra slowly dropped her arms to her side and looked down on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, right… I forgot about that… “ She mumbled, she rubbed her neck with her hand and sighed. “ I guess I didn’t think about that anymore. I kinda threw away the whole idea.. and… “ God, why was this so hard? She looked up at the pair in front of her. “ I guess I am having fun with you guys… and Adora… I don’t know how I would be able to start a new life now that I’ve met you guys.. ” She blushed furiously as she looked at them with wide eyes. Bow was looking at her with tearful eyes, he was hugging his tracker pad against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh my god, you want to stay with us! “ He shouted as he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a loud growl and looked away as her face turned deeply red. Glimmer just nodded with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Okay, okay, that’s enough. “ Catra mumbled. Bow started to let go and Glimmer walked over to her, she put her hand on Catra’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ There is no way you would have stayed with us if it wasn’t for Adora, right? “ Glimmer grinned at the feline who just let out a squeaky laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ There is absolutely no way. “ Catra admitted, earning laughs from Bow and Glimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright, let’s go and find our blonde friend. “ Bow said. The three friends started to make their way towards Thaymor, they didn’t know if Adora would be there, but it was just a step closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walked about an hour, they suddenly stopped as they saw smoke coming from the woods. They weren’t far from Thaymor as they noticed someone running towards them. It was a woman with antlers on her head, she bumped into Glimmer and looked up at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, Princess Glimmer! “ The woman said as tears rolled down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, what’s going on? “ Glimmer asked her as she put her hands on the woman’s arms. Bow and Catra looked at them, Catra’s eyes slowly moved to see a burn mark on the woman’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thaymor… It’s on fire… oh god… “ The woman cried and panted, it was hard to understand what she was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You are safe, take a deep breath and tell us what happened. “ Glimmer said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman let out a deep sigh, she put her hand over her chest. “ She-Ra… We didn’t know why she came, but we were really excited and then she suddenly attacked the village. She destroyed everything. “ The woman’s eyes widened as she told the group what had happened. Catra’s eyes widened as she looked at Bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We need to go. “ She whispered. Bow nodded and looked at Catra before averting his gaze to Glimmer. Glimmer looked back at them before looking at the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hide somewhere. Don't worry, we are here to help. “ Glimmer said with a sad smile. The woman just nodded and walked away from the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What’s the plan? “ Bow asked as he looked at Catra. She just shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No plan, just destroy that chip at any cost. “ Catra said as she glared up towards the smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio ran as fast as they could to the village, the sounds of screaming grew louder, the smoke was almost covering the entire village. Men, women and children running around screaming, crying and whimpering. Horde soldiers were marching around the place, with their ray guns in their hands as they shot at buildings. And yet, She-Ra was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Where is she?! “ Catra shouted, it was too loud here, too much noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can’t see her! “ Bow screamed back, he looked around, his bow ready in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Look for Adora! I’m taking the people to safety! “ Glimmer shouted before teleporting away. Bow and Catra looked at each other and nodded once. They started to run around the village, they tried to find She-Ra, but it was hard. They didn’t even know if she was still there. Bow felt something grab his shoulder and as he looked up, he saw She-Ra! She picked him up and threw him to the other side, he hit his head against a metal bar and lost consciousness. Catra looked at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Bow! “ She made an attempt to run towards him, but She-Ra wrapped her hand around Catra’s throat and pushed her harshly against a wall. Catra let out a loud whimper at the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Adora… “ Catra choked out, her hands reaching up to She-Ra’s hand around her throat. She tried to pry She-Ra’s hand open, but in vain. She-Ra tightened her hand slightly harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not Adora, I’m She-Ra. “ She-Ra growled as she moved her face closer to Catra’s. Her green eyes glaring into Catra’s heterochromatic eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-I know…” Catra struggled to breathe, she tried to struggle out of this, but it was impossible. So she tried something else, she forced out a loud laugh and stared at She-Ra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Y-You know w-what, Adora? “ Catra said as she didn’t break eye contact with her. “ I kinda like t-this… We s-should… “ She gulped before smirking slightly. “ We should try it out next time we fuck. “ She-Ra let out a loud growl and lifted Catra off the ground, she pulled Catra back before slamming her once again against the wall. Catra let out a loud cry as tears started to form in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not Adora! “ She-Ra screamed right at Catra’s face. Her glare became more brutal by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-I know…” Catra choked out, a tear rolling down her cheek due to the pain. “ B-But I know you are in there, Adora… “ Catra stared into those green eyes, wishing nothing else than to see Adora’s blue eyes. She-Ra didn’t move an inch, her fingers still pressed tightly against Catra’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Y-You can fight this… Adora, I know you can. “ Catra continued as she struggled to breathe, she felt her feet dangling over the ground. She-Ra shook her head, she let out a quiet whimper and closed her eyes tightly. Catra stared at her with wide eyes. “ Come on, Adora! Y-You’re usually so stubborn, don’t stop now! “ Catra tried to shout as she slowly glared at She-Ra. And when She-Ra opened her eyes again, they were blue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ C-Catra…” She-Ra whispered as she stared at the feline and loosened her fingers around Catra’s throat. Then all of sudden, She-Ra let out a loud scream as the chip started to electrocute her, she dropped her hand from Catra’s throat and dropped down on her knees as she kept screaming. Catra landed on her feet, she started to cough as she regained her breathing before kneeling down in front of She-Ra. Then the screaming stopped, She-Ra’s head was lowered towards the ground as she panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Adora… “ Catra whispered, She-Ra slowly lifted her head and looked at Catra. Catra let out a quiet gasp as she saw She-Ra’s eyes returning to the color green. But she didn’t attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Adora, is it you…? Do you hear me? “ Catra hesitantly raised her hand and put it against She-Ra’s cheek. Tears rolled down Catra’s cheeks as she rubbed her thumb over She-Ra’s cheekbone. She-Ra was just looking at Catra with sad eyes, her green eyes were still there, she was panting quietly now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I love you, and nothing will tear us apart, right? Not even this. ‘’ Catra whispered as she slowly leaned forward and pressed her forehead against She-Ra’s own. She-Ra was a lot bigger than Catra, but they somehow still fit together. ‘’ I need you to fight this, and come back to me. I’ve missed you, my love. ‘’ Catra’s eyes widened slightly as she noticed that She-Ra’s eyes shifted between green and blue repeatedly. And it stopped at blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ C-Catra… ‘’ She-Ra whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She let out a loud groan and put her palms against the temples on her head before the chip started to electrocute her again. She let out a loud scream and threw her head back, she pressed her palms harder against her head. ‘’ Get it off! ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra quickly looked over at Bow, who was still on the ground, completely unconscious. Glimmer had just teleported there and ran towards Bow. She-Ra kept screaming. ‘’ Make it stop! It hurts! ‘’ Tears rolled down the warrior’s cheeks. Catra quickly wrapped her arms around She-Ra’s head and pulled her closer to herself. She removed She-Ra’s hair, exposing her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Glimmer! Now! Destroy it! ‘’ Catra shouted at Glimmer, who looked over at them and teleported close to them, she created a magic force and sent it towards She-Ra’s neck, breaking the chip. The screaming stopped, the only noises that came out of She-Ra was the noises of her panting. Sweat dropped down from her forehead, and Catra slowly pulled away to look at She-Ra. The warrior slowly lifted her gaze to look at Catra, the feline let out a soft sigh as she looked at her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ She-Ra, get up! Kill them! ‘’ They heard a Horde soldier shout towards them, it was Hordak. They were now surrounded by tanks and soldiers. She-Ra slowly got up, still facing Catra. She closed her eyes and turned around to face the soldiers, she slowly opened her eyes that were glowing blue. Hordak’s eyes widened as he noticed the change that their weapon had possessed. She glared at them brutally before letting out a loud battle cry, she swiped her sword through the air and sent out a huge force that knocked over the tanks and made a few of the soldiers get electrocuted. They heard the soldiers to fall back, to retreat and when they finally did, She-Ra transformed to Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer was sitting down next to Bow’s body, putting his head slowly on her lap as she brushed his hair back. He was going to be okay. Adora looked at Bow and slowly looked around at the village, people were hurt, buildings were on fire, and her friend was hurt. All this because… Because of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I did this. ‘’ Adora whispered with a numb expression on her face. ‘’ I… ‘’ She started to see white and the last thing she remembers was hearing Catra screaming her name. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She-Ra… Monster… Pain… Fire… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora quickly opened her eyes and sat up on the bed with a loud shriek. A nightmare. Adora felt a drop of sweat run down the temple of her head, she felt hot and panted loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, hey! ‘’ A voice said, grabbing onto her arms. She pulled away quickly with a loud gasp and her eyes widened as she looked at the person. It was Catra, she was standing next to the bed, but where were they? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ C-Catra… ‘’ Adora whispered as she looked around the room. She noticed the waterfall, the comfy bed she was laying on. This felt so familiar. ‘’ W-Where are we? ‘’ Adora asked as she looked at Catra. The feline let out a quiet sigh and brushed Adora’s hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ At Brightmoon, Adora. ‘’ Catra answered, Adora’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ W-What? Catra, if Queen Angella sees you.. ‘’ She started, but got interrupted by Catra’s finger pressed against her lips. Catra smiled softly at Adora and shook her head slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Shh, I know, that’s why Glimmer sneaked me in. No one knows I’m here. “ Catra said as she inspected Adora’s face. Adora let out a quiet groan and rubbed her palms over her eyes. She was wearing a grey tank top and a pair of grey shorts, and Catra was in her usual outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What happened? “ She mumbled and looked down at her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You kinda passed out. “ Catra said, watching Adora without blinking. “ So we brought you here so that you can get medical attention. “ Adora was clenching her hands repeatedly, furrowing her eyebrows and pierced her lips to a thin line. Catra let out another sigh and put her hands over Adora’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey… “ Catra whispered, causing Adora to lift her gaze and stare at the feline. “ It wasn’t your fault… Everyone knows that, Queen Angella made sure to announce that to everyone. “ Adora listened, but she couldn’t feel it. It was her fault, she could have fought harder, she should have done better. She hurt all those people, she destroyed their homes, their village. She saw everything through She-Ra’s eyes, she saw the pain she caused to this world. To her friends. To Catra. But she couldn’t tell Catra that, she couldn’t tell her that she did blame herself, she didn’t need Catra to worry. So she just nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra started to tear up as she looked at Adora. “ I really missed you, Adora. “ Catra said with a shaky voice, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hand gently and slowly pulled her down next to herself on the bed. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and pulled her close to her chest. The feline quickly wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist and nuzzled into her neck as she let out quiet sniffles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m here now. I’m okay. “ Adora whispered as she kissed the top of Catra’s head, she slowly closed her eyes and buried her face into Catra’s hair. Catra nodded slowly and inhaled deeply, she could smell her Adora, the girl she loves. She's home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Catra slowly pulled back and wiped her tears as she looked at Adora. Adora chewed on her lower lip nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How is Bow? “ She asked Catra, she didn’t even know if she wanted to hear the answer to the question, afraid of what Catra might say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, he is fine. It was just a minor concussion. He woke up an hour after we came here. “ Catra said as she rubbed her hand over Adora’s arm. Adora just nodded, a feeling of relief washed over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good. “ She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hungry? “ She asked, Adora just shrugged slightly. “ I can try to sneak around to find something to eat. “ Catra said and slowly tried to get up from the bed. Adora quickly grabbed onto Catra’s wrist and held her still, Catra looked at Adora and furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Adora? “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl wasn’t looking at Catra, she looked down as she had her head lowered. The hand around Catra’s wrist softened, Adora’s fingers still holding onto her, but barely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ D-Don’t go… “ Adora whispered. “ Please? Just… “ Adora let out a quiet sigh and lifted her gaze to look back at Catra. “ Stay. “ Catra looked between Adora’s eyes and slowly nodded, she sat down carefully on the bed again. Adora pulled her hands back and folded them on her lap. Catra’s ears were perked up as she listened to Adora’s breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Adora… Are you okay? Be honest with me.“ Catra asked as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Adora nodded slowly, she wasn’t sure. Yes? Maybe? No? Doesn’t matter, she had to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I just.. “ Adora rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. “ I just need you to stay. I don’t want to see anyone right now, I just need to stay here. “ She said as she looked at Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra just nodded and put her hand on Adora’s cheek. “ Okay. “ She smiled softly at the blonde girl, Adora slowly turned her head to the side and nuzzled into Catra’s palm. She was tired, so tired, her eyes felt really heavy and she could hear the birds chirping outside. The sun was shining through the large windows in the room, and all she wanted was to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Can we lay down and maybe sleep? “ Adora forced a small smile as she looked at Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, sure. “ Catra whispered and slowly laid down on her back. Adora followed and laid her head on Catra’s collarbone, she grabbed onto Catra’s shirt with one hand and tucked the other hand under her own chin. Catra slowly wrapped her arms around Adora and held her tightly against herself. She let out a soft sigh, her tail slowly wrapping itself around Adora’s ankle. Adora closed her eyes, she let out a soft sigh and then a small yawn. And she slowly drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Adora… “ A woman said with a soft voice. “ Look at our beautiful little girl. “ The woman had ginger hair and blue eyes, she smiled softly as Adora looked up at her. Next to her, was a man. He was blonde with grey eyes, he smiled down at Adora. “ Isn’t she perfect, Randor? “ The woman asked as she looked at the man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ She sure is. Got it from her mother. “ He laughed deeply and wrapped an arm around the woman. The woman was blushing and laughed softly before looking back down at Adora. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora laughed, she sounded like an infant. All of sudden, they heard a loud bang. Baby Adora started to cry, the man and the woman looked to the side with wide eyes and the man quickly got up and ran away. The woman picked Adora up with a blue blanket and held her against her chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Shh, my child. “ The woman said as she looked down at the crying baby. The man quickly came back to the view, he looked at the woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ We need to go. “ And they quickly ran, they arrived in a huge room, with three people in there already, wearing cloaks. And in the middle of the room was a small portal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ It’s not possible for everyone to go in. We need to protect the child. “ One of them wearing a cloak said. Now the woman was sobbing, the man wrapped his arm around the woman, he was tearing up. They looked down at the child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ It’s going to be okay, my baby. “ The woman said, cradling the crying baby. “ Never forget that mommy and daddy love you. “ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Adora’s forehead, giving her a small kiss. The woman kissed her forehead before slowly handing her over to one of the cloak people. Tears were rolling down their cheeks as Adora saw them hug each other tightly and suddenly it all went black. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Adora.” A dark voice said, four green eyes illuminating the darkness. Horde Prime. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora quickly opened her eyes, she was sweating and panted quietly. It was dark in the room, it was nighttime now, she heard quiet snores and she slowly looked up. Catra was still sleeping deeply, her chest heaving up and down. Adora slowly sat up, carefully not to wake Catra up, she sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed her hands over her face. She let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping girl, who let out a quiet groan and turned to her side, still very much asleep. Adora slowly got up and moved silently towards the door, she opened it quietly and closed it behind herself. She was now standing in the hallway, no guards were watching her door, however she knew Brightmoon was full of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something isn’t right…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She kept walking through the hallway, the only sounds came from her footsteps. She looked around, still no sign of anyone. She stood still when she came to a really long hallway, the view in front of her was pitch black. She furrowed her eyebrows, she felt a shiver creep up on her, she started to shudder. Why was it so cold? She narrowed her eyes as she noticed a shadowy figure standing at the end of the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, um, guard? “ Adora said, her feet slowly moving her towards the figure. “ Where is everyone? This place seems a little… “ Adora shrugged as she kept walking. “ A little quiet. “ She came close enough to see that the figure was standing with their back against Adora. The blonde girl slowly reached forward with her hand, but the shadowy figure turned around and Adora let out a quiet gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hello, She-Ra. “ It was Horde Prime, a wide grin was plastered on his face as he moved forward. Adora quickly stumbled back, she lifted her hand and shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ For the honor of Grayskull! “ But nothing happened, Adora quickly looked down at her hand before looking back up at Horde Prime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It won’t work, my child. You are weak. She-Ra is a being of pure magic and you, you are a monster. “ Horde Prime said as he kept walking towards her, Adora shook her head and walked backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ N-No, I… “ Adora stuttered, she felt her heart beating faster and harder against her chest. “ Help! “ She shouted and looked around, no one came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You hurt all those people, you destroyed their homes and their families. You hurt your friends, the girl you love. You are the reason your very planet got destroyed, you are the reason why you don’t have any parents. You are the reason for their deaths. “ Horde Prime spat out, he was wearing a sinister smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I didn’t mean to! “ Adora shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Everything you ever love or touch gets destroyed. You are a monster. “ He was now trapping her against a wall, her entire body was trembling out of fear, she was sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ All of this happened because you are weak. “ He said as he reached a hand forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No! “ Adora shouted, quickly opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She couldn’t breathe and tears were streaming down her face. Catra quickly sat up behind her and grabbed onto her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, Adora! “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, no! Let me go! Stop! “ Adora screamed as she struggled out of Catra’s grasp. But Catra held on even tighter and turned Adora to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Look at me! “ Catra shouted, Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes. “ It’s me. Okay? “ Catra said as she studied Adora’s face. The blonde girl looked away quickly and wiped her tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-I’m fine. “ She lied as she closed her eyes. Catra let out a quiet growl and glared at Adora. She clenched her fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Cut the crap, Adora. You’re not fine. Tell me the truth, what’s going on? “ Catra demanded, her gaze softened as she took one of Adora’s hands into her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora let out a quiet sigh, her eyes red from all the crying, her heart slowly regained its normal beating as she slowly looked at Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Nightmares. About Horde Prime. He kept telling me that I’m a monster, I’m the reason for all this pain. He… “ Tears started to form in her eyes again. “ Catra, he destroyed my home, he killed my parents. He is the reason I’m an orphan. “ Catra’s eyes widened slightly and more tears rolled down Adora’s cheeks, Catra quickly hugged Adora and held her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You are not with Prime anymore, Adora. You are here and you are going to be okay. I got you. “ She whispered against Adora’s ear, the blonde nodded slowly and let out quiet sniffles. She slowly pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Catra… I… I’m a princess. “</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Adora ever be happy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Make It Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘’ N-No. Please, I want to go home! ‘’ Adora screamed, sweat dripping down her forehead. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another angst filled chapter, here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘’ Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. ‘’ Catra said as she paced the floor and looked down at it. She stood still and turned to Adora with narrowed eyes, the blonde girl was sitting on the bed, cross-legged. ‘’ You are a princess from the planet Eternia that got destroyed years ago, because Horde Prime found out that She-Ra will be born there. ‘’ Adora just nodded quickly as she looked up at Catra with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Exactly, and my parents, apparently the king and queen, sent me through a portal to this world, to hide me from him. I got unlucky and Shadow Weaver found me. ‘’ Adora filled in the rest, Catra let out a sigh and started to pace the floor again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’ve been told that there were no survivors when the planet got destroyed. ‘’ Catra said, without looking at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Wait, you know about Eternia? ‘’ Adora asked. Catra stopped once again and stared at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, yeah, I’m a princess. Boring history lessons come with the territory. ‘’ Catra said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, she shrugged and sighed before sitting down next to Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ But it makes sense, doesn’t it? ‘’ Adora asked, looking at Catra. If it’s true, that means she had a family, she wasn’t just tossed aside, there were people who loved her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I-I don’t know, Adora. What if he’s lying to you? ‘’ Catra asked as she looked at the blonde girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I had a dream tonight, w-where… ‘’ Adora started, she rubbed the back of her neck and chewed on her lower lip. ‘’ I saw a man and a woman, saying my name and I don’t know, I was a baby. Suddenly someone attacked, Prime, and they sent me through a portal. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra just nodded slowly, she put her hand on Adora’s shoulder and let out a quiet sigh. ‘’ We should probably get Glimmer and Bow. ‘’ Catra slowly got up from the bed, but was stopped as Adora grabbed her hand and stood up next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, let me go. I just… I can’t lose you, Catra, and that will probably happen if Queen Angella sees you. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra let out a sigh and nodded slowly. ‘’ Yeah, you are probably right. ‘’ She smiled softly at the blonde girl, Adora leaned forward and gave Catra a quick kiss on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’ll be right back. ‘’ Adora whispered before making her way out of the room. Catra laid down on the bed again and let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora was walking through the hallways, she remembered where Glimmer’s room was, she just hoped she would be in there. She glanced around, noticing a few guards looking her way, making faces before whispering to each other. The feeling of guilt swirled in Adora’s stomach, making her feel anxious and suddenly a little warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monster… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stopped on her tracks and inhaled sharply before exhaling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ In and out, Adora… ‘’ Adora mumbled quietly to herself. She clenched her fists and kept walking, she arrived at a long hallway. Glimmer’s door was right there, at the end of it. She chewed on her lower lip out of nervosity, her steps becoming slower now. The door seemed to move further away from her as she walked closer. She furrowed her eyebrows, but didn’t stop walking. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You are a monster. ‘’ Four green eyes and a wicked grin said to her. Adora let out a loud scream and slumped down on the nearest wall, she put her hand over her chest and breathed quickly and sharply. She began to sweat, her body was trembling and her heart was pounding too quickly against her chest. She struggled to breath, her breaths came out sharp and quickly. She felt like dying. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to regain her breathing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A monster… It’s your fault all these people died… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of hands grabbed onto her shoulders as she screamed. ‘’ No, no! Stop! Stop, don’t touch me! ‘’ Her body was shaking as she heard a voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora! It’s us! ‘’ The voice screamed as the person shook Adora’s shoulders. Adora shook her head quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ N-No. Please, I want to go home! ‘’ Adora screamed, sweat dripping down her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, it’s me! Glimmer! You are home. Just open your eyes. ‘’ Glimmer said as she hugged Adora’s body against hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That smell… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora calmed down as she inhaled deeply. Glimmer’s shampoo. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, she didn’t even know she was crying as she felt her cheeks being wet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ G-Glimmer… ‘’ Adora looked at Glimmer, Bow was standing right behind her with his hand over his mouth. ‘’ I-I… I came to get you… And-And… ‘’ Adora looked behind Bow and saw that Glimmer’s door was right there. Right in front of her. That didn't make any sense. ‘’ The door… ‘’ She whispered, causing Glimmer and Bow to look behind them at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What about the door, Adora? ‘’ Glimmer asked as she looked back at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ N-Never mind, I need to talk to you guys. ‘’ Adora said as she looked at Glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You need medical attention, Adora. ‘’ Glimmer said as she brushed Adora’s hair back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ N-No, I don’t need medical attention, I need to talk to you. C-Can we go to my room? C-Catra is waiting there. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Of course. ‘’ Glimmer whispered as she helped Adora get back on her feet. They heard a cough next to them, all three looked towards the sound. Adora’s eyes widened slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good morning, children. ‘’ Queen Angella said with a soft smile on her face. She looked as beautiful as always, her wings behind her and her beautiful pink/purple hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Morning, mom. ‘’ Glimmer said with a forced tight smile on her lips. Bow just bowed down to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Morning, your majesty. ‘’ Bow said with a big smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No need for that, Bow. You already know that. ‘’ Queen Angella let out a soft chuckle before averting her gaze towards Adora, who didn’t look directly at the queen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, dear. How are we feeling this morning? ‘’ Queen Angella asked as she put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. The blonde girl wanted to flinch back from the touch, but managed to control herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ G-Good, your majesty. ‘’ Adora mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ The guards heard screaming and called for me immediately. Are you sure you’re okay? ‘’ Queen Angella’s smile disappeared as she stared at the blonde girl. Adora looked up at her slowly, Queen Angella was looking at her with concern, with care. Adora never had a mother, her own mother died because of her, but she always felt like Queen Angella was like a mother to her. This is what motherhood is, right? Caring about your child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I-I’m alright, your majesty. ‘’ Adora lied, even though she didn’t want to. She didn’t get to be hurt, the victim, not after everything she had done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No one blames you for what happened, Adora. Not the people of Erelandia, not the people of Thaymor, no one. So try not to blame yourself. This has been Horde Prime’s doing, not yours. ‘’ Queen Angella assured Adora, but not a single word was stuck in Adora’s head. She just nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I think you need some time off. All of you. ‘’ Queen Angella looked at Bow and Glimmer before nodding slowly. ‘’ And Adora, I’ll come to your room with a doctor later tonight, alright? Just to make sure you’re doing okay. ‘’ She said as she looked at Adora. All three friends nodded quickly before Glimmer grabbed onto Bow and Adora, teleporting them away to Adora’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at Adora’s room, Catra was laying on the bed. She sat up quickly when she noticed the other three in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You’re back. ‘’ Catra let out a soft sigh as she got up from the bed and walked over to Adora. She wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly. ‘’ You okay? ‘’ Catra whispered. Adora wrapped her arms tightly around the feline and nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled back, Glimmer grabbed onto Catra’s arm and pulled her away from the group. Bow took Adora to bed and sat her down gently. Adora slowly looked up at him and chewed on her lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Bow, I’m sorry. For hurting you. I-... ‘’ Adora looked down and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, it’s not your fault. I know you would never hurt us. ‘’ Bow said with a soft smile as he hugged Adora against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer glared at Catra slightly as the feline looked at her with raised eyebrows. ‘’ What? ‘’ Catra asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What do you mean ‘ what ‘? You know how we found her? ‘’ Glimmer said, her expression softened on her face as she let out a soft sigh. ‘’ I don’t think Adora is okay, Catra. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What do you mean? How did you find her? ‘’ Catra asked, a feeling of concern pooling in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She was having a panic attack outside my door, Catra. She kept screaming. ‘’ Glimmer said as she lowered her head to look at the floor. Catra’s eyes widened slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She lied to me. ‘’ Catra glared slightly at Glimmer, but Glimmer knew that this wasn’t aimed at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra, don’t start anything. ‘’ Glimmer said as she narrowed her eyes at Catra. The feline let out a loud huff before turning around and walked over to Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You’re fine, right? ‘’ Catra said as she stared down at Bow and Adora. Adora pulled away from Bow’s hug and looked up at Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, I told you, I’m fine. ‘’ Adora said as she stood up slowly to stand in front of Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I told you, tell me the truth. You keep lying, Adora! ‘’ Catra said as she glared at the blonde girl. It wasn’t anger, she wasn’t angry at Adora for not being okay, she could understand that. But she needed to know the truth if her girlfriend was okay or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I-I didn’t… ‘’ Adora shook her head slowly as she stared at the feline. Catra let out a small laughter, but it was anything but happy. It sounded like disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I asked you twice. You told me that you’re fine, it’s just nightmares. Having a panic attack is not fine, Adora! ‘’ Catra raised her voice now, she knew that. She could see how Adora flinched slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I didn’t want you to worry. ‘’ Adora whispered as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, now I’m worried as fuck. I would never have let you go alone if I knew how bad you felt. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What would you even do? ‘’ Adora asked as she raised her head to look at Catra. Catra’s eyes softened from the glares that she had given Adora, when she noticed how Adora glared at her now. ‘’ Stop it? What does it matter anyway? ‘’ Adora clenched her fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What does it matter? Are you kidding me, Adora?! Of course it matters! You matter, can’t you see that? I get that you think you’re supposed to be this hero that helps everyone. But you deserve help too! You are still human, Adora, whether you wish it or not. ‘’ Catra glared at her and shook her head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, you don’t get it, Catra! I’m She-Ra! I don’t have the time to be weak! Being weak is what got me here! ‘’ Adora screamed, she let out a soft gasp as she regretted her words. That came out wrong, that is not what she meant. Catra stared at her with wide eyes before nodding slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I didn’t mean it like that… I… ‘’ Adora felt a shame trip over her, she made a mistake. She reached her hand forward to touch Catra, but the catgirl took a step back instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I get it. I know exactly what you meant. It’s fine. I’m sorry for being an inconvenience for you. ‘’ Catra was glaring at Adora so brutally right now, it almost hurt her eyes. She turned her heel and ran out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra! ‘’ Adora wanted to run after her, but Glimmer stopped her right on her tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, stop. ‘’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She could get caught, Glimmer! What if your mom sees her? ‘’ Adora asked with wide eyes, she felt tears forming in them now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She will be able to sneak around, Adora. You should probably give her some alone time. ‘’ Glimmer sighed and put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. ‘’ She really blamed herself for everything that happened to you, and I don’t think that comment made anything better. ‘’ Glimmer spat out the harsh truth. Adora lowered her head and closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Now, what did you want to tell us? ‘’ Glimmer needed this subject to change, so she grabbed onto Adora’s hand and sat her down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I didn’t ask her to save me. ‘’ Catra mumbled as she sat on a pillar of the castle. She would usually climb up to the highest point of places to gather her thoughts. This was perfect, cause nobody would bother her. ‘’ Stupid hero complex… ‘’ She raised her knees and hugged them against her chest as she buried her head against them. ‘’ Weakness… ‘’ Catra huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly lifted her head and looked towards the horizon. She wondered how her family was doing, did they miss her? Probably. Her parents love her. The kingdom is probably falling apart right now without her there. Should she go back? It would be easier for Adora, without having her there, without being distracted and confused and… Weak… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Excuse me? ‘’ Someone said behind her, causing Catra to sit up quickly and turn around with her claws out. Her eyes widened quickly as she noticed the figure in front of her. She was standing on the pillar with her wings neatly behind her back, her hands were clasped together as she smiled softly at the feline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, queen Angella, your majesty. ‘’ Catra bowed down slightly, unsure what to do next. Has she been caught? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What are you doing up here? ‘’ Queen Angella asked as she raised an eyebrow at Catra. Catra looked up at her slowly and gulped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m sorry, your majesty. Uh, I just enjoy high places. To think. I shouldn’t have done it in your castle. ‘’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It’s alright, dear. I can understand that. ‘’ Queen Angella was smiling softly, it was really calming to look at her. ‘’ I’m sorry if I’m overstepping now, however you look really familiar. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, uh, well, don’t all Magicats look the same? ‘’ Catra let out a forced laugh. Queen Angella chuckled softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Mostly, yes. But your eyes, they are quite unique. What’s your name? ‘’ The queen asked, she tilted her head to the side as she observed Catra’s expressions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catrina, your majesty. ‘’ Catra lied, she could feel herself getting warmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You are far away from your home, Catrina. ‘’ Queen Angella smiled as she slowly sat down on the pillar. Catra slowly made her way to sit down next to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing? Leave! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voices in her head said, but Catra ignored them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I love Half Moon, it is such a beautiful place. The queen, C’yra, is a good friend of mine. ‘’ Queen Angella said as she looked towards the horizon. Catra sighed and looked forward as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, the people love her. She is a good queen. ‘’ Catra nodded slowly as she chewed on her lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I took my daughter there once. Princess Glimmer, you know her? ‘’ Queen Angella looked at Catra. Catra slowly looked back at her and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, I know about her, but I don’t know her personally. ‘’ Catra mumbled as she looked down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What are you doing here, so far away from Half Moon? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, I… There was nothing for me in Half Moon, so I decided to travel the world, your majesty. And ended up on this pillar. ‘’ Catra lied, but why did she start to feel guilty about it? The queen let out a soft laugh and slowly stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Very well, take your time up here. Be careful though. ‘’ The queen said before spreading her wings and flying away from Catra. Catra just stared at her with wide eyes, what just happened? She got caught, did the queen recognize her? She gotta warn the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ So you are a princess. ‘’ Bow looked at Adora with wide eyes as the blonde girl nodded. ‘’ How is everyone a princess except for me? ‘’ Bow raised an eyebrow and looked at Glimmer, who just shook her head at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ That’s not something you’d want, Bow. ‘’ The three of them looked towards the balcony as Catra walked in. She walked towards the bed, and Adora quickly got up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Y-You are still here. ‘’ Adora said as she smiled slightly at Catra. Catra just looked at her and nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, it’s not that easy to get rid of me. ‘’ Catra said with a small shrug. Adora’s smile dropped slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra, I… ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Your mother saw me. ‘’ Catra looked at Glimmer, cutting Adora’s sentence off as she walked towards the sparkly princess, leaving Adora alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What? ‘’ Glimmer looked at Catra with wide eyes. Adora looked down on the floor as those words processed in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She caught me when I was sitting on a pillar. ‘’ Catra said as she sat down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We need to leave. Now. ‘’ Adora said as she glared back at the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It would be weird to leave now, Adora. They would know that we are hiding something. ‘’ Glimmer let out a sigh and shook her head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Doesn’t matter. As long as we get far away from here.’’ Adora said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Ugh, can you stop being so fucking impulsive and think for a moment? ‘’ Catra said, losing her patience as she glared at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You’ve been caught, Catra! ‘’ Adora said as she stormed towards Catra, causing Catra to stand up to stand in front of Adora. Both of the girls glaring at each other. ‘’ We wouldn’t need to leave if you didn’t storm out of this room. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ How is all of this my fault? Adora being chipped? My fault! Adora having panic attacks? My fault! Adora not thinking about her words? My fault! Everything seems to be my fault. You know what, Adora? You make me miss home! ‘’ Catra said as she moved even closer, her face inches away from Adora’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ None of this is your fault, Catra! You miss home? Go back home then! Why are you still here?! ‘’ Adora shouted at the top of her lungs. Catra let out a growl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m still here, because I love you, you idiot! ‘’ Catra shouted back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, good! Because I love you too, that’s why I can’t lose you! Not again! ‘’ Adora shouted. Catra’s eyes softened and so did Adora’s as the room went quiet. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both surged forward, pressing their lips against each other. Adora quickly wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her even closer. Catra raised her hands up and tangled them into Adora’s hair as they kept kissing eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer looked at them with wide eyes and mouths agape before Glimmer let out a loud groan. ‘’ No, no! Not right now! ‘’ Glimmer walked over to them and pushed them away from each other, causing Catra to let out a loud growl at Glimmer. Adora was just staring at Catra with a wide smile and a blush on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We need to figure out what to do. ‘’ Bow said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Adora kept staring at Catra with a goofy smile, causing Catra to look at her with a smirk and raised eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora? ‘’ Bow said as he looked at the blonde girl. Adora either didn’t care about what Bow wanted to say or she just didn’t hear. She just watched Catra as the feline licked her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ For fuck sake… ‘’ Glimmer mumbled before snapping her fingers in front of Adora’s face. ‘’ Adora, wake up! ‘’ Adora quickly looked at Glimmer with wide eyes, she was blushing furiously now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What are we gonna do? ‘’ At the same moment Bow said that, there was a knock on the door. All of them looked towards the door with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, are you in there? ‘’ Queen Angella’s voice said from the other side of the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It’s my mom. ‘’ Glimmer whispered as she looked at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Y-Yes, your majesty! Give me a moment! ‘’ Adora grabbed onto Catra’s shoulders and showed her into the wardrobe. She pointed a finger towards Catra and glared slightly. ‘’ Stay. ‘’ Catra glared at her slightly and poked her tongue out at the blonde girl. Adora rolled her eyes and closed the wardrobe’s doors. She made her way towards the door and opened it, peeking her head out slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hello, Adora. May I come in? Just to check on you. ‘’ Queen Angella looked at her with a soft smile. ‘’ I’ll be quick. ‘’ Adora looked behind her at Bow and Glimmer before looking back at the queen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ O-Of course. Pfft, it’s not like we have something to hide. ‘’ Adora forced a laugh. Bow looked down and sighed, Glimmer slapped her palm against her forehead as she closed her eyes. Catra rolled her eyes in the wardrobe as she heard everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Idiot.’’ Catra mumbled quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora opened the door more widely as Queen Angella walked in, she looked at Bow and Glimmer. ‘’ I’m glad you have some company. ‘’ She smiled softly and put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Uh, yeah, great support. ‘’ Adora said as she walked over to Bow and Glimmer, wrapping her arms around their necks and pulled them close to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I can see that. How are you feeling, Adora? ‘’ Queen Angella said as she walked around the room. She seemed to look for something. She walked closer to the wardrobe and stopped right in front of it. Catra noticed her shadow and her eyes widened. Queen Angella eyed the wardrobe. Glimmer’s eyes widened quickly and she pushed Adora slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, I’m great! ‘’ Adora shouted, a little too loudly. Queen Angella looked at her with wide eyes. Adora let out a small cough and laughed slightly. ‘’ I’m great, your majesty. Actually, I’m so great, that I think we should probably get back on our little quest. ‘’  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Queen Angella walked away from the wardrobe and over to the trio. Catra let out a sigh of relief. ‘’ Oh, so soon? Are you sure about this? I really think you should stay here a few more days. ‘’ Queen Angella said as she raised an eyebrow at the trio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Uh, yeah, mom. Horde Prime is getting closer. ‘’ Glimmer said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, if you are sure. Glimmer. ‘’ Queen Angella turned to her daughter. ‘’ Do you remember the princess of Half Moon? ‘’ Catra’s eyes widened in the wardrobe. Glimmer just shook her head quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, who? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Princess Catra, queen C’yra’s daughter. ‘’ Queen Angella asked, she raised an eyebrow towards her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, that princess. Yeah, what about her? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, something odd happened today. I came across a magicat that had the same eyes as the princess. Queen C’yra had already reached out to me and wondered if I knew anything about her whereabouts. Do you happen to know anything? ‘’ Queen Angella walked closer to Glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, why would we know anything about a lost princess? That’s weird, mom. Have some faith in us. ‘’ Glimmer said with forced laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Very well. If you feel alright then, Adora, you should probably get going. I know better than to keep you three locked up. ‘’ Queen Angella smiled towards the three friends. ‘’ If anything goes wrong, teleport immediately back here. ‘’ Queen Angella made her way towards the door once again. ‘’ And be careful out there. ‘’ She said her final words before leaving the room completely, closing the door behind herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of them let out sighs of relief, Catra opened the wardrobe doors and walked out. ‘’ That was torture. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We really need to leave. We were close to getting caught. ‘’ Adora said as she looked at Catra. Her eyes were pleading Catra to say yes, despite her condition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, you are not feeling okay. Are we sure it’s the best thing for you right now? ‘’ Catra said as she walked over to Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Please? I can’t lose you. I think it will hurt even more than my panic attacks. ‘’ Adora took Catra’s hands in her own and kissed Catra’s knuckles gently. Catra just stared at her and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Fine, we will go. ‘’ Catra whispered. Adora looked up at her with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Thank you. ‘’ Adora leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Catra’s lips. The group of friends gathered around Glimmer, all with backpacks on their backs. And with that, they teleported away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My baby Adora...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra is feeling a little jealous, but also hot and bothered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter. More like a filler chapter though. Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The four of them walked towards a mountain, they got a tip that Horde Prime might be hiding there. Adora was passed out the whole way there when Horde Prime got to her last time, so she didn’t know the way. However, all of them felt like it was worth it to follow the tip. Adora’s panic attacks would come up during the nights, when she got nightmares. Often she would wake up next to Catra which calmed her nerves. It has been a week since they were at Brightmoon, but everything seems to be going back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was piggyback riding on Adora’s back as they all kept walking. She nipped slightly on Adora’s ear as the blonde girl held onto her legs. Adora let out a soft giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Knock it off, Catra, or I might drop you. ‘’ Adora threatened as she giggled. Glimmer rolled her eyes at the pair whilst Bow smiled brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Nah, I don’t think you will, princess. I know you will never drop me. ‘’ Catra said with a soft smile as she nuzzled into Adora’s cheek. Adora let out another chuckle as she turned her head and caught Catra’s lips on her own. She pulled back quickly and kissed Catra’s nose, making the feline scrunch her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, no. ‘’ Catra said as she glared jokingly at the blonde girl. Adora laughed and spun around, holding onto Catra tightly to make sure she didn't drop her. Catra let out a quiet squeal and held onto Adora tighter. ‘’ Nooooo, stop it. Or I might throw up. ‘’ Catra laughed as she closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer crossed her arms and pouted. ‘’ Hey, I’m tired too. Where is my piggyback ride? ‘’ Catra let out a loud laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Too bad, Sparkles. How about you go and find yourself a strong girlfriend? ‘’ Catra said and poked her tongue out at the sparkly girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ You can ride my back. ‘’ Bow said as he looked at Glimmer with a wide smile and a blush on his face. Glimmer looked at Bow with wide eyes and smiled shyly back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I’ll take that offer. ‘’ Glimmer said. Bow stood still and squatted down slightly. Glimmer hopped onto his back and he grabbed onto Glimmer’s legs quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently as he stood up slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ All good there, Glimmer? ‘’ Bow asked as he looked over his shoulder at Glimmer. Glimmer just nodded and when Bow walked to stand next to Adora and Catra, Glimmer looked at Catra and poked her tongue out at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Pfft, seems like I got a strong best friend. ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Whatever. I got She-Ra! ‘’ Catra grinned widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hey! I thought you liked Adora just fine! ‘’ Adora said with a small pout as she looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I like She-Ra. I love Adora. ‘’ Catra said with a loving smile and kissed Adora softly. ‘’ I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, causing the blonde girl to grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ You know what, Catra? I want to challenge you. ‘’ Glimmer said with a smirk as Bow and Adora carried the girls and walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Challenge accepted. ‘’ Catra grinned widely as she looked at Glimmer. However, that grin dropped slowly as she raised an eyebrow. ‘’ At what, exactly? ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Let’s see who is stronger. Adora or Bow? ‘’ Glimmer said. Catra’s tail lashed excitedly behind her as she grinned widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, challenge definitely accepted. ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Uh, guys, that sounds more like a challenge for me and Adora? ‘’ Bow said as he glanced at Adora, who glanced back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Shh, Bow, me and Catra are discussing terms. ‘’ Glimmer said as she patted Bow’s shoulder. Bow rolled his eyes slightly and Adora started to laugh next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ If Bow wins, you need to admit that I’m better than you at everything and you need to treat me as the queen I am for a week. ‘’ Glimmer set her demands, grinning widely at the feline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Fine, deal. And if Adora wins, you will stay watch for the entire week. ‘’ Catra’s grin grew wider, her fangs showing as she stared at Glimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer slowly narrowed her eyes at Catra. ‘’ Fine, deal. ‘’ They both reached a hand over and shook on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Let’s start now. ‘’ Glimmer said as she teleported away from Bow’s back and teleported back in front of them. ‘’ Three challenges. ‘’ Glimmer raised three fingers. Adora slowly put Catra down and stared at Glimmer. ‘’ First, push ups. The first one that gives up, loses the challenge. Second challenge, sit ups. Catra and I will help you guys with it, by holding your feet. The same thing applies, the first to give up, loses. And the third challenge is pull ups on those tree branches. ‘’ Glimmer pointed at two large tree branches. ‘’ Got it? ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora and Bow nodded quickly. Catra smiled and walked to stand in front of Adora. ‘’ Baby. ‘’ Catra whispered as she moved her face closer to Adora’s own. She took Adora’s hand and lifted it to her lips. ‘’ If you win this. ‘’ Catra said as she looked at Adora with a small smirk, Adora stared at her with wide eyes. Catra slowly kissed the tips of Adora’s fingers. ‘’ We will have a really, really good night. ‘’ She moved forward and placed a small kiss on Adora’s lips, she lingered her lips over Adora’s. ‘’ Okay? ‘’ She whispered, causing Adora to nod quickly and eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, that’s unfair! ‘’ Glimmer shouted behind them. Catra turned around, her tail slowly wrapping around Adora’s wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ What? I was just giving her some motivation. ‘’ Catra smirked as she walked over to Glimmer, her tail slowly unwrapping around Adora’s wrist, the fur tangling on Adora’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ This is gonna be torture. ‘’ Bow said with a sigh as he looked at Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ She is so… ‘’ Adora whispered as she stared at Catra, who was swaying her hips a little more than usual. ‘’ Hot. ‘’ Adora inhaled deeply and smiled dreamily at her girlfriend. Catra looked at Adora, she gave her a small wink and blew a kiss towards her love-struck girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Shirt off, you guys. ‘’ Catra said as she pointed at Bow and Adora. Adora just nodded quickly and removed her jacket before pulling off her shirt, leaving herself with her sport bra on. Her abs on the display, Catra bit her lower lip and walked over to Adora. She slowly ran her hand down Adora’s stomach and stared at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer walked over to Bow and smiled softly. ‘’ You don’t have to take off your shirt. You know she just said that to stare at Adora’s abs. ‘’ Bow smiled and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I’m not ashamed of my body, Glimmer. ‘’ He said and pulled off his shirt. Glimmer blushed furiously as she stared at his figure. It was not the first time she saw him shirtless, but something happened to her today. Glimmer let out a small cough and looked away towards Catra and Adora. Her eyes widened quickly as she saw what the pair was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Seriously? ‘’ Glimmer groaned loudly. Catra had her hands tangled into Adora’s hair, her leg was wrapped around Adora’s hip as Adora held onto it, her other hand on Catra’s lower back. They were kissing furiously as they grabbed onto each other for the dear of life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ How do they always end up like this? ‘’ Glimmer sighed and looked at Bow, who was just staring at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Can you blame them? They have been away from each other for so long and they finally found each other again. I don’t know what I would do if I was away from you so long. ‘’ Bow admitted with a soft smile. Glimmer blushed as she looked at Bow with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, me neither. ‘’ Glimmer whispered as she chewed on her lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pulled back from the kissing, she and Adora were panting breathlessly as Catra grabbed onto Adora’s chin with her thumb and index finger. ‘’ Win this for me. Or you don’t get to fuck me tonight. ‘’ Catra smiled as she nuzzled her nose against Adora’s. Adora was just smiling brightly. ‘’ There is no way in hell I’m about to treat Sparkles as a queen. I’m the queen, got it? ‘’ Catra said with a smirk. Adora let out a dreamy sigh and nodded quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Promise. ‘’ Adora whispered before quickly pecking Catra’s lips with her own. Catra pulled away to stand next to Glimmer, she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the princess of Brightmoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer rolled her eyes and smiled. ‘’ Alright. Get into positions for push ups. ‘’ Glimmer said as she looked at Bow and Adora. They quickly got into positions and smiled at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Ready? ‘’ Bow said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Always. ‘’ Adora grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Okay. 1…. 2… ‘’ Glimmer looked at Catra before looking back at Bow and Adora. ‘’ 3. Start! ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow and Adora quickly started with their push ups, they kept count as they stared at each other with determination. Catra practically drooled over how Adora’s arms flexed, how her back muscles moved with every push up. Glimmer stared at Bow with her mouth agape, her childhood best friend was looking practically sexy like this. Catra slowly looked at Glimmer and grinned before leaning closer to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ How are you doing there, Sparkles? ‘’ Catra whispered against Glimmer’s ear. Glimmer looked at her and narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t know what you’re talking about. ‘’ Glimmer whispered back before averting her gaze back to Bow. Catra moved to stand behind her, her hands on Glimmer’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Do you see how his arms flex when he pushes up, do you notice the sweat dripping down his back and forehead? ‘’ Catra whispered against Glimmer’s ear. ‘’ Don’t you think he is hot? ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer eyes widened quickly as she looked at Catra over her shoulder. ‘’ Yes, he is hot! Can you stop?‘’ She shouted loudly, she quickly looked back at Bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Wait, what? ‘’ Bow said, he looked up at Glimmer with a blush. He dropped down on his stomach and groaned. ‘’ Darnit. ‘’ Catra laughed loudly and ran over to stand next to Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Bow! ‘’ Glimmer kneeled down next to Bow, she put her hand on his shoulder. She glared up at Catra, the feline was just grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That’s cheating. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What? I didn’t do anything. “ Catra shrugged. Adora slowly stood up and tilted her head to the side slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Did I win? “ Adora asked as she looked down at Bow, he had his face buried against his arms as he blushed furiously over Glimmer’s confession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, you did. “ Catra quickly kissed Adora’s cheek before patting her shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Whatever. It’s sit ups time! The one falling onto the ground, loses. ‘’ Glimmer said as she looked down at Bow. ‘’ Ready? ‘’ Glimer asked the boy on the ground, he looked up at her with a smile and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all got into positions, Adora and Bow laid down on the back and bent their knees. Catra and Glimmer sat on their feet and held onto the knees of both their partners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Ready, hot stuff? ‘’ Catra said with a small smirk. Her eyes slowly averting away slowly to Adora’s abs. Adora followed Catra’s gaze and smirked before looking back up at the feline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, Catra. Should we focus or…? ‘’ Adora said as she tilted her head to the side slightly. Catra quickly looked at her and blushed slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, yeah. Come on, win this and we’re done. ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Ready? Set. Go! ‘’ Glimmer shouted and Bow and Adora quickly got on with their sit ups. Glimmer and Catra kept count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra would give Adora a quick kiss everytime she got up and close to her face. When they reached about twenty sit ups, Adora moved up and quickly caught Catra’s lips on her own, but this time, Catra pushed back harder and kissed her deeply. Adora let out a soft sigh and pulled back to finish her sit ups. Catra had seemed to have forgotten about the challenge and moved forward to catch Adora’s lips once again. She stumbled forward and landed on top of Adora, sending the blonde girl to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Shit! ‘’ Catra said as she laid on top of Adora on the ground. She could hear Glimmer shout ‘’ yes! ‘’ behind them. Catra slowly looked up and saw Adora looking down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ This was your fault, right? ‘’ Adora grinned as she stared at the feline on her chest. Catra rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Ugh. ‘’ She pressed her hand against Adora’s cheek and pushed her head to the ground before getting up. ‘’ Shut up. ‘’ Adora laughed loudly and slowly got up from the ground. Bow and Glimmer already stood up, Glimmer had put her hands on her hips as she stared at Catra with a wide grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ 1-1. Ready to call me queen? ‘’ Glimmer said to Catra. The cat girl crossed her arms over her chest and grinned just as wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Pfft, please. It was just an accident. Ready to lose sleep? ‘’ Catra said as she moved closer to Glimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Guys, could we maybe take a break? ‘’ Bow said hesitantly as he looked between Catra and Glimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Why? I feel great! We should keep doing this! Should this be a thing? ‘’ Adora said as she punched the air, she had a wide grin on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ No, please. ‘’ Bow mumbled as he stared at Adora with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Come on now, Bow, it’s just one challenge left. Unless you give up? ‘’ Catra said as she walked over to Bow. ‘’ It’s okay, no one will blame you. Think about resting and drinking cold water. Doesn’t that sound nice? ‘’ She poked her finger against his chest and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ That sounds really nice. ‘’ Bow whispered as he nodded slowly. Glimmer groaned and pushed Catra away slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Stop manipulating my champion, please. ‘’ Glimmer said as she rolled her eyes. She looked up at Bow and smiled softly. ‘’ It’s just the last challenge, you can do this. ‘’ Glimmer tried to hype up Bow, whilst Catra walked over to Adora and wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ How are you hanging there? ‘’ Catra asked as she looked at Adora with a smile. Adora grinned widely and flexed her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Doing great, not even tired. ‘’ Adora said as she looked at her own arm. Catra slowly looked at Adora’s bicep and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Good. Cause I want my warrior to win this, for their queen. So I can be happy. And… ‘’ Catra leaned forward and brushed her lips across Adora’s own. Adora slowly wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and smiled. ‘’ And when I’m happy, I’ll make sure you are really happy. If you win this, baby, I’ll give you something you’ll never forget. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips. The blonde girl started to blush as she stared at Catra with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ O-Okay. ‘’ Adora mumbled, unable to speak. Why was that so hot? She let out a soft sigh and kissed Catra softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow and Adora stood by their tree branches and got going with the pull ups. Glimmer and Catra watched them closely and counted their sets. Bow started to shake around the thirty pull ups and he dropped down from the tree branch. Glimmer let out a loud groan as Catra threw her hands up and ran towards Adora, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around her strong girlfriend and her arms around Adora’s neck. Adora quickly grabbed onto Catra’s legs and kissed her girlfriend deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sorry, Glimmer. I don’t know how she does it. “ Bow said as he panted quickly, he was sweating and he was flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s fine, Bow. “ Glimmer said with a soft sigh as she looked at Bow. “ I just can’t hear... “ Glimmer didn’t finish her sentence as Catra walked towards them with her hands behind her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Loser. “ Catra blew raspberries towards Glimmer and then laughed loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer glared at Catra and muttered through clenched teeth. “ That. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Adora and I will be busy tonight in the tent. Try not to bother us, whilst you stay watch. “ Catra said before turning around, she slapped her tail against Glimmer’s face, causing the sparkly girl to let out a loud growl. She tried to surge forward to attack Catra, but Bow caught her in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Nope. “ He simply said and pulled her back to him. Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest and glared to the side with a small pout on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all kept walking, they were close to a village, they could hear the laughter and cheers from the people of the village. They all walked closer, the sounds got even louder. They heard children laughing, there were a lot of voices and they could hear confetti bombs exploding everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, let’s go see what’s going on. ‘’ Adora said as she smiled brightly, she grabbed onto Catra’s hand and ran towards the village. Bow and Glimmer quickly ran after the other two. When they arrived, they could see bright colors all around the place. The ground was covered in confetti, children were running around with sparklers in their hands, there were tons of food everywhere. They all looked around and Adora let out a loud gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh my god. ‘’ She grabbed onto Bow’s hand and pulled him closer to herself. ‘’ It’s a party. ‘’ She looked at him with wide eyes and grinned widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Yes! ‘’ Bow said with a bright smile on his face. Adora quickly ran away with Bow, leaving Glimmer and Catra alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Jeez, how fun with a party. ‘’ Catra mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked unamused with the whole thing, as did Glimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ They are not used to the whole party thing yet. ‘’ Glimmer sighed and she and Catra made their way to follow the other two. When they came closer, they could see how Bow and Adora shoved cotton candy into their mouths already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, Catra, you have to try this. It’s called ‘ cotton candy ‘. ‘’ Adora mumbled with her mouth filled with cotton candy. Catra rolled her eyes and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Tried it before, Adora. ‘’ Catra said with a soft sigh. She reached up her hand and used her fingers to remove some cotton candy from Adora’s cheek. ‘’ You got something there. ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ She-Ra! ‘’ Someone shouted. Adora and her three friends looked over. A fawn was pointing their finger towards Adora. Adora stared at them with wide eyes as she swallowed some cotton candy. Suddenly people screamed out of excitement  and ran towards Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ We will leave you to it. ‘’ Catra said with a wide grin and turned around to walk away with Bow and Glimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ No, Catra! ‘’ Adora screamed back, a little dramatic, yes. She was soon surrounded by different kinds of people asking her questions, wondering if she could turn into She-Ra. A little fawn girl walked over to her and pulled on her pants. She slowly looked down and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, hi. ‘’ Adora said as she crouched down in front of the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ C-Can you turn into She-Ra? ‘’ The little girl asked. Adora chewed on her lower lip. She really didn’t want to, not after what she had done. But how could she say no to the little girl? She stood up and looked over at her friends, who were sitting on a bench. Catra was smirking as she looked at Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora then raised her hand and said the magic words. She turned into She-Ra, everyone looked at her in awe, including the little girl. Suddenly three women came over to her with shy smiles on their faces, they were blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh my, you are really… Strong. ‘’ One of the women said with a dreamy sigh. She-Ra grinned widely and nodded quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Uh, yeah, I work out. ‘’ She-Ra said with a proud smile. Honestly, it was nice that people notice that. It was hard to get into shape, but here she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, we can tell. ‘’ Another one of the women said as she squeezed She-Ra’s arm. Catra slowly leaned up straighter as she watched the interaction between her girlfriend and the women who clearly flirted with She-Ra. She narrowed her eyes slightly, Glimmer laughed next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Got some competition, Catra? ‘’ Glimmer said with a smug smirk. Catra let out a quiet growl as she kept watching Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Do you think you can carry me? ‘’ The third woman said. She-Ra smiled brightly and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hold on tight. ‘’ She-Ra said as she lowered her arm, the woman wrapped her arms around the bicep and She-Ra lifted her off the ground. The woman let out a loud giggle, the other two looked at She-Ra with their mouths agape. She-Ra slowly put the woman back on the ground and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Okay, that’s it. ‘’ Catra growled as she got up from the bench. She walked quickly over to She-Ra, who was laughing with the three women. She grabbed onto She-Ra’s front shirt with her hand and pulled She-Ra down to her eye-level. She-Ra looked at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Time to go. ‘’ Catra said as she glared slightly at She-Ra. She-Ra smiled and furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ What? Why? We just got here. ‘’ She-Ra said with a goofy grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ And who are you? ‘’ One of the women asked. Catra’s ears flicked as she heard the question. She looked slowly at the three women, who were now glaring at Catra with their hands on their hips. Catra returned the glare quickly and let go of She-Ra’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Her girlfriend. Who the hell are you three? ‘’ Catra asked as she raised an eyebrow. ‘’ Wait, wait. Don’t tell me. You are the three girls who think She-Ra would actually fuck you. ‘’ Catra said with a snarl. The women let out quiet gasps, and She-Ra just blushed furiously as she looked between her girlfriend and the three women. Catra grabbed onto She-Ra’s hand and dragged her away from the crowd. She-Ra looked back and waved to the people with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ They were nice. ‘’ She-Ra said before transforming back to her human form. Catra let out another growl and shook her head as she let go of Adora’s hand. A man walked over to the pair with a bright smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hello, She-Ra. ‘’ The old man said, he reached his hand out to Adora, who took it and shook it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hi! ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ It’s an honor to have you here among us. We are at your service. ‘’ The man said with a smile. Catra looked at him and raised an eyebrow. ‘’ We have prepared rooms for you and your company, if you wish to have a good night rest here. ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, no, you didn’t have to. ‘’ Adora said as she waved her hands in front of him. She was smiling shyly as she looked at the man. He was old, with gray hair and wrinkles on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ No, please, it’s the least we could do for the legendary She-Ra. ‘’  The man said with a wide grin. Glimmer and Bow ran over to them, they seemed to be out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, thank god, there you guys are. I thought Catra killed you. ‘’ Bow said as he gasped for air. Adora looked at him and tilted her head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ And why would Catra kill me? ‘’ Adora asked with an raised eyebrow as she looked between Bow and Glimmer. Catra glared at Bow and growled quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Uh, no reason, at all. ‘’ Bow said with a forced smile, he looked at Catra from the corner of his eyes before letting out a soft cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ What’s going here? ‘’ Glimmer asked as she looked at the old man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, he was offering us rooms to sleep in tonight. ‘’ Adora said with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ We will take it. ‘’ Glimmer said excitedly. It has been a while since a warm bed and a really good night sleep. Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Adora smiled and looked at Catra, she leaned down slightly and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Can we go there whenever we want? ‘’ Catra asked as she raised her eyebrows at the old man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Yes, of course. ‘’ He said with excitement as he nodded quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Good. I’m sharing a room with this one. ‘’ She pointed at Adora with her thumb. ‘’ And those two are sharing a room. ‘’ Catra pointed at Bow and Glimmer. ‘’ Can you show us the way? ‘’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Certainly. Follow me. ‘’ The old man said as he turned around and walked towards an inn. Catra followed him, along with Bow, Glimmer and Adora. They arrived in their own rooms, Bow and Glimmer separated from Adora and Catra. Catra closed the door behind her and Adora, she walked towards the bed and laid down on it, face first on the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adora is so oblivious, poor thing. She will probably get to handle an angry Catra next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. For The Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra can’t stay mad at Adora, can she?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be smut under the xxx marks and it will end with xxx marks, so if that’s not your cup of tea, it’s skippable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="landmark heading">Chapter Text</h3><p>The room wasn’t very big, it had a drawer, a bed big enough for two people, a tall mirror and a bathroom. It wasn’t practically big, but it was enough. They already planned to leave first thing in the morning. Their journey was far from over. </p><p> </p><p>Catra had already removed her clothes, she was laying in her shorts and sport bra, her back facing Adora. Adora put on her shorts before laying down next to Catra, she grinned widely and kissed Catra’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, kitten. ‘’ Adora whispered as she kept kissing Catra’s arm, she wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist and she propped herself up with her elbow as she laid on her side. Catra let out a soft growl, but Adora didn’t seem to hear it as she kept on kissing Catra’s arm and shoulder. ‘’ I’m horny. ‘’ Adora mumbled against Catra’s ear, making it flick slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Then go and ask one of the other girls to fuck you. ‘’ Catra spat out as she glared at the wall next to her. She tucked her arms under the pillow and pulled her shoulder slightly away from Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Adora pulled back slightly, she looked down at the back of Catra’s head, she furrowed her eyebrows slightly. ‘’ B-But I don’t want the other girls. ‘’ Adora simply said, she looked away. ‘’ Are you… ‘’ She looked back at Catra, she couldn’t see the girl’s face due to the darkness of the room and due to the fact that Catra isn’t even facing Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you mad at me or something? ‘’ Adora asked. She didn’t know what she had done, or if Catra was mad about something else. She just knows that something wasn’t right. She tried to remember what she did wrong, but nothing came up. She slowly reached forward and placed her hand softly on Catra’s shoulder. ‘’ Hey. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m not mad, Adora. I’m just tired. So let me sleep, okay? If you really want to fuck someone, I’m sure there are a lot of volunteers outside the door. Including those three pretty girls that were drooling all over you earlier. ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes before closing them. Oh, so that’s the problem; Catra was jealous. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra… ‘’ Adora tried to fix everything, she didn’t want them, she didn’t even realize they were flirting with her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, let me sleep. ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth, cutting Adora off from her sentence, she pulled her shoulder away from Adora and moved a little further away from her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ O-Okay. Sorry. ‘’ Adora whispered quietly, she slowly laid down on her back, she folded her hands over her chest and looked up at the ceiling. She tapped her fingers against her chest, and made popping noises with her mouth. Catra let out a loud growl and sat up quickly, she glared at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Can you knock it off? ‘’ Catra snapped at Adora. The blonde girl sat up slowly and stared at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry. I can’t sleep, knowing that I did something wrong. And that you are mad at me. ‘’ Adora just said as she looked at the feline, her eyes finally looking into Catra’s own. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m not mad. Now, knock it off. ‘’ Catra said as she slumped down on the bed, this time she laid on her back. Adora slowly laid down next to her girlfriend, she moved a little closer to her, even though she feared for her life at this moment. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Those girls were pretty. ‘’ Adora simply said with a shrug. Catra quickly glared at her and raised her hand, her claws were out. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do you want a scar or something? ‘’ Catra threatened as she glared brutally at Adora. Adora grabbed onto her hand and slowly lowered it down on the bed, she was smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, they were pretty. But they seemed kind of ordinary, don’t you think? ‘’ Adora said as she rolled down on her side, she was facing Catra, who was just looking up at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And I don’t just love you because you’re beautiful. ‘’ Adora said quietly, she reached a hand up and removed some hair from Catra’s forehead. The feline slowly looked at Adora with a soft sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ There are a lot of reasons why I love you. ‘’ Adora kissed Catra’s forehead gently, she slowly moved down to kiss Catra’s nose. ‘’ I love how your nose wrinkles when I kiss it. ‘’ She kissed a peck on Catra’s nose, causing the feline to scrunch her nose. ‘’ I love your freckles. ‘’ Adora kissed both of Catra’s cheekbones gently. Catra’s lips twitched slightly to a small smile as she let out a soft sigh. ‘’ I love how unique your eyes are. ‘’ Adora whispered as she caressed Catra’s cheek with her hand softly, she stared right into Catra’s heterochromatic eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That’s all about how I look. ‘’ Catra whispered quietly, making Adora let out a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m getting there, now shush. ‘’ Adora grinned, and now it was Catra’s turn to let out a small chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Go ahead. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I love how funny you are. I love how strong you are, I love how sassy you are. I love the way you laugh. ‘’ Adora said as she nuzzled her nose gently against Catra’s own nose, the feline let out a small purr. ‘’ I love how caring you are and I love how smart you are. I love how you roll your eyes at almost everything, even though you enjoy something. I love how you know what you want. But mostly, I love how you make me feel. ‘’ Adora stared down at Catra with a loving gaze, her thumb slowly caressed Catra’s cheekbone. Catra was grateful that the darkness covered her blush, because oh my god, she was blushing furiously now. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And I love your ass. ‘’ Adora grinned widely, Catra let out a loud scoff and pushed Adora’s shoulder gently before laughing. Adora let out a chuckle before leaning down and kissing Catra gently. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are everything but ordinary, Catra. And that’s why I love you. ‘’ Adora finished her little love rant. It needed to be said, the way Catra looked up at her showed that Catra needed to hear this, she needed to know, for some reason, that she is enough. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are not just saying all this to get laid, right? ‘’ Catra said with a wide grin, she cocked an eyebrow at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? Pfft. No. Of course not. Like you said, there are a lot of people who want to be with me. ‘’ Adora said with a smirk, she knew it would make Catra annoyed again. The feline glared up at her playfully before leaning up quickly, she kissed Adora deeply and wrapped her arms around Adora’s broad shoulders. Adora’s hands were on Catra’s hips as she leaned down to kiss Catra even deeper. Catra slowly pulled away, she leaned her head back as Adora kissed down her jaw, making her way to Catra’s neck. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Catra let out a soft sigh as tilted her head to the side, she closed her eyes and grinned widely. ‘’ You are lucky you are cute. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Mhm, you think I’m cute, huh? How embarrassing for you. ‘’ Adora grinned against Catra’s neck, her hands roaring over Catra’s hips and up to her sides. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, yeah, smartmouth, less talking, get that mouth to work. ‘’ Catra slowly dragged her claws down Adora’s shoulder blades. It was barely a deep scratch, it made some red marks that would go away tomorrow, but it was enough to get Adora started as the blonde girl let out a soft groan before latching her lips on Catra’s neck once again. </p><p> </p><p>Adora dug her blunt nails into Catra’s hips as she kept kissing and sucking on Catra’s neck, she slowly moved to settle her knees between Catra’s legs, and in response to that, Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist. Adora then slowly started to grind down her hips, rubbing her crotch against Catra’s own. They started to get into a rhythm, Catra pushing her hips upwards, meeting Adora’s thrusts. Both of them were panting quietly, Adora kissed up Catra’s neck and to her jaw before kissing Catra deeply, forcing her tongue past Catra’s lips. Catra slowly parted her lips, and Adora’s tongue was swirling against her own. </p><p> </p><p>Catra dragged her hands up Adora’s back, her fingers hooking around the waistband of Adora’s sports bra. She whispered against Adora’s lips. ‘’ Off. ‘’ Adora quickly pulled back and let Catra pull her sports bra over her head. Catra licked her lips at the sight before her, Adora was topless, her face flustered as she looked down on the feline. Her hips were grinding slowly against Catra’s own as she slowly leaned down and kissed Catra softly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I love you. ‘’ Adora whispered against Catra’s lips. She could feel Catra smiling against her lips. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I love you too. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are we… You know? ‘’ Adora asked as she pulled back and looked down at Catra with a shy smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? Oh my god, Adora, yes. Fuck me. ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes, Adora let out a quiet growl and grabbed onto Catra’s sports bra, she quickly ripped it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey! ‘’ Catra said with a loud squeal as she looked at what Adora had just done. But she quickly let out a loud groan when Adora latch her lips around her nipple and lapped on it. Catra leaned her head back and sighed softly as she tangled her fingers in Adora’s hair. She quickly snapped Adora’s hair tie with her claw, releasing Adora’s hair to fall down her shoulders. Adora didn’t stop, she kept licking, kissing and sucking on Catra’s nipple as her other hand gave attention to Catra’s other, neglected nipple. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Shit… ‘’ Catra sighed softly as Adora rolled the bud between her thumb and index finger. She could feel Adora grind down her clothed crotch against Catra’s own faster. Catra let out a soft moan as she dug her claws into Adora’s scalp, careful enough to not draw blood. Her other hand grabbed onto Adora’s other hand on her breast to squeeze her hand over it. Adora let out a soft moan that vibrates around Catra’s nipple, making the feline let out another soft moan. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I love your tits… ‘’ Adora mumbled as she licked the nipple, she started to nibble on it slightly before pulling away to stand up. She looked down at her girlfriend who was lying spread out on the bed, completely topless. Adora licked her lips as she stared at Catra’s slender figure, she wasn’t ripped like Adora, but she had long, slender legs, her stomach was lean and fuck, her small, perky tits on the display made Adora’s mouth water again. The way Catra looked up at her showed that she was willing to be taken by Adora, to be claimed as her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you done staring? ‘’ Catra raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, a small smirk plastered on her lips. Adora grinned smugly as she kneeled down on the floor at the end of the bed, she reached up to hook her fingers around the waistband of Catra’s shorts, she slowly slid them down and tossed them to the other side of the room. She placed soft kisses on Catra’s left ankle before getting back onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Adora pressed her chest against Catra’s own as she kissed her girlfriend deeply, a hand holding onto her hip and the other hand slid down Catra’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I hate how easy I get around you. ‘’ Catra mumbled against Adora’s lips. Adora let out a small chuckle as she leaned up and bit the tip of Catra’s sensitive ear. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Ah… ‘’ Catra let out a soft gasp, her claws dragging down Adora’s back, feeling the muscles clench at the pain. Adora’s fingers rubbed between the folds of Catra’s pussy as she leaned down to kiss Catra’s neck. Catra grinded her hips upwards, trying to get more friction from Adora’s fingers, however the blonde girl tightened her grip on Catra’s hip and pushed it down on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, I’m in charge of how fast this goes. ‘’ Adora said as she leaned up and looked down at Catra with pure lust. The feline stared up at her with wide eyes. She leaned her head back and let out a soft moan when Adora rubbed her clit with two fingers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Fuck… ‘’ Catra moaned, she closed her eyes. Everything about this felt amazing, the way Adora takes charge, how wet she is, how hot she feels. Adora kissed down Catra’s body, her mouth coming closer to where Catra wanted her. She kneeled down on the floor, right next to the end of the bed, her upper body on the bed. Adora kissed Catra’s inner thigh as she kept rubbing her fingers slowly over the sensitive bud between Catra’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ A-Adora… Please… ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora dragged her fingers away from Catra’s clit, she started to rub the entrance instead. Catra let out a soft groan as she tried to push her hips down, to make Adora push in her fingers into her, to make the emptiness disappear. Slowly Adora pushed in a digit to the last knuckle, always in awe how wet Catra is, how easy it was. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Fuck, you’re so wet. ‘’ Adora whispered, her breath ghosting over Catra’s pussy. Catra let out a soft whimper when she felt the finger move slowly inside her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ W-Wet for you. ‘’ Catra whispered as she moaned softly. ‘’ M-More… ‘’ It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. Adora quickly obeyed, she pulled her finger out of Catra, making the feline let out a whine at the loss, but it got quickly replaced by a loud groan as Adora slid two digits into Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are so tight, shit… ‘’ Adora said before licking Catra’s clit, she started to pound her fingers into Catra, curling them slightly. Catra let out loud moans, her hand quickly tangling itself into Adora’s loose hair, pushing the blonde girl’s face down into her pussy. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Fuck, Adora… Harder… ‘’ She moaned louder now, she threw her head back, her other hand gripping onto the sheets of the bed as Adora started to suck her clit between her lips. Adora pulled out her fingers, slowly replacing them with three fingers instead and she quickly started to pound into Catra faster and harder, she curled her fingers just right as they hit the spot that made Catra go rigid. Catra quickly placed her legs over Adora’s shoulder as Adora kept lapping on her clit, her fingers never losing the pace as they thrust into Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ D-Don’t stop! ‘’ Catra moaned, her claws digging into Adora’s scalp, making the blonde girl let out a loud groan, the vibrations shot right into Catra’s clit. Adora quickly used her other hand to slide it into her own shorts, she quickly found the bud between her legs and she furiously started to rub it with two fingers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-I’m close… ‘’ Catra moaned, she tilted her head to the side. Her mouth open, letting out quiet shrieks as she felt herself nearing the edge. Adora looked up at Catra as she kept eating her out, the sight alone was bringing Adora to her own orgasm. Catra was sweating, her face was absolutely flustered, her eyes shut tight and her mouth agape as quiet moans came out. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Come for me, Catra. Mm, be a good girl and come. ‘’ Adora said as she fastened the speed of her fingers, pounding into Catra with all her strength, the fingers between her own legs quickened as she watched Catra arch her back off the bed and throw her head back as a loud yowl came out of her mouth. Adora quickly followed her, a loud groan came out as she rubbed herself through her orgasm, slowing down the fingers inside Catra as she lapped down the juices between Catra’s legs. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled her own fingers out of her shorts, before pulling out her fingers from inside Catra. Catra let out a quiet whine as she slumped down on the bed, panting breathlessly. Adora wiped her fingers against the sheets before getting on the bed and laid down next to Catra. They were both panting, their eyes were closed as they tried to gather themselves. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Catra looked to the side at Adora. ‘’ Y-Your turn. ‘’ Adora looked at her with wide eyes, a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks. Catra slowly kissed Adora’s neck, her hands roaring over Adora’s abs. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, uh, you don’t have to. ‘’ Adora chewed on her lower lip. Catra slowly looked up and raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I already… You know… ‘’ Adora blushed furiously now, she looked away to her side. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ When? ‘’ Catra said as she grabbed onto Adora’s chin, forcing the blonde girl to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ W-When I went down on you, I touched myself and I came. ‘’ Adora said as she looked at Catra with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Fuck, that’s… ‘’ Catra leaned forward, her lips ghosting over Adora’s own. ‘’ So hot. ‘’ She kissed Adora deeply, and Adora returned the kiss just as deeply. When they pulled back, Adora grinned widely. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Did I ever tell you that you are a good kisser? ‘’ Adora asked as her arms wrapped around Catra’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No. ‘’ Catra sighed softly, she rolled onto her side and rested her head on Adora’s collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yup. The best one. ‘’ Adora closed her eyes with a soft sigh escaping her lips. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and she slowly looked up at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are talking like you have someone to compare me with? ‘’ Catra said as she glared slightly at Adora. Adora opened her eyes quickly and stared at Catra with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-I don’t know how to answer that. ‘’ Adora mumbled, she was definitely fearing for her life now. Catra glared at Adora more brutally now. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, answer the question. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m scared… ‘’ Adora whispered. She felt her heart pounding even faster now, and then something unexpected happened. Catra started to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m just messing with you, Adora. I don’t care. ‘’ Catra said between laughter. ‘’ You should’ve seen your face. You were like-‘’ She looked away with wide eyes, mimicking Adora’s reaction. ‘’ Oh, no! What have I done? ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Adora rolled her eyes and hugged Catra closer to her chest. ‘’ Yeah, yeah, very funny. ‘’ Adora let out a soft laughter. “ I can’t believe you were jealous. “ Adora raised an eyebrow as she looked at Catra, a smirk plastered on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“ What? I was not jealous. Nothing to be jealous about. “ Catra glared at Adora slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“ Right. “ Adora said, still a smug look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“ Shut up. “ Catra looked away and rolled her eyes. A small smile quirking up on the corners of her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“ I thought it was hot, the way you told those girls off. “ Adora said as she lowered her hands to Catra’s ass, squeezing it gently with her two hands. Catra let out a soft gasp and looked at Adora with wide eyes. Adora was looking at her with lustful eyes, Adora licked her lips seductively as her eyes flicked down to Catra’s lips. “ The way you told them that I’m yours. “ Catra bit her lower lip as Adora squeezed her rear even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“ Shit. “ Catra mumbled as she quickly pressed her lips against Adora’s lips, Adora let out a soft moan against Catra’s lips. “ Round two. “ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, feeling the heat pool back between her legs, and she kissed Adora passionately. </p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>The sun was beaming through the window in the morning, Catra fluttered her eyes open and let out a quiet yawn, she was still naked after last night’s fun with Adora. She turned around to face Adora, but all she saw was a pillow. She furrowed her eyebrows and sat up on the bed, hugging the sheets against her chest. She looked around the room and Adora was nowhere to be seen, not even in the bathroom. It was quiet, maybe it’s really early and no one is awake. Adora probably went out to jog or something. Catra slowly got up, she pulled on her shorts and looked at her sports bra.</p><p> </p><p>“ That idiot… “ She let out a quiet sigh as she picked up her ruined sports bra and tossed it on the bed. She put on her usual outfit before walking out of the room, she walked towards the door of the Inn. She grabbed onto the door handle and opened the door slowly, she walked out and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Around fifteen soldiers were kneeling with one leg in front of her door, all of the soldiers had their heads bowed down towards her direction. They were all Magicats, their fur with different colors, but the armor was from her kingdom. The soldier that was kneeling at the front of the group of soldiers stood up, his swords on his back. </p><p> </p><p>“ Princess Catra. “ The soldier said, he was wearing the same armor as the rest of the soldiers, but he had a badge on his arm sleeve that showed that he was the general. </p><p> </p><p>“ General Cornelius. W-What are you doing here? “ Catra asked, she could feel her heart pounding even faster in her chest, she looked around for any sight of Adora, Bow or Glimmer, but she couldn’t see any of them. Where are they?</p><p> </p><p>“ We have looked everywhere for you, your highness. Your mother and father have sent us to search for you. Are you alright? “ The general said with concern on his face. He has been the general since Catra was born, he was a good man, who really cares for the royal family as he is an old friend of her father. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes, I… I am alright, general. “ Catra said as she looked at him, she raised an eyebrow at him. “ I’m alright, and I wasn’t planning on coming home. “ </p><p> </p><p>The general let out a soft sigh and walked over to Catra, he put his hand on Catra’s shoulder. “ I know it’s hard with the whole marriage arrangement, but your kingdom needs you. “ He said with a gentle tone in his voice. “ Your father told us to bring you back, at any cost necessary. I hope you can cooperate with us. “ </p><p> </p><p>Catra slowly glared at him before looking around again. <em>Where are you, Adora? </em>She wouldn’t be able to fight them off, she knew that the general was really devoted to pleasing the crown, he did everything right, all the time. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>“ Adora, you know Catra, she would probably toss them away. “ Glimmer groaned, she and Bow were watching Adora pick some beautiful flowers in the woods, nearby the village. Adora woke up that day, considering herself lucky that she found Catra and she really wanted to make her something special today. Catra usually woke up after her, so she had time to pick some flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“ Probably, but it’s the thought that counts, right? “ Adora grinned widely as she saw a beautiful rose, she picked it up and put it next to the other flowers she had picked. </p><p> </p><p>“ Well, I think it’s really cute. “ Bow said as he picked up the flowers from the ground, he started to make a bouquet out of them. Adora kept giving him flowers, he arranged them and when they were finished, they tied them up by the stems. Adora pulled out a small dagger from her pocket and removed the thorns on the stems of the roses. </p><p> </p><p>“ Does it look good? “ Adora asked as she grabbed the bouquet from Bow, she looked up at her two friends who nodded quickly. “ Great! “ She looked down at the flowers and smiled brightly. “ She will love this. “ </p><p> </p><p>They all walked back to the village, Adora kept thinking about how she would surprise Catra. Would she leave them on the bed with a love note? Or maybe give them to Catra herself? Or maybe she should just tell Catra that she loves her, surprise her with it by hiding it behind her back? Bow was balling ideas with Adora as Glimmer walked in front of them, she was yawning, annoyed that Adora knocked on their door so early in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the village, the leader of the village ran up to them quickly. He was panting as he looked at the trio. </p><p> </p><p>“ S-She-Ra, there you are. Your friend… “ He was panting as he pointed towards the inn. “ She is gone. “ Adora’s eyes widened when he said that, her wide smile that was there earlier had disappeared. She dropped the flowers on and ran towards the Inn, with Bow and Glimmer behind her, she quickly got into their room and he was right, Catra was nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>“ My apologies, She-Ra. “ The man stood behind them, nervously playing with his fingers. “ There were soldiers here, they took her away. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ Horde soldiers? “ Glimmer asked as she looked at the man. Adora was just staring at the bed, her eyes tearing up, she felt her heart pounding faster in her chest. Catra is gone, she is not there in the bed. Everything went wrong, this was not how the morning was supposed to go. She was supposed to surprise Catra with flowers and kiss her and tell her good morning. So they could spend another day together. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, Princess Glimmer. Magicats. “ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Duh duh duh nooow what?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Royal Family of Half Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra is back home now, time to meet the parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter, wasn't really happy with how it turned out, but I've had a busy week, so I wanted to finish it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’ Which way did they go? ‘’ Adora glared at the leader of the village, her fists to her side as she walked closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I-I don’t know. They went through a portal. ‘’ He said as he stared up at Adora with wide eyes. Adora felt Bow put his hand on her shoulder, she quickly glared at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, take it easy. They are probably at Half Moon. ‘’ Bow said as he looked at Adora with a frown on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Then we will get her back. ‘’ Adora simply said as she walked out of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, wait! ‘’ Glimmer shouted. She and Bow ran after Adora and Glimmer quickly got in front of Adora, stopping her from walking any further. ‘’ We can’t just go in and take Catra, they will think that we are kidnapping her and all of our faces end up in ‘ wanted ‘ posters. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ So what? We are just gonna let her stay there? ‘’ Adora spat back, she glared brutally at her friend. She could feel the anger rise up to her chest, she needed to get Catra back. ‘’ And let her get married to a complete stranger? Unless Catra says otherwise, I won’t let that happen. ‘’ Adora said as she pushed past Glimmer. ‘’ You can either help or just stay out of it. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer let out a soft sigh and looked at Bow, who was just shaking his head slowly. Glimmer quickly teleported to stand in front of Adora, stopping her once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Glimmer. ‘’ Adora muttered through clenched teeth. She could herself almost lose control, she could easily turn into She-Ra and push Glimmer away, but she didn’t want to hurt her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I-I don’t know what to do, but Half Moon is a long way from here, and Catra will probably get married before you get there. So… Let me teleport us there. ‘’ Glimmer said as she reached out a hand to Adora. Adora’s glare slowly disappeared as she looked down at Glimmer’s hand. And when she lifted her gaze back to meet Glimmer’s eyes, she smiled slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Thank you. ‘’ She took Glimmer’s hand, Bow slowly standing next to them with a soft smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ We will get her back. ‘’ He simply said as he put his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Together. ‘’ Glimmer said with a soft smile before teleporting away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived in front of a huge castle, there were banners on the towers with the magicats marks. There were guards surrounding the castle, with two guards at the gate. They had their swords ready for any threat that might try to get in, and in this case, it’s Adora and her friends. They were hiding behind a huge wall and Adora peaked her head from behind it to stare at the exit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ They are guarding it, we need to teleport in. But where is Catra’s room? ‘’ Adora looked up at the towers, the lights were on in almost every window, it was hard to know where Catra was. ‘’ Do you remember where her room is? ‘’ Adora whispered as she looked at Glimmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What? No, I haven’t been here for so long. ‘’ Glimmer said with a sigh escaping her lips. It was still light out and it would be hard to stealth now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora let out a sigh and shook her head slowly. ‘’ We just need to figure out where her room is, teleport there, and then teleport out of here. ‘’ Adora looked behind the wall again, she looked up higher to the castle and noticed a guard walking back and forth, alone, close to a pillar. A small smirk coming up on her lips, she looked behind her at Bow and Glimmer and pointed towards the guard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Him. Let’s ask him. ‘’ Adora said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ So, what? You want me to teleport to that guard, threaten him to tell us where the princess is and then take her? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, this is kinda reckless, you are usually planning our attacks. ‘’ Bow said as he put his hand on Adora’s shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Yeah, but we don’t have time to think about things. The whole thing could be happening today, and it might be too late if we don’t get her now. ‘’ Adora looked down, she clenched her hands into fists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glimmer let out a soft groan and grabbed onto Bow and Adora before teleporting away to the guard. When they arrived, Adora quickly grabbed onto the guard and pressed him against a pillar. Bow and Glimmer looked around to make sure they didn’t get caught. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guard stared at Adora with wide eyes, he had already dropped his sword when he got caught out of surprise. Adora glared at him and put a finger against her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Be quiet. Where is princess Catra’s room? ‘’ She whispered as she leaned closer to the guard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I wouldn’t tell you. I’m loyal to the crown, even if I die for it. ‘’ He spat back with a glare. Adora growled quietly, she pulled him back and pushed him back, causing him to let out a whimper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Bow said with a frown. This wasn’t like Adora, at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Tell me where she is. ‘’ Adora growled, her glare turning more brutal by her desire to find her girlfriend. This guard was being stubborn, it annoyed her at some point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Never. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora growled louder, she pulled him back and pushed him back against the pillar even harder now. A small crack breaking into the pillar as his back hit it. He let out a cry, his hands grabbing onto Adora’s jacket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m losing my patience with you. Unless you want to lose an arm, I suggest you talk now. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, please, stop. ‘’ Bow said as he furrowed his eyebrows. Adora looked at him with a glare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ No, I need him to tell me where she is. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora. ‘’ Glimmer said as she looked up at a tower, a figure was standing at a balcony, leaning over the balcony railing. Adora slowly looked up where Glimmer was looking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Catra… ‘’ Adora whispered as the figure walked back into the room. Adora quickly glared at the guard and threw a hard punch against his face, he fell down on the ground and lost consciousness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Come on, before they find his body and realize something is wrong. ‘’ Glimmer said, she grabbed onto Bow’s and Adora’s hands before teleporting to the balcony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra was sitting on the edge on the bed, she held onto her red headpiece as she glared down at it. ‘’ Stupid thing. ‘’ She threw the headpiece across the floor, hearing it clink as it hit the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Not liking it? ‘’ Catra heard someone say, she looked towards the balcony and her eyes widened as she saw Adora, Bow and Glimmer standing there. Adora was smiling as she walked into the room slowly, Catra quickly got up and ran towards Adora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and hugged her tightly. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist as she felt the feline nuzzle into her shoulder. ‘’ I thought I would never see you again. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora pulled back and looked at Catra. ‘’ We are getting you out of here. ‘’ She said, but before they even managed to go back to the balcony, Catra’s door was kicked open. There were three guards, all holding out their swords. The four of friends looked at them with wide eyes, and a tall Magicat stepped forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Step away from the princess. ‘’ The Magicat said with a husky voice. He had tan-skinned fur, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a maroon cape, a white shirt with black pants, a white belt holding it together. And a headpiece, the same that Catra threw away in the room, but this was a golden headpiece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Dad… ‘’ Catra said as she stepped in front of Adora, she glared slightly at her father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Wait, dad? That’s your dad? ‘’ Adora said with wide eyes, he didn’t look much like Catra, maybe just the fur and one blue eye? Adora stared at the king, would she need to fight them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ They are my friends.” Catra said with a sigh, she crossed her arms over chest as she narrowed her eyes at the guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king walked over to Catra, he looked behind her at Adora before averting his gaze to Bow and Glimmer. ” Well, your friends punched a guard and snuck in here.” He said as he looked at Catra and tilted his head slightly to his side. Catra slowly looked at Adora with wide eyes, who just stared at Catra with a shy grin and shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ They did… You know what, never mind. “ Catra sighed and looked back at her father. “ They are my friends, so no throwing them in jail. “ Catra cocked an eyebrow towards her father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king let out a loud laugh, it almost echoed in the room. ‘’ That’s more your mother’s thing. ‘’ He said with a bright smile as he put his hands on his hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I-I’m Adora, your majesty. ‘’ Adora quickly bowed down, her head lowered to the ground as she chewed on her lower lip. The king looked at her with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, there is absolutely no need for that. I’m only a king during diplomatic situations. ‘’ He said with a gentle tone, Adora slowly raised her head to look at him before standing up straight. ‘’ You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you all snuck up in here to help Catra escape again. ‘’ His smile disappeared as he raised an eyebrow at Adora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s eyes widened as she stared at him, she shook her head quickly and forced a loud laugh. ‘’ What? That’s insane. That would be kidnapping, right? Pfft, we would never kidnap the princess. ‘’ The king was now standing in front of Adora, he was taller than her, so he looked down at her with a slight glare. Adora looked up and gulped slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king then let out a loud laugh and shook his head. ‘’ I’m just messing with you, kiddo. ‘’ He looked at Catra and smiled. ‘’ I like this one. ‘’ He then leaned down to Adora, covering his mouth from the others and whispered. ‘’ Between you and me, I’ve tried to help her escape, as well. ‘’ Adora smiled at him as he stood up taller, he looked behind Adora and Catra with a bright smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m probably an old man, but is that young princess Glimmer I see? ‘’ The kind said. Bow and Glimmer slowly walked towards them to stand next to Adora and Catra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Hello, your majesty. ‘’ Glimmer said with a shy smile, the king took her hand and raised it, he placed a small kiss on her knuckles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ It has been so long, I haven’t visited Bright Moon in a while now, how is your mother? ‘’ The king asked Glimmer as he let go off her hand. Glimmer just smiled brightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Oh, yeah, she is great. She is doing fine, considering all that is happening. ‘’ Glimmer answered with a small shrug. The king nodded slowly before averting his gaze to Bow, who was standing next to Glimmer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ And who are you, young man? ‘’ The king asked Bow, raising an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m Bow, your majesty. ‘’ Bow smiled, he wanted to bow down, but he heard what the king told Adora and he really didn’t want the king of Half Moon to feel like he needed to repeat himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Well, welcome to Half Moon. ‘’ The king answered with a small chuckle. One of the guards stepped forward to stand next to the king. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Your majesty, the queen requests yours and princess Catra’s presence to dine with her. ‘’ The guard said as he looked up at the king. The king looked at the guard and nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Very well, tell C’yra that we are on our way and- ‘’ He looked at Adora and smiled. ‘’ And we are bringing guests. ‘’ The guard nodded once before making his way out of the room. The king walked across the room, grabbing Catra’s headpiece on the floor and gave it to Catra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Don’t forget this. ‘’ He said with a small smile. He looked at the other three. ‘’ I hope you’re hungry. ‘’ And with that, he left the room. Catra looked at Adora and glared at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You punched a guard? ‘’ She muttered through clenched teeth. Adora shrugged with a forced grin. Catra just rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh. ‘’ Don’t mention anything that has happened since I left this castle, okay? ‘’ She looked between Bow and Glimmer, and all three just nodded before following the king. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were walking through a long hallway, the castle was big, with a lot of decorations and paintings on the walls of previous kings and queens of Half Moon. They arrived in front of a huge door, the guards stood at each side of the door and opened it together. The king stepped into the dining hall with a wide smile, followed by Catra and her friends. The dining hall was huge, with a long table in the middle of the room, several chairs around it and at the end of the table, a female magicat was sitting on a chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ There you two are! ‘’ The magicat smiled widely as she looked up at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Yes, and we brought guests. ‘’ The king said as he sat down slowly on a chair at the other end of the table. The female magicat stood up and walked towards her guests. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Hello, pleasure to meet you. I’m queen C’yra, Catra’s mother. ‘’ The queen looked between all of them with a smile. ‘’ It’s nice to meet some of Catra’s friends, she hasn't had many friends before. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Mom… ‘’ Catra sighed with a soft blush on her cheeks. The queen let out a soft laughter and shook her head slowly. The queen was beautiful, she had yellow eyes, her hair was long and black, she had tan-skinned fur, she was wearing a maroon cape, black shirt and maroon pants, she had a red crown, just like Catra’s. She looked more like Catra than her father did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness. ‘’ Adora said as she bowed down, Bow and Glimmer quickly bowed down to the queen. The queen smiled softly down at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I hope you are hungry. ‘’ The queen said softly before making her way back to her chair. They all sat down on their chairs on the opposite sides of the table, Adora and Catra on one side and Bow and Glimmer on the other side. There were guards standing by the door and servants walked around the table to set down the plates full of food. The plates were filled with fresh cooked fish, there were glasses with red wine set down next to them. Adora looked down at the plate with wide eyes, she licked her lips slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Dig in. ‘’ The queen said, and Adora wasted absolutely no time, she grabbed the fork and knife and started to literally dig in. She ate so quickly, all eyes on the table went to her as she moaned around the delicious food. Catra stared at her with wide eyes before letting out a cough. Adora’s head snapped up and she looked at Catra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Take it easy, Adora. ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora slowly looked around the table and saw the queen and king look at her with wide eyes, along with her friends. She swallowed the food in her mouth and smiled shyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Uh, this was really delicious, your majesty. ‘’ Adora looked at queen C’yra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Glad you enjoy it. What’s your name again? ‘’ Queen C’yra took a sip from her wine glass as she looked at Adora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Uh, my name is Adora. ‘’ Adora answered the question, she felt kinda embarrassed over the whole thing, but she was really hungry. They talked about a lot of things, the king and queen told the trio about Catra’s childhood and how she was as a child. Catra was blushing and groaning with every embarrassing story, she wanted the whole thing to end, right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m glad you are here. It would be great if you all could stay for Catra’s proposal. ‘’ The queen said before picking up some fish from her plate and putting it in her mouth. Adora’s eyes widened, she remembered why they came here, why they needed to get Catra out of here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ T-The proposal? ‘’ Adora asked as she looked at the queen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Oh, haven’t Catra told you? ‘’ The queen asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘’ Catra is now twenty years old, she needs to find a prince to get married to; to carry on the legacy for this kingdom. ‘’ The queen said with a small shrug. ‘’ The proposals are tomorrow. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What?! Tomorrow?! ‘’ Adora shouted as she grabbed onto her fork harder. Catra stared at Adora with wide eyes, as did Bow and Glimmer. The queen stared at Adora, and so did the king. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Yes, Adora. Tomorrow. ‘’ The queen simply said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ That’s crazy! ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Excuse me? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You are going to marry her off to some stranger? She doesn’t even get to choose who it is? That’s crazy. ‘’ Adora said as she slowly glared at the queen. The guards slowly made their way to the table, but the queen raised her hand and they all stopped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ That’s how things have to be, Adora. That is the way, it’s tradition. The princess must marry royalty, no matter where they come from. ‘’ The queen said. Adora slammed her hands on the table and stood up, Catra looked up at her with wide eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, don’t… ‘’ Catra whispered quietly, Adora didn’t hear or simply didn’t care, cause she started to shout once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ How can you let this happen? Both of you! ‘’ Adora looked between the king and queen with a glare. ‘’ She is your daughter, are you just gonna let her be miserable her entire life for the sake of this kingdom!? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, this is not appreciated, at all. ‘’ The king said as he stood up slowly. The queen shook her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ It’s alright, Andonis. ‘’ The queen said as she looked at the king. He slowly sat down with a sigh and the queen looked back at Adora. ‘’ We do not want this for our daughter, Adora. We want her to be happy. This is not our decision to make, it’s the council. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Fuck the council! ‘’ Adora shouted louder, Catra put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. ‘’ You are the king and queen, there must be something you can do! This is insane! ‘’ Adora threw her hands up before storming away from the dining hall. Catra groaned and quickly got up to follow Adora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bow and Glimmer stared at each other with wide eyes. Bow slowly looked at the queen and forced a smile. ‘’ This was delicious, your majesty. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra slammed the door behind her and Adora as they walked into Catra’s room, she glared at Adora, who was facing away from Catra. ‘’ What’s wrong with you?! ‘’ Catra shouted. Adora quickly turned around and glared at Catra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What’s wrong with me?! What’s wrong with them?! ‘’ Adora shouted back, her fists clenched by her sides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You can’t just yell at the king and queen like that! Don’t you get that? It’s not their choice! ‘’ Catra walked towards Adora, still glaring brutally at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I don’t care! This is crazy! Tomorrow, Catra! The whole thing is happening tomorrow! We need to get you out of here! ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, stop! It’s too late! They will find me again and this will be happening all over again! ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Then we keep fighting, Catra! ‘’ Adora shouted. Her glare slowly softened as she stared at Catra. ‘’ I’m not letting this happen. ‘’ Adora sighed and slowly sat down on the bed, she put her elbows on her knees and buried her face into her hands. Catra let out a soft sigh and kneeled down in front of Adora, she took her hands slowly in her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I love you, and no matter what happens, nothing will tear us apart. We let the proposal happen tomorrow, but I won’t stick around to get married to the guy. I love you. ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora slowly raised her head to look at Catra, a tear rolling down her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You are supposed to marry me. ‘’ Adora whispered, Catra slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s lips before leaning her forehead against Adora’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I know… ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What are we going to do, Catra? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I don’t know, but I’ll figure something out. ‘’ Catra said as she slowly sat down next to Adora on the bed. ‘’ Until then, try not to yell at my parents. ‘’ Catra smiled softly as Adora looked at her, she let out a weak laugh and wiped her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ That was rude. ‘’ Adora said as she looked down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Yeah, but I forgive you. ‘’ Catra said as she wrapped her arms around Adora and hugged her close to her chest. Adora nuzzled into Catra’s collarbone and sighed softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the day in the room, no one interrupted them, no one bothered them. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and when Catra woke up the next morning, Adora wasn’t laying next to her. She sat up slowly and looked around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora? ‘’ No answer, Catra furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the side, where she noticed a note on her dresser next to her bed, she stood up from the bed and grabbed it. She started to read the letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m so sorry, I couldn’t do it. I can’t stay and watch it all happen to the girl I love. This isn’t fair, you are supposed to marry me, not some stupid prince. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I couldn’t handle it, it hurts too much. </em>
  <em>I left, without telling Bow and Glimmer either, because honestly, I’m just a burden right now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m going off to find Prime on my own, and I hope you can forgive me. It will be easier if you forget about me. But I won’t forget about you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, Catra. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yours forever, A. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Catra finished the letter, she dropped it to the ground, her eyes widened as she stared at the floor. Then a sudden bang hit her heart, tears started to roll down her cheeks and she dropped on her knees. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry, her heart felt like it shattered, the pain was indescribable. Adora left. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did we think of the parents?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Proposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The proposals for the princess's hand in marriage is happening today and Adora is nowhere to be seen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you have a chapter, but it's a little short. I hope you enjoy it either way tho. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer and Bow heard a loud knocking on the door to Glimmer’s room, their heads perked up to the direction of the door and Glimmer walked over to it, she opened the door slowly and Catra walked quickly inside. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Where is Adora? ‘’ Catra said as she glared at Bow and Glimmer. Their eyes widened as they stared at the feline.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ What are you talking about? ‘’ Glimmer said and raised an eyebrow at Catra. Catra huffed and handed Glimmer the note Adora left on her dresser. Glimmer slowly read the note out loud. When she finished reading, she looked up to meet Bow’s widened eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked between them and slowly furrowed her eyebrows. ‘’ You had no idea, did you? ‘’ She asked them, they both shook their heads quickly. Catra let out a loud groan and clenched her fists to her sides. ‘’ Ugh, of course she left. Of course she looked for Prime on her own, that’s what she does, isn’t it? Always the hero. ‘’ Catra sighed and looked down on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We can go look for her. ‘’ Glimmer said as she stepped closer to Catra and slowly put her hand on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No. ‘’ Bow said with a sigh. Catra and Glimmer slowly looked at him. ‘’ She hasn’t gotten far by now, she won’t find Prime and she can handle herself. The proposals are happening soon, and I don’t know. We can’t leave Catra. ‘’ Bow looked at Glimmer, she nodded slowly at his words. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you guys sure? ‘’ Catra asked as she chewed on her lower lip, her ears pulled back slightly on her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Of course, you are our friend too. ‘’ Glimmer said with a soft smile before hugging Catra gently. The feline hugged back and closed her eyes as she buried her face against Glimmer’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How am I supposed to survive this without Adora’s words of encouragement? ‘’ Catra whispered against Glimmer’s shoulder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>‘’ You got us, we will be there. Every step of the way. ‘’ Glimmer whispered back before pulling away from Catra. Catra looked at her with tearfilled eyes and a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you. ‘’ Catra whispered, she felt grateful for her friends, however it still hurt that Adora wasn’t there. There was another knock on the door, Bow walked to the door and opened it. Outside the door stood a servant with a dress in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good morning, Master Archer Bow. Is Princess Glimmer here? ‘’ The servant asked as she looked at Bow. He just nodded with a small smile and opened the door more wider. The servant walked in slowly and handed Glimmer the dress. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ This is for the proposal, queen C’yra chose this for you personally. And Master Archer Bow, there is a suit in your room. ‘’ The servant said as she looked at Bow with a soft smile. She then averted her gaze to Catra and bowed down slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Princess Catra, there is a dress in your chamber for you. We could not find Adora, is there a possibility that you know where she is, my highness? ‘’ The servant asked as she stood up slowly and looked at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ There is no need to give Adora a dress. ‘’ Catra said with a firm tone, however she let out a sigh and shook her head. ‘’ She has left the castle, so she won’t be attending the ceremony. ‘’ The servant nodded once and slowly left the room. Glimmer looked down at her dress and sighed softly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We should get ready then. ‘’ Catra said, she tried to sound confident, but her voice was betraying her. She heard it crack slightly, and the look Bow and Glimmer gave her just proved what she knew. She couldn’t keep it together. She let out a quiet cough and walked out of the room quickly before letting the tears fall down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Catra heard Glimmer and Bow shout her name, but she didn’t stop, she managed to arrive at her room and she closed the door behind her after walking inside. She quickly leaned back on the door and slid down it to sit on the floor, and she couldn’t keep it in anymore. She put her palms on her face and started to cry, the only noises in the room were from her sobs. Her heart feels broken, like everything was for nothing. She couldn’t stop this, this was meant to happen, this is her destiny. Her body started to tremble as she cried, she tried to muffle the broken sounds that came out by covering her mouth with her hand, she shut her eyes tightly as more tears rolled down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an hour, Catra sniffled quietly, she raised her head as she stared at the dress, which was neatly put on her bed. She got up from the floor and walked towards her bed slowly, she picked up the dress and stared at it. It was maroon colored, with an open back and it was open by the cleavage, but not too much. It wasn’t too long either, but it will probably touch the floor at least. She sighed and slowly got dressed into it. </p><p> </p><p>When she got the dress on, she sat down in front of her mirror and started to fix her hair, she put it up in a ponytail and slowly looked down to stare at her headpiece. She sighed softly, the tears had already dried from her face and she slowly put the headpiece on, her crown. She got up and stood up in front of a larger mirror, the one that showed her entire frame. She sighed as she stared down herself, the dress was beautiful, it fit her perfectly, it hugged her figure perfectly. She heard a knock on the door, she turned around to look at the door. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ A-Adora… ‘’ She walked over to it and opened it quickly, but there was no Adora. Queen C’yra stod there and smiled softly at her daughter. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hi, Catra. You look beautiful. ‘’ The queen said, she was dressed in a long white dress, her crown on her head as she stood in front of Catra. ‘’ May I come in? ‘’ The queen asked with a small tilt of her head. Catra nodded slowly and stepped aside, her mother walked in slowly and looked around the room as Catra shut the door close. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I heard that Adora wouldn’t be able to attend the ceremony. ‘’ The queen said as she turned around to look at Catra. Catra let out a quiet sigh and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, well, she had other businesses to attend to. ‘’ Catra answered, the queen slowly walked towards Catra and pressed her palm against Catra’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You know, if I could, I would stop this. I just want you to be happy, my child. ‘’ The queen said, her thumb brushing slightly over Catra’s jaw. Catra closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into her mother’s palm. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know, mom. This is not your fault. “ Catra whispered before opening her eyes again to look at her mother with a forced smile.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry you have to go through this. “ Her mother kissed her forehead gently before walking past her to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, mom? “ Catra turned around and smiled weakly. “ Thank you, and I’m sorry I ran away. “ </p><p> </p><p>The queen stared at her daughter, she smiled softly and nodded once. “ I was never angry about your decision, but I was worried. I want you to be happy, Catra, that’s all that matters to me and your father. When you were away, we tried to talk to the council, but for nothing. Councilman Zaden is too set up in the traditionals ways. “ Her mother clasped her hands together gently. </p><p> </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “ I never liked that guy. “ She muttered through clenched teeth. Her mother let out a soft laugh and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, me neither. “ She said before leaving the room. Catra turned around to look at the mirror, she wished nothing more than for Adora to be here. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let’s do this. ‘’ She said to her reflection, letting out a loud sigh. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything was settled in the ballroom, people from all over the planet were gathered around, they stood on both sides of the room, clearing a path for the presenters from the door to the thrones. The only people missing were the royal family, they should be soon announced. Glimmer and Bow stood in a mass full of people, Bow wore a purple suit, and Glimmer wore a beautiful sparkly, short dress. They matched. The announcer hit his staff on the floor repeatedly, making everyone in the ballroom go quiet. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I now present to you, the queen and king of Half Moon! King Andonis and Queen C’yra! ‘’ The announcer shouted loudly, he tapped his staff once again and from behind a curtain behind the thrones, came the king and queen. Their arms were interlocked, and they were matching as well. The queen wore her beautiful white dress and the king walked in with a white suit. They quietly sat down on their thrones and nodded once at the people. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And now, I present to you, Princess Catra of Half Moon. ‘’ The staff hit the ground once again and out of the curtains came Catra. People gasped at her beauty, Bow and Glimmer stared at their friend with wide eyes. Catra stood in front of her throne, she looked around at the people before she found her friends. She forced a tight smile for them, and Glimmer and Bow responded to the silent non-verbal conversation with thumbs up. Catra slowly sat down on her throne and let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We’ve gathered here today to witness the proposals for Princess Catra’s hand in marriage. Let me introduce Prince Poseidon of Salineas. ‘’ The announcer tapped his staff on the ground and the doors opened up. The prince of Salineas walked towards the throne and kneeled down in front of it. He had brown skin and brown eyes, his body type was thick and he had deep teal hair. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and he looked up at the king and queen with a cocky smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m Prince Poseidon of Salineas, the heir to the Salineas throne. I’m here to propose to your beautiful princess. ‘’ The prince said and looked at Catra with a smirk. Catra rolled her eyes and looked away from him. The prince started to tell the reasons why he should marry the princess, he was calm in his words and a bit cocky. Catra listened to him, but mostly she wanted this to be over. He didn’t impress the princess, neither did he seem to impress the queen. Both C’yra and Catra weren’t big fans of cockiness. The prince finished and went to stand close to the throne, along with his family. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let me now introduce to you Prince Eirwen from the Kingdom of Snows. ‘’ Once again the staff tapped on the floor, the doors opened once again. A short prince walked over to the throne, he kneeled down and smiled up at the king and queen. He had a short blue bob cut, bangs over his forehead and he had black eyes. He looked really innocent and sweet, Catra raised an eyebrow at the prince. He wouldn’t be able handle her for five seconds, but she wanted to amuse herself. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Greetings, my king and queen. ‘’ He smiled up at the king and queen before averting his gaze to Catra. ‘’ And my princess. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Pleasure to see you again, Prince Eirween. ‘’ Queen C’yra said with a small nod, she smiled down at the prince. ‘’ Why should you marry my daughter? ‘’ And the prince listed all of the reasons, it was mostly about why he needs to find a queen. He was sweet and innocent, but something in the back of Catra’s head also said that he was probably childish. He finished his presentation and grinned up at the royal family. Catra rolled her eyes and looked at Bow and Glimmer, they looked back at her with sad smiles and shrugged slightly. Catra shook her head and sighed before looking back at the doors. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I now present Prince Blodwyn of Plumeria. ‘’ The staff tapped again, the doors opened again and it was the same thing all over again; The prince introduced his title, he stated the reasons why he should marry the princess. Catra rolled her eyes, as usual, her eyes almost hurting for all the times she had rolled them by now. The prince of Plumeria seemed like a gentleman, he was sweet and polite. He was tan-skinned, with a few freckles on his cheeks, he had brown eyes and blonde hair. And her parents seemed to like him, the council that stood close to the throne nodded along with wide smiles as he talked. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And now I present to you Prince Stylus of Dryl. ‘’ And a short prince walked in, he kneeled down. He had olive skin, magenta eyes and lilac colored hair. When he stated the reasons why he should marry the prince, everyone’s eyes went wide and their mouths agape. He was talking about tech, and science. He was almost making it sound like he would experiment with Catra. The princess looked quickly at her parents with wide eyes, the king’s mouth was wide open as he stared at Prince Stylus. Her mother sighed and shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>All of the four princes seemed happy with their proposals, they smiled up at the throne. Catra, however, felt like her heart was broken. This is it. It’s over. She looked down on the ground, fighting to keep her tears in. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you, for the proposals. I assume that these are all the proposals. The council now needs to make a decision. ‘’ The Councilman Zaden said with a creepy smile as he stood up from his chair. Zaden was a skinny, tall Magicat. He had brown fur, and he wore a long black tunic with a white belt. </p><p> </p><p>The announcer looked at him and smiled slightly. ‘’ I apologize, Councilman Zaden. However, we are not finished. ‘’ The announcer said carefully. The queen and king looked at the announcer and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Then we shall continue. ‘’ The queen said and looked towards the door. Councilman Zaden sat down on his chair next to the king once again, he let out a quiet sigh and looked at the doors. The announcer let out a loud cough, and looked out to the audience. Catra rolled her eyes and let out a quiet groan. <em> How is this not over yet?  </em></p><p> </p><p>‘’ I now present to you- ‘’ He tapped his staff on the ground once again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She-Ra, the Princess of Power. ‘’</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand SCENE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Adora, Princess of Eternia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The proposals got interrupted by She-Ra</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra quickly looked towards the doors with wide eyes, the crowd started to whisper and murmur words to each other, all eyes fixated on the door. Did they hear correctly? Catra could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, her eyes glued to the doors. Glimmer and Bow looked at the doors with wide eyes, a grin spread on their faces. And when it opened, the room was surrounded with light. She-Ra, in all her might, walked into the ballroom, her sword by her side as she walked with confidence. The people around her looked at her with mouths agape, the room was incredibly quiet. The corner of Catra’s mouth went up, she smiled brightly as she watched She-Ra kneel down in front of her and her parents. She kneeled down with one leg and the sword disappeared as she rested her arm on her bent knee. She-Ra bowed down her head and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>Councilman Zaden looked at She-Ra with wide eyes before smiling, he clasped his hands together and looked at the king and queen. ‘’ I believe I speak for us all when I say that we’re honored to have someone as mighty as She-Ra gracing us with her presence, however She-Ra is not of royal blood. So she cannot propose to the princess. ‘’ She-Ra raised her head and glared at Councilman Zaden. Her eyes bore into his soul, he looked back at her with wide eyes and dropped his smile immediately. The announcer let out a quiet cough and read the paper in his hand as She-Ra lowered her head again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And her true form; Princess Adora of Eternia, the last eternian alive. The daughter of the deceased king and queen of Eternia. ‘’ And She-Ra transformed to Adora, she looked down at the ground and sighed softly. She wore a beautiful white and gold suit, her shoes were white and her usual ponytail. Once again, the people around them were murmuring words to each other. The king raised his hand with a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Silence. ‘’ And the room went quiet as he spoke. He looked down at Adora with a smile, as did the queen. ‘’ Princess Adora, I’m glad you could attend the ceremony. I assume you’re proposing to our daughter. Why should you marry her? ‘’ The king said with a soft tone as he tilted his head slightly to the side. Adora looked up, her gaze flicked to Catra who was watching Adora with a raised eyebrow, her lips were pierced into a thin line. Adora looked back at the king and queen, and let out a soft sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Because I love her. And she loves me. ‘’ Adora simply said with a shrug. She felt all eyes on her, she felt nervous, but confidence quickly took over. ‘’ And because I assume you’d want to be at the wedding. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you threatening the king and queen? ‘’ Councilman Zaden said with a slight glare. Adora shook her head and looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m not threatening them, I wouldn’t dare. I’m stating facts. ‘’ Adora said and looked back at the royal family. ‘’ We all know how Princess Catra is, she is stubborn and headstrong. Whatever happens tonight, no matter who you decide she shall marry, and if it won’t be me, she will run away once again. And we will get married somewhere else. ‘’ The king and queen looked at Adora with raised eyebrows, Catra smirked slightly at the blonde girl. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I should marry her, because I love her and she loves me. That should be enough reason for our marriage. If that’s not enough, I should probably tell you that I won’t give up, I will fight for her until my last breath. Nothing will tear us apart, I promise. We have faced greater odds than this, bigger threats than this, and somehow, we always managed to find our way back to each other. ‘’ Adora looked at Catra with a smile, the feline looked at Adora, a smile threatening to come up, but she managed to keep it down. Glimmer and Bow grinned widely at their friend’s speech, their hands interlocked with each other as Glimmer almost teared up. The king and queen looked at each other with soft smiles, the queen then slowly looked at Adora and nodded once. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you, princess Adora, for that wonderful proposal. ‘’ The queen said with a soft smile. The princes walked to stand next to Adora, they all looked up at the queen. ‘’ The council will make their decision later this week, and we will announce who shall marry the princess. For now, enjoy the feast. ‘’ The people cheered loudly and they all slowly made their way to their tables, which were filled with plates and glasses. A tall table had several different kinds of food and desserts on it and the guests were excited to eat themselves full. </p><p> </p><p>The king and the queen had their arms interlocked as they walked past Adora, they stopped by Adora’s side and the queen looked at Adora with a smile. She leaned closer to the blonde girl and whispered. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m glad you realized that this was an opportunity. ‘’ The queen smiled and put a hand on Adora’s cheek. Adora’s eyes widened as she stared at the queen. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You knew who I was? ‘’ Adora asked, the queen nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You have your mother’s eyes. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You knew my mom? ‘’ Adora almost teared up, the queen dropped her hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’ll tell you more about her some other time. Until then, enjoy the feast. ‘’ The king and queen walked past Adora. Catra slowly followed them, her tail brushing against Adora’s thigh as she stared ahead, not even looking at Adora. Adora looked down and smiled softly as she felt Catra’s tail on her leg, but she was quickly ambushed by Glimmer and Bow who hugged her at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I knew you would come around! ‘’ Bow shouted as he squeezed his arms around Adora, who was laughing. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That was so awesome! ‘’ Glimmer said with a wide grin as they all pulled back from each other. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, I just hope I impressed the council. At the end of the day, it’s their decision. ‘’ Adora’s smile dropped as she looked over at Catra who was now chatting with some guests. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Who wouldn’t be impressed by that proposal? ‘’ Bow said with a wide grin. Adora looked at him with a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let’s find a table and eat some food. I’m starving. ‘’ Glimmer said and interlocked her arms with Adora’s and Bow’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>They walked to a table and sat down, Glimmer and Bow offered to grab some food for Adora, she told them to pick whatever that looks good and they got off their chairs to grab some food. After they ate, Bow and Glimmer got up to dance a little, it was mostly waltz. Adora sat alone on the table and watched her friends have fun, they laughed and dance, causing Adora to smile at them. Her gaze slowly shifted to look at Catra dance with some prince, she missed their introductions so she had no idea who it was, however she only noticed his blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why don’t you go and dance with her? ‘’ A voice said next to her. Adora quickly looked at the person, it was queen C’yra. She looked at Adora with a soft smile and Adora shook her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t think she would want me to, your majesty. I just left her. ‘’ Adora sighed and looked down at the table. Queen C’yra nodded slowly and looked at her daughter with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You did. ‘’ The queen said, Adora slowly looked at her and sighed. ‘’ But you came back.’’ The queen looked at Adora, her soft smile still on her face. ‘’ Catra is stubborn and she can most definitely hold a grudge. However, she loves you. I have seen the way she looks at you, Adora. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do you think I have a chance, your majesty? ‘’ Adora asked, she was unsure if she wanted to hear the answer, but she had to ask. The queen looked at her with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I do not know what the council thinks, Adora, however She-Ra made quite an impression on them. Hope is our strongest weapon, I suggest you keep it. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora stared at the queen with hopeful eyes, the queen nodded once and slowly got up. ‘’ If you excuse me, I need to entertain some guests. ‘’ The queen rolled her eyes and smiled, she put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. ‘’ Go dance with her. ‘’ And with that, the queen left Adora alone. Adora looked at Catra and slowly stood up, she took a deep breath and puffed out her chest. She glared slightly at the blonde prince and walked over to him and Catra, Adora tapped his shoulder with her finger. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Can I steal her away for a moment? ‘’ Adora said as she looked at the blonde prince. He looked at her and smiled politely, Catra glared slightly at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Certainly. ‘’ The prince said, he looked at Catra and lifted her hand to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. ‘’ Until next time, princess. ‘’ And he then left them alone. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand with one hand and put her other hand on Catra’s waist. The feline put her hand on Adora’s shoulder and they danced slowly. </p><p> </p><p>” You look beautiful. “ Adora whispered with a soft smile, Catra started to blush slightly.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why are you back? ‘’ Catra asked Adora with a slight glare. Adora let out a sigh and shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Honestly, I didn’t even make it through the gate. ‘’ Adora chuckled slightly and smiled, and when she saw Catra’s deadpan expression, she dropped her smile and let out a small cough. ‘’ I just figured something out, I thought about something your mother said yesterday at dinner; that anyone with royal blood could propose, so I decided to fight for us, one last time. ‘’ Adora looked into Catra’s eyes, the feline looked away. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You can’t just leave and then show up like nothing happened. You left me when I was sleeping, Adora. A note is not a proper goodbye. ‘’ Catra closed her eyes for a split second before opening them again, she looked back at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know, there is no excuse. ‘’ Adora sighed as they danced around, she looked over at Bow and Glimmer and slowly smiled. ‘’ I’m glad they stuck around, you know. I know that you needed some support. ‘’ She looked back at Catra, who raised an eyebrow at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You just figured it out, genius? ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes at the blonde girl. Adora let out a soft laugh that made Catra’s ears perk up. God, that stupid laugh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ There is one thing for sure. ‘’ Adora whispered, she quickly turned Catra around and dipped her.. Catra looked up at Adora, whose face was inches away from her own. Adora looked into Catra’s eyes, a smile appearing on her lips. ‘’ The fight is not over, not yet. ‘’ Adora’s leg was between Catra’s thighs, her lips inches away from her own. The look of fight in Adora’s eyes made Catra’s breath hitch. Adora flicked her eyes down to Catra’s lips before making their way up to her eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You can’t kiss me. ‘’ Catra whispered, she bit her lower lip. She could feel the heat pool between her legs, dammit why is Adora looking so hot in a suit? </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know. But I really want to. ‘’ Adora whispered back with a slight smirk on her face. She slowly pulled Catra up again, her hand moving to Catra’s lower back. Adora leaned closer to Catra’s ear and whispered. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m not giving up on you, Catra. We have one more chance, you’re the love of my life. ‘’ She pulled back and looked at Catra with a loving smile. Suddenly the music changed, and prince Poseidon stood next to them with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ May I dance with the princess? ‘’ He asked as he stretched out his hand to Catra. Catra looked at him quickly before looking back at Adora. The blonde girl smiled and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Of course. ‘’ She took Catra’s hand and lifted it to her lips, she kissed her knuckles gently and nodded once. ‘’ Princess. ‘’ And with that, Adora left Catra alone with the prince. Catra followed Adora’s movements as the prince grabbed Catra’s hand with his own, and his other hand went to her waist. She looked at him and let out a quiet sigh as they danced slowly. </p><p> </p><p>As Adora walked towards her table, a magicat approached her. He stretched out his hand at her with a creepy smile plastered on his face. Adora furrowed her eyebrows and looked at his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“ She-Ra, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I’m Lord Zaden, a small part of the royal council. “ The man, Zaden, said. Adora looked up at his face and took his hand to shake it gently. There was something about this man she did not like, at all. </p><p> </p><p>“ Adora. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Yes, that’s your human name, isn’t it? It’s such a shame what happened to your planet. “ Councilman Zaden said with a frown. He pulled back his hand and folded both of them behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, I guess. I don’t remember anything about it. “ Adora said, she didn’t like this man, but she had to be polite. He is a part of something that will decide hers and Catra’s future. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, I don’t believe you would. You were just an infant when it all happened. Your proposal to Princess Catra was quite impressive. You do realize you’re competing against royalties that know the royal life, they are people familiar with ruling a kingdom. Something, I assume, you are not. “ Councilman Zaden said without breaking eye contact with Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“ No, I… “ Adora sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “ I don’t know how to rule a kingdom, but I still believe that Princess Catra should marry whoever she wants. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes, I agree, however the tradition demands that she marry royal blood and create an heir to the throne. It’s for the sake of this kingdom. “ Councilman Zaden said with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, I got that. Doesn’t mean that the tradition isn't wrong. “ Adora said with a slight glare. </p><p> </p><p>“ I must say, the odds stand against you, Princess Adora of Eternia. “ Councilman grinned creepily at Adora, causing the blonde girl to glare even more at him. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, we will see about that. “ She said and walked past him with her fists clenched to her sides. Ugh, that… That little shit… His words got to her, like really hard. What if she loses this, what if they decide someone else? </p><p> </p><p>Adora sat down on her table, where Bow and Glimmer were already seated. They didn’t even notice her, they kept staring at each other with soft blushes on their cheeks. Adora raised an eyebrow at the pair, she then let out a soft cough. They both looked at her quickly with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, Adora, sorry. ‘’ Glimmer chuckled slightly as she stared at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We, uh, we didn’t see you there. ‘’ Bow rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile. Adora nodded and grinned widely. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, I bet you didn’t. ‘’ Adora said and crossed her arms over her chest. Bow blushed furiously and looked down on the table. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How was your dance with Catra? ‘’ Glimmer asked with a forced grin. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It was good, I think. I really wanted to kiss her, but we can’t do it in front of everyone, they would go crazy. ‘’ Adora sighed and her smile dropped, she remembered her conversation with Zaden. ‘’ What if this doesn’t work? ‘’ She looked down at the table and closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t know what the council thinks, Adora. But they would be idiots if they didn’t choose you. ‘’ Glimmer said and reached her hand over to grab onto Adora’s hand. Adora looked up at her with a slight smile. ‘’ But I can’t believe you kept the hairpuff in a formal event. ‘’ Glimmer laughed along with Bow and Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You know, I was thinking about cutting it. ‘’ Adora said as she grabbed onto the end of her ponytail. Bow’s eyes widened quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Wait, what? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, I mean, like really short hair. But I don’t know. ‘’ Adora shrugged and slowly looked over at Catra, she was speaking with a short prince with blue hair. </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked incredibly bored at the conversation as she sipped champagne from her glass. Catra nodded along with whatever the prince said, but her gaze slowly shifted to Adora. Catra looked at Adora and rolled her eyes with a soft smirk. Adora laughed before shrugging, Adora poked out her tongue at the prince, causing Catra to let out a soft laugh. Adora dropped the smile and smirked instead, she looked at Catra and gestured her head to the side, hoping Catra would catch the drift. The feline raised her eyebrows as she stared at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, guys, I’m getting pretty tired. I should probably head to bed. ‘’ Adora said as she looked at her friends with a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, right. ‘’ Glimmer smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. Bow seemed to believe her, he nodded quickly and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yes, of course, you must be pretty tired. Sleep tight. ‘’ He said, Adora slowly got up and headed towards the exit. Catra looked at the prince, he finished whatever he had to say. Catra raised her finger to his face and smiled politely. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Excuse me, that was a fascinating story. But I really have to go. ‘’ Catra said and put down her glass on the table next to her. The prince nodded quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Y-Yes, of course. ‘’ He bowed down awkwardly and when he stood up properly, Catra was already on her way towards the exit. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Dammit, Adora. ‘’ She mumbled through clenched teeth as she walked up the stairs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter warning: it will only be smut, it’s skippable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. What Happened After The Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra followed Adora, Adora loooooved Catra’s dress</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is some smut between A and C! This is what happened after Chapter 18 where Catra followed Adora. </p>
<p>Some warnings: Strap-On, spanking, doggy-style, hair-pulling. maybe choking? idk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra managed to arrive in front of Adora’s room, the hallway was empty except for a few guards that scouted the area. Catra looked at the door and slowly opened it before walking inside, she closed the door behind her and locked it whilst looking around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, are you in here? ‘’ Catra asked, she walked further into the room and suddenly she felt a gentle hand wrap around her throat and her back was pushed against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, Catra. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ There you are. ‘’ Catra said with a raised eyebrow. There is no way she would admit that she liked the whole ‘ throat ‘ thing as she stared into Adora’s eyes. The blonde girl licked her lower lip slowly and leaned even closer, her lips inches away from Catra’s own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Leaving your own party? Naughty princess. ‘’ Adora smirked before kissing Catra deeply. The feline let out a soft moan against Adora’s lips as she kissed back, her claws digging into the wall behind her. Adora’s hand slowly moved down from her throat and both her hands held onto Catra’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora pulled back and slowly kissed down Catra’s jaw to her neck. Catra then let out a soft sigh and leaned her head back, she closed her eyes and smirked slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Whatever, I was never one to follow rules. ‘’ Catra whispered as she felt Adora kiss her neck, her hand slowly moving up to tangle itself in Adora’s hair, pushing her head further against her neck. ‘’ I’m still mad at you. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grinned against Catra’s neck and plastered kisses over it slowly. ‘’ Mm, yeah, want to talk about it? ‘’ She asked with a whisper, she slowly nibbled on Catra’s neck, making the feline let out a soft gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Later. ‘’ Catra mumbled as she pulled Adora’s head back up and kissed her deeply. Adora quickly returned the kiss and lifted her hands to remove the straps of the dress off Catra’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You were so fucking hot in this dress, but I think it’s time for you to take it off. ‘’ Adora whispered against Catra’s lips and the dress slowly fell down around Catra’s ankles, leaving her topless and in her panties. Adora crashed their lips together again, and quickly lifted Catra off the floor, making the other girl wrap her legs around Adora’s waist as the blonde girl walked backwards and carried Catra towards the bed without breaking the contact between their lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra leaned forward, causing Adora to fall down on the bed, she was laying on her back as Catra straddled her hips, Catra quickly crashed their lips together once again and grabbed the front of Adora’s shirt. She quickly pulled the shirt open, sending buttons all over the floor. Adora let out a soft groan against Catra’s lips as she felt the feline drag her claws over Adora’s abs. Her hand slowly reached around Adora’s back, making the blonde girl arch her back slightly as Catra unclasped Adora’s bra quickly. Now, Adora was left with only her suit pants on and her shoes. Adora grabbed Catra’s hips and flipped them around, leaving Adora on top now. She pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Catra with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I’m going to fuck you so good tonight, so you’ll know that you’re mine. ‘’ Adora whispered before slowly lowering her face down against Catra’s neck, she started to place soft kisses on Catra’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Then get on with it. ‘’ Catra sighed softly and tilted her head to the side, she wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist, the heels of her feet pushed Adora's ass down, pressing her crotch against her own. Adora slowly kissed down Catra’s collarbone until she reached her chest, she licked a nipple quickly before taking it between her lips, she sucked on it and nibbled slightly, making Catra let out soft huffs. Catra moved a hand to tangle it in Adora’s hair, pulling the hair harshly, Adora let out a loud groan around Catra’s nipple, sending vibrations through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra pushed her chest against Adora’s mouth, her free hand dragging down Adora’s back. She started to grind her hips up against Adora, and she was rewarded with Adora doing the same. They started a rythme to grind against each other, both girls huffing. Adora reached a hand between their bodies, cupping Catra’s pussy through her panties. She pulled back from the nipple and looked down at Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Fuck, you’re so wet. I feel you soaking through your panties. You’re so wet for me. ‘’ Adora whispered against Catra’s ear, the feline let out a soft moan as Adora worked and rubbed her palm against her pussy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra moaned and started to move her hips to grind her pussy against Adora’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good girl. Such a good princess. ‘’ Adora whispered, she slowly retracted her hand, making Catra let out a soft whine. She pulled Catra’s panties to the side and slowly dipped two digits between the folds of Catra’s lower lips. Catra let out a moan at the praise and the way Adora’s fingers started to rub her pussy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ A-Adora, please… ‘’ Catra moaned, she was too far gone now to care about how desperate she sounded. She wanted Adora to fuck her senselessly, she needed her. She needed Adora to claim her, to tell her that she is hers and no one can take her away from Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What do you want? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Fuck me. ‘’ And Adora pushed two digits easily into Catra, making the feline arch her back and groan. ‘’ Yes… ‘’ Catra moaned as Adora pumped her digits in and out of Catra’s pussy. Adora took the other nipple in her mouth and started to suck on it, Catra dragged her claws down Adora’s back, causing some scratch marks on it. Adora seemed to enjoy it, she let out a loud moan around Catra’s nipple as she worked her fingers faster and harder into her. She could feel Catra clench her inner walls around her fingers, her head was thrown back as Adora used her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora pulled back from the nipple and slowly made her way lower, her fingers not stopping their movements. She looked up at Catra with lustful eyes, she stifled a groan that threatened to come out when she saw the way Catra looked. She was so beautiful like this, all flustered and desperate for Adora to fuck her. She reached down between Catra’s legs and pulled down Catra’s panties through her legs, the feline quickly put her legs on Adora’s shoulder when she felt Adora between her legs. Adora wasted no time to get to work, she lapped Catra’s clit and then wrapped her lips around it, sucking on the bud as her fingers pumped even harder now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra was moaning pretty loudly now, it would be shocking if half the castle didn’t hear her. But neither of them cared, they were too far in this to stop or even calm down. Catra’s hands reached down and pushed Adora’s head into her pussy, the blonde girl happily obliged and continued to lick and suck her clit whilst pumping her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ A-Adora… I… ‘’ Catra let out a loud mewl and arched her back as she came, screaming Adora’s name. Her legs clenched around Adora’s head, trapping her between her legs as Adora felt Catra’s inner walls clenched tightly around her fingers. Adora pumped her fingers slowly and lapped the juices spilling from Catra’s pussy. Her taste was addicting for Adora, she couldn’t stop it. But she had other plans for tonight. Adora slowly pulled out her fingers and wiped them on her pants, she looked up at Catra who was now looking down at her through half-lidded eyes, the feline was panting quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora slowly leaned back up, she kissed Catra slowly. The taste of Catra’s juices still lingered on her lips, making the feline taste herself. Adora placed a soft kiss on Catra’s nose, the feline scrunched her nose and glared up at Adora who was grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We’re not done yet. ‘’ Adora slowly smiled and leaned up to sit on her knees. Catra raised an eyebrow at her, her hand rubbing Adora’s clothed thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No? What did you have in mind? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Uh, well, I… I wanted to try something new. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to! ‘’ Adora’s eyes widened as she shook her head. ‘’ I just thought it would be hot. ‘’ Adora shrugged and slowly blushed, she rubbed the back of her neck and chewed on her lower lip. Catra rolled her eyes before raising both her eyebrows at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What is it? ‘’ Catra asked and Adora quickly stumbled off the bed, she pulled down her pants quickly, followed by her boxers. Catra quickly looked down on Adora’s toned legs, a new wave of heat pooling between her legs. Adora stood in front of her in all her form, all ripped and hot. Catra could almost feel herself drool, her girlfriend is a literal goddess, and this is without the She-Ra form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Uh… It’s not this… Wait, hold on… ‘’ Adora said and summoned her sword. Catra’s eyes widened quickly and she sat up as fast as a lightning bolt. She moved up to the bedframe and pointed her finger at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What the hell are you doing? You’re not shoving your sword inside me. ‘’ Catra glared brutally at the blonde girl. Adora let out a loud laugh and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What? Do you think I’m crazy? It’s not this either. I… ‘’ Adora let out a loud cough, she slowly raised her sword and a white light surrounded it. The sword wasn’t in Adora’s hand anymore, but Catra’s eyes flicked down between Adora’s crotch and her eyes widened, her breath hitched as she stared at a… Cock? Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Uh, Adora… ‘’ Catra raised an eyebrow and slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Adora. Adora was now blushing furiously as she looked down at the length between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It’s not real, it’s fake. But uh, yeah, if you’re into this, maybe we could… ‘’ Adora started saying, she looked up at Catra who was still staring at the strap on. It was above average, it was white and gold, a little curvy. Catra wrapped her fist around the length and squeezed gently, she then slowly started to stroke it. Adora let out a soft sigh, Catra raised an eyebrow and looked up at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Wait, did you feel that? ‘’ Catra slowly grinned, Adora quickly nodded and looked down at her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I, uh, yeah… ‘’ Adora felt embarrassed over this, Catra slowly looked down at the length again and grinned even wider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Awesome. ‘’ She slowly stroked the length again, squeezing it gently as she looked up at Adora, the blonde girl closed her eyes and let out quiet huffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Want to fuck me with it, Adora? Want to make me yours? ‘’ Catra whispered and slowly stood up, she didn’t remove her hand from the length, instead she started to stroke even faster. Catra reached her other hand up and squeezed Adora’s breast in her hand as she continued to stroke the length. Adora let out a soft moan and bucked her hips slightly into Catra’s hand around the length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora fluttered her eyes open and stared into Catra’s eyes as she moaned quietly. ‘’ Y-Yes. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Then do it. Fuck me with it, stretch me out, make me scream so that everyone knows that I belong to you. ‘’ Catra pumped her fist around the length faster, but her hand was patted away by Adora who let out a loud growl. She grabbed onto Catra’s shoulders and turned her around, she pushed her down on the bed. An open-mouthed grin spread over Catra’s face as she felt her face hit the pillow, Adora quickly got up on the bed behind Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ On your hands and knees. ‘’ Adora growled, Catra quickly obliged and got into position. Adora squeezed Catra’s asscheeks with both hands, kneading them before bringing down a hand against Catra’s left ass cheek. SMACK! The pain sent sparks through Catra’s body, the feline let out a loud moan at the feeling. Fuck, please again… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Fuck, Catra, you look so good like this. ‘’ Another slap on the same spot. Smack. Harder. Catra let out a broken moan, she lowered her head and she grabbed onto the sheet with both hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I wish they could see you now. The future queen getting fucked by me, an orphan. ‘’ Adora said as she slapped the other ass cheek, this time even harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Ah, Adora! ‘’ Catra moaned loudly, Adora slowly rubbed her hand over the marks, cooling them down a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You like this, Catra? ‘’ Adora asked, she never wanted to do anything that Catra didn’t enjoy. Catra was pretty vocal, if she didn’t like anything, she would tell Adora. But she still needed to be sure. Catra nodded quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes, yes, Adora… Don’t stop... Fuck, use me… ‘’ Catra said as she was panting, Adora slowly leaned down and kissed Catra’s shoulder blade. She reached a hand between Catra’s legs, rubbing her palm over Catra’s pussy. Catra was so wet, it was dripping down on her legs. Adora used that wetness to lubricate her length, she slowly stroked it and then rubbed it between Catra’s folds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You sure you don’t want to stop? ‘’ Adora asked one last time, she rubbed the length between the folds, gathering up the juices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I-Inside, please… I need you… ‘’ Catra moaned, she squeezed her eyes tighter and Adora let out a soft groan, as she lined up the head of the length against Catra’s entrance. Catra pushed her hips back, Adora had to bring a hand up to grab onto Catra’s hip to still her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Keep still, we are taking it easy at first, then I will fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow. ‘’ Adora said with a firm tone. It turned Catra on even more, this possessive side of Adora, the way she commanded her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra let out a whine as she felt the head push through the first resistance of her pussy. Adora watched the tip disappear in Catra’s entrance, she bit her lower lip as she continued to push it in. Catra let out a loud groan, she leaned her head back and her mouth agape as she felt the length inside her. Adora let out a loud groan as she bottomed out, her hands squeezing Catra’s hips to keep herself from pounding into her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You are doing so well, baby. ‘’ She let Catra adjust to the stretch first, they didn’t move for a short while, but then Catra looked over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ M-Move… ‘’ And Adora did, she pulled out slightly before pushing back in, earning a moan from the feline, who dropped her head. Adora quickly got into a rhythm, her hips moving slowly at first, making Catra used to the feeling. The feline let out quiet moans, but Adora needed to hear more, she started to thrust into Catra faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ A-Adora… Yes… Fuck me… H-Harder… ‘’ Catra moaned, Adora started to fuck her harder and faster, making her grunt with her thrust. She grabbed onto Catra’s tail that had been slapping her face out of excitement and need, she pulled at it, making Catra let out a loud yelp because of the pain, but she liked it. Catra’s ear were pulled back on her head and Adora made Catra wrap her tail around her wrist as she resumed her hand on Catra’s hip again. She didn’t stop her movements, pounding into Catra like it was their last night together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You’re so tight. ‘’ Adora moaned as she felt Catra’s inner walls clench around the length, fuck she was really tight. Adora pulled Catra’s ass against her length, the feline seemed to catch the drift as she pushed back against Adora, mimicking her rhythm. It felt like she was sucking on the length, the way she took it made Adora go crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Y-You’re mine. ‘’ Adora moaned, she reached a hand forward and grabbed onto Catra’s hair, she pulled her head back and earned a loud groan from the feline as she pounded harder into her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Only yours! Adora! ‘’ Catra screamed Adora’s name, fueling Adora’s desire to make Catra come. She stopped her movements, she repositioned herself a little more up and started pounding even harder into Catra, hitting that perfect spot that made Catra go rigid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ There, Adora, don’t stop! Ah! ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Such a good girl, taking me so well. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra started to squeeze tighter around the length, Adora dug her blunt nails into Catra’s hips as she started to make shallow but hard thrusts into Catra, she knew her girlfriend was coming as Catra went quiet. She then let out a loud mewl as she came around the length, her upper body dropping on the mattress. Adora quickly removed her hand from Catra’s hair and wrapped her arm around Catra’s waist, keeping her lower body up. She continued to fuck Catra, not stopping despite that Catra dropped down on the matress. She wanted Catra to come again, she wanted to hear her scream. And Catra couldn’t be more grateful for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ A-Adora… ‘’ Catra moaned against the pillow, she squeezed her eyes shut, her claws digging into the sheets as her blonde girlfriend pounded into her even harder and faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Fuck, you’re mine. M-My girl… ‘’ Adora grunted, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes tightly. ‘’ M-My queen… ‘’ She groaned loudly, white light surrounding her, her She-Ra form threatened to come out as she continued to fuck Catra. Catra whined and moaned louder, her hand reaching between her legs and started to furiously rub her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ M-My wife… ‘’ Adora groaned loudly as she snapped her hips forward one last time before coming,  Catra quickly followed and came over the length with a loud shout of Adora’s name, Adora’s mouth agape as she moved her hips in shallow but hard thrusts into Catra to ride out their orgasm. Adora slowly unwrapped her arm around Catra’s waist, making the feline drop down the mattress completely, Adora slowly dropped down on Catra’s back, the length slipping out of Catra and disappeared from between Adora’s legs. Adora placed a soft kiss on Catra’s shoulder before rolling over, laying on her back next to Catra. Both of the girls were panting loudly, sweat dripping down their foreheads, they were flustered and their legs were trembling. Adora closed her eyes and calmed herself down, she opened her eyes and slowly looked at Catra who was just staring at her through half-lidded eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Are you okay? ‘’ Adora whispered and brushed Catra’s hair back. The feline grinned weakly and nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, it was just intense. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, it was… ‘’ Adora slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against Catra’s lips. The feline let out a quiet purr and Adora slowly wrapped her arm around Catra’s waist, pulling her closer to herself. She kissed Catra’s forehead and nuzzled into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ D-Did you just come by calling me your wife? ‘’ Catra looked up at Adora with a weak grin. Adora’s eyes widened as she stared at Catra, a bright blush spread over her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What? No? Shut up. ‘’ Adora looked up at the ceiling. Catra let out a soft laugh and nuzzled into Adora’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You did and it was cute. I would love to be your wife. But… Adora, are you okay? ‘’ Catra frowned and looked up at Adora, the blonde girl slowly looked at Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, what makes you think I’m not? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t know, you were kinda rough. And I don’t say I didn’t love it, because I really did. I just noticed that something was up. ‘’ Catra shrugged slightly. Adora sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I just… What if this doesn’t work? That Zaden guy said that the odds weren’t in my favor, so I don’t know. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Ugh, I hate that guy. ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes, she then looked at Adora with soft eyes and rubbed her hand over the blonde girl’s cheek. ‘’ Listen, nothing bad can really happen as long as we have each other, right? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora looked at Catra, she really wanted to believe that, but she didn’t. She nodded anyways, Catra reached up and kissed Adora’s cheek gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I love you, okay? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I love you too. ‘’ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shadows Lurking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora and Catra wakes up after last nights events and Adora gets to know more about her past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter, kinda shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun shone through the windows of Adora’s room, the birds were chirping and everything was quiet. Adora fluttered her eyes open, she let out a soft yawn before slowly looking to her side, there she was, Catra. She was laying on her side, her back facing Adora, and she was completely naked under the covers. Adora smiled, remembering the previous night, and also how much she loved this girl. She slowly sat up on the bed, it creaked a little, but Catra didn’t wake up. Adora leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the top of Catra’s head before getting up from the bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a maroon colored tank top, she quietly put them on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ That looks good on you. “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora quickly looked behind her, Catra was hugging the pillow, still laying down on the bed, she was curled up like a ball as she stared at Adora with half-lidded eyes and a sleepy smile. Adora smiled and looked down at her clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What? “ Adora raised an eyebrow and looked up at Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ The color, dummy. “ Catra closed her eyes and sighed softly, Adora grinned widely and walked back over to the bed. She got up on the bed and crawled over to Catra on her hands and knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Good morning, my love. “ Adora grinned wider and Catra rolled her eyes at the nickname, she did secretly love it though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Mm, morning. “ Catra smiled sleepily and nuzzled into the pillow under her head, she let out a soft purr. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Want to come with me and grab some breakfast? “ Adora asked as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s furry shoulder. Catra looked at her with a soft smile and shook her head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Not now, I’m gonna sleep some more. “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You sure? I can grab some breakfast and bring it up here? “ Adora asked with a tilt of her head, she looked like a golden retriever. Catra leaned up quickly and kissed Adora softly on the lips. She pulled back and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m sure, go and eat. “ Catra leaned her head back on the pillow, she smiled and watched Adora stand up next to the bed and blow her a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Love you. “ And Adora turned around to walk to the door, she opened it quickly and let out a loud yelp as she noticed Queen C’yra in front of the door, she had a loose fist raised, she was probably about to knock on the door. Adora slowly closed the door slightly to cover her bed as she forced a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Your majesty! “ Adora shouted a little too loudly to make sure that Catra could hear, the feline’s eyes widened as she realized who was at the other side of the door. She covered herself with the blankets and quickly sat up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Good morning, Adora. Is there a chance you’ve seen Catra this morning? She wasn’t in her room. “ The Queen said with a soft smile as she clasped her hands together. Adora shook her head quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Probably outside, chasing some birds. “ Adora shrugged with a forced laugh, Catra glared at Adora from the bed for making her look stupid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I see. Well, I was hoping to talk to you too, actually. May I come in? “ The Queen asked. Adora’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ No! “ She answered with a loud shout. The Queen’s smile dropped at Adora’s sudden outburst and her eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ No? “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ No, uh, my room is messy. A bird flew in and created a mess. “ Adora forced an awkward grin, the Queen looked quite concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh dear, should I bring the staff to clean it up? “ The Queen asked and Adora shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ No need for that, I’ll clean it up. “ She looked behind the door at Catra who stared at Adora with glaring eyes. Catra gestured with her hand to make the Queen disappear. Adora looked back at the Queen and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ We can talk on the way to the dining hall? I’m starving. “ Adora said and walked out carefully, trying to make sure Catra doesn’t get exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes, of course. “ The Queen nodded once before straining her neck. “ And Catra, get dressed and meet us at the dining hall. “ The Queen grinned as she walked past an embarrassed Adora who stared at the Queen with a bright blush on her cheeks. Catra groaned and dropped her head on pillows. Adora closed the door slowly and walked next to the Queen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I apologize, your majesty… I… “ Adora started to say as she rubbed the back of her neck. The Queen laughed and looked at Adora with a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ No, dear, no need to apologize. I have been young and in love, as well. ‘’ The queen shrugged and looked ahead. ‘’ I’m still in love, but not young anymore. Andonis and I would often sneak out of formal events to enjoy our time together. ‘’ The queen let out a soft laughter at the memories, Adora smiled widely and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You two love each other, don’t you? And you were an arranged marriage? ‘’ Adora asked. She was curious if that would work, arrange marriages and love. Can they work? Would it be possible for Catra to fall in love with the princes? But no, Catra loves women. She loves Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Well, yes, of course. We didn’t, at first. We barely knew each other, however after quite some time getting to know each other, we both realized that we are meant to be. ‘’ The queen smiled and looked at Adora. ‘’ Like you and my daughter. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She told you? ‘’ Adora raised an eyebrow at the queen. Catra seemed to have told her mother all about how they met and how they fell in love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes, I noticed the way you both looked at each other immediately. You both remind me of Andonis and I. ‘’ The queen looked ahead, they had arrived at the dining hall and the guards opened the door for them. They walked in and slowly sat down on the chairs at the table, next to each other. The staff quickly put some breakfast on the table, there was bacon, eggs, scones, fish, butter and a lot of other things. Adora licked her lips at the sight, she was really hungry this morning. She burned a lot of energy during the previous night whilst making love to Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I promised I would tell you about your mother, Adora. Ready to hear about her? ‘’ The queen said as she looked at Adora with soft eyes and a sad smile. Adora quickly raised her head and looked at the queen with wide eyes. Ready? She didn’t think she would ever be ready for it, but she needed to know. She nodded slowly, she put down the scone she had grabbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Your mother was a wonderful woman, she was kind and caring. You have her eyes, and in your eyes, is your father’s fighting spirit. Your father was brave and stubborn, but he was an excellent king. Andonis and I visited Eternia often for diplomatic missions, along with other kings and queens of Etheria. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Even queen Angella? ‘’ Adora asked. The queen nodded and took Adora’s hand in her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Last time we visited, you and Catra weren't born yet, but your mother and I carried you both. We would often joke about how you two would become great friends, like your mother and I were. ‘’ The queen smiled sadly before letting out a sigh. ‘’ When we heard the terrible news of Horde Prime’s attack, there was nothing we could have done. It all came so sudden, no one thought he planned it. Mostly, no one knew you were She-Ra. Your parents kept it a secret from the rest of the universe, to guarantee your safety. ‘’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora could feel the tears threatening to come out, she looked down at the table and bit her lower lip. She slowly lifted her gaze and stared at the queen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Did you know that they teleported me here? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No. We didn’t believe there were any survivors, like I said, no one knew that She-Ra came from there. ‘’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Queen Angella must have known. I mean, if you noticed it at first. ‘’ Adora said and furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Queen Angella is a close friend of mine, but she wasn’t that close with your mother, Adora. It wouldn’t surprise me if she didn’t see the resemblance. ‘’ The queen said and redrew her hand from Adora’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra told me that she had history lessons on the planet Eternia, are there any books or something for me to read? ‘’ Adora asked with a small head tilt. The queen nodded with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes, they should be at the library. I’ll ask a guard to escort you there after breakfast. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ That would be great, thank you, your majesty. ‘’ Adora smiled softly. The doors to the dining hall opened up, and Catra, Bow and Glimmer walked inside. They were wearing their usual outfits, and sat down on the table. Catra sat down next to Adora and glared at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Birds? What’s up with you and birds today? ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes and grabbed a scone. Adora laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulders, she pulled the feline closer to her and placed a soft kiss on the temple of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good morning, your majesty. ‘’ Bow said with a small nod at the queen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good morning, Bow, and princess Glimmer. ‘’ The queen looked at the pair and smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Good morning. ‘’ Glimmer said back with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Your majesty, how does it look for Catra and Adora? ‘’ Glimmer asked with a cocked eyebrow. All eyes went to the queen and she let out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Honestly, I don’t know. She-Ra impressed the Council, but they still haven’t decided on it. Lord Zaden has a lot of influence in the Council, due to their fear of him being a powerful man. ‘’ The queen said as she looked at Adora. Catra rolled her eyes and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t understand why he is sitting on the Council. ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth, she glared down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Like I said, Catra, he is a powerful man, his family have been sitting in the Council for as long as I remember, even before I married your father. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora chewed on her lower lip, the nervosity taking over once again. Lord Zaden hates her, he made that clear enough. Will he think of what’s best for this kingdom or what’s best for Catra? He knew that She-Ra would never hurt anyone without reason, would he not care if she lost her temper? She slowly got up from the table, all eyes went to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Where are you going? ‘’ Catra asked with a raised eyebrow. Adora looked down at her with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ To the library. I’m gonna search for stuff about Eternia. ‘’ Adora said with a forced smile. Catra furrowed her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I can come with you. ‘’ Catra said and slowly stood up, Adora shook her head and put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, causing the feline to sit down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, it’s fine. I want to do this alone. ‘’ She placed a soft kiss on the top of Catra’s head before waving to the rest, she made her way to the exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora was escorted by a guard to the library, the guard opened the door for Adora and she walked in, thanking the guard for their assistance before the guard closed the door behind Adora, leaving her alone in the library. The library was huge, plenty of shelves filled with books, there were books about history, space, magic, whatever you could think of. Adora dragged her finger along the history books, hoping to find a book about her home planet. And her finger stopped at a purple book, it was thick and old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Eternia. ‘’ Adora mumbled to herself as she read the title of the book. She pulled it out of the shelf and looked at it with furrowed eyebrows. This book would tell her about her home planet, more about her parents and the history behind it all. She held onto the book and went to sit down on a couch nearby. As she sat down, she opened up the book, her eyes looking over the written words over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora managed to read a couple pages, however it was mostly about how the planet was built and the old civilization. It was interesting, she got to know what her planet was like, so she continued to read. The time passed, she was already in the middle of the book when she heard a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora… ‘’ The whisper seemed to get closer, Adora furrowed her eyebrows and looked up from the book. Nothing was there, she must have heard wrong. She sighed and dragged her fingers through her ponytail before looking down at the book. A small gust of wind came her way as another whisper echoed near her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Adora quickly dropped the book on the floor and stood up, she looked behind her with wide eyes. Nothing was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You’re not real, it is just in my head. ‘’ Adora mumbled as she looked around. She felt uneasy, almost a little afraid. Adora closed her eyes tightly before opening them up again. That voice… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora… ‘’ The whisper became almost too clear now, like someone was whispering right next to her. Adora slowly backed away towards the shelves, her back hitting it gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ C-Catra? Glimmer? Bow? Anyone? This isn’t funny. ‘’ Adora said, her heart beating even faster in her chest. She started to feel warmer, her breath becoming uneven and came out quicker than usual. Her eyes scanned the room slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora. ‘’ A shadowy figure appeared in front of her, her eyes widened quickly and she let out a loud scream as she dropped down on the floor, she pulled her knees against her chest and buried her face into them, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pressed her palms against her ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, no. Please, stop. ‘’ She cried, her entire body shaking out of fear. A pair of hands grabbed onto her arms and pulled them back, she tightened her palms over her ears. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora! ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It’s not real, you’re not real. Get out of my head! ‘’ Adora screamed, the hands didn’t remove from her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, hey! It’s me! ‘’ That voice, it sounded like… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ C-Catra? ‘’ Adora slowly lifted her head from her knees and looked at her girlfriend. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks as Catra looked at her with a worried expression on her face. Bow and Glimmer were standing behind Catra, with the same expression on their faces as Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, it’s me. ‘’ Catra said as she grabbed onto Adora’s hands. ‘’ It’s okay, you just had a panic attack. ‘’ Catra assured Adora with a slight smile, Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I-I need to talk to your mother. ‘’ Adora managed to say with a broken voice. Catra just nodded and stood up slowly, pulling Adora up with her. Catra wrapped an arm around Adora’s waist and the four of them walked out of the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked into the throne room, where the king and queen were sitting alone, probably having a discussion. The queen noticed Adora’s state immediately, she quickly got up from her throne and walked over to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What happened? ‘’ The queen looked at Adora with a worried expression, she looked so much like Catra. Catra looked at Adora and squeezed her side gently with her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Mom, Adora needed to talk to you. ‘’ Catra said, her father slowly made his way to stand next to the queen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Y-Your majesty, I… I heard something in the library. ‘’ Adora said as she looked at the queen with a frightened expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, is that so? ‘’ The queen cocked an eyebrow at Adora, she slowly put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. ‘’ And what did you hear? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, you probably just thought you heard something. ‘’ Catra said with furrowed eyebrows. It wouldn’t be the first time Adora had a panic attack due to hallucinations. Adora looked at Catra and shook her head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, this was real, okay? It felt too real, like it was right there, and I saw something too. A shadowy figure. ‘’ Adora said and slowly looked at the king and queen. They probably thought she was crazy. ‘’ Your majesties, please don’t lie to me. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You can ask whatever you want, Adora. ‘’ The queen looked at the king before looking back at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Is Shadow Weaver here? ‘’</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand the bitch might arrive</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Shadow Weaver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora's past is coming face to face with her, how will she handle this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter, enjoy it and yes, it's short cause I don't have a lot of time to write these past few weeks, but I'm trying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The queen looked at Adora with wide eyes before looking at her husband, who was just staring at Adora with the same expression as his wife. Adora didn’t break eye contact with them, Catra held onto Adora’s arm and raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Is she, your majesty? Is Shadow Weaver here? ‘’ Adora asked again when the queen and king didn’t answer her question. Catra quickly looked at her parents, she furrowed her eyebrows and glared slightly at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Answer the question. ‘’ Catra said with a demanding tone in her voice. The queen let out a quiet sigh and looked back at the four of friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s slight glare turned into a more brutal one, she pulled her hand away from Adora’s arm and shook her head. ‘’ What the hell were you thinking? Bringing that crazy woman here? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Catra, don’t speak that way to us. ‘’ The king said as he glared down at his daughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We had a spy inform us that she was working with Horde Prime, so we managed to capture her and we’re interrogating her about him. ‘’ The queen spoke, she folded her hands in front of her and looked at Catra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Does my mother know that you’re keeping her here? ‘’ Glimmer asked, the queen looked at her and nodded. Adora looked down at the floor, she furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists close to her sides. Shadow Weaver is under the same roof as her, Adora felt anger, pain, hurt… There were too many emotions inside her, she wanted to cry, destroy, scream, but nothing came out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ This is insane. ‘’ Catra threw her hands up in the air and looked away, she let out a quiet growl. The anger she felt for Adora’s sake, she could easily go to Shadow Weaver and rip her throat out. She looked back at her parents, with the same glare as before. ‘’ Do you know how powerful she is? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We drained her off all the magic. We thought we could make her talk, but she refused to tell us anything. ‘’ The king said with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I want to speak with her. ‘’ Adora said and looked up at the king and queen. Catra quickly looked at her, along with Bow and Glimmer, with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, what? No. ‘’ Catra said as she shook her head. ‘’ Have you lost your mind? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora looked at Catra with a determined expression on her face, she shook her head and let out a quiet sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I need to do this, Catra. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, I’m not sure if this is such a good idea. ‘’ Bow said as he put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. Adora appreciated her friend’s concern, however she needed to speak to Shadow Weaver. She needed to know why she did what she did, how she could do this to her. She never got any closure when she confronted her the last time, so she hoped this time would be different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Take me to her. ‘’ Adora looked back at the king and queen with a quiet sigh. The queen nodded once, and called for a guard. Catra looked at Adora with furrowed eyebrows, she shook her head slowly. Adora forced a slight smile, she put her hand on Catra’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, telling her silently that she will be fine. The guard bowed down to the king and queen, they told the guard to take Adora to the cellars and the guard obliged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After going through hallways and down some stairs, they arrived in front of a door, it was brown and seemed really old. The guard looked at Adora as he opened the door slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Can we be alone? ‘’ Adora asked and looked at the guard, who just nodded and walked away. It seemed strange at first, shouldn’t Shadow Weaver be guarded? Adora walked into the room, a light illuminated the middle of the room. Adora squinted her eyes to see clearer as she kept walking slowly. A shadowy figure was sitting on a small bed inside a pink circle, like a barrier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora… ‘’ The shadowy figure said and slowly stood up. Adora came face to face with Shadow Weaver, she glared at the woman brutally. It was hard to see Shadow Weaver’s expression behind the mask she always wore. ‘’ I almost wondered if you would come to me. ‘’ That voice sent shivers down Adora’s spine, it haunted her dreams. Shadow Weaver wore what she always did, a maroon dress, her long black hair falling over her shoulders and her grey skin behind the mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Shadow Weaver. ‘’ Adora whispered coldly, this was a mistake. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ My sweet Adora. How have you been, my child? I’ve missed you. ‘’ Shadow Weaver said and put her hand on the barrier, trying to seek any contact with Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Don’t call me that. You never loved me, you were using me all along. ‘’ Adora said with a cold tone, her fists clenched to her sides as she glared at Shadow Weaver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, I loved you, Adora. I loved all my children, it broke my heart when I found out about who you truly were. ‘’ Shadow Weaver said with a chilling tone. Adora knew that she tried to manipulate her, that’s what she always did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I need you to answer some questions, Shadow Weaver. ‘’ Adora didn’t let herself fall into Shadow Weaver’s manipulations. She had enough with her, but she needed her answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Very well, what’s on your mind? ‘’ Shadow Weaver slowly turned around and sat down on the small bed, she looked at Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Did you know? ‘’ Adora started asking, she observed Shadow Weaver’s behaviour, feeling unsure if Shadow Weaver would even answer truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You have to be more specific than that, Adora. ‘’ Shadow Weaver as she lifted a finger up, waving it slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Did you know I was She-Ra when you found me? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, I did not. I sensed something powerful coming from you, but I thought you were a sorceress. I thought you were just another lonely child. ‘’ Shadow Weaver answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora let out a sigh, she shook her head slowly and started to walk around the circle slowly. ‘’ Where is Horde Prime hiding? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I won’t answer that, Adora. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Eternia, Horde Prime destroyed the planet, did you know anything about it? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes, I was the one to tell him about the prophecy. When I noticed your eyes glow, I told him immediately. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora clenched her fists against her sides, she closed her eyes to collect herself from breaking apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Tell me. ‘’ Adora stood in front of Shadow Weaver once again. ‘’ How could you do it? We were children, what could we possibly have done for you to treat us like that? ‘’ Adora felt tears in her eyes, she remembers the abuse, the pain, the endless nights and days when orphans cried themselves to sleep, not daring to face Shadow Weaver’s anger if they did something wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I was preparing you for the real world, Adora. The world wasn’t going to be kind to you just because you were orphans. ‘’ Shadow Weaver answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Don’t you dare! You didn’t shape us! You destroyed us! I had to learn how to fight for myself! ‘’ A tear rolled down Adora’s cheek, her body trembling out of anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Is that so? ‘’ Shadow Weaver got up from the bed, she walked closer to the barrier. ‘’ You think you’re stronger now, Adora? Through everything that has happened, you still haven’t defeated Horde Prime. What are you fighting for? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Myself, my friends and for Etheria. ‘’ More tears spilled down Adora’s cheeks. Shadow Weaver let out a cruel laughter, she shook her head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ My poor, sweet Adora. Look at you, you are a mess. I can’t blame you, however. I always thought you could have been the greatest. But you decided to fight for the wrong side.’’ Adora’s eyes softened as she looked at Shadow Weaver, processing her words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I… ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ You are weak, Adora. Such a shame, you had such great potential. Your heart is breaking, piece by piece. Do you even know who you are anymore? Your friends have families, a place to call home. The girl you love is destined to marry someone else and rule a kingdom. Do you honestly think you would get your happy ending? You are nothing. But you could’ve been everything, if you just decided to join Horde Prime. ‘’ Shadow Weaver said, Adora glared at her brutally and she let out a loud cry before slamming her fist against the barrier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver stood completely still, Adora closed her eyes for a split second before opening them up again. Her glare became more brutal by the second, her fist still pressed against the barrier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Horde Prime controlled my mind once, it won’t happen again. I will destroy him, and you along with him. ‘’ Adora said before turning around, she walked towards the door and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned against the door, she put her hand over her chest and took a deep breath. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand before making her towards the stairs to reach the upper floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re nothing… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora let out a loud sigh as she walked through the hallway, she rubbed her palms over her face and reached a window, she looked out through it. The view was pretty great, it was a beautiful garden with lots of flowers and trees, it was almost sundown so Adora decided to enjoy it whilst it lasted. She quickly made her way down to the garden, there was a bench next to a beautiful tree, so she slowly sat down on it and inhaled deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora closed her eyes and rested her elbows on her thighs, she rested her face against her palms. She felt herself slipping into another panic attack, but the garden somehow made her feel better. All she needed to do was to breathe in and out, inhale and exhale. And Adora did just that, she took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds before exhaling. Honestly, there was too much in her head right now, too many thoughts and feelings. She suddenly felt something sharp drag down her neck gently, she lifted her head and looked at Catra, who was sitting down next to Adora with a soft smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora almost immediately felt better, Catra was dragging her claw down the back of Adora’s neck and smiled at her blonde girlfriend. ‘’ Hey, baby. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Mm, hi, you. ‘’ Adora said with a small smile, she took Catra’s hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing the knuckles gently. Catra nuzzled her nose against Adora’s cheek and let out a quiet purr. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What are you doing out here? How did your talk with the bitch go? ‘’ Catra asked, she leaned her head on Adora’s shoulder and looked at the sundown. Adora let out a quiet sigh and stared ahead at the sundown, she wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulders and held the feline close to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Not good, like always. She didn’t say anything useful. ‘’ Adora answered, she placed a soft kiss on top of Catra’s head before leaning her head against Catra’s head on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king and queen of Half Moon were standing on a balcony, watching Catra and Adora, observing them. The king let out a quiet sigh and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Look at her, C’yra, I have never seen her so… ‘’ The king shrugged and looked at his wife with wide eyes, Queen C’yra let out a soft laugh and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Vulnerable? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes, that. I mean, she looks really happy with her. She really loves her, doesn’t she? ‘’ The king looked back at the pair, who were still sitting on the bench and cuddling. He furrowed his eyebrows a little, he tilted his head slightly to the side, as if he wanted to understand something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yes, she really does. Who would have thought? ‘’ The Queen smiled softly and interlocked her arm with the king’s arm. ‘’ Randor and Marlena’s daughter, in love with our daughter. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Faith is pretty funny. ‘’ The king let out a loud chuckle, he patted his wife’s hand and smiled. ‘’ They were good people, and I have no doubt that Adora is a good person, as well. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ The decision is announced tomorrow. Let’s hope everything works out well for our daughter. ‘’ The queen looked at the pair in the garden, a frown on her face before she let out a quiet sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ The council will decide for the sake of this kingdom, C’yra, not for our daughter’s sake. ‘’ The king slowly walked into the room, with his wife behind him. ‘’ I want nothing more than for our daughter to be happy, but the council has the final word. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The queen sat down on the bed and sighed, she shook her head and looked up at the king. ‘’ Then we need to hope that Adora did well enough and impressed the council. ‘’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king grinned widely and clasped his hands together. ‘’ Hey, she is She-Ra! I mean, that’s awfully impressive, and on top of all that, she actually got Catra to be vulnerable and cute as a baby kitten again. That tops even She-Ra, Adora is pretty impressive. ‘’ The king let out a loud chuckle, the queen laughed shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the laughters died out, the king slowly sat down next to his wife and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. ‘’ My beautiful wife, Catra is exactly like you, and just like you, she will survive everything life throws at her. ‘’ The queen smiled softly and blushed slightly at her husband’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer and Bow have been looking everywhere for Adora and Catra, Glimmer almost lost her patience when she noticed them sitting in the garden. She let out a loud groan and grabbed onto Bow before teleporting them closer to the bench. Catra let out a loud shriek at the sudden appearance of Bow and Glimmer. Adora let out a loud laugh, along with Bow and Glimmer at Catra’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, yeah, really funny. God, I hate that teleportation thingy you do. ‘’ Catra said whilst gesturing her hand at Glimmer. Glimmer put her hands on her hips and grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Ooh, someone is scared of some sparkles. ‘’ Glimmer poked her tongue out at Catra, the feline glared at Glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We’ve been looking for you two. ‘’ Bow said and looked between Catra and Adora. ‘’ How did it go, Adora? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Bad, like really bad. She didn’t tell me anything useful, she just tried to manipulate me. ‘’ Adora shrugged, she looked at Glimmer and Bow before ducking her head down. Glimmer sighed and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What did you expect from that crazy bitch? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Glimmer… ‘’ Bow said and elbowed his friend gently on her arm, Catra looked at Adora and rubbed a hand over her back gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I expected her to… Be sorry, I guess… I don’t know, I wanted her to regret what she did to me, to everyone in that orphanage, I wanted her… ‘’ Adora shrugged and sighed. ‘’ I wanted her to change… ‘’ Adora’s voice sounded broken, she wasn’t crying, but she couldn’t say the sentences without her voice trembling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow slowly kneeled down in front of Adora, he took her hands gently in his own, she lifted her head and looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ The thing is, Adora, you have a big heart and you think everyone is worth saving. But we can’t be naive, Shadow Weaver is evil. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your friends have families, a place to call home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I-I know that. ‘’ Adora said, Shadow Weaver’s words replaying in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ She is not worth it, Adora. ‘’ Glimmer said as she kneeled down next to Bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Yeah, she is a cold-hearted bitch, who will probably get what’s coming for her. ‘’ Catra said as she kept rubbing her hand over Adora’s back. Adora slowly looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl you love is destined to marry someone else and rule a kingdom. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ The thing is, you have us now, and we won’t let her hurt you ever again. ‘’ Glimmer said before hugging Adora tightly, Bow and Catra quickly joined Glimmer and Adora, all three of them hugging Adora from different sides. Adora closed her eyes tightly, a tear rolled down her cheeks as she hugged back tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you honestly think you would get your happy ending? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand SCENE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's engagement tiiiiiiime!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter, too excited to keep it in the drafts, so here you go! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora let out a loud groan as she threw clothes on the floor, she was looking through the closet, trying to find some clothes good enough to wear for the announcement. This could be the day she gets engaged to Catra, if the odds are on her side. Glimmer and Bow were already dressed, sitting on Adora’s bed and watching their friend go insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Adora, just wear what you wore during the proposal. “ Glimmer said with a sigh, she was wearing a short pink dress, it wasn’t tight fitting on her figure, with thin straps on her shoulders holding it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora looked at Glimmer and blushed slightly. “ I can’t do that. Uh, Catra… It is ruined. “ Adora let out a soft cough and looked back into the wardrobe. Catra ruined that suit when they made love after the feast, and now, she needs to find something else to wear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh, did you spill something on it? Stains are hard to remove from white clothing. “ Bow said with a smile. He was wearing a white suit with purple details on the collar. Glimmer looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>” What? No. Catra ruined it when they fucked. “ Glimmer said, like it was obvious. Adora looked at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Glimmer! “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer grinned and patted Bow’s back. The boy blushed slightly and let out a quiet sigh. “ Oh. “ He simply whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m serious, guys. I have nothing to wear, and this is the day I might get engaged to Catra. All those princes are rich, they are probably wearing expensive clothing and jewelers. And I… I need to find something good enough to wear, at least. “ Adora sighed and walked to the bed, she laid down on her back and groaned, covering her face with her palms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer looked at each other before they both looked at Adora. “ It will be fine, Adora. I mean, the council will probably pick you and it doesn’t matter how you dress, Catra loves you, no matter what. “ Glimmer said, trying to make Adora feel a little better. It didn’t work, Adora just let out another groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I want to die. “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. All three of them looked towards the door, Adora dropped her head on the bed again and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Whoever it is, tell them that I’m too poor to join the ceremony. ” Adora mumbled, covering her face with her palms again. Glimmer rolled her eyes at Adora’s overly dramatic behavior and got up from the bed, she walked to the door and opened it. And the other side of the door, was a magicat servant, holding up a box to Glimmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Princess Glimmer, I was told to deliver this to Princess Adora. It is a gift from the king. “ Glimmer looked at the white box, there was a note on top of the box. Glimmer smiled and took the box with the servant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Thank you. I’ll make sure ‘Princess’ Adora gets this. “ Glimmer snickered when she called Adora Princess, it was really new to all of them. The servant bowed down before walking away. Glimmer closed the door and walked back with the box in her hand. Bow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What you got there? “ He asked with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ It’s a gift from the king. To Adora. “ Glimmer grinned as Adora quickly sat up and looked at Glimmer with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ To me? “ Adora asked and slowly took the box from Glimmer, she put it down on the bed and grabbed the note. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To Princess Adora. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora slowly unfolded the note and started reading it silently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here is a gift I hope you enjoy. I figured you would probably want to look good during this ceremony. I also hope it fits you well. Good luck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>PS. It's color coordinated with Catra’s dress. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>King Andonis of Half Moon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes widened as she read the note, she slowly put it down and opened the box. Her breath hitched when she saw what’s inside it. It was a set of a suit, the jacket was maroon colored with two horizontal golden stripes over the shoulders, the pants were black with two vertical golden stripes on the sides, there was a black shirt and a maroon colored bowtie . Glimmer’s and Bow’s mouths were agape as they stared at the gift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What are you waiting for? “ Glimmer looked at Adora with a wide smile, Adora slowly looked up at Glimmer and grinned widely. She quickly got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, where she quickly dressed into her new suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra sat in front of a mirror as her mother helped her with her hair. Catra was already wearing her maroon colored dress with a golden belt around the middle, the collar of the dress was black as it went down to show a little cleavage, the straps on her shoulder were wide and the dress itself was fit on her figure, but not too much, giving her some freedom to breathe. Her mother was helping her to put her hair into a beautiful bun, she put up pins as accessories and Catra slowly put her mask on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Are you excited, dear? ‘’ Her mother said as she grabbed onto Catra’s arms and rested her chin on her daughter’s shoulder, staring at her through the mirror. Catra rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Does it matter? ‘’ Catra stared at her mother through the reflection of the mirror, her mother let out a sigh and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I wish I could stop this, Catra. But I don’t know what to do. ‘’ The queen turned around and motioned to Catra to stand up. Catra slowly stood up and turned around to face her mother, the queen put her hand over her mouth and smiled brightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ What? I look awful, right? ‘’ Catra let out a groan, looking down at the dress. Her mother shook her head and smiled brightly, almost getting tears in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ No, my beautiful daughter, you look absolutely incredible. ‘’ The queen moved closer to Catra, she put her hand on her daughter’s cheek, rubbing her thumb over Catra’s cheekbone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Thanks. ‘’ Catra looked at her mother, fear and hesitation in her eyes. ‘’ Mom… I’m scared. ‘’ Catra said as she started to tear up, she was absolutely terrified. What if it goes wrong? What is she going to do? She won’t marry anyone who isn’t Adora, but nobody cares what she wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I know, honey, I know. ‘’ Queen C’yra said before hugging Catra tightly, the feline hugged back quickly and a tear rolled down her cheek as she rested her head on her mother’s shoulder. ‘’ But you’ll get through this, just like everything else. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t think I will… ‘’ Catra mumbled, she closed her eyes tightly and let her mother hold her, she felt like she was dying. This could either be the best day of her life or the worst, and the worst part is, it’s not her decision to make. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The queen pulled back, she wiped Catra’s tear off her cheek and smiled sadly. ‘’ You will, cause you’re mine and Andonis daughter, the princess of Half Moon. And I’ve never met anyone as strong and brave as you. ‘’ Catra sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand as she listened to her mother’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ R-Really? ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Really. I’ll be with you, every step of the way. ‘’ The queen said and held her hand out for Catra to grab onto. She smiled softly at her daughter, and Catra took her mother’s hand, squeezing it gently, afraid to let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both made their way out of the room together, holding hands. Two guards walked behind them as they made their way to the throne room, Catra took a deep breath as they arrived at the room. Everyone inside the room bowed down to them, her father walked up to her and took Catra’s hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. Catra smiled sadly at her father who smiled back hesitantly. The royal family sat down on their own thrones, as the people inside the room went quiet. Glimmer and Bow were already in the crowd, looking at Catra with sadness in their eyes. Catra looked at her friends, not even a slight smile on her face as she feared for the worst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Thank you, everyone, for attending this special ceremony. I want to thank the royal families who have traveled across the planet to watch their sons propose to my daughter, and a special thank you to all the people who are here to witness this day. ‘’ The king spoke loud and clear, his voice echoed in the throne room. Next to him, stood Lord Zaden, the head of the council. He was smiling widely, Glimmer glared up at him, but Bow nudged her side gently to snap her out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ As many as you know, this is a ceremony for the future of Half Moon, it is tradition that the princess shall marry another of royal blood to carry on a legacy. ‘’ The king continued, Catra sighed and closed her eyes. This is it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Now, I want to introduce you to Prince Poseidon of Salineas. ‘’ The doors opeend across the room and the prince of Salineas walked in, head held up high and proud. The king continued to shout out the names of the princes; Prince Eirween of the Kingdom of Snows, Prince Blodwyn of Plumeria, Prince Stylus of Dryl. All of the princes bent down their knees and lowered their heads in front of the royal family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ And last, but certainly not least; Princess Adora of Eternia, the last eternian. The daughter of queen Marlena and king Randor, She-Ra, Princess of Power. ‘’ The doors opened up and Adora walked in, her head was held up high as the crowd applauded her presence, Glimmer and Bow shouted and jumped up as Adora walked over to the thrones. Catra’s breath hitched as she watched her girlfriend walk up to them, she was wearing the suit king Andonis gave her, and it matched Catra perfectly. Catra smiled brightly when she gained eye-contact with Adora, the blonde girl slowly bent one knee in front of the royal family, next to the princes. Adora lifted her head slightly to throw a small wink at Catra, who just smirked in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I want to start this by saying thank you to all of you, for proposing to our daughter. No matter the outcome of this, we are hoping there won’t be any hard feelings towards one another. You all gave wonderful proposals and we are impressed with all of you. ‘’ The king said with a soft tone, his gaze flicking to Adora for a split second before looking over at Lord Zaden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The councilman let out a quiet cough and looked over at the crowd. ‘’ It was difficult to decide this, given that everyone here gave a marvelous proposal. However, we had to think about what’s best for the kingdom and for princess Catra herself. ‘’ Lord Zaden started saying, Queen C’yra grabbed onto Catra’s hand and looked at the Councilman. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at their hands, her heart beating faster now against her chest. Adora closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her body feeling like it was going to break down due to her nervosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We managed to come down with a decision that benefits both this kingdom and Princess Catra. We are proud to announce that the one who shall marry Princess Catra is… ‘’ Lord Zaden trailed off, he took a pause from finishing his sentence. Adora prayed in her head, hoping he would shout out her name, so this will all be over. The room went quiet, not a single noise was heard, as everyone waited for the announcement. ‘’ Prince Blodwyn. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widened as she looked at Lord Zaden quickly. ‘’ What?! ‘’ The queen and king looked at the Councilman with wide eyes, as did Glimmer and Bow. The rest of the crowd were cheering loudly at the announcement. Adora’s eyes opened quickly, she stared down at the ground as her heart was breaking apart. The whole world felt like it was going to end, the cheers around her were silenced and she heard her own heartbeat in her ears. The princes already stood up, she could hear Catra’s protest, but she couldn’t move a muscle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Catra quickly looked at Adora as she started to tear up, the blonde girl slowly stood up and looked at Catra with tears rolling down her cheeks. Catra tried to run to Adora, but was stopped with her mother’s hand around her wrist. She looked at her mother, who just shook her head with a sad expression on her face. Adora </span> <span>turned around and quickly ran out of the throne room, Bow and Glimmer pushed themselves through the crowd to run after Adora. Catra watched Adora run away, her own heart breaking at the sight of it all. Prince Blodwyn was standing on the end of the steps and he took Catra’s hand gently, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ My princess. ‘’ He said with a soft smile. Catra looked down at the prince, her head spinning and her heart pounding too hard. It was getting too hot, she could feel herself cold-sweat as she stared down at him. No, this is wrong. He is wrong. Adora. She suddenly felt really dizzy, she felt nauseous and suddenly everything went white, she could hear everyone gasp and her mother’s scream and her father’s scream for help, until everything went black. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora slammed her bedroom door behind her as she furiously walked over to the wardrobe, Glimmer and Bow opened the door quickly and ran inside before closing the door behind them. Adora let out a loud shriek before striking her fist against the wardrobe, causing a hole on the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, stop! ‘’ Glimmer shouted at her friend, but Adora didn’t listen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you honestly think you would get your happy ending? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shadow Weaver’s words echoed in her head, tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept punching the wardrobe. Bow and Glimmer ran to her and grabbed onto her arms, preventing her from punching the wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Let go of me! ‘’ Adora tried to struggle out of the grasp, Glimmer teared up as she held onto Adora’s arm harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Adora, this isn’t helping anything. ‘’ Bow tried to talk some sense into his friend, but Adora just glared at him and pushed them back slightly. She managed to free her arms, panting loudly as more tears rolled down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I said let go! ‘’ She glared brutally at her friends before her expression softened, she fell down on her knees and covered her face with her palms as she sobbed loudly. ‘’ I lost her… ‘’ Her whole body was trembling, her breaths came out uneven and heavy. Tears rolled down Glimmer’s and Bow’s cheeks as they dropped down on their knees, hugging their friend tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I couldn’t… I can’t do this… It hurts… Make it stop… ‘’ Adora continued to sob loudly, her friends crying on her shoulders as they kept hugging her. The room was quiet, except for the sounds of their crying. It hurt, Shadow Weaver was right, she was not meant to have a happy ending, she isn’t worth it. A few minutes went by, Adora stopped crying and she pulled back from her friends. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ We need to leave. Horde Prime is still out there, and I… There is nothing left for me here. I need to fulfill my destiny. ‘’ She said before lifting her head to look at her friends, they just stared at her with dried tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Okay, okay… But not now, Adora. You need to rest. ‘’ Glimmer said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Bow nodded, he hugged Adora’s side and placed a soft kiss on her temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I can’t… I don’t want to see her… I don’t think I will survive… ‘’ Adora said, her body still trembling. Bow and Glimmer just nodded slowly, understanding what their friend needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra fluttered her eyes open, the room was bright and she noticed it immediately. It was the medical room, she fainted in front of everyone. She looked around the room weakly, noticing a figure by her side. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that it was her mother, holding her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ M-Mom… ‘’ Catra whispered weakly, her mother quickly looked at her and let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Oh, Catra, you’re okay. ‘’ Her mother smiled sadly at Catra, squeezing her hand slightly. Catra started to tear up as she remembered what happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I-I can’t do this… Mom, please, don’t make me do this… ‘’ Catra said with a broken voice, her entire body started to shake as tears rolled down her cheeks. ‘’ I love her, please… I-I can’t… ‘’ Her mother quickly hugged her against her chest, tears rolled down the queen’s cheeks as her daughter started to sob against her chest. Catra felt like a child, weak and helpless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Shh, my child… ‘’ Queen C’yra said as she tried to comfort her child, her heart broke when she saw Catra like this. Her only daughter, her child, feeling so hopeless and broken. Catra grabbed onto her mother’s shirt and sobbed louder. ‘’ You need to rest, and take on the problems when you feel better. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ A-Adora… I need to see her… I can’t lose her… ‘’ Catra pulled back from her mother, leaning back against the pillow of the bed she was laying on. Her mother shook her head and wiped the tears from Catra’s eyes with her finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ Not now, you need to rest. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ It hurts… How can I make it stop? ‘’ Catra sniffled, her heart was shattering in her chest. It’s over, she lost her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t know, baby, I don’t know. Your father is with the council right now, trying to make them change their minds, but I’m not sure it will work. ‘’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Queen C’yra placed a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead, her lips lingering slightly on the skin before pulling back. Catra looked up at her mother, new tears forming in her eyes as she began to cry all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, please don't hate me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Lost Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The engagement between Catra and Prince Blodwyn have left Adora broken, will they fix it or is it too much for Adora to handle?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra was sitting on the medical bed, her mother seated next to her on the bed as she rubbed her daughter’s back. The king opened the door to the medical room and walked over to Catra and C’yra. Catra’s eyes widened as she looked at her father. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How did it go? Will they change their decision? ‘’ Catra asked with hopeful eyes, her father let out a quiet sigh and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry, I couldn’t change their minds. Lord Zaden has too much control in this situation. ‘’ The king answered, he looked between his wife and daughter. Queen C’yra shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What was the reason for this decision, Andonis? ‘’ The queen asked her husband. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ The reason behind this decision is due to the fact that Adora is an orphan, with no idea how to run a kingdom. ‘’ The king looked at Catra, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Catra quickly glared at him, it wasn’t meant at him, but she could feel the rage and hatred build inside her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ But I do! What does it matter if Adora doesn’t? I know how to run this kingdom, father. ‘’ Catra tried to make a point, it didn’t matter that Adora was an orphan, she knew how to act like a queen. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry, Catra. But the decision is final. ‘’ The king said with another sigh. Catra shook her head and jumped up from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, screw this. ‘’ Catra said before walking towards the door, she heard her mother call for her, but she didn’t turn around. She kept walking through the hallways, with rage building up inside her. She stood in front of a huge red door, quickly opening it and walked in. The council were sitting on chairs around the room, Catra stood in the middle of the room, causing everyone to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Princess Catra, what is the meaning of this? ‘’ Lord Zaden said as he stood up from his chair that was placed in the middle of all the other chairs. Catra glared at him and pointed her claw at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Shut it. ‘’ She growled at him, causing Lord Zaden to sit down slowly. Catra turned around, looking at each of the council members. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I refuse to marry Prince Blodwyn. My heart belongs to someone else, princess Adora of Eternia. ‘’ She said with a loud and clear tone, the councilmembers all raised their eyebrows at the princess. The feline didn’t stop glaring at them, until she came face to face with Lord Zaden again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Princess Catra, this decision is what’s best for this kingdom. ‘’ Lord Zaden said, glaring slightly at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ There is absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for this kingdom, but I refuse to lose my own soul in the process. ‘’ Catra growled loudly at Lord Zaden. ‘’ I would rather watch this entire kingdom burn to ashes, and you along with it, Lord Zaden, than to betray my own heart. ‘’ Catra growled, saying everything with a cold and collected voice. Lord Zaden’s eyes widened in shock as the Princess put him in his place.</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked at the other council members with fire in her eyes, her fists clenched to her sides. ‘’ This kingdom is not worth losing Adora, but Adora is worth losing this kingdom. You can either change your decision. ‘’ Catra turned around and walked towards the door. ‘’ Or you can say goodbye to our legacy. ‘’ With those final words, Catra slammed the door shut behind her. She looked towards the stairs nearby and quickly ran up them, trying to find Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Catra managed to find Adora’s room, she slowly grabbed the door handle and pulled it down slowly, she opened the door and walked in. Adora was putting things into a bag, her back facing Catra. Catra slowly closed the door behind her, furrowing her eyebrows as she watched Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ Catra asked quietly, Adora leaned up straighter, Catra could hear Adora let out a quiet sigh before turning around. She stared at Catra, her eyes red and puffy, the bag still in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are leaving. ‘’ Catra stated obviously, she looked at Adora with a tired expression on her face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I… ‘’ Adora whispered quietly, she walked over to Catra slowly whilst looking down on the ground, she couldn’t look at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So what? You’re just gonna leave? After everything we’ve been through? ‘’ Catra said, tears already forming in her eyes. Adora slowly lifted her head and looked at Catra, her eyes watering as well.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I need to find Prime, and end all of this. Your place is here, Catra, and I need to fulfill my destiny. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, that is not it. You are leaving, because of the engagement. ‘’ Catra took Adora’s hands into her own and held them tightly against her chest as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. ‘’ Please, I can fix this, I will fix this. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra… ‘’ Adora whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at their hands. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We can run away, we will be together. Just… Stay. ‘’ Catra pleaded, her voice shaking. Adora slowly pulled her hands back, her gaze turning into a glare as she looked at Catra, frustration growing inside her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You can’t keep doing that, Catra. Don’t you get it? We lost! What are we supposed to do? Are you supposed to marry him and have a child with him and then go behind his back to fuck me? You can’t run away! It’s your destiny to rule this kingdom! ‘’ Adora shouted at Catra, the feline glared back quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? No, you’re my destiny! ‘’ She shouted back, Adora shook her head slowly, lowering her head to look down at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Maybe not. ‘’ She whispered quietly, causing Catra to flinch back and take a step back, her breath hitching slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What? ‘’ Catra asked quietly, her glare disappearing slowly as she stared at Adora without blinking, her heart pounding harder against her chest. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Maybe we are not destined to be together. ‘’ Adora lifted her head to look at Catra with sad eyes, more tears rolling down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You promised… ‘’ Catra whispered, her gaze turning into a glare. ‘’ You promised me that no matter what, nothing will tear us apart! You told me that nothing bad could really happen as long as we have each other! You promised me, Adora, those are your words! ‘’ Adora flinched back slightly when Catra raised her voice.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m so sorry, Catra… It’s all too much. Prime, Shadow Weaver, losing you… I can’t do this anymore, it hurts too much. I’m losing my mind, I don’t even know who I am anymore. ‘’ Adora shook her head slowly, watching Catra look at the ground with disbelief in her eyes. And when the feline lifted her head once again to look at Adora, her glare was even more brutal. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Fine. If you want to leave, do it. But I swear to God, Adora, if you walk out that door, I’m done. If you leave right now, it’s over, for good. No more coming back, no more forgiveness. It’s over, for real this time. ‘’ Catra continued to glare at Adora, tears rolling down her cheeks, her body trembling and rage plastered on her face. Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes, she reached her hand slowly towards the feline.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry. ‘’ Adora whispered quietly, her hand inches away from Catra’s face. But the feline stepped back, turning her head to glare at the wall next to her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Go. ‘’ Catra whispered quietly, not even looking at Adora, she wrapped her arms around herself. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I… ‘’ Adora said quietly before letting out a quiet sigh. ‘’ I love you so much, and I’m sorry. ‘’ She walked past Catra to the door, pulling the bag over her shoulder. When her hand reached the door handle, she hesitated, slowly looking back at Catra. The feline didn’t even look at her, Adora let out another sigh and opened the door before walking out, shutting the door behind herself. </p><p> </p><p>Catra shut her eyes tightly, more tears rolling down her cheeks before she erupted into sobs. Her arms around her chest tightened around herself, her shoulders shaking from the silent crying. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adora quickly wiped the tears that kept rolling down her cheeks with the back of her hand as she walked through the hallway, finally reaching Glimmer’s door. She knocked on the door and Glimmer opened it quickly, Adora looked at her with sad eyes. ‘’ Let’s go. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Glimmer whispered quietly, Adora shook her head slowly and walked past Glimmer into the room. Her hand tightened around the strap of the bag on her shoulder as she looked at Bow before turning her back to look back at Glimmer.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Please. Now. ‘’ Adora whispered quietly, Glimmer just let out a sigh and nodded. She closed the door and walked over to Bow and Adora, grabbing their hands and teleported away. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A week passed since the engagement. Adora, Bow and Glimmer found themselves in Seaworthy, they were sitting in a bar, each of them with drinks in their hands. Adora didn’t feel like herself, like there was a missing puzzle piece in her heart. She drank her drink quickly, already feeling wasted. Glimmer and Bow looked at her with sad eyes, Adora barely ate anything, she barely slept, the nightmares were getting worse every day, and she missed Catra. The trio noticed Catra’s missing presence, even though they tried not to. Adora didn’t speak of Catra, she hasn't even mentioned her name, only during the night when she slept and dreamed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ C-Could you guys get me another drink? ‘’ Adora said, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at Bow and Glimmer. Bow furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, I think you’ve had enough. ‘’ He said with a gentle tone. Glimmer and Bow were sipping their drinks, whilst Adora chugged hers down. This was their first drink, but Adora had already drank five drinks, the room was spinning and her sight had become worse now. But she needed to drink, she needed to forget, even for an hour. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Please? ‘’ Adora pouted, showing her puppy eyes to Glimmer and Bow. Glimmer let out a quiet groan and stood up slowly, she pointed her finger at Adora and glared at her slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Stay. ‘’ Glimmer said before leaving the table. Bow reached his hand towards Adora and grabbed her hand gently. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, Adora. Are we feeling okay there, buddy? ‘’ He asked gently, not trying to stir Adora up or make her mad. Adora just grinned at him drunkenly and nodded quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m better than okay. Why are you asking? ‘’ She smiled drunkenly at him before pulling her hand away, reaching it forward to pat Bow gently on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, cause I think you’re drunk. ‘’ Bow said with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Drunk? ‘’ Adora stared at him with wide eyes before lifting a finger and waving it slowly. ‘’ I’m not drunk, I’m She-Ra. ‘’ Adora let out a loud cackle, with a little snort at the end, laughing at her own bad joke. </p><p> </p><p>Bow rolled his eyes and sighed, and looked around to make sure there weren’t any Horde soldiers in the bar. There were pirates, maids, waiters, but no Horde soldiers. He looked over at Glimmer, who seemed to talk to a pirate, but she didn’t look happy at all. He groaned quietly and got up from his seat, he looked at Adora and pointed at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Stay. ‘’ And with that, he left to walk over to Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked around the bar with a small pout, this was the bar where she defeated that pirate in arm wrestling for Catra, the day Catra protected her from making a mistake, the day she was close to kiss Catra before she got interrupted by Glimmer and Bow. As she scanned the room, she noticed a brunette girl staring at her with a smirk on her face from across the room, the woman was heavily tattooed on her arm and she had blue eyes, a scar slit on her left eyebrow. The woman noticed Adora looking at her and waved her hand slowly at the blonde girl, Adora smiled drunkenly and waved back, a little too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>The woman got off her chair and walked over to Adora, slowly sitting down on the chair across from Adora. The woman reached out her hand with a devilishly smirk on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hi, my name is Cassie, what is yours, gorgeous? ‘’ The woman, Cassie, said with a seducing tone in her voice. Adora smiled brightly and took Cassie’s hand, shaking it gently. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora. ‘’ Cassie said, trying out Adora’s name with the roll of her tongue. ‘’ Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a snort, grinning widely at the woman. ‘’ Was that… I’m sorry, my friends and C-... ‘’ Adora trailed off for a second, her grin dropping slightly at the slip of a name. ‘’ Was that flirting? I’ve been told I should get better at knowing if someone is flirting. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Cassie let out a laugh, it wasn’t squeaky or light, it was different, a little dark. She nodded slowly, Adora’s eyes widened and she slowly smiled. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Does that work? That kind of flirting? ‘’ Adora said with a raised eyebrow. Cassie grinned slightly, showing off two golden teeth. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t know, you tell me. Does it? ‘’ Cassie said, leaning slightly forward. Adora didn’t answer her, she just smiled, almost like a slight smirk. ‘’ Tell me, Adora, are you here with someone special? ‘’ Cassie asked, her finger trailing over the back of Adora’s hand on the table. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, I’m here with my friends, and they are special to me. ‘’ Adora said with a soft shrug, her eyes darting to their hands before lifting her gaze to look at the woman again.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You’re cute, but that’s not what I meant. ‘’ Cassie bit her lower lip slightly, tilting her head slightly to the side, ready to hear Adora’s answer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, I… I used to… I mean, I had someone special, but we… ‘’ Adora frowned, looking down at the table and furrowing her eyebrows. ‘’ We broke up. ‘’ Adora whispered the last sentence. She felt the woman press a finger under chin and she lifted Adora’s head to look at her again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry to hear that, gorgeous. ‘’ The woman smiled softly at Adora. ‘’ I have a room in an Inn nearby, how about you and I go there and I will make you forget all about that someone who used to be special? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at the woman with wide eyes, she studied Cassie’s face, feeling hesitant all of sudden. Cassie kept staring at her with a small smirk, her tongue darting slowly out on her lower lip. Adora’s gaze flicked down to the woman’s lip, the alcohol taking over slowly. Adora then did what she never thought she would do. She let the hesitation go away and she nodded slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good, come with me. ‘’ The woman stood up slowly, reaching her hand out to Adora and Adora slowly took it before standing up, leaving the bar with Cassie. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And IIIIIIIII will always love YOOOOOOOOU. Jeez, I'm sorry, it makes me sad to write this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. One Night Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora decided to leave the bar with a beautiful stranger, hoping she could forget Catra, for just an hour or two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter. I'm sorry for leaving people frustrated with Adora's decision, but I would be lying if I said that I don't enjoy it lol :D Hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie opened the door to her room slowly, looking at Adora behind her shoulder with a small smirk, gesturing her hand for Adora to go inside, so Adora did slowly, with a slight smile on her face. Adora looked around the room, she felt dizzy and really drunk, the room was small, with usual furniture in it; a bed, a drawer, a night lamp and a closet. Adora slowly sat down on the bed, looking around. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I like your room. ‘’ Adora said with a small smile, she looked at Cassie who closed the door behind her and smiled at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, thanks, I didn’t even decorate it. ‘’ Cassie tried to make a small joke, but Adora started to laugh really loudly. Cassie raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she walked over to her, slowly sitting down next to Adora, her hand on Adora’s thigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You’re funny. ‘’ Adora stopped laughing slowly, looking down at Cassie’s hand on her thigh. ‘’ Uh, I… ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How do you like to do this? ‘’ Cassie whispered quietly, almost seducing as she looked at Adora and bit her lower lip, her hand rubbing Adora’s thigh slowly. Adora looked up at her and gulped slightly. <em> With Catra… </em>Adora furrowed her eyebrows, hiccuping slightly as she looked at Cassie with half-lidded eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t know, I’m usually the one who… ‘’ Adora shrugged, looking around the room again, at absolutely nothing. Cassie smiled and put her hand on Adora’s cheek, pressing her hand against Adora’s cheek to make Adora look at her again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I can promise you, this will make you forget all about that girl. ‘’ Cassie smirked before closing her eyes, leaning in slightly. Adora took a deep breath and closed her eyes, getting ready to be kissed by someone who isn’t Catra. She parted her lips slightly, feeling the hand on her thigh squeeze lightly and Adora grabbed the sheets on the bed with her hand. This is not Catra, it’s not her lips, her smell, her taste… Nothing can make her forget about Catra, not even the alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>Cassie’s lips were inches away from Adora’s own lips, Adora could feel Cassie’s nose press slightly against her own, Adora then furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes quickly, putting a hand on Cassie’s chest to stop her. Cassie opened her eyes to look down on the hand on her chest before looking back at Adora with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Wait, I… ‘’ Adora said, taking a deep breath to collect herself. ‘’ I-I don’t think I can do this to her. ‘’ Adora said, chewing on her lower lip. The alcohol apparently didn’t have all the control in this situation, she did slip on her words, she was walking weird and she didn’t know what was happening most of the time, but something in the back of her head kept screaming that this was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Her? Oh, gorgeous, you said it yourself, you guys are broken up. That means, it’s over between you two, it’s in the past. ‘’ Cassie said with a soft smirk, pushing a stray hair behind Adora’s ear and tilted her own head to the side slightly. ‘’ She is probably fucking someone else by now. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at her with wide eyes, staring blankly at Cassie. ‘’ Y-You really think so? ‘’ Adora asked and tilted her head to the side slightly, furrowing her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Trust me, gorgeous, the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else. ‘’ Cassie said before trying to lean in and kiss Adora again. Adora’s hand was still on her chest, so she pushed her back slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Y-You don’t know Catra like I do, she wouldn’t do that. ‘’ Adora glared slightly at Cassie. The brunette girl let out a quiet sigh and shook her head slowly, removing her hand from Adora’s thigh. ‘’ Catra is amazing, and-and… I don’t really think she would do that. ‘’ Adora shrugged again, her glare turning into a soft gaze. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And how do you know that? ‘’ Cassie asked with a raised eyebrow. Adora looked at Cassie, smiling drunkenly at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I just do. She doesn’t just let anyone in, she deserves better than just a quick fuck. She deserves someone who loves her, who treats her right, who can give her the entire world. ‘’ Adora smiled drunkenly at Cassie, the brunette girl looked at Adora with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you really going to talk about your ex now? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes widened quickly, her smile dropped just as fast. ‘’ Well, can I? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked around the room with a confused expression on her face, feeling a little awkward all of sudden, She slowly looked at Adora, and let out a quiet sigh. Adora looked like a puppy, with a small pout on her face and her hands clasped together against her chest. Cassie rolled her eyes before nodding slowly. ‘’ I guess. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Ugh, thank you. ‘’ Adora said and slowly leaned down on the bed, her hand resting on her stomach. She slowly looked at Cassie, who was still sitting up on the bed. ‘’ I don’t really want to talk to Bow and Glimmer about her, cause they would be like, ‘’ Adora did her best impression of Glimmer, lowering her voice tone a little, a more pitchy tone. ‘’ Don’t be stupid, go back for her, you miss her, Adora. You love her. ‘’ Adora stuck her tongue out and then let out a quiet groan. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, of course I love her. I want to go back to her. But I need to stop Prime, and-and I’m an idiot for thinking it would ever work between us. ‘’ Adora said as she looked up at the ceiling, she noticed a small spot, her eyes narrowing as she studied it slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, okay… ‘’ Cassie said with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at Adora. ‘’ Wait, did you say Prime? As in Horde Prime? ‘’ Cassie raised an eyebrow at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at Cassie and nodded quickly. ‘’ Yeah, I’m She-Ra. ‘’ Adora rolled her eyes and looked back at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked at Adora with a deadpan expression on her face. Wow, this girl was really drunk, thinking she is She-Ra. ‘’ Her name was Catra, right? Can I ask why you broke up? ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Adora shrugged lightly, she let out a quiet sigh and looked at Cassie. ‘’ Well, she is a princess and she had to marry someone else, and I… I wasn’t good enough… ‘’ Cassie nodded and slowly moved to sit against the headboard, her back leaning against it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I see. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She is incredible, Cassie. I do miss her, a lot. It feels weird being without her. ‘’ Adora closed her eyes. Cassie furrowed her eyebrows, looking up and down Adora’s body. This didn’t go well, she was meant to sleep with Adora, not talk feelings with this stranger. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why didn’t you fight for her? ‘’ Cassie said, causing Adora to open her eyes quickly and sit up. Adora looked at Cassie with wide eyes and shook her head quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-I did fight for her. I mean, I tried. I did my best to fight for her, but I… I wasn’t like the rest, they were royalties, born and raised royal. And I… I’m an orphan, I wasn’t worth it. ‘’ Adora chewed on her lower lip, she sat cross-legged next to Cassie, playing with her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, I think you would be worth it. ‘’ Cassie smiled, she put her hand on Adora’s bicep and moved a little closer. Adora started to blush slightly, she looked at Cassie with soft eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Y-You really think so? ‘’ Adora asked hesitantly, Cassie nodded slowly, her smile turning into a smirk. Adora looked down on Cassie’s lips before averting her gaze back into her brown eyes. Cassie slowly leaned forward, Adora could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Cassie’s lips inched closer. If you just kiss her, Adora, maybe you will feel better, you can let go, you can move forward, you can forget just for an hour, just kiss her. Adora sighed quietly, slowly leaning forward to kiss Cassie. </p><p> </p><p>When their lips were inches away from touching, Adora slowly pulled back and dropped her back on the bed again, with a soft sigh escaping her lips. ‘’ The council didn’t think so. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Cassie’s eyes widened and she let out a soft groan. She rolled her eyes at the blonde and looked towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t get it! I’m She-Ra, that should have impressed them just a little. Catra is so beautiful, Cassie, and she deserves to be queen, she is meant to do it. It’s her destiny, and this is mine. When I met her, I… I didn’t know it then, but I do now, and I fell in love when we first looked at each other. It-It was… It was… Uh… ‘’ Adora tried to find the words to match what she meant, so she looked at Cassie and furrowed her eyebrows. ‘’ Help? ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked at Adora, who was staring up at her with wide eyes. ‘’ Love at first sight? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled brightly and nodded quickly, pointing a finger at Cassie. ‘’ That’s it. Wow, you’re so smart. Catra is smart, you know. She is really smart, strategic and wise, and-and… She is so beautiful, and she smells so good, and tastes so good. She is so funny, and can be such a brat, but she is mine. ‘’ Adora’s smile dropped slightly, she slowly looked up at the ceiling. ‘’ Was.. She was mine… ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Cassie sighed and looked at the door again. ‘’ Uh, listen, this was nice. But I have something to do, so… You should probably go back to your friends. ‘’ Cassie slowly looked at Adora, who was now… Sleeping? Adora’s eyes were closed, she was snoring lightly. Cassie’s eyes widened and she slowly started to shake Adora’s shoulders. ‘’ Uh, Adora… ‘’ She didn’t wake up, she kept snoring lightly. Cassie sighed and got up from the bed, leaving the room to find Bow and Glimmer. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘’ How did we even lose her? ‘’ Glimmer let out a loud groan as she looked at Bow. They have been searching for Adora, in the bar, on the streets, but couldn’t find her anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t know, Glimmer. ‘’ Bow let out a quiet sigh and looked around, hoping Adora would pop up from somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Cassie walked past them when she heard Glimmer’s name, her eyes widened and looked at them quickly. ‘’ Is your name Glimmer? ‘’ Cassie walked over to the pair, they looked at her quickly, Glimmer raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah. Do I know you? ‘’ Glimmer asked and slowly narrowed her eyes at the woman. She looked a little bit like Catra with her long brown hair, her freckles on her cheeks and her attitude. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, but you’re looking for Adora, right? ‘’ Cassie asked with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked at Glimmer. Bow smiled brightly and walked to stand next to them. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, do you know where she is? ‘’ Bow asked, Cassie looked at him and smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, follow me. ‘’ Cassie turned around and walked away from the pair. They looked at each other, unsure if they should follow her, but they needed to find Adora. Glimmer let out a quiet sigh and followed Cassie, with Bow after her. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t talk on the way, Bow and Glimmer always standing behind Cassie until they arrived outside an Inn. Glimmer raised an eyebrow and looked at Cassie. “ What is this? “</p><p> </p><p>Cassie looked at Glimmer with narrow eyes. “ An Inn. “ Cassie rolled her eyes and opened the door, Glimmer glared at the back of Cassie’s neck and followed her inside hesitantly. On the bed, was Adora, sleeping soundly with light snoring coming out of her. Glimmer’s eyes widened and she looked at Cassie quickly, grabbing onto the collar of her shirt and pressed her back against the wall, her fist surrounded with a pink light. </p><p> </p><p>“ What did you do to her? “ Glimmer glared at Cassie, the look was sharp and angry. Cassie laughed, shaking her head slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“ Take it easy, Princess. I didn’t do anything to her. “ Cassie put her hands on Glimmer’s hand, that was grabbing the collar and smirking at her. </p><p> </p><p>“ Do you expect me to believe that? “ Glimmer said through clenched teeth. Bow was staring at them as he stood next to the bed. A small whimper came out of Adora and she furrowed her eyebrows before fluttering her eyes open. </p><p> </p><p>“ G-Glimmer? “ Adora rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and slowly sat up, feeling sore all of sudden. Bow looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“ Adora, are you okay? “ He asked gently, rubbing Adora’s arm softly. Adora looked at him with half-lidded eyes, a small yawn escaping her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“ W-What? Yeah, I’m good. W-What’s going on? “ Adora looked back at Cassie and Glimmer, Cassie was looking at Glimmer, a smirk still plastered on her face. Glimmer let out a sigh and removed her hand from Cassie’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“ Nothing is going on. “ Glimmer looked at Adora, her eyes softened. “ Are you okay? “ She asked, Adora just nodded slowly and threw her feet over the edge of the bed, slowly getting up. “ Good, let’s go. “ Glimmer walked out of the room, slowly glaring at nothing. Bow followed her and Adora slowly walked over to Cassie. </p><p> </p><p>“ Uh, thanks. “ Adora rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Cassie, she bit her lower lip. Cassie raised an eyebrow at Adora and smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“ For what? “ </p><p> </p><p>“ For, uh, listening to me. I know it wasn’t the reason why we came here, but I… If it helps, if I didn’t have feelings for Catra, you would have a chance. “ Adora tried to make this situation better, feeling guilty for leading Cassie on. Cassie let out a chuckle, shaking her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“ Trust me, gorgeous, I won’t spend some time thinking about this. “ Cassie shrugged, still smirking. “ There are other girls that want me, but hey, you’re welcome. “ Cassie’s smirk turned into a soft smile, causing Adora to smile and hug her gently. Adora heard Glimmer shout her name, so she pulled back from Cassie, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before running out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer walked ahead of Bow and Adora, feeling frustrated over Adora’s careless behavior. Adora looked at Bow and sighed. “ She is mad at me, isn’t she? “ </p><p> </p><p>Bow looked at Adora, shaking his head slowly. “ She really worried about you, Adora. I would say it’s more about frustration. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked down on the ground as they kept walking, she let out a sigh. “ I need to fix that. “ Adora looked up and walked faster to reach Glimmer’s side, she grabbed her hand and pulled her back to stop. Glimmer looked at her with a sharp glare.</p><p> </p><p>“ What? “ Glimmer snapped quickly, pulling her hand away from Adora. </p><p> </p><p>“ Look, I’m sorry. “ Adora said with sad eyes, she frowned slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“ What were you thinking, Adora? Prime is looking for you and you just disappear like that. “ Glimmer said, almost shouting at Adora. She was frustrated with her friend, angry at her recklessness.</p><p> </p><p>“ I wasn’t…” Adora tried to finish her sentence, but Glimmer just laughed coldly, cutting her off. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, you weren’t thinking. I get that you miss Catra, but you left her, Adora, not the other way around. ‘’ Glimmer glared brutally at her blonde friend, she could see the hurt behind Adora’s eyes. Adora flinched slightly at the words, staring at Glimmer with wide eyes. She shook her head slowly and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-I did what I thought was for the best, Glimmer. I lost her, she is meant to be queen and I’m meant to finish Prime, once and for all. ‘’ Adora tried to explain herself, she thought Glimmer knew why she did what she did, there was no other option. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That’s the thing, Adora, you left Catra because you want to find Prime and end it. But you don’t do that, you get drunk and run away to hook up with someone to kill your thoughts just for an hour or so. ‘’ Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head slowly, feeling disappointed at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m trying my best, Glimmer. Can’t you see that? ‘’ Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she could feel her own anger starting to rise in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You shouldn’t have left her, you were happy with her, Adora. When she was with us, you really tried to find Prime, to make sure everyone was happy. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I never asked for this, Glimmer! I thought you knew that. I’m just one person, I don’t know what I’m doing. ‘’ Adora glared back at Glimmer, putting her hands on her hips. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You’re not alone, Adora. You have us, but you can’t just run away with some stranger and sleep with her. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes softened slightly, she let out a quiet sigh and hung her head, looking down on the ground. ‘’ I didn’t sleep with her, I couldn’t. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer’s eyes softened at Adora’s confession, she let out a quiet sigh and took Adora’s hands in her own. Adora slowly lifted her head to look at Glimmer, a tear rolling down her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We love you, okay? And we are right beside you, ready to fight. No matter what happens, you’re not alone, Adora. ‘’ Glimmer smiled softly at her friend before hugging her tightly. Adora quickly hugged her back, burying her face into Glimmer’s shoulder. She could feel Bow wrapping his arms around Adora’s back and hug them both. </p><p> </p><p>They returned to their own room in another Inn, they all went into their own beds, ready to call it in for the night. Adora and Bow fell asleep really quickly, but Glimmer slowly got up from her bed as she heard them snoring, knowing them were sleeping deeply. Glimmer looked at them and smiled softly at both of them before teleporting away.</p><p> </p><p>She popped up in a room, looking around slowly. It was dark in the room, it was in the middle of the night. From the balcony, a shadow walked into the room. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thought you wouldn’t come. ‘’ The voice said before turning on the night lamp next to the bed. Glimmer smiled softly at her friend before walking over and hugging her tightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s nice to see you, Sparkles. ‘’ Her friend said and hugged her back just as tightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good to see you too, Catra. ‘’ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did y'all honestly think she would go through with it? She. Loves. Catra.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Disappearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prince Blodwyn is being annoying and the whole thing sucks for Catra, so she comes up with a new plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you guys go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier that day</p><p><br/>
Catra was sitting on the bench at the garden, her heart heavy with pain and loss. It has been a week since Adora left her, and nothing has been the same ever since. She was angry and hurt by Adora’s actions, but she missed her. Catra knew it was all about Adora’s hero complex, but also the engagement. Catra let out a loud groan and buried her face in her hands, trying to figure out what to do next. Suddenly she felt the bench lower a little, she lifted her head from her hands and looked at the person next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hi, Princess. “ Her father looked at her with a soft smile and loving eyes. Catra forced a tight smile, she was happy that it was her father and no one else, really. She loved her father, he was a beacon of light in her life, always made her laugh and feel safe. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hi, dad. “ Catra said, almost too quietly. Her father looked at the trees in front of them, smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>“ Why are you out here? “ Her father asked before looking back at his daughter. Catra just shrugged and lowered her head, looking down at her feet. </p><p> </p><p>“ No reason, at all. “ She responded, but she was lying. She loved coming here with Adora, sitting on this bench, talking and cuddling whilst they watched the sun set. </p><p> </p><p>“ Well, I almost thought you came here because it reminded you of Adora. “ He shrugged, a wide grin on his face. Catra looked up at him, a soft blush creeping up on her cheeks. His grin dropped slowly, and he frowned instead. </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t know what you’re talking about. “ Catra shrugged, glaring slightly at her dad. </p><p> </p><p>“ Listen, kid, I know you and I know you’re in pain about all of this. I just want you to know, you have me and your mother by your side, so whatever you decide to do next, we’ll support you on it. “ Her father placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder, smiling slightly at his daughter with pierced lips that created a thin line. </p><p> </p><p>Catra nodded slowly before letting out a quiet sigh. “ I just miss her. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I know you do, and I mean, I saw how you both looked at each other. You two remind me a lot of your mother and I. “ Her father said, smiling fondly as he looked towards the flowers. Catra raised an eyebrow at her dad, not understanding what he meant by it. </p><p> </p><p>“ You see, Catra, when your mother and I met, she wasn’t very fond of me. I was cocky and arrogant, being the crown prince and all that. She was quite frankly mean to me. “ Her father let out a soft chuckle, making Catra’s lips twitch into a slight smile. He looked at her, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“ After the council decided we should marry, I did everything I could for her to like me. And it happened eventually. Your mother was more like you, it took some time to win her over. She was hard to get, at first, but there was something about her that made my heart jump constantly. So I never stopped fighting for her, even when she pushed me away. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Where are you getting with this, dad? “ Catra asked, shaking her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“ What I’m trying to say is, don’t give up fighting for what you want in life. “ </p><p> </p><p>Catra let out a sigh, lowering her head once again to look at the ground. “ Adora made a decision, dad, she decided to leave. For the greater good. “ </p><p> </p><p>Her father let out a sigh and nodded slowly. “ Yeah, but I bet she misses you too. Sometimes, we do things because people expect a lot from us, we would even throw away our happiness for the greater good. It doesn’t mean it’s right. Adora strikes me as a sort of person who does what people expect from her, to not let them down and make them feel disappointed. Even if she suffers from it. And being She-Ra can’t be easy. “ </p><p> </p><p>Catra frowned slightly, looking up at her father before smirking at him. “ Since when did you get so wise? “ </p><p> </p><p>Her father let out a dramatic gasp, putting his hand on his chest, looking at Catra with wide eyes. “ Excuse me, I’ve always been wise. It’s not just your mother who is good with the talking stuff. “ Both the king and Catra laughed. When the laughter died out, her father looked at her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“ She is a good kid, Catra. Don’t give up without a fight. “ Catra smiled slightly at her father before surging forward and hugging him tightly. He returned the favor, holding his daughter against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thanks, dad… “ Catra mumbled against his chest, squeezing her arms tighter around his neck. They sat like that for a few minutes, and then someone let out a light cough. Both Catra and her father pulled away from each other to look at the intruder. Prince Blodwyn bowed down slowly, causing Catra to roll her eyes. <em> Great, him again… </em></p><p> </p><p>“ I apologize for interrupting this moment, but I was hoping to speak with Princess Catra. “ Prince Blodwyn said before leaning up again, looking between Catra and Andonis. The king stood up and patted Blodwyn’s shoulder with a wide grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“ Tell me, Prince Blodwyn. Plumeria is a kingdom that enjoys nature, am I right? “ The king said, cocking his head to the side slightly. The prince nodded quickly with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes, my king. “ The prince responded eagerly, Catra raised an eyebrow at her father, asking silently if he really is about to start a conversation about nature. Her father just grinned at Catra before looking back at the prince. </p><p> </p><p>“ Tell me, do you enjoy my garden? “ Andonis asked, raising an eyebrow at the prince. Blodwyn looked around before looking back at the king.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s really beautiful, my king. “</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m glad to hear that. You know which one is my most precious flower? “ The king asked, prince Blodwyn shook his head quickly, looking at the king with wide eyes. “ My daughter. So this moment you’d like to have with her, better be good. Or else… “ The king smiled, almost creepily. “ Well, I guess you have to take the chance to find out. “ The prince nodded slowly, fear painted on his face. Catra let out a small chuckle at her father’s threat. The king smiled and patted the prince’s cheek. “ Good to know we are at the same page. “</p><p> </p><p>The king leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead, smiling down at his daughter. ‘’ Love you. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Love you too, dad. ‘’ Catra smiled up at her father, watching him leave her and Blodwyn alone. The prince smiled softly and sat down next to Catra, she had to stop the roll of her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ The king is kinda terrifying. ‘’ The prince tried to make Catra laugh, but she looked at him, a deadpan expression on her face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I got that from him. ‘’ She shrugged before looking forward. The prince rubbed the back of his neck, gulping slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t think you’re terrifying, at all. ‘’ The prince smiled slightly at the feline. Catra raised an eyebrow at him, cocking her head slightly to the side. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I can be. ‘’ She forced a tight smile before looking at the ground. The prince let out a quiet cough, and looked forward. Some seconds passed by before the prince spoke again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, listen, Catra. I know you probably didn’t want this. ‘’ He looked at Catra, causing the princess to lift her head and look at him with furrowed eyebrows. ‘’ But I still think we should try to make it work for our kingdoms. And who knows? Maybe we grow up to love each other. ‘’ He grinned slightly at the princess, Catra raised an eyebrow at him. <em> I don’t think so… </em> </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, maybe, who knows. ‘’ She just responded and shrugged. She felt sort of nauseous all of sudden, like she got punched in the gut. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you feeling better now? It has been a week. We have barely spent some time togeter and we haven’t shared a kiss. I thought that maybe that would usually be a good start. ‘’ The prince smiled softly, there was absolutely no bad intentions in his words. Catra’s eyes widened quickly, she shook her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, no, sorry. I’m not feeling better, at all. I’m afraid I might puke in your mouth. So I gotta skip that, at least for now. ‘’ She pressed her index and middle finger against her lips, a tight smile behind them. The prince nodded quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Completely understandable, princess Catra. ‘’ The prince smiled, taking Catra’s hand in his own. The feline looked at them with furrowed eyebrows, they were too big, too manly for her taste, not like… Catra pulled back her hand and stood up, letting out a small cough. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m feeling a little ill, actually, so I think I’m going to head to bed. ‘’ Catra nodded quickly, patting her shoulder in her head for making a pretty good excuse to not spend time with him. The prince stood up quickly, furrowing his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Would you like me to accompany you to your bedroom? ‘’ The prince said, a small smile plastered on his face. Catra shook her head quickly before forcing a tight smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, no, that’s alright. I will probably climb up, like the cat I am. ‘’ Catra furrowed her eyebrows and glared to the side. <em> Wait what? </em>The prince looked at her with wide eyes before they softened again, not questioning Catra’s sentence. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Very well. Until you feel better then, princess. ‘’ He lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles gently. Catra looked at him before nodding slowly.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you around, prince Blodwyn. ‘’ She started to walk away, leaving the prince. She wiped the back of her hand on her shirt and sighed. She tried to figure out what to do, and when she did, a wide grin spread on her face. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later that day</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer pulled back from hugging Catra, grinning at her friend. ‘’ Missed me that much? ‘’ Catra slapped her arm gently with a grin on her own face, Glimmer let out a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, you wish. ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes, she watched Glimmer sit down on her bed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I got your letter. ‘’ Glimmer raised an eyebrow at Catra, smiling softly at her friend. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well, you gotta love magic. How is everything going? ‘’ Catra asked, standing in front of Glimmer. Glimmer groaned and rubbed her face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We are getting closer now, but we are still far away. ‘’ Catra nodded as she listened to Glimmer speak. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I wish I could’ve come with you guys. ‘’ Catra let out a small sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, no one is blaming you for staying. We get it. ‘’ Glimmer smiled up at her friend, who looked down at her with a fond smile. ‘’ You can ask me, you know. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked at her and raised an eyebrow at the sparkly girl. ‘’ I don’t know what you are talking about? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra. ‘’ Glimmer looked at her with a tired expression on her face. Catra dropped her arms and let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How is she? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She is surviving. ‘’ Glimmer shrugged, her smile dropping slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And the nightmares? The panic attacks? ‘’ Catra chewed on her lower lip. Of course she wants to know that Adora is okay, that everything was fine, but a selfish part of Catra wanted to know if Adora misses her as much as she misses Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ They are getting worse, actually. She slept better when you were there. ‘’ Glimmer let out a quiet sigh and shook her head. ‘’ She misses you, Catra, a lot. She doesn’t speak of you, only when she is dreaming and I hear her mumbling your name. ‘’ Catra’s eyes widened at the confession. Adora misses her, she is still in love with her. But she left. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, well, she shouldn’t have left me then. ‘’ Catra glared at Glimmer with a small shake of her head. Glimmer let out a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, I’m trying to make her see that, to come back. But she is so caught up with the whole destiny thing. It’s stupid, if you ask me. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, well, it’s the hero complex. ‘’ Catra said, making Glimmer let out a small chuckle. Catra smiled at her friend, a small huff escaped Catra’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ How is everything going with the prince? ‘’ Glimmer dropped the question, making Catra let out a loud groan. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh my god, he is so boring. Don’t get me wrong, he is nice and really sweet, but he is-he is not… ‘’ Catra gestured her hands, trying to find the right word to describe him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ He is not Adora. ‘’ Glimmer finished Catra’s sentence for her, making the feline drop her smile and stare at Glimmer.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, he is not Adora. She was funny, adventurous, so stupid and I loved her. ‘’ Catra let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head and correcting herself. ‘’ I still love her. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer stood up from Catra’s bed and grabbed onto her hands, smiling softly at Catra. ‘’ I know you do, and if it makes you feel slightly better, she loves you too. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ She broke my heart, Sparkles. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer nodded. ‘’ I know she did. And maybe I’m being naive, but I hope you will get together someday. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Catra shook her head, another sigh escaping her lips. ‘’ I don’t know if I can forgive her for leaving me. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I understand completely. So tell me, Catra, why did you call me here? I have a feeling it’s not because of some chit chat. ‘’ Glimmer raised an eyebrow at Catra. The feline looked at her and bit her lip. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m planning on escaping again. But it’s different this time. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Tell me. ‘’ Glimmer said, sitting on the bed and pulling Catra down slowly to sit down next to her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora was right, I can’t run away. They will probably find me again. So I’ve talked to a sorceress in this castle, who shares our opinions on the arranged marriage thing. ‘’ Catra bit her lip, Glimmer narrowed her eyes slightly, listening to Catra. ‘’ I’m going to run away, to another planet. ‘’ Glimmer’s eyes widened at the confession, she shook her head quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Have you lost your mind? You can’t run away to another planet! ‘’ Glimmer shouted, making Catra shush her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Not so loud, everyone will hear. ‘’ Catra glared at her friend, who glared back quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why did you call me here, Catra? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I need two days, to make myself ready, to tell my parents, they will support me on this. And I… ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What about us? What about Adora? She won’t leave this planet, Bow and I have our families, our homes here. ‘’ Glimmer interrupted Catra, still glaring at her. Catra let out a soft sigh.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know you won’t come, none of you will. But I have to do this, Sparkles. I called you here, because I want you to teleport me to Adora so I can say goodbye to her. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You will break her heart. ‘’ Glimmer teared up, shaking her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know. But she will be alright, eventually. I can’t leave without saying goodbye to her. I can’t stay here, Sparkles, and I don’t know what I can do except for this. ‘’ Catra herself started to tear up, hated to feel weak, but all of this broke her heart and it seemed to be her only option. At least with the council still running this place, her parents will support her, but her friends… Adora… It broke her heart to leave them like this. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer nodded slowly, she could feel her heart shatter in her chest. ‘’ Two days? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yes, two days from now. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you sure about this, Catra? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yes, it will be better for everyone. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ This is a stupid idea. ‘’ Glimmer said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Catra reached a hand up and wiped the tear away with her finger, smiling slightly at her friend. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s such a stupid idea. But I need to do it. ‘’ Catra slowly got up from the bed, leaving Glimmer alone on the bed. Glimmer was staring at Catra as she watched the feline walk to the wardrobe, pulling up a bag that was leaning against the side of the wardrobe. She walked back to the bed and handed Glimmer the bag.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s not much, there are some bread rolls, some fruit and blankets in here. ‘’ Glimmer took the bag slowly, opening it and looking instead.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ How am I going to explain this to Bow and Adora? ‘’ Glimmer said through quiet sniffles, looking up at Catra again.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Tell them that you teleported to Brightmoon or something. Sparkles, you can’t tell anyone about this plan. ‘’ Catra put her hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, the sparkly girl nodded slowly and quickly hugged Catra.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m really going to miss you, Catra. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Catra hugged back tightly, burying her face against Glimmer’s shoulder, ‘’ I’m going to miss you too. You should probably head back now, before they wake up. ‘’ Catra said, pulling back from the hug, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Two days? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Catra nodded and closed her eyes. ‘’ Two days. ‘’ She opened her eyes again, Glimmer leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek before teleporting away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idiot idiot idiot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra told Glimmer about her plan to escape to another planet, but Glimmer has a hard time to keep it for herself. Then something unexpected happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter, I can't stop updating cause I enjoy the story and I'm HYPED to know what you guys think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak walked into Horde Prime’s throne room, getting down on his knees and lowered his head as Horde Prime sat down on his throne, looking down at his general. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ My lord, She-Ra has left Half Moon. One of our surveillance bots found her walking around the Whispering Woods, which means Half Moon is now not under She-Ra’s protection. ‘’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horde Prime grinned widely at his general, tapping his metal finger on the armrest of his throne. ‘’ Very good, general Hordak. Just as everything else, Half Moon won’t be able to defend themselves against our forces. I want you to lead an attack towards Half Moon, and kill Princess Catra. I have a feeling that She-Ra will come to her rescue and I want her to watch the one she loves die in front of her eyes. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak nodded once before standing up and turning around, leaving Horde Prime’s throne room. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio walked through the Whispering Woods, Bow was looking down on his tracker pad, clicking on it with his finger. Glimmer just kept thinking about Catra, and her escape plan. She needed to stop it, to tell Adora, but she promised Catra she wouldn’t tell anyone, especially Adora. However, Catra would tell her eventually anyway. Maybe she should just play it cool or something. Glimmer looked at Adora, who was whistling quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I really think you should go back to Catra. ‘’ Glimmer said, causing Adora to stop on her tracks and look at Glimmer with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What? ‘’ Adora asked, unsure why her friend just brought it up out of nowhere. Glimmer stopped to stand in front of Adora and let out a quiet sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ You’re making a huge mistake. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora nodded slowly and narrowed her eyes slightly at Glimmer. ‘’ Okay, yeah, maybe, but it was my choice. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Yeah, but it was a stupid choice, and I don’t know, I really think you should get her back. ‘’ Glimmer shrugged, crossing her hands over her chest. Adora seemed to take that as an offense, so she glared at Glimmer and put her hands on her hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ It’s kinda late for that now, she doesn’t want to see me anymore, Glimmer. Have you forgotten that I broke her heart? Catra will be fine, and if I don’t end Horde Prime, she probably won’t be. So this is my top priority now. ‘’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Ugh, stop with that hero bullshit you keep pulling. ‘’ Glimmer glared at her friend. Bow stood next to them and looked between them with wide eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Guys… ‘’ He tried to say, tried to make them stop arguing with each other. But Adora just shot up a hand to him, shushing him without saying anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m not trying to be a hero, Glimmer. In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t enjoy it as much as everyone thinks. I’m She-Ra, this is what I was meant to do. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Yeah, but who says you can’t do that and have a girlfriend? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Why are you pushing on this? You’re supposed to support me and my choices. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ So what? I can’t tell you if they are bad choices? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ No, that’s not what I meant. I didn’t break up with Catra for my own sake, I broke up with her for Etheria. ‘’ Adora started to get frustrated with her friend, what is this supposed to mean? Why is she being so pushy with all of this? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Okay, that’s bullshit. You had no problem being with Catra when she wasn’t in Half Moon and we still looked for Prime then. You left her because you couldn’t handle it anymore. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looked at Glimmer with wide eyes, flinching slightly at her words. She felt hurt and the thing was, Glimmer wasn’t entirely wrong. It broke her heart when Catra got engaged with someone else, Shadow Weaver’s words echoed in her head, and her heart was heavy and empty at the same time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Look, if you don’t like where we are headed, then you can just leave. ‘’ Adora glared at her friend, Bow looked at Adora and narrowed his eyebrows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ No, Bow. Go back to Half Moon, if that’s what you want. No one is forcing you to stay. I’m finding Prime, with or without you. ‘’ Adora said and pushed past Glimmer. Glimmer quickly grabbed onto Adora’s wrist and pulled the blonde girl back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora, wait, I… I’m afraid she is making a big mistake. ‘’ Glimmer whispered quietly, causing Adora to look at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What makes you say that? ‘’ She narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl, stepping a little closer to her personal space. Glimmer just looked down on the ground, chewing on her lower lip. ‘’ Glimmer, tell me. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I-I went to see her… ‘’ Glimmer confessed, lifting her head to look at Adora and Adora was glaring at her. ‘’ When you slept last night, I went to see her cause she sent me a note to meet up with her. I didn’t… I wasn’t supposed to tell you anything, but I can’t let her make that mistake. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ What are you talking about? ‘’ Adora studied Glimmer’s face, her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for Glimmer to tell her what she knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ She is escaping again. Adora, she is running away to another planet. ‘’ Glimmer looked at Adora with wide eyes. Adora’s breath hitched, her eyes widened quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ W-What? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ She is running away to another planet tomorrow. But she wants to say goodbye to you first, and I… You need to stop her, Adora, you’re the only one who can. ‘’ Glimmer took Adora’s hands into her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I-I… ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Guys! ‘’ Bow shouted, pointing up to the sky. Adora and Glimmer quickly looked where he pointed, their eyes widened quickly at the sight in front of them. There was thick smoke coming up towards the sky, the location seemed far away. Adora’s heart pounded into her chest, she knew exactly where that location was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Catra… ‘’ Adora whispered, Glimmer quickly grabbed onto her and Bow, teleporting away to Half Moon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They teleported to the enormous throne room, Magicats soldiers and Horde soldiers were fighting each other, the sounds of swords hitting each other echoed, soldiers’ screams pounded into Adora’s ears. The once beautiful room was now covered in ruins. She looked around quickly, trying to find Catra in this mess. And then she saw her, Catra put her claws into a Horde soldier’s neck, sending him to the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Catra! ‘’ Adora shouted, looking over at Catra with wide eyes. Catra quickly looked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, she had a cut on the side of her forehead and on her bicep, one side of her face was slightly bloody, but it wasn’t her own blood. Adora quickly summoned her sword and raised it above her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ For the honor of Grayskull! ‘’ Adora shouted and transformed into She-Ra. Hordak looked at She-Ra and grinned widely, he started to point at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Kill She-Ra! ‘’ Hordak shouted, a couple of Horde soldiers started to shoot with their ray guns, She-Ra quickly summoned a shield and held it in front of her body, the shots hitting the shield. Glimmer teleported to the middle of the room, she slammed her fist to the ground and sent some Horde soldiers back. Bow kept shooting arrows at some Horde soldiers' necks, sending them down to the ground. She-Ra kept defending herself against the attacks with her shield, she looked to her side and saw a huge purple panther standing by her side. The panther looked at her, and those eyes felt so familiar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Queen C’yra. ‘’ She-Ra said, the panther let out a loud roar and charged towards the Horde soldiers. She-Ra transformed her shield back to her sword, sending a wide force against some Horde soldiers, sending them to the ground with electricity coursing through their bodies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra jumped onto a Horde soldier’s back, quickly digging her claws into the back of his neck, sending him to the ground. She looked around, searching for Adora. She-Ra ran towards Hordak, she quickly raised her sword as a long metal blade came out of Hordak’s armor. The sword and the blade hit each other, a loud noise of metal hitting each other echoed in the room. Hordak was grinning widely at She-Ra, as she glared at him, pushing down her sword, making him almost kneel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Here to save your cat? ‘’ Hordak mocked her, She-Ra’s eyes softened slightly for a second before turning it into a glare again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Where is Horde Prime? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m sorry, She-Ra. But this time, I’m not here for you. ‘’ He said, and the second he said that, a few Horde soldiers jumped onto She-Ra, trying to push her down. Hordak pulled back and walked away, calmly, towards Catra. She-Ra tried to fight them off, and she managed to do that by gaining some more strength. She lifted her arms and the soldiers were sent flying away from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bow and Glimmer got back to back, Glimmer turned around and looked up at Bow. ‘’ Bow! If we die, I need to tell you something. ‘’ Bow turned around to look at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Is this really the time? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m afraid I won’t get another chance. ‘’ Glimmer teared up, fearing her death, and as she looked at Bow, she felt a little calmer. ‘’ I love you, Bow. ‘’ Bow’s eyes softened slightly, a small smile plastered on his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I love you too. ‘’ He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips, Glimmer sighed against his lips and kissed back softly. The screams and the battle around them were just background noises now. Catra looked at them and a wide grin spread across her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Finally! ‘’ She shouted, raising her arms over her head as she witnessed the scene. She-Ra looked at Bow and Glimmer before looking at Catra, her eyes widened quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Catra, watch out! ‘’ She-Ra screamed, Catra quickly looked at her, her smile dropping before looking behind her. A Horde soldier was standing over her, with his blade out of his armor, ready to strike the feline down. He pushed her down on the ground, She-Ra tried to run over to her, but a few shots from ray guns hit her stomach repeatedly, sending her down on her knees. She-Ra started to tear up, fearing this might be the end for the love of her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra closed her eyes, she was ready for the strike. She heard a loud grunt and opened her eyes, her father standing above her, the Horde soldier on the ground next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I got you, my child. ‘’ Her father reached his hand down, ready to pull Catra up on her feet with a small smile on his face. Catra reached her hand up to her father, their fingers inches away from touching. Her father’s eyes widened as he let out a loud groan, dropping his sword to the ground. Catra’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her, she looked down at his chest and noticed blood. He slowly placed his hand over his wound before falling down on his knees. Catra felt her entire world break apart, all air in her lungs disappeared. Hordak pulled his blade out and grinned widely at the feline before walking away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra was breathing quickly as her father fell down on the ground, his eyes closed and his breath disappearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Noooooo! ‘’ Catra screamed loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at her father’s dead body. She-Ra looked at the scene in front of her, trying to reach them, but she was swarmed with Horde soldiers, holding her down on the ground. She tried to get up, she tried to get up and save him, the purple panther stared at her husband’s dead body, a tear rolling down her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra let out a loud growl, glaring at Hordak’s back as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly got up and ran after Hordak. She-Ra’s eyes widened quickly, she pushed the soldiers off her, getting up on her feet again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Catra, stop! ‘’ She-Ra screamed, but Catra made no signs of stopping. She destroyed every soldier trying to stop her from reaching Hordak, She-Ra looked at Queen C’yra with wide eyes. ‘’ Queen C’yra! ‘’ The panther looked at She-Ra before looking at her daughter, she let out a loud roar, it echoed in the room before she ran to her daughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra managed to reach Hordak, she quickly jumped onto his back and tried to claw out the chip, her eyes widened as she noticed the chip wasn’t there. He reached his arms back and grabbed onto her shirt before throwing her over his head, sending her to the ground. Catra quickly got up, using her fast skills to beat him in hand to hand combat. She quickly jumped onto his chest, pushing her feet on his chest and sending him to ground, she jumped onto him, straddling his chest before quickly ripping his throat with her claws. His eyes widened as green liquor flooded down his neck, his red eyes closing slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She-Ra quickly glared at the rest of the Horde soldiers, they were looking at her with fears in their eyes. Their general is dead, they didn’t know what to do next. She-Ra stepped in front of them, her body glowing with power as she raised her sword over her head, sending a huge light beam towards them, making all of them fall down on their knees, electricity running over their bodies. They won this battle, and Hordak is dead, but they lost a lot, as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra quickly ran to her father, falling down on her knees next to him. She slowly shook his shoulders as tears rolled down her cheeks, her voice turning into a more childlike tone. ‘’ Dad… Wake up… We won… Please… ‘’ Her voice was shaking, the soldiers gathered around the body, kneeling down on their knees as some of them cried and some of them tried to hold it together. Queen C’yra transformed back to her magicat shape as she kneeled down next to her daughter, tears rolling down her cheeks as she brushed her husband’s hair back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She-Ra turned back into Adora, a tear rolling down on her cheek as she walked over to them. Glimmer and Bow held hands, tears rolling down their cheeks as they watched their friend desperately trying to make her father open his eyes again. Catra quickly looked up at Adora, she stood up quickly and grabbed onto Adora’s jacket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Y-You can heal him, right? I know you can. Please, Adora, I… Please, heal him… ‘’ Catra looked at Adora with pleading eyes, her whole body was shaking. More tears ran down Adora’s cheeks as she grabbed onto Catra’s hands, shaking her head slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m so sorry, Catra… But it’s too late, I… I tried to save him, but I… I couldn’t… ‘’ Adora looked at Catra, the feline shook her head in disbelief. She fell down on her knees again and buried her face against her father’s chest as she sobbed quietly. The queen leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looked down at the king before turning around, hating herself for not being able to save him. But She-Ra couldn’t bring back the dead, she could heal the dying, but it was too late for the king. And she tried to get up, but everytime she managed to do so, more soldiers attacked her, preventing her from running over to the king and saving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days later, the funeral was held. The body was buried in a tomb filled with kings and queens of the past, Queen C’yra and Catra were sitting on the front row, Prince Blodwyn was seated next to Catra, and the Council members were sitting in that row, as well. The guests were sitting on the rows behind them, almost everyone was there, Glimmer’s mother, Angella, the kings and queens of the other kingdoms. Adora, Bow and Glimmer were sitting on the rows at the opposite sides, Adora looked at Catra through the speech Lord Zaden gave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ We are here to mourn the loss of a great king. King Andonis was just, brave and loved by all his people. It has been a tragic loss, but the king was certain that the kingdom is in safe hands, with his daughter and his queen on the throne. ‘’ Catra was cuddled next to her mother, they were holding hands, and Adora noticed how Prince Blodwyn took Catra’s other hand and held onto it. Adora felt sadness in her chest, she wanted nothing more than to comfort Catra during this time, to make her know that everything will be okay, even if it hurts now. But she couldn’t, it’s not her place anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra was locked up in her room these past three days, she didn’t speak to anyone, she didn’t even see anyone. She barely ate, or slept, she just cried, alone in her room in the darkness. The plan to run away to another planet flew out the window, she couldn’t leave now, she couldn’t do it. Her father meant the world to her, and now, she can’t leave all of this behind. She needed to carry on <em>his </em>legacy, and she is not doing it for the kingdom, but for her father. Everyone told her how sorry they were for her loss and what a great man he was. She already knew that, she didn’t need strangers to tell her that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the funeral, Catra went into her room again, locking the door and laid down on the bed, too heartbroken to even remove her black suit. Tears started to well in her eyes again, after being able to hold them back during the funeral, not wanting people to see her cry. She heard a knock on the door, but refused to answer it, hoping the other person at the other side would just disappear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Catra… ‘’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s ear flicked slightly at that voice, she opened her eyes and looked towards the door. It was Adora, Catra slowly got up and walked over to the door weakly. She turned around and pressed her back against the door, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor, she pulled her knees up and hugged them against her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Catra, I hope you’re in there. I know I shouldn’t be here, but I need to know that you’re okay. ‘’ Adora sighed, she placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the door. ‘’ I’m sorry for what happened, I wish I could make it all go away, I wish I could turn back time. I… ‘’ A tear rolled down her cheek, and at the other side of the door, Catra buried her face against her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I’m here if you need me, I love you, and I’m so sorry. ‘’ Adora turned around slowly, her eyes still closed as she slid down the door, her back pressing against the door and her head leaned back against it as she sat down on the floor. ‘’ And if you tell me to leave, I will do it. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes passed by as they both sat down on the opposite sides of the door, Adora heard the click of lock, she opened her eyes quickly and looked up at the door handle, she pulled her back away from the door slightly as the door opened slowly. Adora quickly stood up, watching the door open slowly and Catra was standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ D-Don’t leave… Please, s-stay… ‘’ Catra whispered, looking at Adora with sad eyes, it broke Adora’s heart to see Catra like this, all broken and no more hope in her eyes. Adora nodded once, Catra slowly moved out of the way for Adora to walk into the room. Catra made her way towards the bed slowly as Adora closed the door behind her and locked it. She walked over to Catra who was staring down at the floor, Adora put a finger under her chin and looked at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>More tears started to run down Catra’s eyes as she shook her head slowly, her breath coming out quicker and uneven as she felt like sobbing again. ‘’ He is gone, Adora, and he is not coming back. ‘’ She started to say, her voice breaking as she started to sob. Adora quickly slid her arms under Catra’s arms and hugged her tightly, Catra quickly wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and hugged back just as tightly, sobbing against the blonde girl’s shoulder. Tears rolled down Adora’s cheeks as she heard Catra sob against her shoulder, holding onto the girl like she would break if they pulled apart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Everything will be okay, Catra. I promise. ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Catra crying in her arms and Adora telling her comforting words, not that she thought they would work, but still, to reassure Catra that she won’t die because of this. Catra collected herself after a while, pulling away from the hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Let’s get you out these clothes. ‘’ Adora whispered, Catra just nodded weakly as Adora slowly started to undress her, almost feeling ashamed to be the one who does this, given that she is no longer Catra’s girlfriend and she is vulnerable, but the clothes will just remind her of her father’s funeral. She got Catra undressed, leaving her in her sports bra and her boy shorts before helping her to get into the bed. Catra looked at her with tearful eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Y-You’re getting in? ‘’ Catra lifted the blanket weakly, she just wanted to feel Adora’s skin, she wanted to feel warm and her grief took over her anger at the moment. Adora’s eyes widened slightly before shaking her head slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ I-I don’t have to… ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ Please? I… I really need you right now… ‘’ She didn’t mean anything by it, really, she just needed to be with Adora, just like they used to be. Adora nodded slowly, she slowly put a knee on the bed to lay down on the bed. But Catra stopped her by holding up her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’ C-Can you take off your clothes? ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora nodded once again and slowly stripped down her clothes, leaving herself with just her sports bra and boy shorts before getting into the bed again. She slowly pulled the blanket over them both, Catra cuddled closer and closed her eyes as she pressed her nose against Adora’s chest. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s shoulders as she held onto her close. She buried her face slightly into Catra’s hair and closed her eyes, feeling Catra sob quietly against her chest again. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really liked that guy...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra’s father have died, leaving Catra once again heartbroken. Adora’s does everything she can to fix the damage she caused.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora didn’t sleep at all last night, Catra had a hard time falling asleep, as well, she was crying all night, even when she finally fell asleep. The nightmares, she kept calling for her father and Adora did everything she could to comfort her. So Adora didn’t sleep at all, just staying watch in case Catra woke up again. Her eyes were burning and they felt really dry due to the lack of sleep. Catra was still in her arms, nuzzling against Adora’s collarbone as she sniffled in her sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Catra fluttered her eyes open slightly, they felt sticky after all the crying. She felt herself wrapped in someone’s arms, she looked up slowly through half-lidded eyes and saw Adora looking down at her. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and sat up slowly, quickly followed by Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good morning… ‘’ Adora whispered quietly, looking at Catra with sad eyes. The feline just looked at her hands, she folded them against her lap and let out a quiet yawn. All of sudden her stomach started to rumble, she glared down slightly at her stomach. She could feel the bed shifting and Adora was quickly getting up on her feet. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are hungry… I’m getting some food for you. ‘’ Adora said, Catra didn’t respond to her, she kept looking down at her hands, not making eye contact with Adora. Adora let out a quiet sigh and walked to the door, opening it slowly as tears started to well in her eyes. She made her way towards the kitchen, and there was lots of food waiting to be eaten there. She took a tray and started to fill it with scones, bacon, eggs, butter and two glasses of milk. She thanked the staff and started to walk back to Catra’s room, and outside Catra’s door, stood Prince Blodwyn, getting ready to knock on the door. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ Adora asked as she walked over to him, raising an eyebrow at the prince, her eyes red and puffy. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, princess Adora, She-Ra. ‘’ The prince bowed down to Adora before standing up straighter. ‘’ It’s a pleasure to officially meet you. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, you too. ‘’ Adora held onto the tray harder, afraid she would drop it. The prince looked at the tray and then up at Adora again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Is that for Princess Catra? I would be happy to bring it to her. ‘’ He reached his hands forward to grab the tray, but Adora just pulled the tray to her chest, out of his reach. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, it’s fine. Uh, Catra is not in the mood for visitors. ‘’ Adora said and furrowed her eyebrows as the prince pulled back his hands again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I see, however, I’m not a visitor, I’m her future husband. It’s my duty to make sure my future wife is okay. ‘’ The prince crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, I know that, but she is not in the mood to see anyone. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ But she wants to see you? ‘’ The prince asked, Adora slightly glared at him, almost too tired to do anything else.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, I-I mean, I think… ‘’ She shrugged slightly, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I apologize, princess Adora, I hope there is no bad blood between us two. I know everyone wanted to marry the princess, including you, but I was the right choice for her. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>The right choice? Adora looked up and down the prince, her glare turning more brutal. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, according to the council, not Catra herself. ‘’ Adora snapped back, she had nothing against the prince, he seemed like a nice guy. But right choice? That’s bullshit, especially because Catra didn’t make the choice herself. But Adora couldn’t even say anything, really, she wasn’t the right choice either. She left her. </p><p> </p><p>The prince let out a quiet cough and fixed his suit before looking up at Adora. ‘’ I see there is no way you’d let me visit Catra, so can you at least tell her that I was here? ‘’ The prince asked, raising an eyebrow to Adora. <em> Not happening, </em> Adora thought, but she nodded anyway. The prince turned around and walked out of sight, Adora sighed and opened the door to Catra’s room slowly and walked inside, closing the door behind her with her foot.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was laying in bed, her back facing Adora as she hugged a pillow against her chest. Adora gulped quietly, setting the tray down the bed slowly. ‘’ Catra, I got you some food… You should probably eat something. ‘’ Adora’s tone was hesitant and low, afraid the feline would run away from her. Catra’s stomach rumbled again, but she didn’t move an inch from her spot, still doing the silent treatment. Adora hesitantly sat down on the bed, bringing out the butterknife to put some butter on the scones. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Everything is still really warm, it’s better than when it’s cold. ‘’ Adora looked at Catra’s unmoving frame, and slowly reached a hand over to place it on Catra’s shoulder. She could feel Catra tense up, so Adora quickly pulled back her hand. Catra then slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands before looking down at the tray of food. It smelled delicious, and she was really hungry, she hasn’t eaten in four days and she could really eat something. Adora’s eyes perked up as she looked at Catra, almost feeling happy that Catra decided to eat. </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked down at the tray and buttered up the scones, Catra looked at Adora and watched her every move. A certain uncertainty raising up in her chest, hurt, pain, grief, anger… All of this built slowly inside Catra, as she watched her ex-girlfriend preparing the food to them. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Once, I was so hungry, I almost ate some frozen fish without realizing it was frozen. Glimmer and Bow had to stop me and pull me away from it to prevent me from eating it. ‘’ Adora laughed slightly, hoping Catra would think it’s funny. She didn’t laugh, she just furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Adora tried to cheer Catra up as she prepared everything, she dropped jokes after jokes, but with no response, Catra was quiet and she just kept looking at Adora. After a few minutes of absolute silence, Catra finally spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why are you still here? ‘’ Catra whispered weakly, causing Adora to look at her with wide eyes. Catra just stared at Adora with no expression on her face, nothing behind her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, I… ‘’ <em> For you. To make sure you’re okay. To protect you. To prevent this from happening again. </em>‘’ I don’t know. ‘’ Adora shrugged slightly, she studied Catra’s face to find out what Catra was feeling right now, but she couldn’t figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I guess, I’m here for you. ‘’ Adora chewed on her lower lip nervously, Catra looked down at Adora’s lips before averting her gaze back to Adora’s eyes. Her ears were flat on her head, her tail laying still on the bed as she slowly shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No. You left. You weren’t there for me then, so why are you still here? I needed you when I got engaged, and you weren’t here, so why now? ‘’ So it was anger. Catra is now angry, and with every right. Adora left her, she broke her heart. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-I… ‘’ Adora started to say, she didn’t even know what to say. Catra wasn’t wrong, and she knows that Catra will get even angrier if she tells her truth, that she is still here because she wants to protect Catra, to comfort her, to be the ‘’ hero ‘’ again.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t you have a destiny to fulfill? It was stupid of me to ask you to stay last night. ‘’ Catra said with some sarcasm in her tone. She laid down on the bed again and turned around, now facing away from Adora. Adora sighed and looked down at the tray. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry for leaving you, Catra, I didn’t know what to do… It wasn’t the right choice, I was an idiot, like most of the time. I was trying to be selfless and help the world, and I… I didn’t care for my own happiness, as long as everyone was safe. ‘’ Adora reached over and placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder. The feline tensed up as she started to tear up again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, please, just leave. ‘’ Catra whispered, she closed her eyes tightly. ‘’ I want to be alone. I need to be alone. ‘’ Catra hugged the pillow against her chest again. Adora sighed and got up from the bed slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ O-Okay, if it makes you feel better. ‘’ She whispered quietly and made her way out of the room, her heart breaking all over again. She leaned her back against the closed door, she let out a quiet sigh before standing up straight and walked through the hallway. She noticed Queen C’yra at the end of the hallway and decided to turn around, not wanting to see the Queen. </p><p> </p><p>“ Adora. “ The Queen called for her, Adora let out a quiet sigh and turned back to face Catra’s mother, she bowed down slightly as C’yra walked over to Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’ve been meaning to speak with you. “ The Queen said with a slight smile on her face. Adora looked at her, and it seems like the Queen has been crying a lot too. “ Walk with me. “ The Queen said and started to walk through the hallway with Adora next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“ I heard you’ve been seeing Catra. How is she doing? “ The Queen asked, looking at Adora. Adora lowered her head and shook it slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“ Not good, your majesty. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Andonis meant the world for Catra, and he meant everything to me. “</p><p> </p><p>Adora closed her eyes tightly before opening them up again, looking at Queen C’yra with tearful eyes. “ Your majesty, I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault, and if I just… “ </p><p> </p><p>The Queen shook her head and looked at Adora, stopping right on her tracks. She took Adora’s hands in her own and smiled slightly at the warrior. “ My sweet Adora, none of this is your fault. Andonis died for what he believed in. “ The Queen placed a soft hand on Adora’s cheek. “ A free Etheria. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared at the Queen with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“ I wanted to tell you something, however I waited until after the funeral so that we can all mourn. But during the attack, Shadow Weaver escaped the prison. “ Adora’s eyes widened quickly when she heard what the Queen was saying to her. Her abuser, her mother-figure, was out there somewhere, possibly with Horde Prime, ready to destroy Etheria. Adora had to fight her as well. There were too many thoughts in her head; Catra, Horde Prime, the guilt of the king’s death, and now Shadow Weaver. </p><p> </p><p>“ She is free? “ Adora asked, making sure she understood this to one hundred percent. The Queen nodded slowly, she let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“ The general is now dead, and I’ve no doubt that Horde Prime is furious. And with Shadow Weaver by his side, I fear the end of this war is close, Adora. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I’ll make sure we will win this, your majesty. “ Adora said, her eyes glaring and they were filled with determination. </p><p> </p><p>“ I believe in you, my child, however we need to make a plan. And soon. This war has taken too many lives, and you should not do this alone. “ The Queen said, slowly continuing to walk through the hallway. Adora took a deep breath and walked with the Queen. </p><p> </p><p>“ But Catra… “ Adora said quietly, she didn’t know what she wanted to say or how to say it. She needed to know if Catra will join this war, if she would want to fight, if she is okay. </p><p> </p><p>“ My daughter will probably want to fight, Adora. Her wedding with Prince Blodwyn has been put on hold, due to Andonis’s death and the council fears the war is near. I’ll rule as Queen until Catra gets married, after that, she will be Queen. “ The Queen let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head. “ My daughter has lost so much, and I worry about her. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ She will be okay, your majesty. Catra is strong and brave, she will get through this. “ Adora stopped and bowed down to the Queen. “ If you will excuse me, I need to find Bow and Glimmer. “ </p><p> </p><p>The Queen smiled softly at Adora, nodding slightly. “ Very well, I believe they are in their room. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora nodded once before walking away from the Queen. She couldn’t think about Catra marrying someone else right now, she needed to focus on the war and Catra doesn’t want to see her or know anything about her right now. She kept walking through the red hallways until she found the door that led to her friend's room. She opened the door slowly, shocked it wasn’t locked and stepped inside. Bow and Glimmer were cuddling on their bed, holding hands and their foreheads were pressed against each other. Adora smiled softly at her friends and let out a quiet cough to get their attention. Both Bow and Glimmer snapped their eyes open and looked at Adora with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hi, you two. “ Adora smirked and walked over to her friends. Bow was blushing furiously and sat up, quickly followed by Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hey. How did everything go with Catra? “ Glimmer asked as Adora sat down on the bed, she pulled up her feet and sat cross legged whilst looking at her friends, her smile dropped quickly and she let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“ She sorta kicked me out. She is angry with me, and I get it. Can't really blame her. “ Adora shrugged, Bow pierced his lips into a thin line as he looked at his friend. </p><p> </p><p>“ She will come around, you need to have some patience. “ Bow said. </p><p> </p><p>“ I mean, you did leave her. It’s not like she would just get over it. “ Glimmer shrugged, she did feel sorry for Adora, she doesn’t want her to get hurt or feel like this. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, no. I know that. “  Adora sighed again, she chewed on her lower lip and played with her fingers. “ I just regret that decision. I just want everything to go back to how things used to be. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ Don't give up on her, Adora. You’ve never been someone who gives up, you always kept fighting, no matter how the odds were. “ Bow said with a soft smile, he placed his hand on Adora’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah. “ She nodded slowly, she looked towards the window. “ You know, I’m just gonna go to the garden and figure things out. I’ll see you later, okay? “</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Adora sat down on the bench in the garden for about an hour, she looked at the flowers and trees, thinking about what she should do next. The garden was truly beautiful with lots of flowers; roses, lilies, sunflowers, orchids. Adora furrowed her eyebrows and looked at a bunch of flowers, they were the same flower, just different colors. She stood up slowly and walked over to the flowers, she crouched down and studied them. She touched the petals gently with her fingertips, careful enough to not ruin the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“ Carnations. “ Someone said behind her, Adora quickly stood up and turned around, her eyes widened quickly as she saw Catra. </p><p> </p><p>“ W-What? Is it time for your coronation? “ Adora’s heart pounded quickly in her chest, the Queen said she would rule until Catra’s marriage. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, almost protectively. </p><p> </p><p>“ What? No, the flowers, you idiot. They are called Carnations. “ Catra rolled her eyes at the blonde girl, Adora let out a nervous chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“ Oh… “ She said quietly, blushing slightly. Catra walked over and crouched down in front of the flowers, she looked at them and tilted her head to the side slightly. Adora turned around slowly, watching Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“ They were dad’s favorite flowers. The red ones symbolizes admiration and love, the pink ones symbolizes remembrance and the white ones symbolizes pure love, innocence and good luck. “ Catra whispered, she leaned closer and smelled the flowers. </p><p> </p><p>“ They are beautiful… “ Adora whispered before biting her lower lip slightly. She should leave Catra alone, but some part of her stood frozen, watching her past lover. </p><p> </p><p>“ I was never a fan of flowers, but I can see why dad loved these. “ Catra shrugged and stood up, she walked towards the bench and sat down. </p><p> </p><p>Adora sighed and looked away. “ Uh, I’m gonna leave you alone. Sorry. “ Adora started to walk away, until she heard a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“ It’s fine, Adora. You can sit here. “ Catra said without making eye contact with Adora, she just stared at the flowers. Adora stared at Catra with wide eyes, slowly making her way back to sit down next to Catra. A little more against the armrest than next to Catra, honestly. Almost afraid if she touched the feline, she would break apart. </p><p> </p><p>They sat there quietly, just watching the garden. Adora was usually so energetic and couldn’t sit this long without moving or talking, however this time, she was just too tired to do anything at all. </p><p> </p><p>Catra knew she should be mad at Adora, and she was angry with her. But somehow, Adora’s presence gave Catra comfort and safety, even though she was angry with her. Catra closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“ I really miss you, Adora. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora turned her head to look at Catra, she started to frown slightly and took a deep breath. “ I really miss you too. I’m sorry for leaving. “ She said calmly, it was really quiet around them. Some birds were chirping, the wind was a little breezy, and it felt like they were the only two people around. </p><p> </p><p>“ I know. “ Catra nodded once, very slowly. She opened her eyes and looked at Adora. “ But it’s still so fresh and I’m really angry with you. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I know. “ Adora lowered her head, hating herself for making the decision to leave Catra. But what’s done is done, and all she could now is to hope for the best. </p><p> </p><p>“ And we can’t be together. At least not now. “ Catra said before turning her head to look at the flowers again. </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at her, feeling almost hopeful about the ‘ at least not now ‘ part. “ We can still be friends, Catra. I just miss having you in my life. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t know if I can be friends with someone I love so much, Adora. “ Catra whispered, she dug her claws slightly into her thighs, not even hard enough to make holes in her clothes, but she could feel her claws through the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>Adora sighed and nodded, she understood what Catra meant. It would be really hard to be with each other as only friends after everything they’ve been through together. “ I get it. “ Adora just said with a small shrug. She wasn’t angry or anything at Catra, she was mad at herself. She lost something great. </p><p> </p><p>“ So… Bow and Glimmer, huh? “ Catra said with a slight smile as she looked at Adora. She needed to distract herself, and she needed to think about something else. Adora looked at her, a small smile spreading on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“ Finally, right? I mean, it was about time, really. I knew it would happen sooner or later. “ </p><p> </p><p>Catra let out a scoff, shaking her head. “ Oh please, you had no idea until I told you after we were at Seaworthy. You are really oblivious. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a quiet dramatic gasp, glaring jokingly at Catra, causing Catra to let out a quiet laugh. “ Hey, that’s not true. I’m sorry if I didn’t notice that my two best friends were in love, but you didn’t even notice that I liked you. “ </p><p> </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. “ Who said I didn’t notice? Maybe I liked seeing you nervous and shit. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora grinned and raised an eyebrow at Catra, crossing her arms over her chest. “ Oh yeah? What about that time by the lake? You thought I was going to kiss you and you got so nervous. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I didn’t get nervous, I didn’t even think you would kiss me. Stop putting things inside your head, dummy. “ </p><p> </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips twitched slightly into a small smile as she blushed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“ Right, if you say so. “ Adora said, a crooked grin on her face. Catra looked at her, a groan escaping her lips as she pressed her palm against Adora’s cheek, turning her head to look away from Catra. Adora let out a quiet chuckle, and Catra slowly followed with it. </p><p> </p><p>After the laughter died out, Catra’s smile dropped and she let out a quiet sigh. “ I’m still mad at you, but I guess we could try to be friends. But I’ll decide how this friendship goes, and there are rules. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled, almost too brightly as she looked at Catra with wide eyes. “ I can live with that. “<br/><br/></p><p>“ Good. Rule number one; we don’t talk about the past, no flirting and no alone in the same room. “ Catra began saying, she didn’t make eye contact with Adora, but Adora just stared at Catra with wide eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>“ Rule number two; my marriage with Prince Blodwyn will happen, and you won’t try to stop it. “ Catra said with a sad sigh, Adora furrows her eyebrows as she looks at her past lover. She wanted to stop it, she wanted Catra to be hers and marry her. <br/><br/></p><p>“ Rule number three; we will act like friends do, meaning no hand holding or acting like an old married couple. Our longest conversation will be about the war and the planning of it. “ Catra said with a firm tone, the last rule was mostly aimed at herself because she knew that she would fall for Adora all over again and get her heart broken again if Adora charms her in any way. <br/><br/></p><p>Adora forced a tight smile, shrugging lightly. “ Easy cake, how hard could it be? “ </p><p> </p><p>A few moments later </p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a quiet groan as she slumped down on her bed, face first into the pillow, she mumbled against it.</p><p> </p><p>” This is gonna be so hard. “</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The drama of it all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Mission To Win Catra Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra set up some rules for her and Adora, but Glimmer believes that rules are meant to be broken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' So, let me get this straight. ‘’ Glimmer said as she raised an eyebrow at Adora. She, Bow and Adora were sitting on the bed the morning after. Adora had just told them about the rules Catra set up for her, and Glimmer had an opinion or two about the subject. ‘’ You are not supposed to stop her marriage? ‘’ Adora just nodded quickly with furrowed eyebrows, she was fiddling with her fingers. ‘’ And you are okay with that? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a quiet sigh and shrugged, she looked at Bow and then Glimmer. ‘’ I mean, if that’s what Catra wants. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, okay, but what do you want? ‘’ Glimmer raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, Bow just looked at Adora with sad eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I want Catra to be happy, of course. So I’m gonna do what she wants. ‘’ Adora chewed on her lower lip, still fiddling with her fingers. She really wanted to fight for Catra and stop the marriage, but she has already messed up too many times, and it would be selfish to fight for her when Catra told her that she didn’t want her to stop the wedding. </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes widened when she noticed Glimmer’s left eye twitch slightly, Glimmer then let out a loud groan. ‘’ I’m getting so tired, Adora. You know what? No, I’m in charge now. ‘’ Glimmer slowly grinned, almost creepily. Bow looked at Glimmer with wide eyes as did Adora. ‘’ It’s time for Operation; Stop Catra’s Wedding. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, Glimmer, hold up. Are you sure this is a great idea? ‘’ Adora said, looking at Bow and begging him to help her with her eyes. He just looked at Adora with mouth agape, unsure what he could say to make Glimmer change her mind. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s an amazing idea! It will be like any other quest, and we are great at quests! ‘’ Glimmer grinned widely, nodding at her own excellent idea. Bow looked at Glimmer with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And how are you planning to do this? ‘’ he asked, Glimmer quickly looked at him and gestured towards Adora. Adora looked at them with puppy eyes, unsure what Glimmer means. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We are using her. ‘’ Glimmer said as she looked between Bow and Adora. Both of them stared at her like they had no idea what she was talking about, like she was crazy. She let out a quiet groan and rolled her eyes at her friends. ‘’ Catra loves Adora, right? And no matter how much Catra likes to deny it, she is a simp for Adora and no matter how angry she is with Adora, who can say no to this one? ‘’ Glimmer grinned and threw an arm over Adora’s shoulders, hugging her close to her side. Adora smiled awkwardly at Glimmer and Bow. The boy sighed and shook his head slowly at his new girlfriend’s idea, this wasn’t going to end well, but he knew better than to stop Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ First mission; The Workout. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Two Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer managed to get hold on a sports bra and tight workout shorts for Adora to wear for their quest to make Catra break her own rules. The workout clothes set were white and red colored, and they fit Adora perfectly well. Her abs were visible, and her legs as well. The shorts stopped at her mid thigh, and the bra was showing off some cleavage, Glimmer and Bow were sitting on the bed when Adora showed off her new outfit after getting changed. Glimmer also managed to get her a crop top hoodie, which Adora happily put on. She wasn’t very comfortable with just the sports bra on, but she felt much better after putting on the crop top hoodie. Glimmer approved of it all, and now the plan was set for action. </p><p> </p><p>They walked down to the garden, Adora groaned loudly on the way down. ‘’ What is the plan exactly? ‘’ she said as she looked at Glimmer next to her, the shorter girl held onto Adora’s hand as she placed her at the middle of the garden, right outside Catra’s balcony. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Nothing, you are just doing your usual workout routine, showing off some muscles to your catgirl. ‘’ Glimmer grinned widely and patted Adora’s shoulder before stepping away from her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ This won’t work, Glimmer. She has already seen my muscles, they don’t really impress her anymore. ‘’ Adora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Glimmer let out a loud scoff and shook her head quickly.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Trust me, she is still impressed and she will probably jump out of that balcony to fuck you right here. ‘’ Glimmer said with a soft chuckle, Adora looked at her with wide eyes and blushed furiously. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Y-You really think she will be impressed? ‘’ Adora said hesitantly, feeling suddenly insecure about this whole idea. Glimmer just nodded quickly, she looked at Bow with a wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Spot her. I’ll be right back. ‘’ Glimmer reached up and placed a soft kiss on Bow’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And where are you going? ‘’ Bow asked with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile on lips. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Making sure that Catra sees this. ‘’ Glimmer blew a kiss towards Bow before teleporting away. Glimmer teleported into Catra’s room, and in her delight, Catra was right there, buttoning up her shirt. The feline let out a loud yelp and jumped back on her hands and knees, growling at Glimmer, who just stared at her with wide eyes and a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Can you stop doing that? ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth, standing up on her legs and glared at Glimmer, who just laughed at her friend’s reaction. ‘’ What are you doing here? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer just shrugged and walked over to Catra. ‘’ I just miss hanging out with you. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, well, I don’t have time to hang out. I’m on my way to meet Prince Blodwyn. ‘’ Catra said, letting out a quiet scoff and rolling her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, he can wait. I’m sure he will be okay with it. It’s really nice weather outside today, come with me to the balcony. ‘’ Glimmer said, taking Catra’s hand and dragging her to the balcony. Catra just let out a loud groan, throwing her head back in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Sparkles, I don’t have time for this. ‘’ Catra mumbled, they were already out on the balcony. Catra’s back was facing Adora, so it was up to Glimmer to turn her around. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Wait, is that Adora? ‘’ Glimmer raised an eyebrow and looked over Catra’s shoulder. The feline turned around to look at Adora, her eyes widened slightly at what she witnessed; Adora is doing push ups in a workout set of clothes, in this warm weather. Jesus, she is probably sweating like hell right now. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, I guess. ‘’ Catra shrugged, looking back at Glimmer. The sparkly girl just grinned widely.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let’s say hi! ‘’ she said and grabbed onto Catra’s hand, she heard Catra protest, but she already teleported away. They popped up in front of Bow and Adora, Bow’s eyes widened quickly when he noticed them and he looked at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ 299… 300! ‘’ Bow clapped his hands. It wasn’t 300 push ups at all, they managed to come up to at least 30 push ups, but that was it. They needed to impress Catra, and honestly, Bow didn’t even know what to do or say, so he just came up with something. </p><p> </p><p>Adora stood up, she cocked her head slightly to the side and looked at Bow, mouthing. ‘’ 300? ‘’ Bow just shrugged, Glimmer pulled Catra to stand closer to them.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, guys! What’s up? ‘’ Glimmer asked, raising an eyebrow at Bow and Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, nothing, just doing my morning workout routine. ‘’ Adora smiled, her eyes averting to Catra before looking back at Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s noon? ‘’ Catra said, raising an eyebrow at Adora. The blonde girl looked at her and smiled awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, I meant, noon workout routine? ‘’ Adora furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the side before looking at Catra again. She noticed the feline’s eyes drift down to her abs, and her breath hitched slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, what’s up? Any plans today? ‘’ Adora said, a soft smirk on her lips. Catra cleared her throat and looked up at Adora’s eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, yeah, I was on my way to meet Prince Blodwyn before Sparkles kidnapped me. ‘’ Catra glared at Glimmer slightly before looking back at Adora. ‘’ And then I’m meeting the general and my mother to discuss the upcoming war, I guess. ‘’ Catra shrugged. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed a line of sweat run down between Adora’s cleavage, her eyes followed it slowly, her eyes fixating on Adora’s abs once again. God, she was sweating, and the sun made her body glister. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do you need me? ‘’ Adora asked, smirking slightly at Catra. Glimmer grinned widely behind Catra, she tugged on Bow’s pants slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-I do… ‘’ Catra mumbled with a shaky tone, her chest heaving slightly. Adora raised an eyebrow at Catra, the feline furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed what she just said, so she cleared her throat and shook her head, forcing her eyes to meet Adora’s face. ‘’ Uh, no, I meant, I don’t need you now. But I’ll tell you when we start discussing the war. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled at Catra and nodded quickly, she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. ‘’ Sounds good. I’ll see you later then. ‘’ Catra took a deep breath, she felt her tail lashing out excitedly behind her, so she grabbed it quickly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Mhmm. ‘’ She hummed before turning around, she walked past Glimmer and muttered quietly. ‘’ I’m going to kill you. ‘’ And with that, she left. Glimmer grinned widely at Adora, jumping up and down in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good job, Adora! Proud of you! ‘’ she said and patted Adora’s arm, she grimaced slightly at the feeling of sweat in her hand so she wiped it on her pants.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Wait, did it work? ‘’ Adora said, raising an eyebrow at Glimmer. The sparkly girl rolled her eyes, but didn’t stop smiling. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Of course it did, she almost jumped on you right here. Next mission; be dominant in the war room. ‘’ Glimmer smiled up at Adora, rubbing her hands together almost deceitfully. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, what? ‘’ Bow asked his girlfriend. Glimmer rolled her eyes once again, did she have to come up with everything? </p><p> </p><p>‘’ When we are discussing the war, Adora is going to take some charge in the planning. Making Catra impressed with her strategy and the way she takes control of a situation. ‘’ Glimmer said, putting her hands on her hips proudly. Adora nodded slowly and asked. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Can I take a shower first? ‘’ </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After taking a shower, and putting on her usual outfit, Adora was headed to the war room along with Bow and Glimmer. A servant came over to her room a little earlier and told her that the queen and princess asked for her and her friends' presence in the war room. Adora made up a mantra in her head; take charge, take charge, take charge. She wanted to impress Catra in the war room, making her more dominant than Prince Blodwyn. It wasn’t Catra’s choice to marry Prince Blodwyn, but she could definitely run away with Adora again. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the war room, two guards opened the door for them and they stepped inside. And inside the room, around a table, stood Catra, Prince Blodwyn, Queen C’yra, General Cornelius and some other guards. The queen turned around and smiled brightly at Adora and her friends. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, you all came. I’m glad to see you here, we haven’t begun yet. We were waiting for you. It was only fair that you would be here from the start. ‘’ Queen C’yra said with a soft smile on her lips. All three of them bowed down to the queen before walking closer to the table, Adora decided to stand next to Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hi. ‘’ Adora said as she looked at Catra and smiled. The feline looked up at her, nodded once before looking back at the war table. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So, now that everyone is here, let’s discuss how we are going to bring down Horde Prime. After this meeting, we are sending word to the other kingdoms, to make sure they agree on this. ‘’ The queen said, looking at everyone around the table. </p><p> </p><p>They all discussed what was the best way to do this, and all suggestions were valid. Prince Blodwyn told everyone that they should make a surprise attack, just walk in and end it all. Adora didn’t quite agree on it, at all. She knows Horde Prime the best, she knows that he wouldn’t let it run by, he would notice it and that would put everyone at risk. So she decided to speak up about it. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I do not agree with that, Prince Blodwyn. A surprise attack wouldn’t work on Horde Prime. He sees all, he knows all. That’s the only thing his clones keep saying, he has his eyes on everything. Making a surprise attack would risk everything and many lives will be lost. ‘’ Adora said, looking at the prince with furrowed eyebrows. Prince Blodwyn raised an eyebrow at Adora before glaring slightly at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ My apologies, princess Adora, but you are not raised royal and I don’t know how you usually plan out your attacks, but this is how we plan wars in kingdoms. ‘’ he said, everyone’s eyes widened quickly at his statement. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, but I’m She-Ra, and I’ve been fighting clones and Horde Prime for a really long time. ‘’ Adora said, growing defensive over his words. She started to get angry, she would be more than happy to show him just how strong she can be. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And yet, he defeated you once. You all remember that, don’t you? ‘’ He asked as he looked at everyone. ‘’ When She-Ra went berserk and ruined everything in her path, in Horde Prime’s control. Did you fight against him then? ‘’ The prince looked at Adora, his eyebrows raised. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I-I… ‘’ Adora wanted to say something, but he was right. She wasn’t strong enough then, it might happen again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So I would suggest that you do what you do best; be a soldier and take orders. ‘’ The prince said, and then he heard a hand slam down on the war table. He looked at the person with wide eyes and Catra was glaring at him brutally, all eyes went to her now, including Adora’s. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You do not get to speak to her like that, Prince Blodwyn. You’re talking to She-Ra, she has been saving your asses for years, so I would suggest that you mind your tongue and talk to her with a little more respect, or you can leave this room. ‘’ Catra said with a slight growl in her voice. God, she wanted to claw his eyes out right now.</p><p> </p><p>He looked between Adora and Catra before bowing down slightly out of fear. ‘’ My apologies, Princess Catra and Princess Adora. I crossed a line there. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora just nodded slowly, looking down at her feet. That really got to her, she was a soldier and a pretty good one, she just wished her voice was heard. Suddenly, she felt fingers brush lightly against her own, she looked down at her hand and noticed how Catra’s little finger hooked slightly around her own little finger. A warm feeling rose inside Adora, she looked at Catra with wide eyes, but the feline just stared at Prince Blodwyn. ‘’ It’s fine, Prince Blodwyn, however that’s something you should think about next time. ‘’ she said before looking at her mother. ‘’ Let’s continue. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the hour went by pretty quickly, they talked about how they are supposed to end all of this. She-Ra was definitely going to be at the front line, ready to lead the attack, but it will be hard, and honestly, at times, Adora wondered if it was worth risking everyone’s lives. She could go alone, defeat him alone, die alone. When the meeting ended, everyone was on their way out. Adora quickly grabbed onto Catra’s hand and pulled her back whilst everyone left, leaving her alone with Adora. Catra quickly looked at their hands before looking back at Adora’s face. The blonde girl pulled back her hand and rubbed the back of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, thank you, for defending me earlier. I really appreciate it. I know you didn’t have to,  but I… Well, thanks. ‘’ Adora said, looking at Catra with a grateful expression on her face. Catra smiled slightly at Adora, cocking her head slightly to the side. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Just because we aren’t together doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I always got your back, Adora, no matter what. ‘’ Catra just shrugged. She was fully aware that she broke her ‘’ no hand holding ‘’ rule, it was barely hand holding, but it was kind of intimate in some ways, especially between two past lovers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, I know that, I just… I know you’re going to marry him, it’s your future husband after all. ‘’ Adora shrugged back, chewing on her lower lip and fiddling with her fingers. Catra looked down at Adora’s fingers before averting her gaze back to look into Adora’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t remind me, please. ‘’ Catra whispered, she had a sad tone in her voice and her eyes hid some sadness behind them. Adora just wanted to hug her, to hold her, to fight for them. But she just nodded slowly, letting out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We are definitely breaking a rule here now. ‘’ Adora said, smiling softly at Catra to make her feel slightly better. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, you stopped me from walking out, so you’re the one breaking the rule. ‘’ Catra raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, smiling slightly at her. She slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek, unable to control herself from doing so, like her body had its own mind. Her lips lingered softly on Adora’s cheek as she whispered quietly. ‘’ You’re more than just a soldier, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. ‘’ And with that, she pulled away from Adora, walking out of the room, leaving Adora alone in there with her hand on her cheek. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘’ How dare he talk to you like that? ‘’ Glimmer growled, pacing the floor in Adora’s room, angry at Prince Blodwyn’s words aimed at her friend. She wanted to kill him right on the spot, in front of everyone. The only reason why that didn’t happen was because Bow held her hand and prevented her from going crazy in that war room. Adora and Bow just sat on the bed, looking at Glimmer with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ He is a prince, and Catra’s future husband. I mean, he probably thought he could. ‘’ Bow said with a soft shrug, Adora just looked at him and nodded slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah? Well, he was wrong. Did you see how Catra stood up for Adora? Did you see his face? ‘’ Glimmer started to smile and stopped pacing the floor as she looked over at her friends. ‘’ We have a new mission; Threaten The Prince. ‘’ Glimmer drummed her fingers together in front of her face, which made Bow and Adora stare at her with frightened eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That’s possibly the worst idea you’ve ever had. ‘’ Bow said, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend. This was kind of over the line, Plumeria might go insane if She-Ra threatens their prince. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s a great idea! ‘’ Glimmer grinned widely and jumped onto the bed, she grabbed onto Adora’s shoulders and squinted her eyes at Adora. ‘’ Let’s bring out She-Ra. ‘’ Glimmer grabbed onto Adora and Bow before teleporting away into the training room, where they saw Prince Blodwyn work on his sword skills. </p><p> </p><p>Blodwyn quickly looked over at the trio, lowering his sword after hitting it on a stuffed up human dummy. Adora raised an eyebrow at Glimmer, who just gestured to the prince with her hands. She grabbed onto Bow and teleported them both away, leaving Adora alone with Prince Blodwyn. Adora gulped and walked over the prince, who just bowed down. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Princess Adora, are you here to work on your sword skills? ‘’ The prince asked as he stood up straighter. Adora raised an eyebrow at him, putting her hands on her hips. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Does it look like I need training? ‘’ She said with a cocky attitude, the prince smiled at her and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, never wrong with some workout. ‘’ The prince said, hitting the dummy once again with his sword. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I wanted to talk to you about Catra. ‘’ Adora said, stepping closer to the prince. They met eye to eye, a few inches away from each other. Adora was slightly shorter than the prince, so she had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, is everything alright? ‘’ The prince walked away to the side of the room, grabbing a cloth to wipe off the sweat on his forehead, now facing away from Adora. Adora followed him slowly, cocking her head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Not really, she is gonna marry you. ‘’ Adora said, making the prince turn around and face her again. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, not understanding what she meant by that. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Is this really about the fact that you won’t be the one who shall marry her? ‘’ He crossed his arms over his chest, moving to stand closer to Adora in a threatening kind of way. Adora just smirked up at him, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’ve made my peace with that. I wanted to tell you that if you do anything that hurts her feelings, you’ll be dealing with me. ‘’ she threatened him, he just shook his head slowly at her words. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I won’t hurt her feelings. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ So you say, but I don’t trust you. After all, you’re sure that you are not just doing this because you want to be king of the Magicats? ‘’ Adora raised an eyebrow at him, she didn’t like him at all. It might be the fact that he is cocky right now, or maybe she felt threatened, or maybe it is because he will marry the love of her life. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Does it matter? She doesn’t love me. But you love her, don’t you? And I have a feeling she loves you too. ‘’ he stated, looking Adora up and down slowly. ‘’ Besides, what are you going to do? The council chose me. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora glared at him slowly and crossed her arms over her chest, a bright light surrounding her as she transformed into She-Ra. The prince's eyes widened at the sight before him, he slowly looked up at the taller girl now. She-Ra looked down at him with a smirk, feeling more confident in her She-Ra form than her human form. The look on the prince’s face was everything she hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hurt her in any way, and you will see exactly what I can do. If I were you, I would make a run for it while I can. ‘’ She-Ra said, her voice slightly echoing in the room. She was powerful, her arms bigger than his head and she had him almost down on his knees, begging for mercy, without even doing anything. The prince gulped slightly as he looked up at her, dropping his sword in the process, his hands shaking out of fear. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do we understand each other, Prince Blodwyn? The council may have decided that you should marry her, but I beg to differ. I’m the one who she will marry, in one way or another. ‘’ She-Ra said, her smile dropping slowly. This felt wrong, but so right at the same time. She should have fought for Catra like this before, not now when it’s too late. And honestly, she actually thinks Catra will be mad at her for this. The prince just nodded quickly, so Adora transformed back into her human form and smiled at him, patting him gently on the cheek. ‘’ Good boy. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>She turned around and left the training room, and she was happily surprised to see that Glimmer and Bow were eavesdropping through the door. Glimmer grinned widely and hugged Adora tightly before teleporting them back to the room. They discussed the whole situation, laughing through it all when Adora told them all about how Prince Blodwyn almost peed his pants, and during the conversation, Adora’s door was pushed open quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Catra walked in quickly, glaring daggers at Adora, who just stared at her with wide eyes. ‘’ Are you fucking crazy!? ‘’ Catra shouted as she stormed towards the bed, still glaring down at Adora. Glimmer’s eyes widened quickly, she held onto Bow’s arm and smiled awkwardly up at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Uh, this is probably none of our business, so we are just gonna go. ‘’ The sparkly girl said, Adora’s eyes widened further as she looked Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Guys, don’t leave.. ‘’ Adora whispered, she didn’t even finish her sentence when Glimmer and Bow teleported away, she slowly looked up Catra. ‘’ me alone… ‘’ Adora gulped as a furious Catra looked down at her, her glare turning more brutal by the second. Adora waved and smiled awkwardly at her ex-girlfriend, who was now growling. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hi. ‘’ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was so fun to write! Hope y'all enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Bound To the Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How much does everyone truly love you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another looong chapter. As per usual, I hope y’all enjoy it. We are close to the end now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’ Hi? You are threatening the prince and all you have to say for yourself is ‘ hi ‘ ?! ‘’ Catra shouted as she glared down at Adora, her claws out and she looked ready to pounce on Adora. Adora’s eyes widened at the sight, her hands coming up to protect her face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I can’t believe he told you. He wasn’t scared of me? ‘’ Adora raised an eyebrow, peeking her head over her hands and looked at Catra, who was still wearing the same angry expression on her face. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, he was terrified of you, actually. I had to force it out of him. ‘’ Catra muttered through clenched teeth, Adora bit her lip to stifle a laughter, which didn’t go unnoticed by Catra. ‘’ This isn’t funny, Adora. Do you want the entire kingdom of Plumeria to hate you? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a quiet sigh and stood up, she threw her hands over head before crossing them over her chest. ‘’ I’m sorry, okay? But being just friends was easier said than done. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Catra stepped forward, now standing really close to Adora. She let out a quiet sigh and shook her head. ‘’ I thought we agreed on it. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, but it’s hard. I can’t just be your friend, Catra, not after everything we’ve been through. I still love you, I never stopped loving you. ‘’ Adora shrugged, and that was the truth, she couldn’t be friends with Catra, they had too much history together. She just wanted to kiss her again, to hold her, to love her, just like she used to. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Me neither, but you left me, Adora! ‘’ Catra shouted, tears filling her eyes as pain and anger mixed up again. Adora glared at Catra, who quickly glared back. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You don’t think I know that? I regret that decision every day, I made a mistake leaving you! When I saw Shadow Weaver again, I let her inside my head. I left because I didn’t think I deserve you, I left because of my destiny as She-Ra, but you know what, Catra? I make my own destiny. I can’t just be your friend. ‘’ Adora was breathing heavily now, her chest heaving up and down as she stared down at her past lover.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You left me alone, Adora! Whatever Shadow Weaver told you, you left! You made that decision, not her! You left me alone to clean all of this up, and you can’t come back, expecting everything to be okay! Cause it’s not okay, Adora! ‘’ A tear rolled down Catra’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know! I know that, Catra! It’s not like I wanted to do it! I was trying to be unselfish, I didn’t think of what I wanted in life, I just needed to save the world! ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What do you want, Adora? ‘’ Catra asked, still glaring at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I want you! I want a life with you! I never wanted to be She-Ra, I never wanted to be the hero! All I want is you! ‘’ Adora shouted at the top of her lungs as tears rolled down her cheeks. Catra stared at her with wide eyes before surging forward, kissing Adora deeply. Adora’s eyes widened when she felt Catra’s lips on her own, she quickly grabbed onto Catra’s hips and held her there, afraid to let go. She slowly closed her eyes, and Catra did the same. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Catra’s lips against her own again sent sparks through Adora’s body, like a missing piece finally got put into the right place. The world around them didn’t even matter, it was just them, in this room, finally together again. Catra pulled back, resting her forehead against Adora’s own, her eyes still closed as she let out a quiet sigh. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m so angry with you, Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Adora blinked her eyes open, tearing up a little. She knew she hurt her, she knew that Catra probably cried herself to sleep during this time. She hated herself for that reason alone, for hurting Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know… ‘’ Adora whispered back, Catra opened her eyes and looked into Adora’s eyes, those beautiful eyes were filled with regret and sadness. Catra was so angry with her, but she loved her more than anything in the world. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What are we going to do? ‘’ Catra asked through a whisper, she slowly wrapped her arms around Adora's neck. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We will fight, and I’ll never let go again. ‘’ Adora leaned closer, nuzzling her nose against Catra’s. The truth was, Adora was planning on facing Prime herself, with no one to come with her, cause she didn’t want to risk anyone’s life. How was she supposed to tell that to Catra? She just got her back. It was about to become some change of plans, she needed to tell her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You promise? ‘’ Catra whispered, chewing on her lower lip, unsure if she still trusts Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I promise. ‘’ And then Catra felt something inside her, some form of safety and reassurement. She trusts Adora. ‘’ Catra, I need to tell you something. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What is it? ‘’ Catra pulled back, she raised an eyebrow at Adora. Adora let out a quiet sigh and sat down on the bed, she started fiddling with her fingers and lowered her head. Catra watched her, slowly sitting down next to the blonde girl. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I made a plan on my own, when we were in the war room. I haven’t told anyone about it, because I didn’t want anyone to know. ‘’ Adora shrugged, slowly lifting her head to look at Catra with tearful eyes. Catra narrowed her eyes before they widened when realization hit her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are facing him alone. ‘’ Catra stated, she knew exactly what Adora was thinking. Adora just nodded slowly, another sigh escaped her lips as she looked down on the floor again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t want anyone to die for me. ‘’ Adora whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. ‘’ Everyone has lost so much because of me, and I can’t let that happen, not anymore. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, that’s… No. ‘’ Catra glared at Adora, taking her hands in her own and held on to them tightly. Adora lifted her head and looked at Catra with wide eyes. ‘’ No. I’m staying with you. Please, Adora, you don’t have to die for anyone. We will stand together and fight. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra, I can’t lose you. I just… You’ve already lost your father and I… ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Exactly! I have lost my father, and I can’t lose you too. ‘’ Catra put her hand on Adora’s cheek, a tear rolling down her cheek as she rubbed her thumb over Adora’s cheekbone. ‘’ If you’re not trying to survive for yourself, then do it for me. I can’t imagine a life without you, Adora. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>A few tears rolled down Adora’s cheeks as she stared at Catra, her own hand reaching up and she placed it over Catra’s hand on her cheek, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned against the touch. ‘’ I need to end this war.‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And I will be right by your side when you do. I’m not letting go. ‘’ Catra leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Adora’s. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I have a plan. ‘’ Adora whispered, opening her eyes again to look at Catra. Catra pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Tell me. ‘’ </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adora was standing in the middle of a grass field a few days later, in her She-Ra form, looking around for bots and Horde soldiers. But nothing was seen or heard. She-Ra narrowed her eyes, her sword by her side as she listened closely. She heard something hovering over her, she didn’t look up, she was pretending like she didn’t notice the bot over her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Prime! ‘’ She shouted, glaring at absolutely nothing. ‘’ It’s time we end this! Too many lives has been lost in this war between you and me! But not anymore. Face me! We will fight until the last one standing! ‘’ She-Ra clutched her sword tighter in her fist, fear going through her body, but she forced herself to be strong. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you ready to die, She-Ra? ‘’ Horde Prime said behind her, She-Ra quickly turned around and shoved her sword through him. He started to glitch slightly, She-Ra’s eyes widened when she noticed that it was a hologram. Hologram Horde Prime let out a dark chuckle, he shook his head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You must take me as a fool. ‘’ Horde Prime looked up and down She-Ra before meeting her gaze again. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Too scared to face me?‘’ She-Ra glared at him, hologram Horde Prime walked around her slowly, his hands on his back as he observed her. She-Ra followed him with her gaze, almost growling over her hatred for him.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Look at you, such a powerful being, full of light and magic. You could have been so much more than just a servant for these people. “ he shook his head, making a tsk sound and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“ It’s my duty to protect the universe, Prime. I know I should apologize for being such a pain in the ass for you, but honestly, I couldn’t care less. “ She-Ra smirked slightly and shrugged before she dropped the smile and glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>“ Ah, yes, you have been causing a significant delay to my plans. However, I will take over this world, just like I’ve done the rest. “ Prime said with a soft growl. “ I know how mighty and unstoppable you are, She-Ra. You may almost be invincible, but your friends are not. “ he said, grinning widely at She-Ra. He slowly snaps his fingers and out of the sky, portals put Horde soldiers on the ground. She-Ra’s eyes widened quickly when she saw the Horde army. Almost two hundred soldiers popped up, and God knows how many they actually are. Horde Prime stepped closer to She-Ra, still wearing a sinister grin on his face. “ Have fun watching your friends die. “ </p><p> </p><p>And then the hologram disappeared. She-Ra looked over at the army, glaring at it brutally. She wanted to surge forward, she wanted to release every bit of anger, hate and pain on this army. Her eyes started to shine, her whole body surrounded with light as she got ready to make a leap. Suddenly, she stopped. Something warm and familiar holding her free hand. She looked down at her hand before looking up, meeting the most perfect heterochromatic eyes. Catra. My Catra. </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked up at She-Ra, smiling softly at her refound love and squeezed She-Ra’s hand. “ Easy there, tiger. “ She-Ra smiled softly at Catra.</p><p> </p><p> “ Save some for the rest of us. “ She-Ra heard someone say by her other side, she turned around and her eyes widened as she looked at them. Bow and Glimmer. They’ve been by Adora’s side as long as she could remember. They both looked ready to fight, Glimmer’s fists were surrounded with pink light, a smirk plastered on her cheek. By her side, was Bow. He glared towards the army, two arrows already by his drawn out bow. She-Ra turned around as she heard portals open behind her. Her eyes widened as sorceresses, soldiers, kings and queens from all around this world came through the portals. Another portal opened up, She-Ra narrowed her eyes as two armies came out of it. At the front of the line of each army were Queen C’yra and Queen Angella. Each of their armies were powerful, a large number. </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra started to tear up, she realized that all these people came to fight beside her. When Horde Prime chipped her, she caused chaos. Some villages hated her, she destroyed their homes and ruined their family. But seeing every one of the soldiers that have decided to fight alongside her, made her feel appreciated and loved, like she has finally done something right. She-Ra slowly looked down at Catra again, a tear rolling down her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“ They all came. “ she said, almost like a whisper. Catra smiled and nodded, she reached a hand up and pressed it against She-Ra’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“ For you. To fight with you. “ Catra smiled before dropping her smile and pulling her hand down from She-Ra’s cheek. She glared brutally at the soldiers and pulled out her claws. “ Now, when is the fun starting? “</p><p> </p><p>Catra raised her fist and shouted, “ For She-Ra! “ The armies behind her started to shout ‘ For She-Ra! ‘, She-Ra looked towards the enemy, she slowly glared and whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“ For Etheria. “ And she ran towards the army, her friends by her side and the sword in her hand. The soldiers clashed into each other, sword against sword, archery against rayguns. She-Ra and Catra were fighting close to each other, protecting each other through it all and they made a good team on the battlefield. Bow and Glimmer were also a good team, Glimmer would teleport him around whilst he shot arrows at their necks. Glimmer used her magic and blasted several soldiers to the ground before teleporting with Bow to She-Ra and Catra. </p><p> </p><p>They all looked at each other, relief painted on their faces when they saw that they were alive. Catra looked at Glimmer and smiled slightly. “ How is it going? “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m not dead yet. “ Glimmer shrugged, She-Ra looked at the sparkly girl with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“ It doesn’t matter how many we kill, they only get more and more! We need to destroy the source! We need to destroy Prime! “ Glimmer nodded quickly, she grabbed She-Ra’s and teleported them away just when four Horde soldiers surged towards Catra and Bow. Both their eyes widened before Catra let out a loud groan. </p><p> </p><p>“ Nice timing, Sparkles! “ she shouted before surging towards the Horde soldiers. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She-Ra and Glimmer were in a dark cave, She-Ra’s sword started to glow, revealing some light for them. She-Ra frowned at Glimmer, she put her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“ I need you to go back to the rest. They need you. “ She-Ra said with a weak smile, she needed to distract the Horde with the war and find Prime when he was unprotected and vulnerable. Glimmer, Catra and Bow convinced everyone, every kingdom, to fight alongside She-Ra and their job was also to find out if anyone knew where Horde Prime was hiding. Luckily some villagers noticed some weird light and noises from a mountain. Glimmer learned from her aunt the tracking spell and it worked. And they did all of it. Now it is up to She-Ra to end this, once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>“ Adora, I’m not sure of this. “ Glimmer looked up at She-Ra with tearful eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’ll be fine, Glimmer. They need you more than I do. “ She-Ra said, forcing a smile on her lips. She might not survive this. </p><p> </p><p>“ You will come back to us, right? “ Glimmer took She-Ra’s hands in her own as tears rolled her cheeks. She-Ra nodded, tears rolled down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you, Glimmer, for being the best friend anyone ever asked for. “ She-Ra whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“ I love you. “ Glimmer said before closing her eyes tightly and teleporting away. She-Ra let out a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“ If I die, please, forgive me. “ she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about her friends. She was ready to die for Etheria, but she was not ready to leave her friends and Catra. Will they forgive her for dying? They will miss her, nothing will ever be the same for them. Right? Will they forgive her for not telling them that she wil die? Did she put a handprint on their lives? Will they remember her laugh, her stupidity, her hugs and her? Will they be better without her? No. They love her. Of course they love her. She is Adora, their friend, her girlfriend. Catra? No, she will be heartbroken. </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra opened her eyes again, she looked further into the cave and stared at it with determination. She will survive for her friends, for the girl she loves, and for herself. She walked through a tunnel, her sword illuminating the way for her. She suddenly reached a door and pushed it open, it was heavy and made out of metal, but it was no match for She-Ra’s strength. She walked in and looked around. A throne room. She walked around the room quietly, narrowing her eyes and scanning the area around her. Nothing. No one. It’s quiet. Where is he? </p><p> </p><p>“ She-Ra, you finally found me. “ A voice said behind her, causing her to turn around and glare at him. He looked at her with a grin, his hands clasped together in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s over, Prime. Call back your forces, now. “ She-Ra said, the cave echoing her sounds, sending them back to her. </p><p> </p><p>“ No. You said it yourself. “ Horde Prime shrugged, standing in front of his throne. She-Ra was standing by the end of the steps of stairs and glared up at him. “ We will fight until the last one standing. “ he let out a dark chuckle, sending shivers through She-Ra’s spine. </p><p> </p><p>“ Adora. “ A voice echoed in front of the door. She-Ra quickly turned around, furrowing her eyebrows as she listened to the voice saying her name again. Her eyes widened quickly. Glimmer. She-Ra quickly turned around to look at Prime, but he was not there anymore. He just disappeared. She looked around before looking at the door again. And Glimmer walked inside to the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>“ I told you to leave, Glimmer. “ She-Ra walked over to her friend quickly, looking around to see if any attacks would happen. She looked at Glimmer when she stood closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“ I know, I know. I couldn’t leave you. My mom is out there and I… “ Glimmer stopped, she looked down on the ground. She-Ra’s eyes widened as she looked at her friend. Glimmer slowly lifted her head to glare at She-Ra, which made the blonde goddess furrow her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>“ Glimmer, what’s wrong? “ </p><p> </p><p>“ You. My mother is out there because of you. Putting her life in danger for you. “ Glimmer said, She-Ra was taken aback by that, she took a step back and shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t under- Glimmer, what are you talking about? “</p><p> </p><p>“ My mother could die today, Adora, and for what? For you? You are the reason that all this is happening. You brought him to our planet, you could have just died on Eternia, sparing everyone the pain you’ve caused. I’ve already lost my father and now, I’ll lose my mother. And it’s all your fault. “ Glimmer said, her fists clenched by her sides as she walked towards She-Ra. The blonde girl shook her head slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. It was a brutal slap on her face, she felt guilt and hatred towards herself. She continued to walk backwards slowly and Glimmer continued to walk towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“ Why am I not surprised by this? “ Glimmer said before laughing. “ Oh right, maybe because you can’t seem to do anything right. You couldn’t find Prime, you couldn’t keep Catra happy, you couldn’t even be a good friend. Worst of all, you couldn’t be a good She-Ra. “ Glimmer glared at She-Ra, the warrior’s cheeks were wet with tears as she processed Glimmer’s words. Fraud. Weak. Unlovable. Hated. </p><p> </p><p>“ I wonder how easier my life would’ve been if you just never existed in the first place. “ Glimmer growled at She-Ra, sending the blonde girl to fall on the stairs and sit on them. She looked down as more tears rolled down her cheeks, a weak sob came through her. </p><p> </p><p>“ P-Please, stop… Why are you telling me this? “</p><p> </p><p>“ Because it’s the truth. “ Glimmer said, She-ra looked at Glimmer’s boots before looking up to meet her brutal glare. Glimmer transformed into Bow, he was glaring down at She-Ra as she stared up at him with wide eyes. She could hear her breath quicken, her chest heaving up and down, it was getting warmer and she was cold-sweating. </p><p> </p><p>“ B-Bow? “ she whimpered quietly, too scared to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>“ We are dying out there, Adora, do you even care? No, of course you don’t. As long as Adora is happy, who cares about the rest of us, right? “ Bow shrugged before letting out a loud cackle, but there was hatred on his face as he glared down at the warrior. She-Ra shook her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“ I can’t believe we have walked around like lost chickens, followed you around the world to find Prime and you couldn’t even do that. I could’ve been home now, with my family, instead of being in the middle of a war. But you don’t get that, do you? No. You don’t have a home or a family. “ Bow kneeled down in front of She-Ra, shaking his head slowly. “ No, you are unlovable. “ </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra looked down and closed her eyes tightly. It’s not real. “ Aren’t you, Adora? “ She-Ra lifted her head and came face to face with Queen C’yra, who just glared at her. “ It’s your fault that Andonis died in battle, he was fighting for you. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I-I’m sorry… “ She-Ra whispered, she started to glitch, turning into Adora for a split second before turning back into She-Ra. </p><p> </p><p>“ Sorry won’t bring him back, Adora. Catra lost her father because of you. Oh, Catra, my sweet daughter. She is brave and strong, but naive. That’s why she thinks you might be the love of her life. “ Queen C’yra let out a loud cackle, shaking her head slowly. “ She couldn’t be more wrong. The council made a good decision not picking you. Do you actually think I would let you rule my kingdom? You know nothing of that life, you are an orphan and you deserve nothing. You don’t deserve Catra. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ Stop it… “ Tears kept rolling down She-Ra’s cheeks, she clutched the sword tighter in her fist and closed her eyes tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“ Adora, my child, why are you crying? “ A gentle hand was pressed against She-Ra’s cheek, lifting her head to look at the person in front of her. The woman had ginger hair, blue eyes and a gentle smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra’s eyes widened as she whispered, “ Mom? “ </p><p> </p><p>“ Look at you, look at who you’ve become. “ Marlena said, caressing She-Ra’s cheekbone with her thumb. The warrior couldn’t help but to lean into that touch that's been lost for years. She closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“ A monster. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora opened her eyes quickly and stared at her mother. Her eyes widened when she saw her father standing next to her, his blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at her. “ We died protecting you. And look at you, you turned into a monster. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I-I’m not… “ She-Ra whispered, shaking her head quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes, you are. We died because of you, you are the reason for all this misery. I wondered how it would be for us if we just got a normal child instead of you? “ her father said, glaring down at the weak being in front of him. “ How easy would it be for the world if you just died? “</p><p> </p><p>She-Ra was hyperventilating now, her shoulders shaking as sobs threatened to come out. “ You are not real. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ No. We died, Adora, don’t you remember? For saving you and you weren’t even worth it. “ And they disappeared, leaving She-Ra alone in the throne room, shaking brutally over what everyone just told her. She shakily got up on her feet, pulling the sword in front of her as sweat and tears mixed together. She breathed heavily, she felt like she could die and all the air in the room disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>She walked to the middle of the room, trying to calm her breathing when she heard a sound from the door. </p><p> </p><p>“ Adora? “ </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra’s eyes widened as she glitched repeatedly, turning into Adora and back to She-Ra. Catra walked over to her with sad eyes and took She-Ra’s hand, pressing it gently against her chest. She-Ra stared at her whilst tears rolled down her cheeks. “ You are not real. “ </p><p> </p><p>Catra furrowed her eyebrows as she stared up at her girlfriend, who kept on glitching again. “ Adora, what are you talking about? Of course I’m real. What’s going on with you? “ </p><p> </p><p>“ No, okay, you are not real. You are just messing with my mind. “ She-Ra shook her head quickly, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to make it all go away. When she opened them up again, Catra just stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m still here, Adora. I’m real, baby, I came to find you. Tell me what’s going on? You know I hate it when you keep things from me. “ Catra said as she pulled She-Ra’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on them. </p><p> </p><p>“ You are not Catra. “ She-Ra glared at Catra, pulling her hand back from Catra’s grasp. Catra’s eyes widened as she let out a loud gasp, She-Ra furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at Catra. The feline slowly looked down at her chest, and She-Ra followed her gaze. The Sword of Protection was inside Catra’s chest, blood was spilling down on the ground and She-Ra’s eyes widened. She held the sword, but she never did this, she never would be able to do this. Catra slowly looked up at her as tears formed in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“ A-Adora… “ Catra whimpered weakly, She-Ra pulled out the sword as Catra fell backwards. She-Ra managed to catch her before slumping down on the floor with Catra in her arms. The sword dropped down on the ground before disappearing and She-Ra kept glitching until she was just Adora. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, no, wait, Catra… “ Adora pressed her hand against Catra’s wound, trying to stop the blood, but at vain. The feline coughed out blood as she looked up at Adora with half-lidded eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry, Catra, I didn’t mean to... “ Adora whimpered as she was sobbing weakly, she tried to turn into She-Ra and heal Catra, but she didn’t turn. She-Ra refused to come out. </p><p> </p><p>“ I-It’s okay, m-my love… I-I know… I l-love you… “ Catra reached a hand up and caressed Adora’s cheek as she smiled up at her weakly. The hand slowly dropped down and Catra closed her eyes slowly, dying in Adora’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, Catra! Stay up! Don’t leave me! P-Please… I’m sorry… “ Adora pulled up Catra’s limpless body and pressed it against her chest as she buried her face into Catra’s hair, sobbing loudly. She felt like she was dying, the girl she loves is dead and it’s all her fault. She thought Catra was a hologram, she didn’t mean it. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hm, I didn’t see that coming. “ Adora quickly looked behind her with wide eyes as she saw Catra walking closer out of the shadows, she turned her gaze to look at the body in her arms, but nothing was there. Adora quickly stood up, turning around to face Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“ C-Catra? You are alive. “ Adora said, Catra grinned widely and showed off her fangs. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah.“ Catra shrugged as she stood face to face with Adora. The blonde girl smiled weakly at her girlfriend. “ No thanks to you, I just watched you kill me. “ Adora’s smile dropped. </p><p> </p><p>“ I-I… “ </p><p> </p><p>“ Would it be that easy? To just kill me? You didn’t even blink. You know what, Adora? “ Catra’s caressed Adora’s cheek before pulling out her claws and press them against Adora’s cheek, causing the blonde girl to let out a whimper, Catra then slowly but painfully started to scratch down her cheek, drawing blood out. Adora stood firm as tears rolled down her cheeks. “ The day I met you was the worst day of my life. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Catra… “ Adora dropped down on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed quietly. Catra kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her jaw in a tight grasp and forced Adora to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“ Everything has gone downhill since then. If it wasn’t for you, I would still have a father, my mother wouldn’t be risking her life and me? I would have been happy. It’s time to give it up, baby. It’s over. “ Catra glared at Adora before shoving her back, making her fall down on her back. Catra stood up as Adora struggled to get back on her knees, the blood from her cheek dropped down on the ground as she looked up at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>“ You think I ever loved you? Stupid, oblivious, worthless Adora? There is nothing to love. You are nothing, no one. I can do so much better than you. The only thing worth loving is you being She-Ra and you can’t even do that right. You are weak, pathetic, worthless. “ Catra let out a dark chuckle as she glared down at the broken girl beneath her. Every word stung, Adora flinched when every word struck her like a slap to the face. </p><p> </p><p>“ Y-You don’t mean that. “ Adora said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“ But I do. Every minute spent with you has been the worst moments of my life. “ Catra quickly pounced on Adora, the blonde girl covered her face and nothing came. She blinked her eyes open as tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn’t stop crying. She has never felt so broken and hurt before, it tore her open and played with her organs. She covered her face in her hands and sobbed against them. </p><p> </p><p>“ Mommy. “ A childlike voice said, Adora uncovered her face and looked straight forward. She wasn’t in a dark cave anymore, the room was bright with furniture around the place, windows and the sun shone through them. Kids were running around the place, giggling and playing around. One sight caught her eyes, a little blonde girl who tried to stand up on a chair. She was laughing and reaching her tiny hands towards a woman with black hair, maroon colored dress. </p><p> </p><p>“ For the last time, Adora, I’m not your mother. “ The woman said as she picked up the little girl from the chair, holding her against her side. The little girl wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck and smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“ But Shadow Weaver, you are like a mommy to me. “ The little girl said and giggled. Adora stood up slowly and walked over to them, shaking on her way and stopped when she reached them. A memory. She placed her hand over her cheek where Catra scratched her, it stung but there were no marks there nor blood. Weird.</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, you are my special girl. “ Shadow Weaver said, earning a giggle from child Adora. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m special? “ child Adora asked with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“ The most special of them all. My Adora. “ Shadow Weaver tickled child Adora, causing the little girl to erupt in giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“ No, no! I’m ticklish! “ Laughter erupted in the cave, making Adora smile slightly at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>“ Adora. “ And the cave went dark again, the room disappearing until it was just the child and Shadow Weaver left in the cave. Adora wiped the tears from her eyes as a whisper echoed close to her.</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh, Adora, my sweet child. “ Hands placed themselves on Adora’s shoulders as the blonde girl stared at the memory. Shadow Weaver stood behind her, leaning close to whisper in Adora’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“ Look at us. We were happy together. You had a good life. ” Shadow Weaver whispered against her ear, Adora knew she should turn around, but she couldn’t remove her eyes from the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“ Stop struggling so hard and let go. We can be that happy again, we can forget about all these years and control the world together. No one else loves you like I do, not Catra, not your friends. No one. “ </p><p> </p><p>Adora closed her eyes and opened them again, the memory was gone and now Shadow Weaver stood in front of her, caressing her cheek gently. </p><p> </p><p>“ All that memory contains are lies. “ Adora glared at Shadow Weaver, who just shook her head slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“ No, I truly did love you. I still love you, my child. Come with me, and I’ll make all of this pain go away. “ Shadow Weaver reached a hand forward, waiting for Adora to grab it. Adora’s glare disappeared slowly, she wanted all of this to end. The pain was getting too much for her to handle. She looked down at Shadow Weaver’s hand before averting her gaze to meet her eyes. She slowly reached a hand forward, her fingers inches from touching Shadow Weaver’s own. </p><p> </p><p>“ Good, a little closer. “ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was painful to write :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. On The Edge of Greatness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war continues, and Adora is doing everything she can to make sure everyone gets their happy endings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears rolled down Adora’s cheeks as she reached her hand forward to take Shadow Weaver’s hand, she stared at the waiting hand before furrowing her eyebrows and dropping her hand by her own side again. ‘’ No. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora noticed the rage in Shadow Weaver’s eyes as the sorceress glared at her, her hands creating fists by her side. A squeaky laughter was heard behind Adora, causing Adora to look behind her with wide eyes. Catra… She looked forward again, and Shadow Weaver was gone. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Jeez, you can’t even do that right. ‘’ Catra said with a loud laughter, she shook her head and looked to her left. ‘’ Isn’t she pathetic? ‘’ Adora turned around and followed Catra’s gaze, coming face to face with Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She is weak. I mean, she doesn’t even know what’s right for this world. ‘’ Glimmer shrugged, looking at Adora with a wicked grin. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are a bad friend, Adora. ‘’ Bow’s voice echoed in Adora’s head, she turned her gaze to look at Bow, who was standing on Catra’s right side. Catra let out a loud laugh, she looked at Bow and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ More like a bad lover. I mean, after all… ‘’ Illusion Catra walked over to Adora slowly, still keeping some space between them. She cocked her head slightly to the side and stared at Adora. ‘’ You left me alone. As soon she didn’t get to fuck me anymore, she left me alone. ‘’ Catra hissed at Adora, who was just staring at the illusions with a numb expression on her face, too broken to fight.  </p><p> </p><p>‘’ That’s not true… ‘’ Adora whispered, shaking her head weakly. Catra returned back to her place between Bow and Glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why do you think she didn’t take Shadow Weaver’s hand? ‘’ Bow asked, looking at Catra and Glimmer. They just laughed and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Maybe it’s the hero complex. ‘’ Glimmer said with a mocking tone before sticking out her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Nah, it’s probably self-pity about her childhood. ‘’ Catra said before laughing loudly, it sent shivers down Adora’s spine as she watched and heard her friends making fun of her, stripping away every inch of strength left in her body. Catra looked at Adora and glared at her brutally. ‘’ Don’t you get it? People keep dying because of you, just take her fucking hand and stop pretending you’re the hero of this story. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Several illusions stood around Adora in a circle, there were villagers, friends and enemies gathering around her and shouting at her. They called her weak, pathetic, and a monster… Adora felt every word like a slap to the face, she stared at everyone with a tired expression on her face, her eyes half-lidded and her face pale, she felt like passing out, like she wanted to die. She dropped down on her knees, her whole body trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head whilst closing her eyes tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly, the words never stopped, they kept coming and coming, pulling out every single one of Adora’s traumas and insecurities out of her body and beating her up with them. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora! ‘’ Someone shouted her name, but she didn’t look up. Nothing was real, Shadow Weaver is playing with her mind. She didn’t dare to look up, afraid of what might come this time. Adora heard someone drop down on their knees next to her, still she didn’t look up. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ D-Don’t touch me… You’re not real… ‘’ Adora whispered weakly, shaking her head slowly as she tightened her eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Adora, it’s me. I’m real, and I got you. ‘’ Suddenly all the voices stopped, the cave went completely silent as Adora lifted her head slowly, forcing her eyes to open as tears rolled down her cheeks. Catra was in front of her, her eyes filled with determination and worry as she stared at Adora, reaching a finger and brushing Adora’s hair back gently. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ C-Catra… ‘’ Adora lifted her hand and touched Catra’s cheek with the tip of her fingers hesitantly, she felt so real, like she was right there. Catra forced a tight smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. Adora looked so broken, her hair has been falling out of her ponytail, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying. Her eyes were filled with exhaustion and pain, her whole body was trembling. ‘’ W-What are you doing here? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I came for you. I couldn’t leave you. ‘’ Catra whispered and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Adora’s own as they locked eyes. It’s her, it’s Catra, for real this time. Adora could feel it, the way Catra looked at her can’t be an illusion. Suddenly Catra got thrown away across the ground before she got lifted off the ground, a red energy surrounding her and the feline let out a loud scream. Adora’s eyes widened at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Catra! ‘’ Adora shouted, she tried to get up on her feet and save her love, but it was impossible. Something held her down. She looked down at her hands and feet, some sort of black magic kept her stuck on the ground, making her unavailable to stand up. She quickly looked up at Catra again, Shadow Weaver was standing in front of Catra, her hand was lifted as she curled her fingers, making Catra let out another painful scream. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Such disturbance… ‘’ Shadow Weaver said, her magic abilities pulling the air out of Catra’s lungs. Adora started to tear up as she watched her former mother figure torture the love of her life. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let her go! ‘’ Adora screamed, she tried to pull her hands and feet free, but at vain. The dark magic was too strong for her, she couldn’t do it, but she needed to save Catra. She locked eyes with Catra who struggled to breathe, the veins on her neck were brutal as she tried to survive this. Shadow Weaver curled her fingers even more, Catra’s eyes started to tear up and tears rolled down her cheek, she couldn’t move or breathe. Adora started to glare at Shadow Weaver, a white light surrounding the blonde girl as she slowly transformed into She-Ra, the black magic that held her down slowly disappeared. ‘’ I said, let her go. ‘’ Adora said before fully transforming into She-Ra. </p><p> </p><p>Catra fell down on the ground, she let out a loud gasp as she regained her breathing again, her hand pressing against her throat and she let out a cough. She looked ahead, She-Ra was standing in front her, the Sword of Protection was inside Shadow Weaver through her back. She saw the sorceress eyes widen as she looked down at her chest, She-Ra just killed her. Tears rolled down She-Ra’s cheeks as light appeared inside Shadow Weaver, the sorceress let out a painful scream as the light erupted inside her, the dark magic left her body. She-Ra pulled out the sword and the sorceress fell down on her knees before disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra dropped down on her knees, she just killed Shadow Weaver. Her heart was beating too fast as she started at the empty space where Shadow Weaver once stood. Catra crawled over to She-Ra weakly, she took her hand and looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ A-Adora… ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ She is gone. ‘’ She-Ra said, looking at Catra with more tears rolling down her cheeks. Catra just nodded before wrapping her arms around She-Ra’s neck and hugged her tightly. She-Ra buried her face against Catra’s shoulder, crying quietly against it. She hated Shadow Weaver, why is she crying for her? She-Ra pulled back from Catra, she looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We need to find Prime. ‘’ She-Ra said, she stood up slowly and reached her hand down for Catra to grab onto, which she did, and She-Ra pulled the feline back on her feet. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Where is he? ‘’ Catra asked, she looked around the throne room before looking at She-Ra. The tall warrior looked around, glaring at the throne room. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I just killed your sorceress, Prime! I’m coming for you. ‘’ She-Ra said with a loud tone, she tightened her fist around the sword before turning it around quickly, she grabbed into the hilt with both her hands and let out a battle cry before shoving the sword into the ground. The ground started to rumble, a wide crack spreading the ground to reach the walls of the cave. She-Ra grabbed onto Catra’s waist and pulled her closer to herself before turning her sword into a shield, she held it above their heads as the throne room got destroyed. Catra grabbed onto She-Ra’s shirt, she closed her eyes tightly as she felt the ground under them rumble.  </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Seems like I have to do everything myself. ‘’ Horde Prime said as he appeared in front of them, he seemed angry. Catra opened her eyes and glared at the tyrant, alongside She-Ra who made her shield into a sword again. Next to Horde Prime appeared two Horde soldiers, they were ready to fight with their blades out of their arm and Prime had one blade on his arm, bigger than the soldier’s blades. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Ready? ‘’ She-Ra asked Catra without breaking eye contact with Horde Prime. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Always. ‘’ Catra said, extending her claws as she glared at the enemies in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Think you can take the soldiers? ‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Just finish him, Adora. ‘’ And She-Ra started to run towards Prime with Catra by her side. They ran until they clashed against the enemies, She-Ra pushed aside one Horde soldier so that he fell to the ground as he stood in the way from her true target; Horde Prime. Catra jumped on one Horde soldier’s shoulders, kicking him back with a strong force. She-Ra lifted her sword and it clashed against Horde Prime’s blade, She-Ra put some strength into her sword and glared at Prime as she pushed him down to his knees. The tyrant's eyes widened as She-Ra started to glow even more, her eyes becoming a lighter shade of blue as his blade got destroyed. She-Ra could hear Catra fight behind her, she heard the soldier’s dropping down on the ground one by one. Horde Prime’s blade slowly got destroyed, leaving him helpless and defenseless. She-Ra glared at him, she made her sword disappear before taking a hold around his throat harshly with her hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It doesn’t matter what you do to me, She-Ra, I will always come back. ‘’ Horde Prime grinned at She-Ra, his words came out like stutters as he fought to breathe. She-Ra shook her head slowly, her gaze turned softly as she looked down at him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Not this time, Prime. Your reign is over. ‘’ She-Ra closed her eyes, she let all the light magic inside her surge through her and inside Prime, the tyrant’s eyes widened as he felt the magic inside him, pushing out the darkness that has kept him alive for all these years. He let out a loud scream as the darkness got pushed out, the darkness erupted into light before disappearing. She-Ra let go of Prime’s throat and his limpless body fell to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra opened her eyes, she slowly stood up and let out a relieved sigh. It’s over. He’s gone. She turned around, she looked at Catra who stared at her with a soft smile on her lips. She-Ra turned back into Adora, and Catra surged forward, she grabbed onto Adora’s face and kissed her deeply. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few days after the war, the friends were standing in the throne room at Half Moon. Councilman Zaden was ready to read out the king’s will and Catra wanted them all there for that. The feline was sitting on her throne chair with her mother by her side as Councilman Zaden stood in front of them all. Catra was wearing a maroon colored shirt that was tucked inside her black pants. Adora wore a gold and white suit, her hair loose on her shoulders, Glimmer was wearing a pink dress and Bow was wearing a purple suit. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Welcome. The war is finally over, thanks to the legendary warrior, She-Ra. ‘’ Zaden said, nodding once at Adora, who just grinned with pride. Glimmer let out a loud scream and hugged Adora’s side, Lord Zaden eyed Glimmer at that disturbance and the sparkly girl poked out her tongue at him, causing Catra to let out a quiet chuckle behind him. ‘’ We have waited to read the king’s will until after the war, to enjoy what he had to say for his last wishes. The will of a king is very important for the kingdom of Half Moon and his wishes will be granted, no matter what. Queen C’yra has asked us to read it on the same day as princess Catra’s coronation, which is today, as the queen has decided to step down from the throne. ‘’ Lord Zaden cleared his throat before opening up a parchment. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ If you’re reading this, it means that I’ve reached my final days. Do not mourn for me, I regret nothing I’ve done in this life and we all shall meet again someday. I’m proud of my accomplishments as a king, a husband and a father. I got to spend my life with the love of my life, and together, we have a beautiful daughter, who I cherish most in the world. ‘’ Lord Zaden read the parchment, everyone listened and Catra felt a tear roll down her cheek as she could hear her father say these words. Her mother grabbed onto her hand and held onto it as Lord Zaden continued to read. ‘’ For my wife, there is a box in the wardrobe that I’ve kept for years and inside of it, there are fond memories of our time together. Look through it to remember how much I loved you. And for my daughter, I had to make some changes. My final demand is that Catra gets to marry whoever her heart desires. ‘’ Lord Zaden’s eyes widened as he read it out loud, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes. Adora’s mouth was agape as she stared at Lord Zaden before a wide grin spread across her face when she turned her head to look at Catra. </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked at Adora with wide eyes, excitement shone through them before grinning at her blonde girlfriend. Her heart jumped in her chest, her father was still protecting her even though he was not here anymore. Adora smirked and winked at Catra, Glimmer and Bow grabbed onto Adora’s hands and smiled up at Catra. Prince Blodwyn’s eyes widened quickly when he heard the will, and he knew he was not gonna marry the queen. Lord Zaden let out another cough, shaking his head slowly at the disagreement, but the king’s final words are absolute. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ My C’yra, I love you with all of my heart and we shall meet again. And to my daughter, Catra, I could not be more proud to be your father. You are the light of my life, stay strong for me and be the queen I always knew you were. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Lord Zaden rolled up the parchment, he looked over at the queen and princess before bowing down to them, followed by everyone in the room. Queen C’yra stood up and gestured for Catra to sit on the throne in the middle, which the princess did. Adora watched her girlfriend taking her rightful place on the throne proudly and smiled softly up at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We have gathered here today for my daughter’s coronation. The war is over, and much needs to be restored, however I know the kingdom of Half Moon will be safe with Catra as queen. She has proven herself to be just, strong and brave. There is nothing she wouldn’t do for her people and for the ones around her. ‘’ Queen C’yra said, she looked at Catra with a proud smile, a tear rolling down her cheek. The queen placed a crown on Catra’s head, Catra stared ahead with a soft smile on her lips. Adora let a tear roll down her cheek as pride filled her heart. ‘’ That being said, I now introduce to you, Queen Catra of Half Moon. ‘’ Catra stood up as everyone bowed down to her, including her mother. When everyone stood up again, they started to applaud her. She lifted her hand and everyone went quiet. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ As a queen, it’s my duty to protect the people of Half Moon. I will do everything I can to keep my father’s legacy, I will make the people of Half Moon proud of their home. But as my first order of duty, I’ll ask Lord Zaden to step down from the council. ‘’ Catra looked at Lord Zaden who stared at her with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I beg your pardon? ‘’ Lord Zaden asked, raising an eyebrow at the new queen. ‘’ You cannot do that, it’s up to the council who shall be a member of it. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Catra shrugged, a small smirk plastered on her lips. ‘’ I feel like it’s time for your retirement, Lord Zaden. ‘’ Catra looked over at the other councilmembers, she raised an eyebrow at them. ‘’ Do you all agree? ‘’ And to her delight, every single one of the councilmembers said ‘’ yes ‘’. Catra looked back at Lord Zaden, who glared at them all. He let out a loud huff and stepped down, he walked out of the room in anger. </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked at the audience again, she smiled at them. ‘’ And second of all, I would like to say thank you, to General Cornelius. For fighting bravely by my father's side all these years, and for protecting the royal family with your sword. ‘’ Catra looked at general Cornelius who stood by her throne, he smiled down at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ He has asked for retirement, as well, and I speak for all of Half Moon when I say that you’ve done your duty and your honor is well deserved. ‘’ Catra finished saying, the general bowed down to her and winked at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Your father would be so proud of you, my queen. ‘’ He whispered, he was feeling proud of Catra and after all these years, he deserved some rest. Catra looked at Adora, she smiled softly at her girlfriend before looking over at the audience. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ General Cornelius and I have talked about who shall be the next general of Half Moon’s soldiers and with you all as witnesses, I would like to give the honor to Adora. ‘’ Catra looked at Adora, whose eyes widened at the title. ‘’ If she would accept to be the general of Half Moon, I would like her to come up to the throne. ‘’ Glimmer let out a quiet squeal as she pushed a shocked Adora up to the throne. The blonde girl blushed furiously as she stood in front of Catra, she bowed down her head to the new queen, which made Catra raise an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora looked up at her and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I have no idea. ‘’ Adora whispered back, a smile on her lips as Catra let out a soft chuckle. ‘’ I-I accept to be the general of Half Moon. ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And the kingdom is safe in your hands. ‘’ Catra said as she stood up, she looked over at the audience who applauded Adora. ‘’ Adora has defeated the tyrant that threatened our world, I have never met someone as strategic and brave as her, so you all are in safe hands. These are all my first orders of duty. Please, enjoy the feast for tonight. ‘’ Catra looked at Adora with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Wait, wait! ‘’ Adora said, turning around to the audience before turning back to look at Catra. The feline lifted an eyebrow at her girlfriend, wondering what the hell she is doing now. ‘’ Uh, I… ‘’ Adora kneeled down on one knee, she blushed furiously as she looked over at Bow and Glimmer over her shoulder. They grinned widely at her and gestured their hands to her. She slowly looked up at Catra, she smiled softly at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I love you, Catra. The day I met you was the best day of my life, and I knew right away that you were the one for me. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have conquered everything that stood against us, and there is nothing I want more in the world than to be your wife. So, uh, Catra… ‘’ Adora bit her lower lip as she reached into her pocket. Catra started to tear up as she processed Adora’s words and watched her pull out a beautiful ring out of her suit pocket. Adora held it in front of Catra, she gulped slightly as she heard everyone mumble behind her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Will you marry me? ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>The room went silent as everyone waited for Catra’s response to the proposal of marriage. Glimmer and Bow held onto each other’s hands as they both started to tear up. Catra smiled softly at Adora as tears rolled down her cheeks, she nodded slowly. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Of course I will marry you, dummy. ‘’ Catra answered, everyone started to applaud and shout out of happiness. Adora grinned up at Catra as she slipped the ring into Catra’s ring finger, she stood up slowly and leaned in to kiss Catra deeply. The feline wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and pulled her in even closer. Everyone witnessed their love, Bow and Glimmer shouted in delight as their friends got engaged, and everything was finally better. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My heart is breaking, I can't believe I'm almost finished with the story... I don't want to say goodbye to it, but I have to...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. We Deserve A Soft Epilogue, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. We are good people, and we've suffered enough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the epilogue... I'm not crying, you are crying! Don't look at me... Oh god...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Few Years Later </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alright, kiddo, time to sleep. ‘’ Catra said with a soft tone, she tucked in her child under the sheets of their bed, she placed a soft kiss on their forehead and turned around to walk out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Mom, can’t you read a goodnight tale tonight? ‘’ The child said, looking up at Catra with their blue eyes, a small pout on their lips. Catra let out a quiet sigh and turned to walk towards the bookshelf. After two years of marriage, Catra and Adora decided to adopt a child from the orphanage in Half Moon. They found a child with baby blue eyes, blonde hair and cat ears and tail. The perfect combination of Adora and Catra. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ How are you not tired of these books? We’ve been reading them non-stop. ‘’ Catra said as she looked through the bookshelf with childrens books. She dragged her fingers over the covers, trying to find a book she hasn't read yet. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I mean, you can always tell me about the story of you and mommy? ‘’ The child said, raising an eyebrow at their mom and smirking at her. Catra turned around, she narrowed her eyes at her child. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s a long story, and I’m pretty tired today. It’s not easy being the queen, you know. ‘’ Catra smiled, she crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at her child. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh, come on, I need to hear it. I need to hear the story of how you and mommy saved the universe! ‘’ The child jumped up to sit on their knees as they looked up at Catra with puppy eyes, they pouted and whined quietly. Catra rolled her eyes and thought <em> I wonder where they learned that?  </em></p><p> </p><p>‘’ What’s going on here? ‘’ A voice said at the door, both the child and Catra turned around to see Adora leaning against the doorframe, a wide smile on her lips as she stood there and watched her child and Catra argue. She wore a white and gold bed gown, and Catra wore a maroon colored set of pyjamas. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Finn wants to hear the story of how you and I saved the universe. ‘’ Catra smirked at Adora, the blonde woman quickly looked at Finn with a wide grin on her face. She quickly jumped up on the bed, standing above Finn and Catra as she put her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I can tell the story! ‘’ Adora said excitedly. ‘’ Mom got attacked by a dozen Horde soldiers, mommy saw them and turned into She-Ra! She saved mom from getting hurt, and then mom fell in love with mommy. We kissed and Horde Prime died. The end. ‘’ Adora said, grinning widely at her family. Catra just rolled her eyes and let out a quiet huff. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Mommy, that’s not how it went! ‘’ Finn whined as they looked up at Adora with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ And a dozen? It was only four. ‘’ Catra smirked up at Adora, Adora just let out a loud laughter. She rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed next to Finn, she patted the space next to her and Finn laid down slowly. Catra walked over to turn the lights off before she walked back to the bed, laying down with Finn in the middle and Adora by their other side. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Ready? ‘’ Adora said, brushing Finn’s hair back slightly. The child just nodded quickly as they stared up at Adora. ‘’ Once upon a time… ‘’ </p><p> </p><p>Adora told Finn the story of how she and her wife saved the universe, every up and down, every bump in the road. She told them how Catra saved her life, she told them about being chipped, she told them about Catra’s marriage arrangement and everything that ever crossed their paths, every good and bad times. Finn slowly drifted into sleep as Adora told their story, and she noticed how Catra watched her with a loving gaze through it all. She looked at Catra and smiled lovingly at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ The end. ‘’ Adora whispered, she locked eyes with Catra until they both looked down at their sleeping child. Catra lifted her finger to her lips as she silently told Adora to be quiet. They both slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the door, hand in hand before Adora turned around and smiled softly at Finn. She slowly and quietly closed the door behind them and then walked back to their own bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>As they laid in their bed, facing each other on their sides, Adora reached a hand up and brushed her fingers over Catra’s cheek. ‘’ We did it. ‘’ Adora whispered, locking eyes with Catra who let out a quiet purr. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We deserve this, Adora. After everything we’ve been through, we deserve this. ‘’ Catra said, she turned her head slightly to the side and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I just can’t believe this is it. I got everything I ever wanted, I’m happy. ‘’ Adora started to tear up as she smiled lovingly at her wife. Catra took Adora’s hands and pressed them against her chest gently. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ We are good people, Adora, and we’ve suffered enough. ‘’ Catra said, her thumb brushing over Adora’s knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You and I always found our way back to each other, no matter the odds. ‘’ Adora whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Catra reached her hand up and brushed the tear away with her index finger. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Always, my love. Nothing's gonna tear us apart. ‘’ Catra said with a soft smile, Adora let out a soft chuckle at the words they always said to each other. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You promise? ‘’ Adora whispered, a cheeky smile on her lips. Catra rolled her eyes, still smiling as she leaned closer to Adora. </p><p> </p><p>‘’ I promise. ‘’ Catra whispered before kissing Adora softly on her lips. The blonde woman closed her eyes as she kissed Catra back. The feline pulled back, she tucked her head under Adora’s chin and nuzzled into her exposed collarbone. Catra closed her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her lips as Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, holding her close to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Adora pressed a small kiss on top of Catra’s head before closing her eyes. This is it. She is finally happy, after everything they’ve been through, she could finally rest.</p><p> </p><p>She got a beautiful child with the love of her life, she is the general and queen of Half Moon, she finally has a home, a family to call her own. Catra changed the laws of marriage, which the council agreed on. Bow and Glimmer got a child named Glow now, which is kinda cheesy, but it fits her perfectly well. Glimmer is now queen of Brightmoon with Bow as king after Angella stepped down from the throne. Etheria has rebuilt itself after Horde Prime’s destruction and the world is finally at peace. There was no bad blood between Plumeria and Half Moon after Catra decided to marry Adora instead of Blodwyn, and the prince was perfectly fine with it as he fell in love with the prince of Salineas, Poseidon. Queen C’yra is living in the castle, being a grandmother to Finn and helping Catra and Adora with their duties as queens, even though Catra was more fit for the queen role than Adora was, but Adora loved her new job as the general of Half Moon, even though there were no more wars. The panic attacks and nightmares have disappeared during the years, now that Adora was finally in peace with herself. </p><p> </p><p>Life was good, it was perfect, and Adora finally saw the reason why she lived through all the pain and suffering. She was given the struggles because she was strong enough to live through it. She got love, a family, friends and a home. She is right where she was supposed to be, and she would never trade the story of her life for anything. </p><p> </p><p>The End </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we have reached the end of Promise (Me) :( I want to thank everyone who has been reading the story and stuck with me to the end, I want to thank everyone who comment and left kudos. I got more motivation after reading how many people enjoyed this story, and every kudos was its own form of motivation. I even want to thank everyone who pressed the title and tried to read the first chapter, but it was not their cup of tea and then left :D I love every single one of you, and I enjoyed this so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hopefully I'll write something else someday, maybe a High School AU, idk :D Love you guys! I'm now going to cry, bye...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... What did you guys think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>